Ignotus
by Grissina
Summary: Qui és l'Ignotus? De qui fuig? Com va perdre la veu? El puc ajudar a fer-se visible? Qui és el seu avi? Què va passar realment a Pèrsia? Què hi ha entre nosaltres? I quan tot acabi què? I el seu pare què sap? - Albus POV - Versió Original del fic del mateix nom.
1. Ignotus

**IGNOTUS**

Era tard. M'havia quedat a la botiga preparant comandes per l'endemà. La grip estava fent estralls aquell any i el nombre de comandes per a poció peppermint era desorbitant. Quan vaig obrir la finestra per deixar sortir les meves dues òlibes, la Bruna i la Fosca, el meu corb, en Bert, i el meu petit falcó, en Sullivan, amb la correspondència i les comandes per l'endemà, va ser quan vaig sentir-ho per primera vegada.

Per un moment em va semblar sentir un soroll estrany, una mena de ronc o gruny mig ofegat. Desconcertat vaig mirar a dreta i esquerre cap a la foscor que m'envoltava, però no vaig detectar cap moviment. Vaig assumir que havia estat algun animal així que no em vaig entretenir massa més, vaig tancar la finestra de nou i vaig recollir per poder tancar finalment la botiga i pujar al pis de dalt on tenia el meu petit apartament.

Em moria de gana. Feia hores que no menjava i estava molt cansat. Una mica de sopar, una bona dutxa calenta i una nit de repòs. Allò era el que més desitjava en aquells moments, una nit de repòs.

Feia pocs mesos que vivia sol. En dies tan llargs com aquell, haver de cuinar-me el sopar després d'haver-me passat el dia coent pocions no m'entusiasmava, per això recorria al invent d'origen muggle més útil dels que disposava, el microones. Menjars precuinats i sobres reescalfades no eren la meva opció preferida però cansat com estava tampoc podia aconseguir res massa més elaborat.

Després d'un plat de tallarines i una dutxa que em va deixar amb la sensació d'estar encara més exhaust, em vaig adormir de seguida que vaig apagar els llums.

Però el meu descans va durar poc. Em vaig despertar poques hores després alertat per un soroll. Instintivament vaig incorporar-me al llit vareta en mà i vaig dir:

—_Lumos._

L'estança es va il·luminar i alleujat vaig adonar-me que estava sol. El soroll devia haver vingut del carrer o potser només ho havia somiat.

Cansat i molest per aquella interrupció del meu descans vaig estirar-me de nou tot apagant la llum de la vareta.

Però no vaig tenir temps d'adormir-me que de nou vaig sentir un murmuri apagat, semblant al gruny que havia sentit al carrer abans de pujar a sopar. Aquest cop vaig quedar-me quiet i en silenci. Intentant descobrir la procedència d'aquell estrany soroll. M'hauria entrat a casa algun animal estrany?

Vaig tornar a encendre la vareta. Però per més que mirava al meu voltant no veia pas res. Llavors el so es va repetir. Aquesta vegada va semblar com si fos més que un gruny animal, com si fos una veu molt i molt rogallosa. Vaig tancar els ulls per escoltar de nou.

—Severus, si us plau —em va semblar entendre. Estava desconcertat.

La veu era només un murmuri sonava llunyana i apagada, i a més les paraules estaven intercalades per el que semblaven gemecs o una respiració alterada, profunda i greu.

Molt pocs sabien o recordaven que el meu segon nom és Severus i ningú que jo conegués em cridava mai per aquell nom. Tothom em deia Al, els pares em deien Albus, molts clients simplement em deien Potter, fins i tot n'hi havia algun que em deia Mestre però mai Severus. Per això quan vaig entendre aquell estrany so com el meu segon nom, a més pronunciat entre estranys gemecs, no vaig pensar que podria estar-me cridant a mi.

—Per Merlí i Morgana —vaig dir enfadat, pensant que el que des del llit semblaven xiuxiuejos a cau d'orella eren en realitat crits provinents del carrer. Sense ni tant sols aixecar-me vaig alçar la vareta i apuntant a la finestra vaig llençar un conjur silenciador.

Em vaig tombar i vaig intentar adormir-me de nou. L'alba arribaria en un parell d'hores però el meu temps de repòs d'aquella nit ja s'havia acabat.

—Em sents? —vaig sentir que aquella veu estranya trencava el silenci de nou. Aquest cop les paraules havien sonat una mica més clares, com si parlés més a poc a poc, esforçant-se per fer-se entendre. De totes maneres seguia sent un so greu i rogallós.

—Està bé, ja n'hi ha prou d'aquest color. Qui hi ha? —vaig preguntar encenent la vareta de nou per veure qui o què s'havia colat a casa meva sense permís. Però l'habitació era buida.

Mig espantat, mig cabrejat per la interrupció, vaig alçar-me del llit i em vaig dirigir a la sala, tampoc hi havia ningú; El bany, la cuina, el despatx, el pis estava buit. Estava sol.

—Severus, em sens! —va dir llavors la veu rogallosa darrere meu en un lament que va esgarrifar-me.

—No sé qui ets ni què vols —vaig dir girant-me cap a la porta de l'habitació, d'on havia vingut la veu—, però t'exigeixo que surtis del teu amagatall ara mateix o faré venir els Aurors i acabaràs a Azkaban.

—No puc —va dir la veu misteriosa just abans d'arrancar en gemecs. Vaig suposar que eren gemecs, com una mena de plor desconsolat, però era difícil de dir pel to fosc i bast d'aquella estranya veu.

—No pots què? —vaig preguntar exaltat i desconcertat. No em feia gens de gràcia aquella situació i aquella mena de plor em feia sentir incòmode—. No em pots dir qui ets? No pots sortir d'on ets? O no pots anar a Azkaban?

—Necessito... ajuda —va somicar la veu. Les paraules tornaven a estar intercalades per grans inspiracions com si dir-les li suposés un gran esforç.

—Sí, això és evident —vaig respondre secament, encara enfadat per la manca de son i sense saber com enfrontar-me a una veu rogallosa sense sentit que no parava de plorar. Vaig intentar contar fins a deu, vaig respirar profundament i vaig preguntar de nou—. Qui ets? Necessito saber com et dius per poder-te ajudar.

—Tens una vola-ploma? —va dir la veu amb certes dificultats.

—Ho sento, no —li vaig respondre confós.

—Em costa parlar —va fer la veu mig ofegant-se en els seus propis gemecs, com si no només li costés parlar, que era bastant evident, sinó com si fer l'esforç li fes mal.

—Pots fer algun altre soroll, com picar de mans per exemple? —Li vaig preguntar esperant poder mantenir una conversa amb l'intrús ni que fos a base de sís i nos i descobrir així qui era i com i perquè havia entrat a casa meva a mitja nit.

—Sí —va fer la veu en un gruny, i va picar un cop damunt la taula o contra una porta, no n'estava segur.

—Veig que saps com funciona. Un cop és que sí, dos és que no, tres és no ho sé. Entesos?

Un cop. "Sí"

—Està bé. Ara et faré unes preguntes i has de contestar amb sinceritat si realment vols que t'ajudi —vaig dir mentre em preparava mentalment per llençar un encanteri no verbal per detectar mentides—. Comencem per una de fàcil. Ets humà?

Un cop. "Sí"

—Bé, això ja és alguna cosa. Suposo que la resposta és... però més val preguntar. Ets un muggle?

Dos cops. "No"

—Squib? —vaig pensar en que potser era algun pobre squib víctima d'algun mag tenebrós. Ja no era massa habitual, però tampoc seria la primera vegada que em creués amb pobres squibs que eren víctimes indefenses davant de mags trastornats.

"No" Allò em va sorprendre, però no va fer saltar cap alarma de mentida.

—Mag? —vaig preguntar, pensant en que ja no quedaven gaires opcions més.

"Sí"

—Necessites ajuda has dit. Estàs ferit? —la pregunta em va sortir sola, segurament degut als gemecs que l'intrús havia estat fent al parlar.

Tres cops. "No ho sé"

—Vaja —vaig murmurar desconcertat per aquella resposta que no esperava i que tampoc havia fet saltar l'alarma del encanteri que havia llençat. Per primera vegada em vaig preguntar si es que no havia funcionat—. Um... i si et porto a l'hospital? —Vaig oferir preocupat per ell, per la meva seguretat i també pensant en com desempallegar-me d'aquell intrús.

Però dos cops rotunds sobre la taula em van deixar clar que no volia anar a l'hospital. No sabia si estava davant algú perillós, violent o boig, em calia anar amb compte. Potser hauria d'aparcar aquell tema.

—Missatge captat. Res d'hospitals. Bufa —vaig murmurar notant com el pols se m'havia accelerat amb l'ensurt.

—Perdó —va dir llavors la veu enrogallada.

Aquella disculpa em va sorprendre i alhora em va calmar prou per atrevir-me a insistir en el tema.

—He d'entendre que no busques ajuda mèdica doncs?

"Sí"

—Em pregunto què pots voler de mi. Saps que soc només un mestre en pocions? —vaig preguntar amb l'esperança que tot plegat fos un malentès i que aquell desconegut hagués entrat a casa meva per error, buscant a algú altre.

"Sí"

Potser no em buscava a mi sinó simplement una poció...

—Necessites alguna poció? —vaig preguntar amb optimisme pensant en com no hi hauria pensat abans en aquella opció.

"No"

—Per què has vingut a mi llavors? Per què no has anat als Aurors? —no vaig poder evitar preguntar molest.

"No!"

Dos nous cops rotunds em van tornar a fer saltar el cor.

—Ets un fugitiu? —Vaig preguntar aixecant la vareta de nou en posició defensiva.

M'havia relaxat massa? Encara que poc em podria defensar si no veia al meu atacant.

Es va fer el silenci i em vaig adonar que amenaçant-lo no aconseguiria res. No semblava que aquell desconegut, fos qui fos, tingués intenció d'atacar-me. Podria haver-me matat mentre dormia i no ho havia fet, m'havia demanat ajuda.

—Contesta'm. No podré ajudar-te si no m'expliques què et passa —vaig dir abaixant la vareta.

—Si us plau —va dir l'estranya veu en el que semblava un gruny de súplica.

—Estàs fugint o no? —Vaig insistir.

Es va sentir un nou gruny-gemec, que em va semblar un plor contingut; Després molt suau, gairebé com si fos una carícia més que un cop vaig sentir la resposta.

"Sí"

Era evident que fugia d'alguna cosa però, per més irracional que fos, que hagués sigut sincer em tranquil·litzava.

—Ho veus, has dit la veritat i no ha passat res. Si vols que t'ajudi has de confiar en mi.

"Sí"

—Pots fer-te visible? —Vaig preguntar incomodat per la sensació d'estar parlant sol.

"No"

Un lleuger pessigolleig em va advertir que aquella resposta amagava alguna cosa, tot i que no era mentida. No podia o no volia? Era difícil de dir. Però vaig pensar que no era el moment d'insistir en el tema. Com a mínim sabia que l'encanteri no verbal havia funcionat.

—Està bé. Necessito un cafè. En vols un? —vaig oferir mig en broma, intentant relaxar una mica l'ambient canviant a un tema quotidià, encara que no esperava que acceptés.

"Sí" va respondre, sorprenent-me.

Una de les cadires de la taula es va apartar sola. Vaig intentar no quedar-me mirant. Se m'havien posat els pels de punta. Per contra vaig dirigir-me a la cuina i vaig posar una cafetera a fer. Immediatament vaig sortir i em vaig dirigir a l'habitació.

—Em vaig a vestir. Ara torno —vaig murmurar abans de tancar la porta mirant la cadira "buida".

Em vaig vestir de pressa. No volia deixar sol al desconegut invisible massa estona. Abans de sortir de l'habitació, però, vaig despenjar el telèfon i vaig trucar a la tieta Hermione, un dels pocs membres de la família i de la comunitat màgica que com jo utilitzava aquell invent muggle amb regularitat. Amb aquell desconegut a la sala no podia utilitzar la xemeneia.

Era massa aviat, em va saltar el contestador i li vaig deixar un missatge:

—Tieta, sóc l'Albus, em pots fer un favor? Contacta amb el pare i digues-li que em truqui al mòbil. Gràcies. Ja t'ho explicaré. Records al tiet. Petons.

Un cop enviat el missatge em vaig afanyar a sortir de l'habitació.

—Prepararé una mica d'esmorzar. Necessito cafè —vaig murmurar mentre creuava la sala buida cap a la cuina.

Quan vaig arribar a la porta em va assaltar el dubte de si estaria parlant sol realment.

—Encara ets aquí?

"Sí"

I per més estrany que sembli vaig respirar alleujat. Sí que volia desfer-me d'ell, però creia sincerament que necessitava ajuda i la veritat es que abans de perdre'l de vista volia saber perquè necessitava ajuda, perquè havia acudit a mi, perquè no volia saber res d'hospitals ni aurors, i com punyeta s'havia ficat a casa meva.

Una estona més tard vaig tornar a entrar al menjador amb dues tasses de cafè, dos plats amb torrades i melmelada de pruna i de cireres.

—Espero que t'agradi. Em sap greu no sóc gaire bo en això de la cuina. Encara que no puguis fer-te visible ni parlar, suposo que podràs menjar...

"Sí"

—Bé, doncs bon profit. Et sembla bé si continuo amb les preguntes mentre esmorzem?

"Sí"

En aquell moment, una mà de pell pàl·lida, gairebé transparent va aparèixer del no res i va agafar la tassa de cafè fumejant. No vaig dir res al respecte, i vaig intentar no mirar-la massa tampoc. Tot i que era difícil no fixar-se en una mà flotant davant meu amb una tassa de cafè primer i una torrada després que desapareixia i reapareixia més petita sense motiu aparent.

—Vius aquí a Londres?

"No"

De fet tampoc era tan estrany donat que la comunitat màgica anglesa no tenia massa tendència a establir-se dins nuclis muggles gaire grans.

Vaig descobrir que era anglès això sí, i que havia estudiat a Hogwarts igual que jo, tot i que es va negar a respondre preguntes que poguessin revelar més informació sobre la seva veritable identitat o la seva edat inclús.

—Si no em vols dir el teu nom real t'hauré de dir d'alguna manera. Ja ho tinc: Ignotus. Saps qui era? —No va respondre—. Del conte de les relíquies de la mort, el tercer germà, el de la capa d'invisibilitat.

El misteriós home invisible tampoc va respondre. I en aquell moment uns copets al vidre em van indicar que el correu del matí acabava d'arribar.

Intentant no deixar entreveure el meu estat d'alerta, com si tenir aquell estrany individu a la meva sala no em preocupés gens, em vaig aixecar i vaig obrir la finestra al meus estimats ocells.

La Bruna i la Fosca es van posar sobre la taula a l'espera que els recompensés la feina ben feta amb un tros de torrada.

—Bon dia boniques. Sou les meves reines —els vaig dir acaronant-les una mica mentre els donava part del meu esmorzar—. I ara a dormir.

Ambdues òlibes van ulular suaument i emprengueren el vol cap al meu despatx.

—I tu Bert, no vols esmorzar? —Vaig dir llavors mirant el corb negre que s'havia posat sobre la meva espatlla esquerra—. Au ves a buscar la bossa de llaminadures.

Mentre jo m'asseia de nou a la cadira, l'animal va volar cap a la cuina sota la meva mirada i va agafar de sobre la despensa una bossa marró i me la va dur fins la taula per a que li donés un parell de saltamartins secs. Però no havia acabat de menjar-se el segon que l'animal va batre les ales amenaçadorament cap on hi havia l'Ignotus.

—Tranquil Bert. Aquest és l'Ignotus. Sé que no el pots veure, no passa res. Ignotus necessito que estenguis la mà i dixis que en Bert se t'acosti. Dóna-li un saltamartí i així entendrà que no ets una amenaça.

En Bert va voler picar la mà de l'Ignotus. Però després de que el renyés va deixar d'intentar-ho i es va quedar postrat a la meva espatlla, desconfiant del misteriós desconegut i la seva mà flotant; Demostrant tot el recel que jo intentava amagar per intentar estirar-li la llengua a l'home invisible.

—Quan obrin les botigues enviaré en Bert a comprar una vola-ploma així em podràs donar més explicacions. Fins llavors haurem de seguir amb els sís i els nos. Així que digues-me, Ignotus, la mà és la única part del cos que pots fer visible?

La mà va picar dos cops sobre la taula. "No".

Llavors abans que jo pogués demanar-li res més l'altra mà va aparèixer i ambdues van assenyalar sota la taula. Quan em vaig ajupir vaig poder veure dues sabates brutes uns instants abans de que desapareguessin de nou.

—I ja està? —Vaig preguntar confós.

"Sí"

De nou aquell pessigolleig. No mentia, però hi havia alguna cosa rara en la seva invisibilitat.

—No ho entenc. Ets invisible de naixement?

"No"

—És la teva invisibilitat fruit d'algun accident?

"No"

—És intencionada?

"Sí" "No"

—El fet de ser invisible te alguna relació amb el que sigui que vols que t'ajudi?

"Sí"

—Vols que t'ajudi a ser visible de nou?

"Sí"

—Per què jo? —vaig preguntar més per mi que per ell, donat que en realitat ell no em podia pas respondre.

"Sí"

Aquella resposta fora de lloc em va fer mirar-me les mans de l'Ignotus amb més atenció i llavors em va semblar entendre el que, gesticulant, intentaven dir-me.

—Per què confies en mi —vaig murmurar.

"Sí!" Va pica amb èmfasi l'Ignotus i després les mans van fer el gest d'aprovació amb el polze amunt.

—Ens coneixem?

"Sí" i "No".

—Es evident que tu saps qui sóc jo.

"Sí"

—I jo dec saber qui ets tu?

"Sí"

—Però no ens coneixem?

Altra vegada la resposta de les mans va ser gesticulada. Una mà basculant a dreta i esquerre deia "més o menys", el polze enlaire de l'altra en senyal d'aprovació em deia que anava per bon camí.

—A veure tornem al teu problema. El no poder parlar és de naixement?

"No"

—El no poder parlar i el ser invisible està lligat d'alguna manera?

"Sí"

—Està relacionat en el sentit que una cosa provoca l'altre?

"No"

—En el sentit de que t'han passat ambdues alhora?

"Sí" "Més o menys" deia la mà.

—Pel mateix motiu?

"No" "Més o menys"

—T'ho has fet tu mateix?

"No"

—T'ho ha fet algú?

"Sí"

—I és d'aquest algú de qui fuges?

—Ja no.

La inesperada resposta verbal em va sobresaltar.

—Conec al qui t'ha fet això?

"No"

—Després m'hauràs de dir per què no vols acudir als Aurors... no haurà estat algun Auror? —vaig preguntar espantat de la sola idea que els homes del meu pare poguessin fer res semblant.

"No"

Vaig respirar alleujat.

—Saps com et van fer això? —vaig preguntar llavors, conscient que seria molt més fàcil ajudar-lo si sabíem exactament què havíem de contrarestar.

"Sí" i "No"

—Serà millor que ens esperem a tenir la vola-pluma per seguir amb aquest tema. Qui t'ha fet això és humà?

"Sí"

—És home?

"Sí"

—Es anglès?

"No"

Allò podia complicar-ho tot molt.

—T'ho va fer aquí a Anglaterra?

"No"

—Saps on t'ho van fer?

"Sí"

—Està bé. Et vull ajudar, t'ho promet-ho, però comprendràs que em costa confiar en tu sense ni saber qui ets, així que necessito que confiïs tu en mi pels dos de moment i m'expliquis com t'ho vas fer per entrar a casa meva. Sé que et costa parlar, però és important que em diguis com vas passar la barrera de seguretat. He d'obrir la botiga i no puc portar-te amb mi; I tampoc puc deixar-te aquí si no és un lloc prou segur. Necessito que em diguis què va fallar del meu sistema de seguretat per arreglar-ho abans de marxar.

El que li acabava de dir era cert, no volia deixar-lo sol en un pis que potser no era segur, però també necessitava saber què havia fallat per a que una situació semblant no em pogués tornar a passar.

—...entrat rere teu —va murmurar l'Ignòtus amb dificultat.

—Has aprofitat que les barreres estaven baixades per entrar quan ho feia jo?

"Sí"

—No entenc com has pogut passar de totes maneres l'encanteri hauria hagut de detectar que algú més entrava al pis...

—Capa... invisibilitat —va dir de nou amb dificultat la seva veu rogallosa.

—Vols dir que ets invisible per una capa d'invisibilitat?

"Sí" va fer una mà sobre la taula. "Més o menys" va fer l'altre basculant lentament a dreta i esquerre.

—Puc confiar en tu i deixar-te aquí sol mentre atenc la botiga?

"Sí"

La pregunta era una mica absurda. I tampoc tenia més opció que deixar-lo sol al pis, doncs no podia endur-me'l a la botiga i exposar la meva clientela d'aquella manera, per no parlar del fet de donar-li accés a material perillós del rebost.

—Saps com funciona un telèfon? —se'm va ocorre demanar-li.

"No"

—Mira, si necessites res, despenja l'auricular, prem aquesta combinació numèrica —vaig dir mentre li escrivia en el bloc de notes del costat del telèfon el meu número de mòbil. D'aquella manera podríem comunicar-nos si fora necessari sense que ell hagués de sortir del pis—. A través del auricular podràs sentir-me. Donat que no pots parlar hauràs de fer copets a l'auricular per respondre si o no. Si passa res i necessites que pugi truca i colpeja l'auricular repetidament, d'acord?

"Sí"

—No crec que passi perquè ningú em truca mai a casa, sempre em truquen al mòbil, però si sona no li facis cas, saltarà el contestador automàtic. Sentiràs la veu de qui intenta trucar deixant un missatge, però ells no et podran sentir a tu, així que tranquil.

Els polzes aixecats de l'Ignotus em van indicar que ho havia entès.

—Tornaré per dinar. El bany és aquella porta d'allà. Si tens gana o set, serveix-te tu mateix, la cuina és aquí. L'habitació i el despatx estaran tancats.

Amb certa recança vaig tancar màgicament l'habitació i el despatx. Vaig donar una última ullada a les mans que quietes restaven sobre la taula relaxadament i vaig sortir del pis per obrir la botiga. Deixant rere meu un rastre d'encanteris de protecció que haurien fet sentir al pare orgullós. No podia permetre que ningú més entrés al pis i fins saber qui era l'Ignotus tampoc podia deixar-lo sortir i vagar pel mon sent invisible.

A la porta ja m'esperaven tres clientes.

—Albus maco —va dir una d'elles mentre entrava abans i tot que m'acabés de posar el davantal de treball i encengués tots els llums—. Tinc el petit amb una febrada que fa por i se m'ha acabat el gel refrescant.

Gels per abaixar la febre, pocions pel constipat, pel mal de coll, per l'afonia, per la mucositat, pel mal d'orelles. Encara no havia arribat el migdia que ja havia venut la meitat de pocions que havia preparat la nit anterior.

Vaig refugiar-me uns minuts a la rebotiga i vaig treure el mòbil. El pare no m'havia trucat encara. Sense pensar-m'ho vaig marcar el número de l'oncle George.

—Oncle George, necessito ajuda. La grip m'està col·lapsant. Podries demanar-li a la Roxie que em vingui a donar un cop de mà aquesta tarda? —La meva cosina Roxane treballava de dependenta a la botiga d'articles de broma del meu oncle George, a pocs metres de distància de la meva petita apotecaria. I els primers dies d'haver obert l'apoteca i els dies que, com aquell, tenia més feina de la que podia abastar sol ella em donava un cop de mà.

Després vaig enviar en Bert a la llibreria a comprar una vola-ploma.

I finalment vaig seguir despatxant clients tan ràpid com podia per evitar que se m'acumulessin. A la tarda hauria de deixar la Roxie al taulell i dedicar-me a reposar l'estoc.

Abans de pujar a dinar vaig tornar a treure'm el mòbil de la butxaca i vaig comprovar que el pare no m'havia trucat. Vaig trucar al ministeri però el pare no hi era. Llavors vaig trucar a la tieta de nou, però tampoc era al seu despatx en aquell moment, sinó en una reunió i no vaig voler molestar-la. Així que la vaig trucar al mòbil i quan va saltar el contestador, perquè dins el ministeri els mòbils no funcionen gens bé (per això el pare no el du mai a sobre i per això no el vaig trucar a ell directament) li vaig deixar un nou missatge.

—Tieta, necessito contactar amb el pare. Amb el pare, no amb el cap dels Aurors. Digues-li que em truqui al mòbil. La xemeneia està tancada. Gràcies. Petons al tiet.

Acte seguit vaig tancar la botiga i vaig pujar a dalt. Amb en Bert a l'espatlla i la vola-ploma nova a la mà.


	2. Vola-Ploma

**VOLA-PLOMA**

El primer que em va sorprendre al entrar va ser l'olor. Llavors vaig veure la taula pulcrament parada i una olla fumejant que volava des de la cuina fins la taula.

—Ostres —vaig murmurar sorprès—. Gràcies, no calia que preparessis el dinar. He comprat això— vaig dir acostant-me a la taula i deixant la vol-ploma i un bloc de notes muggle que havia agafat de la botiga mentre em mirava el dinar.

No estava segur de si era molt segur menjar res que jo mateix no hagués preparat abans de saber a qui tenia ficat a casa. Però d'altra banda m'estava morint de gana, tenia poc temps abans que la Roxie es presentés, i per algun motiu il·lògic i indesxifrable no em sentia gens amenaçat per la presencia de l'Ignotus.

La meva ment, les ensenyances del pare, les recomanacions inacabables de la mare, la tieta, l'avia... tot això i el sentit comú deien que hauria d'anar amb peus de plom amb aquell individu, però de totes maneres el meu cos no semblava disposat a mantenir-se en estat d'alerta constantment; convidat invisible o no, el meu cos semblava confiar-hi més que jo. Per primera vegada una de les ensenyances del pare més importants, "creu en el teu instint", contradeia tota la resta.

Vaig veure la mà de l'Ignotus agafar la vola-ploma, i acte seguit aquesta va començar a escriure sola sobre el bloc de notes que el mateix Ignotus em va deixar al costat del meu plat.

_M'ha semblat que fer el dinar era el mínim que podia fer per aquell que m'ha acollit i vol ajudar-me. A més m'avorria tanta estona aquí sol. Xafardejar sense el teu permís hauria estat rude._

_Per cert, em sorprèn que no hagis ni intentat comprovar si el dinar està enverinat. O ets molt més confiat del que hauries o molt mes poderós del que pensava. No m'ofendré si ho comproves, de fet gairebé diria que ho hauries de fer._

—Has enverinat el dinar potser, Ignotus? —vaig preguntar sorprès per aquell comentari tan sincer.

_No! Però podria haver-ho fet i no crec que hagis de confiar en el que dic, com a mínim no encara. No em coneixes, no saps ni qui sóc._

—Suposo que confio en tu.

_Però si..._

Va començar a escriure la ploma. Però jo la vaig aturar.

—La teva preocupació per mi em fa pensar que no has enverinat el meu dinar. A més si vull que confiïs en mi, crec que es lògic que comenci confiant primer en tu, no? —vaig preguntar deixant anar la ploma de nou per a que pogués respondre'm.

_No. Potter, al món hi ha gent dolenta._

—Sí, ho se. Et fa res que comencem a dinar? No tinc massa temps abans d'haver d'obrir la tenda de nou.

_És clar._

—Bon profit —vaig dir servint els dos plats.

Després d'uns minuts en silenci assaborint la sopa que havia preparat, vaig dir-li que ara que podia donar explicacions més detallades esperava que em pogués dir què li havia passat per acabar sent invisible i gairebé sense veu. Donat que al matí ja no havia volgut respondre preguntes més personals, vaig pensar que començar demanant qui era no em duria enlloc.

_Quan vaig sortir de Hogwarts les coses no van anar com jo esperava. El meu pare, pressionat per una educació classista i antiquada, i sobretot pel meu avi, em va desheretar al descobrir que no era la persona que ell esperava. El meu crim: enamorar-me d'algú que no ell no... aprovava._

_Sense diners i sense família vaig passar temps difícils. Feia petites feines per antics amics de l'escola, coses de les que no estic especialment orgullós però que de totes maneres no mereixerien cap càstig especialment exemplar per a qualsevol persona amb dos dits de seny. Però el meu avi no ha estat mai una persona assenyada._

_Encara no he pogut descobrir com es va assabentar a què em dedicava. Però per mitjà d'un dels meus amics, que és fill d'una família amics de tota la vida de la meva família, em va demanar que l'anés a veure._

_No és que mai hagi estat una persona massa confiada, i coneixent el meu avi ja m'esperava que s'hagués avergonyit de mi i volgués posar fi a aquella situació meva, donar-me una feina o allotjament o..._

_Bé, dit així, de fet, suposo que és ben bé el que va passar. El que no esperava es la manera en que ho va fer. _

_No ho vaig veure a venir i només posar un peu a casa vaig ser atacat sense mirament, lligat i emmordassat; Inconscient vaig ser traslladat fora del país. _

_Quan vaig recuperar la consciència em trobava ja a molts quilòmetres d'Anglaterra. El meu avi m'havia venut com esclau a un Maharajà descendent de perses de l'actual Pakistan._

_El Maharajà era un mag molt poderós i jo estava ferit i sense vareta. _

_Vaig provar nombrosos intents de fuga, però no vaig poder escapar de la seva xarxa. Sempre hi havia algú o altre que em veia i em delatava abans de que pogués per fi desaparèixer. _

_Un dia el Maharajà... per no complicar-ho massa es podria dir que va decidir que jo havia de desaparèixer. Va fer caçar tants exemplars com va poder de Demiguises del seus dominis, i amb la seva pell... em va cobrir per sempre._

_Amb el temps vaig acostumar-me a viure sense ser vist. Fet que va permetre que m'assabentés de coses que un simple esclau com jo no hauria d'haver sabut mai. Em vaig voler aprofitar d'allò i... _

_Tot el que vaig guanyar-hi va ser que el Maharajà em silenciés amb un encanteri. _

_Una tarda em va dur amb ell de cacera. Ens vam allunyar de les zones habituals de caça del Maharajà, però un predador més preparat i perillós que nosaltres va atrapar el Demiguise que perseguíem. Quan la Quimera va atrapar la nostra presa i la va haver devorat va sortir corrent passant davant nostre seguint el rastre que la manada de Demiguises havien deixat rere seu, llavors els dos cavalls que muntàvem van fugir espaordits llençant-nos a terra._

_L'olor humana deu ser més suculenta que la dels Demiguses, perquè la bèstia va donar mitja volta i va començà a perseguir-nos a nosaltres. La Quimera va localitzar el Maharajà abans que aquest pogués recuperar la seva muntura i fugir. _

_La lluita va ser feroç. Vaig creure que el Maharajà no havia sobreviscut i vaig decidir marxar. __Però el Maharajà segueix viu, perquè no he recuperat la veu__._

_He vagat per tota Europa, invisible, mut, brut i mort de gana durant setmanes. He utilitzat mètodes de transport muggle que ni sabia que existien per poder tornar a casa. He intentat comunicar-me. Però tothom pensava que era algun esperit o fantasma. I si no fugien espaordits m'atacaven sense miraments. Però segueixo desarmat, el meu avi em va prendre la vareta abans de vendre'm i com a esclau no tenia dret a aconseguir-ne una altra..._

_A mesura que m'he allunyat del Pakistan i el temps ha anat passant l'encanteri silenciador ha anat desapareixent. Ara puc parlar una mica, tot i que és dolorós i mai puc pronunciar més de quatre o cinc paraules abans de tornar a perdre la veu de nou. Si d'aquest gruny en podem dir veu._

_Pel que fa a la pell que em cobreix i em fa invisible... he intentat de tot per treure-me-la, però ha estat inútil._

Quan la ploma va aturar-se jo ja havia acabat de menjar, i la veritat es que amb el nus que se m'havia fet a l'estómac no hauria pogut menjar res més ni que hagués volgut. Quina mena de família vendria a algú dels seus com a esclau per el motiu que fos?!

—Em sap greu.

_El què?_

—El que t'ha passat.

_No és culpa teva._

—Sí ja ho sé. Però... la teva pròpia família t'ha traït, et van vendre com a esclau i...

_No t'he demanat que em tinguis llàstima. T'he demanat ajuda._

—Faré tot el que estigui a la meva mà per ajudar-te. Però admeto que estic desconcertat. No sé pas si podré fer-hi gaire. No sé què et fa pensar que podré ajudar-te.

_No sé si ningú pot ajudar-me, però sabia que tu ho intentaries, i si algú pot solucionar la meva situació ets tu, n'estic segur._

—Està bé. Em sembla que el millor serà començar per l'encanteri de la teva veu. Si l'aconseguim revertir serà més fàcil que m'ajudis amb lo de la invisibilitat.

Un cop a la taula va ser tot el que vaig rebre com a confirmació de que estava d'acord amb el meu pla.

No pensava dir-li que havia pensat demanar ajuda al meu pare. Jo no era cap expert en desfer atacs d'aquella mena i d'altra banda la família de l'Ignotus mereixia ser castigada per haver-lo venut com si d'una mercaderia es tractés.

Al matí, al trucar a la tieta el que volia era el consell del pare per saber com desfer-me d'aquell home invisible sense posar-me en perill, però ara el que volia era ajudar-lo. Si al marxar a la botiga simplement no m'havia sentit prou amenaçat per ell, ara aquell sentiment s'havia convertit en unes ganes de protegir-lo que no havia sentit des de que havia sabut que la Lily havia començat a sortir amb el seu primer xicot. Però tampoc de tot allò vaig voler dir-li res.

En silenci vam desparar taula i ell va tornar a seure a la cadira.

—Ignotus. He pensat que segurament vulguis prendre un bany. T'he deixat una tovallola neta al costat de la banyera. Si tens ganes de descansar estira't al meu llit. Al vespre ja mirarem de torbar-te on dormir. De nou, si necessites res truca'm amb el telèfon i pujaré, d'acord? La meva cosina m'ajudarà aquesta tarda a la botiga així que em podré escapar sense problemes, si necessites res no dubtis en dir-m'ho.

_Penses deixar-me l'habitació oberta?_

—Vist que no m'has destrossat la sala, he pensat que tampoc em destrossaràs l'habitació. Només hi ha l'armari amb la roba i algunes novel·les. No soc pas ric, no tinc res que valgui la pena robar i no crec que hagis vingut a fer-me cap mal, així que no veig perquè no he d'oferir-te que descansis.

Quan vaig arribar a la botiga la Roxane ja era davant la porta. Li vaig explicar que necessitava poder reposar l'estoc de pocions i que em quedaria a la rebotiga treballant mentre ella atenia als clients. Amb un somriure al llavis em va fer un petó a la galta i em va dir:

—Al, necessites descansar, o al final el que necessitarà pocions reconstituents seràs tu. Treballes massa.

Dit allò es va posar el davantal i va obrir la porta per deixar entrar una bruixa que ja s'esperava a fora a que obríssim.

Un cop sol em vaig afanyar a preparar una caldera de cada una de les pocions que se m'estaven acabant degut l'allau del matí. I quan ja totes estaven bullint em vaig dedicar a buscar entre els llibres de la rebotiga pocions per a l'afonia. No estava segur que una poció pogués revertir l'encanteri que havia deixat a l'Ignotus mut, però potser podria fer menys dolorosos els intents per comunicar-se verbalment.

La tarda va passar volant. La Roxane va tancar la botiga per mi i abans de marxar va venir a dir-me adéu.

—Al, anava en serio, t'has de cuidar una mica més i treballar una mica menys. Vols que t'ajudi a embotellar tot això?

En aquell moment el meu mòbil va sonar. Era el pare.

Vaig deixar la meva cosina embotellant pocions pel refredat i vaig anar fins al taulell per poder parlar amb el pare tranquil·lament.

—Hola pare —vaig dir, encara sense saber molt bé com encarar la conversa.

—Fill, l'Hermione m'ha dit que em buscaves, ha passat res?

—No. Bé sí, però no et preocupis, tot està bé. Però és que... bé... —vaig quequejar jo sense saber per on començar.

—Albus, saps que pots dir-me el que vulguis.

—Ho sé pare, per això t'he trucat. Però és delicat. No es tracta de mi —vaig tantejar.

—El teu germà s'ha ficat en problemes de nou? —va dir amb to resignat.

L'assumpció del pare em va fer somriure, de fet probablement sí que en James estava ficat en algun merder o altre, però per una vegada jo no en sabia res d'allò.

—No. Es tracta d'algú que no coneixes. Pare necessito que facis algunes investigacions per mi sense fer-me masses preguntes.

—Ets tu, Al, el que s'ha ficat en problemes? —ara sí sonava preocupat.

—No pare. Ja t'he dit que és per algú altre.

—Bé, digues-me què necessites que investigui i veuré què hi puc fer.

—Necessito saber quina normativa hi ha respecte a la venda d'esclaus aquí i a Pakistan.

—Albus, venda d'esclaus? —va preguntar espantat.

—Sí. A més necessito que la tieta m'aconsegueixi una autorització per consultar la secció prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts i una altra per la Biblioteca Nacional, a ser possible amb accés al volums rars.

—Fill, m'he de preocupar? —va insistir.

—Per mi no. Papa, només intento ajudar a algú, t'ho promet-ho —el vaig intentar calmar.

—Està bé fill.

—Una última cosa. L'oncle Percy... podries aconseguir que mirés els registres de propietats, bens i herències i em busqués una informació?

—Quina mena d'informació? —va preguntar en to professional. Allò em va tranquil·litzar, saber que el pare em prenia seriosament em calmava sempre.

—Canvis en testaments d'herències molt quantioses. Sé que el ministeri controla els patrimonis de certa importància econòmica. Necessito saber si algun hereu ha estat desheretat recentment.

—Ho intentaré, però no et promet-ho res. Ja saps com és el teu oncle.

—Gràcies pare. Algun dia t'explicaré de què va tot això. T'ho promet-ho.

—Cuida't molt. I ves amb molt de compte, sigui el que sigui el que estiguis fent.

Sabia que el pare no es limitaria a buscar-me la informació que li havia demanat. Ell mateix indagaria fins a treure l'entrellat del que estava passant. Fins saber per a què volia aquella informació, a qui volia ajudar, a què l'havia d'ajudar, perquè i com fer-ho.

Però a mi ja m'anava bé, perquè si el pare aconseguia verificar la història de l'Ignotus sense que ni jo ni ell haguéssim dit una sola paraula seria molt més fàcil obtenir l'ajuda dels Aurors un cop arribat el moment d'enfrontar-nos a la família de l'Ignotus, fossin qui fossin, i alguna cosa em deia que no era una família qualsevol.

Era conscient que el meu convidat invisible no volia acudir als Aurors, i després de l'explicació del migdia creia saber el perquè. L'Ignotus havia delinquit per poder sobreviure després de ser desheretat. No sabia exactament què havia fet i confiava que no fos res important, però estava clar que alguna cosa no massa legal havia estat fent per als seus amics. Quina mena d'amics eren aquells que s'havien aprofitat de la seva situació en comptes d'ajudar-lo? Tenia alguna cosa a veure-hi el motiu pel que l'havien desheretat?

Fos com fos sabia que després del que segurament havia patit com a esclau, tot per culpa de la seva família, l'Ignotus no volia haver de pagar pel que fos que hagués fet abans. Però, segons jo ho veia, ja havia pagat amb escreix els seus pecats. I de fet tenia tot el dret de demanar que el seu avi, i el seu pare si hi havia estat involucrat, paguessin per haver-lo venut com una mercaderia sense valor independentment del que ell hagués fet abans que allò passés.

El primer que havíem de fer era tornar-li la veu a l'Ignotus. Després aconseguir fer-lo visible de nou. Dues tasques que qui sap el temps que ens portarien si es que ho aconseguíem. Confiava en que el pare i la tieta ens hi ajudarien d'una manera o altra. I finalment contava amb, per aquell llavors, haver-me guanyat la confiança de l'Ignotus i poder convèncer-lo de que havia de denunciar a la seva família.

Seria llavors quan ser fill del cap del cos d'Aurors del ministeri seria per fi una avantatge. Si la història de l'Ignotus era verídica, i dins meu sabia que ho era i que a més jo segurament no en sabia encara la missa la meitat, el càstig per a l'avi de l'Ingotus, i potser també pel seu pare, serien exemplars.

Segur de mi mateix, amb la resolució de fer tot el possible per ajudar el misteriós convidat que m'esperava al pis de dalt vaig entrar a la rebotiga, vaig ajudar a la Roxane a acabar d'embotellar pocions i finalment la vaig acompanyar a la porta. En unes altres circumstàncies l'hauria convidat a sopar, però em vaig fer el cansat i ella mateixa em va engegar escales amunt amb ordres estrictes de ficar-me al llit i dormir com a mínim vuit hores seguides.

Quan vaig arribar a dalt, no sé per què, esperava trobar de nou la taula parada i l'Ignotus esperant-me per sopar. Però per contra el pis estava en silenci i a les fosques. Immediatament em vaig espantar. Vaig tenir la sensació que l'Ignotus havia marxat. Encara que em costava imaginar que algú sense vareta hagués pogut burlar tots els encanteris que havia posat al pis aquell matí. Però si ho havia aconseguit i alguna cosa li passava no tenia forma de localitzar-lo, per no saber no sabia ni qui era en realitat.

—Ignòtus! —vaig cridar sense pensar, sense ni tant sols recordar que encara que el pobre m'hagués sentit no m'hauria pogut respondre.

Esverat per la idea de que de nou estigués vagant pels carrers sense ningú que el sentís o el cregués, i a la mercè de qui sap qui o què vaig entrar a l'habitació d'una revolada. El cansament oblidat i la desesperació a flor de pell.

—Ignòtus! —vaig cridar de nou obrint el llum i mirant tota l'habitació en busca de no sabia ben bé què, ja que ni tant sols sabia qui estava buscant, per no dir que no el podia pas veure.

Llavors, fent-me saltar el cor per la boca de l'ensurt, uns braços forts em van agafar per l'esquena impedint que instintivament colpegés al meu sigil·lós atacant sense pensar. Mentre encara em removia entre aquells braços que no em deixaven anar ni un mil·límetre vaig poder sentir a cau d'orella un xiuxiueig ronc.

—Severus... sóc jo... sóc aquí... tranquil·litza't... Severus.

I, al entendre qui em tenia retingut, em vaig paralitzar de cop. Esbufegant vaig preguntar:

—Ignotus, ets tu?

Els braços encara em tenien fortament agafats, i un ronc greu va dir.

—Sí.

I llavors vaig ser conscient no només dels braços forts com dues barres d'acer que em mantenien atrapat, sinó també del cos càlid arrapat a la meva esquena, del pit dur que com el meu pujava i baixava arrítmicament per l'esforç de retenir-me presoner. I el càlid alè que bufava a la meva orella em va eriçar tot el cabell, un calfred recorrent-me l'espinada.

El cor se'm va accelerar i nerviós vaig forcejar per alliberar-me d'uns braços que aquest cop no van oposar-se a les meves ànsies de llibertat.

—M'has espantat —vaig dir sense girar-me per no veure l'Ignotus, o per a que ell no em pogués veure a mi més aviat.

Una mà suau sobre la meva espatlla em va sobresaltar.

Després de fer un bot con si fos una col·legiala espantadissa em vaig adonar que la mà de l'Ignotus brandava una nota arrancada del bloc que jo mateix li havia proporcionat aquell migdia.

_I tu a mi. Es pot saber perquè has entrat cridant d'aquesta manera?_

—Perdó. Jo... el llum estava apagat i... he pensat que...

Una nova nota es va materialitzar davant meu.

_Després de dutxar-me m'he estirat i m'he quedat adormit. M'has despertat._

—Perdó. Pensava que te n'havies anat.

Dos tocs contundents sobre la porta va ser tota la resposta que vaig rebre.

Vàrem estar molta estona en silenci. Mentre jo em dutxava ell va preparar una mica de sopar. I quan vaig sortir del bany la taula ja estava parada i tot.

Quan ja portàvem mig sopar, em vaig atrevir a dir.

—Aquesta tarda he parlat amb el meu pare. Li he demanat que m'aconsegueixi un permís per accedir a la secció prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts i un altre per a la biblioteca Nacional, secció de llibres rars inclosa. De fet és la meva tieta qui podrà aconseguir-ho però si arribo a demanar-li directament a ella el meu pare s'hauria estranyat. S'ha acostumat a que tots li demanem ajuda a ell.

La vola-ploma es va posar a escriure abans i tot que jo acabés de parlar.

_Agraeixo l'esforç, però no he acudit a tu per aconseguir l'ajuda dels Aurors o del ministeri, sinó la teva. No vull que ningú més en sàpiga res. Si hi emboliques algú més desapareixeré per sempre._

—No! —vaig exclamar sobresaltant-me pel meu propi crit d'espant—. No caldrà. Jo només volia poder consultar els llibres. No sé com et van treure la veu o como et van fer invisible. Per poder-ho revertir necessitaré ajuda, ni que sigui dels llibres.

_No et calen els llibres de la biblioteca. Sé perfectament quin encanteri van utilitzar per treure'm la veu. I sé on aconseguir un llibre que l'explica per a que puguis dir-ne el contra-encanteri. Ho hauria fet jo mateix si encara tingués la vareta, però no la tinc, i és per això que necessito la teva ajuda Potter. La teva i la de ningú més. Està clar?_

—Cristal·lí.

Una mica contrariat per aquell sobtat atac d'autoritat de l'Ignotus vaig acabar de sopar en silenci. Després em vaig aixecar i em vaig tancar a l'estudi, l'única estança de la casa on ell encara no tenia permís per entrar.

En la calmada companyia den Bert, vaig enviar la Fosca i la Bruna a la seva ruta nocturna per enviar les comandes d'ingredients per l'endemà. Després em vaig asseure i vaig reflexionar sobre les paraules de l'Ignotus. Vaig acabar convencent-me que en realitat aquell comportament havia estat només fruit de la por. L'Ignotus volia seguir amagat dels Aurors i de la seva família. I després del que havia patit era normal que tingués por.

Reassegurat sobre la meva decisió d'ajudar-lo en tot el que fos possible, vaig preparar una poció per l'afonia senzilla i ràpida, no massa potent però que esperava que suavitzés el dolor que havia causat a l'Ignotus al obligar-lo a parlar aquell vespre.

Quan vaig sortir del despatx, la sala estava de nou en silenci i a les fosques. Aquest cop sense crits vaig dirigir-me a l'habitació i vaig preguntar:

—Ignotus? Ets aquí?

Un toc sobre el que vaig suposar era la tauleta de nit em van confirmar la seva presència.

—He preparat això per tu. És pel teu coll. M'has dit que et fa mal quan parles oi? Espero que això et pugui alleujar una mica. Demà amb més clama et prepararé alguna cosa més potent.

Uns dits suaus i freds van fregar els meus al agafar la copa que estava oferint a l'aire davant meu. La copa va flotar sola una instants i després va desaparèixer. Quan va reaparèixer estava buida.

—Millor? —vaig preguntar agafant la copa que s'havia parat flotant davant meu.

Un nou cop a la tauleta va ser tota resposta.

Com que no tenia més llits a casa i el meu era prou gran com per a que tres persones hi dormissin sense tocar-se, li vaig oferir que dormís amb mi fins que trobéssim la manera de transformar el sofà de la sala en un llit per ell. Jo mai havia estat massa bo en transfiguracions i abans de demanar ajuda a ningú havia de pensar-me una excusa i estava massa cansat per pensar-ne una d'eloqüent.

Com a tota resposta els llençols es van obrir, i un bony estrany es va formar sota d'ells.

—Bona nit —vaig murmurar una estona després. I, aquest cop, el silenci va ser la única resposta.

A mi en canvi em va costar adormir-me. Això de tenir algú al llit em tenia nerviós. Sobretot perquè donada la situació hauria de ser molt més caut i estar en alerta total, però per contra no em sentia gens amenaçat per la seva presència i era precisament allò el que em neguitejava, la confiança que havia aconseguit guanyar-me en tant sols un dia. Finalment però, en algun punt de la matinada, bressolat per la seva respiració profunda i tranquil·la em vaig acabar adormint.


	3. Favors

**FAVORS**

Em va despertar l'olor de cafè. La llum del dia ja entrava per la finestra i l'aigua del bany indicava que algú era a la dutxa, presumiblement l'Ignotus. M'havia costat adormir-me però estava clar que al final havia dormit com un soc.

Mentre esmorzàvem van arribar la Bruna i la Fosca. Just després que ambdós ocells entressin al despatx per dormir a la seva perxa i en Bert sortís a demanar el seu esmorzar tot estarrufant-se a la meva espatlla, encara mostrant-se desconfiat davant la presència de l'Ignòtus, aquest em va allargar una nota.

_Quin dia descanses de la feina?_

—Dissabtes i diumenges no obro la botiga, però tothom sap que si tenen una urgència...

_D'aquí a dues setmanes les urgències hauran d'esperar. Ho prepararé tot per a que puguis accedir al llibre que et vaig comentar. Tens accés a alguna au de correu que no siguin les dues òlibes brunes o el corb?_

—Tinc un petit falcó, però encara no ha tornat de la seva última entrega. Per què?

_Les òlibes no són de la classe adequada, massa comunes, i el meu avi no es relacionaria mai amb ningú que tingués un corb de mascota. Un falcó per contra... si arriba abans d'aquesta nit... de totes maneres sempre puc anar a l'oficina de correus, amb una mica de sort alguns dels ocells encara em reconeixeran i podré enviar-los jo mateix sense necessitat d'un intermediari._

—En Sullivan no pot tardar en arribar. De totes maneres estarà cansat i depenent del tipus de viatge vulguis que faci no sé si... Perquè, de fet, què pretens aconseguir enviant un correu al teu avi?

_El llibre que necessito que vegis no el trobaràs a Hogwarts, Potter. El meu avi té una de les poques còpies que n'existeixen. El Maharajà en tenia una altra. Fins on jo sé la tercera còpia és part d'una col·lecció privada d'un americà, i de la quarta no se n'ha sabut res des de que fa uns cent anys va ser robada a alemanya per en Gellert Grindelwald. Quan el gran Albus Dumbledore el va derrotar el llibre va desaparèixer. Hi ha qui diu que en Dumbledore se'l va quedar, hi ha qui opina que el va destruir, els més innocents creuen que el va entregar al ministeri, i altres creuen que ni sabia que el llibre existia i que anys més tard el mateix lord Voldemort se'n va apropiar. Jo em crec aquesta darrera versió ja que sinó no m'explico que el meu avi pogués conservar la seva còpia havent estat a les ordres directes den Voldemort. _

_Sigui com sigui la última còpia no tenim manera de saber on és. La del americà queda una mica lluny, sense tenir en compte que no sé exactament qui és ni on viu aquest mag yankee i no puc tornar al Pakistan a buscar la del Maharajà perquè la va cremar. _

_Sé on l'avi guarda la seva còpia del llibre, me'l va ensenyar d'amagat del pare més d'una vegada. L'avi va creure durant molt de temps que jo seguiria les seves passes, no com el pare. Fins que... En fi, que el vell em va explicar moltes coses abans d'intentar desfer-se de mi._

_Et promet-ho que recuperar aquell llibre serà bufar i fer ampolles. Només hem de convidar a l'avi a un vespre a l'òpera, o a alguna festa snob, o a un sopar per recaptar fons. Qualsevol cosa que li permeti lluir les seves millores gales davant la gent important. Per quan torni ja tindràs el llibre a les mans._

—Espera un moment. No estàs pas suggerint que JO robi el llibre?

_Mai, Potter. Jo entraré a casa el meu avi. Sol. Portar-te amb mi a la petita incursió a casa del meu avi només em portaria problemes. Per començar et donaria més informació de la que vull que tinguis sobre mi i el meu passat. I per acabar no crec que fossis capaç d'entrar i sortir d'allà amb el sigil necessari. _

—Insinues que sóc incapaç de mourem sigil·losament?

_No. Però t'assembles massa el teu pare. La casa del meu avi està empaperada de quadres que tenen com única finalitat detectar la presència den Harry Potter. Relíquies del seu antic amo i senyor. Semblen fotografies màgiques inofensives de la família, o fins i tot quadres de paisatges, però si cap d'ells et veiés... et prometo que sortir sigil·losament d'allà seria impossible._

—El teu avi és un malalt. Hauries de denunciar-lo. De veritat Ignotus, mon pare podria...

_Si el teu pare o algú altre que no siguis tu sap res de tot això sense el meu consentiment, Potter, desapareixeré. Saps que puc fer-ho, puc fins i tot acostar-me a tu tan sigil·losament que no em caldria ni esperar a que dormissis per tenir-te a mercè meva. Que per cert ara que ho menciones deixar-me dormir a la teva habitació no ha estat el més intel·ligent que has fet mai precisament. No et vaig dir ahir que has de ser més caut? No se t'ha acudit que podria ser un boig que pot intentar fer-te mal?_

—No, un boig que em vol fer mal no s'estaria a intentar que fos més caut. Estigues tranquil no diré res a ningú.

_Sé que tu confies en el teu pare i ho entenc. Però la llei no podria fer res per mi que jo solet no pogués fer més ràpid i millor si em calgués._

—És en això que necessites que t'ajudi? A venjar-te?

_No t'equivoquis Potter. Necessito ajuda per llegir el contra-encanteri del refotut llibre. Tant sols per això. No he necessitat mai ajuda de ningú per ajustar comptes pendents._

—Així que la única cosa que vols de mi és que et torni la veu. I un cop recuperat què penses fer, si es pot saber? Marxar i matar el teu avi? Tornar a Pakistan i assegurar-te de que el Maharajà passa també a millor vida? De veritat esperes que et deixi marxar així, Ignotus?

_No podràs impedir-me que marxi si no em pots veure. I no t'estic utilitzant Potter, des del primer moment t'he dit la veritat, t'he demanat una ajuda que tu t'has ofert a donar-me voluntàriament i sense preguntar. _

_Mira, l'única altra manera de recuperar la veu és matant a qui em va llençar l'encanteri. Jo no penso tornar al Pakistan per convertir-me en assassí, però si tu prefereixes ajudar-me matant a algú que llegint un encanteri et donaré el nom i adreça exactes de l'executor del malaurat encanteri. Tot sigui per la teva pau d'esperit. Sincerament jo et tenia per algú més honest i de principis morals més elevats. Tot i que també confesso que esperava que la teva experiència en el trencament de les normes seria prou per fer-te veure que ser còmplice d'un robatori no és la mort de ningú i menys si es tracta de separar a un malalt mental com el meu avi d'una eina de màgia negra tant poderosa com el "Grimoire" que guarda sota pany i clau a la seva habitació._

_Un cop hagi recuperat la veu et podràs quedar amb el llibre i donar-lo al teu pare si vols. M'és igual._

_Encara que et costi de creure no busco venjança. Només vull recuperar la meva vida. Començant per la veu. No et pots arribar a imaginar què és viure sense poder-te comunicar amb llibertat, o sense poder utilitzar la teva pròpia màgia. Per si ser invisible no fos prou difícil. No vull matar al meu avi. No paga la pena. Sempre he estat millor persona que ell i no ho llençaré tot per la borda ara perquè la vellesa l'ha tornat més recargolat encara del que era de jove._

_Si alguna cosa vaig aprendre al Pakistan és que el diners no ho són tot en aquesta vida. No vull els diners de la meva família. Per no voler, no vull ni el seu nom. Prefereixo anomenar-me Ignotus per sempre més abans que tornar a utilitzar el nom que ells em van donar. No vull res d'ells. Començaré de nou i ells mai sabran el gran regal que em van fer el dia que em van desheretar. _

_Sóc lliure Potter. Ets conscient del que això significa per algú com jo? Algú que ha viscut tota la seva vida a l'ombra del seu pare i amb els ulls de tota la família clavats al clatell, a l'espera de que complís amb les seves expectatives. Mai més. Sóc lliure dels seus judicis. Lliure per fer el que jo vulgui, quan jo ho vulgui i sense por a sentir l'espasa de Democles damunt meu mai més. _

_I la meva llibertat no depèn de ningú més que de tu. Només et demano que llegeixis en veu alta un contra-encanteri i em donis la llibertat. No crec que estigui demanant massa._

—Faries carrera com a polític Ignotus. Ets molt hàbil amb les paraules.

_Això vol dir que m'ajudaràs?_

—No he dit mai que no t'ajudaria. Mereixes recuperar la teva veu, la teva capacitat de ser visible, la teva vida. Mereixes que qui et va fer això pagui per...

_No vull que ningú més pagui res. No ho entens?_

—No, no ho entenc. Sincerament em costa de creure que després de tot el que vas haver de passar no vulguis venjança a algun nivell. I el que no vull es que intentis aconseguir-la tu sol i acabis en més problemes. No sé qui ets, no sé com ets, no puc saber què vols realment. Només puc confiar en que el que em dius sigui cert. Però el que dius és tan extraordinari que em costa de creure. No em pots culpar. Has d'admetre que la majoria de gent voldria destruir a qui ha fet de la seva vida un infern.

_La meva vida no és un infern Severus. Al menys no és l'infern al que la meva família creia que em condemnava. Mai ho va ser. Sí, vaig ser venut com esclau. Però el Maharajà em va tractar com una de les seves possessions més preuades. Vaig ser molt més desgraciat vivint a Anglaterra que al Pakistan. _

_Abans de ser desheretat vivia una mentida. Fins que vaig ser massa infeliç i vaig cometre la insensatesa de confessar-li al meu pare... quelcom que no va poder pair. En poc més de mig any vaig descobrir que la meva família no estaria allà per mi quan ho necessités. I que els que considerava amics meus tampoc hi serien ara que ja no era un membre benestant de la nostra societat. Mai he estat tant sol com en aquell temps. Obligat a fer coses de les que m'he avergonyit sempre més, per sobreviure, per tenir un plat a taula i un llit on dormir en hostals de mala mort. _

_Al Palau del Pakistan... com a mínim allà mai vaig haver de fer res deshonrós. Sempre tenia a l'abast tot el que pogués necessitar. Tenia una cambra per a mi sol, amb una colla de servents disposats a besar el terra que jo trepitjava. Mai em va faltar de res. Venent-me al Maharajà l'avi em va fer el millor regal que mai hagués pogut somniar. I ara que sóc lliure de la meva família, per res del món voldria tornar a entrar al seu joc de mentides i venjances. La vida és massa curta per malgastar-la així. _

_No crec que sigui tan extraordinari com dius. Només vull viure tranquil. Trobar una feina honrada que em satisfaci i em permeti menjar i dormir sota cobert cada dia. Rodejar-me de gent honesta i bona. I viure tranquil._

—El que és increïble es que no t'hagis consumit per tot el ressentiment i l'odi.

_Els vaig odiar durant molt de temps, creu-me. Però l'odi només em va portar problemes. He patit molt per l'odi que senten els altres cap a mi, i per l'odi que jo sento pels altres. Massa. I he vist caure un imperi degut als odis i les traïcions dins una mateixa família. Encara sento odi, clar que ho faig, no sóc cap sant. Però no vull que sigui això el motor de la meva vida. Sóc massa jove per consumir-me d'aquesta manera. No vull acabar com el meu pare o el meu avi. Em nego a ser com ells._

No sabia què dir a aquelles paraules. Així que durant una estona no vaig dir res. Vaig recollir la taula i vaig rentar els plats. Abans de marxar cap a la botiga li vaig dir:

—Ignotus. No sé ben bé per què, però confio en tu. Et crec quan dius que no vols venjança, encara que no ho acabi d'entendre. Així que faré tot el que pugui per ajudar-te. Si necessites res, el que faci falta, per recuperar el llibre... Mereixes començar de nou i faré tot el que estigui a les meves mans per a que així sigui.

Una mà forta em va tocar el pit i després em va prémer l'espatlla en senyal d'agraïment.

—Recorda, truca'm per telèfon si necessites res.

El matí a la botiga va ser atrafegat com la tarda anterior. L'única distracció durant tot el matí va ser l'arribada den Sullivan.

Vaig pujar a casa content de poder-li dir a l'Ignotus que podria fer servir el meu falcó, en comptes d'arriscar-se a enviar la falsa invitació des de l'oficina de correus on podia ser descobert.

De nou el dinar estava a taula i l'Ignotus m'esperava per menjar junts.

El falcó li va semblar un exemplar adequat per fer la funció de correu i abans que marxés a la botiga de nou em va preguntar:

_N'estàs segur?_

—Segur de què? —vaig respondre jo desconcertat.

_Que ajudar-me és una bona idea._

—Sí. Tu no? —vaig preguntar molest per aquell atac d'inseguretat.

L'Ignotus no va respondre'm i jo vaig marxar cap a la feina.

Al vespre però quan vaig pujar a sopar el panorama que m'esperava era molt diferent al del l'hora de dinar. La casa estava fosca i en silenci. La taula no estava parada i de la cuina no en sortia cap olor.

Pensant que l'Ignotus potser s'havia adormit, vaig entrar a l'habitació amb cautela, em vaig posar còmode, i intentant fer el mínim de soroll possible vaig tornar a sortir tancant la porta rere meu.

Quan vaig arribar a la cuina disposat a fer el sopar, però, em vaig trobar el bloc de notes sobre la taula amb unes lletres grans a la primera pàgina que deien:

_A l'atenció d'A. Severus Potter._

_He tingut tot el dia per pensar-hi i crec que no hauríem de seguir endavant fins que sàpigues on et fiques. No és just que et demani que m'ajudis, que confiïs en mi, en la meva paraula, i que jo no ho faci en tu. No t'he dit qui sóc ni t'he explicat tota la història i no em sembla just que no sàpigues una mica més de mi i què em va passar abans d'enfrontar-te als meus problemes i a la meva família per mi._

_Esperava que la teva curiositat t'impulsaria a fer preguntes, que insistiries més en intentar descobrir qui sóc, per què em van desheretar, o què va passar al Pakistan per a que jo tornés tant canviat. Però no ho has fet. Has acceptat totes i cada una de les meves parques explicacions i condicions: ajudar-me sol, sense saber qui sóc, sense saber qui és la meva família, i a més m'has obert les portes de casa teva de bat a bat; M'has donat allotjament al teu propi llit, m'has donat dinar i sopar, m'has deixat usar el teu bany,..._

_No estava preparat per quelcom semblant i no sé si estic amb l'estat d'ànim adequat per enfrontar-me al meu passat._

_No tots som Gryffindors valents com tu i no em veig capaç d'explicar-te tota la veritat. No encara. Dóna'm un temps per reunir el valor necessari Severus. No puc ni vull començar una nova vida amb mentides, però no estic llest per deixar anar el passat encara._

La nota no estava signada. Però tampoc calia. Esverat vaig sortir a la sala cridant el seu nom, igual que la nit anterior.

—Ignotus!

Vaig callar un moment, fins i tot vaig tancar els ulls esperant sentir ni que fos el més mínim soroll, però el silenci va ser aclaparador.

—Ignotus! —vaig tornar a cridar aquest cop entrant a l'habitació.

Com si m'hagués colpejat un llamp el meu cos va recordar la sensació d'uns braços forts agafant-me per darrere per sorpresa, rodejant-me i immobilitzant-me contra un cos tornejat i atlètic, amb una respiració càlida bufant suaument a la meva orella.

Un calfred em va recórrer l'espinada i una punxada al pit em va prendre l'alè. Com podia enyorar d'aquella manera la presència d'algú que tot just feia un parell de dies que coneixia? D'algú de qui no sabia ni el nom? D'algú que no havia vist mai?

Corprès per aquella revelació em vaig deixar caure al llit. Els llençols impregnats d'una olor nova només van fer augmentar el pes que tenia al pit. Com si una mà invisible m'hagués premut les entranyes em vaig enroscar en mi mateix.

Allò no podia acabar així. D'un salt em vaig alçar del llit i vaig córrer cap al despatx.

Amb les mans tremoloses vaig treure un torç de pergamí i vaig començar a escriure a córrer cuita.

_Però es pot saber qui t'has cregut que ets Ignotus? T'he obert les portes de casa meva, et prometo ajudar-te, i així m'ho pagues? Marxant sense dir adéu? _

_Si per quedar-te necessites que et sotmeti a un tercer grau, tranquil, mil preguntes sense resposta t'esperen. Si no t'he preguntat res ha estat perquè pensava que no estaves preparat, precisament intentava donar-te temps per a que tu mateix fossis qui em dones més explicacions. Merlí sap el temps que fer-te visible de nou pot costar-nos, així que vaig pensar que tindries temps de sobra per reunir el valor necessari per sincerar-te amb mi. De moment amb saber el que sé en tenia prou._

Com seguir...?

_No pots marxar d'aquesta manera, sense avisar i... _

Vaig tatxar-ho.

_Si quan en Bert et troba no tornes amb ell... _

Vaig tatxar-ho de nou.

_Li he dit a en Bert que no torni sense tu. M'estimo molt el meu corb així que més et val tornar-me'l aviat, si us plau._

_No pots vagar pels carrers, fa massa fred i podries topar-te amb algú que... _

Vaig tornar a esborrar allò últim.

_No sé perquè em preocupo tant per tu..._

No allò tampoc podia dir-li.

_T'espero per sopar._

I deliberadament vaig signar amb el meu segon nom.

_A. Severus_

Un cop acabada la nota la vaig plegar i vaig cridar en Bert. Ell era l'únic que podia localitzar-lo.

—Bert, sé que l'Ignotus no t'agrada, però necessito que em facis un favor. Ha sortit i necessito que torni. Troba'l i dóna-li aquesta nota. Si us plau. Au vés i no tornis sense ell —li vaig dir deixant-lo anar per la finestra dins la foscor de la nit.

Tres hores més tard en Bert encara no havia tornat.

Jo estava assegut a taula amb el sopar ja fred davant, incapaç de menjar res. Tenia un nus a l'estómac i no m'atrevia a pensar en el perquè.

Necessitava fer alguna cosa. Sense ser conscient que el meu estat de nerviosisme era tan evident vaig encendre la xemeneia i vaig trucar a casa.

—Mare? Pare? —vaig dir de genolls a terra veient l'estança de casa els pares tènuement il·luminada.

—Albus? —va dir la veu de la mare sortint de la seva habitació vestida ja amb la camisa d'anar a dormir.

—Ho sento us he despertat? —vaig murmurar.

—No, el teu pare tot just acaba d'arribar.

—Ginny qui és a aquestes hores? —vaig sentir la veu del pare de fons. Semblava cansat.

—Ho sento mama, no hauria d'haver trucat tant tard. Ja parlarem —no li vaig donar temps a replicar, simplement vaig treure el cap de la llar de foc, i em vaig aixecar.

Acabava d'apagar les flames per a que no em poguessin trucar quan uns trucs a la porta em van fer saltar el cor.

—Ignotus! —vaig cridar corrent cap a la porta i obrint-la d'una revolada sense ni preguntar qui era.

Però no era el meu amic invisible sinó mon pare, vestit encara amb l'uniforme d'Auror i cara de cansat, qui esperava al replà de l'escala.

—Albus fill, què passa? —va preguntar entrant a casa.

El vaig veure mirar cap a la taula, parada per a dos i amb el sopar ja fred esperant ser consumit.

—Pare què hi fas aquí? —vaig preguntar finalment reaccionant. Intentant que no es notés el desànim que sentia per no haver sigut l'Ignotus qui truqués per fi a la porta.

—Has deixat a ta mare molt preocupada. Què passa fill?

—No passa res, només tenia ganes de dir-li hola. Però no m'havia adonat que era tant tard. Ho sento no volia molestar-vos —vaig mentir.

—Esperaves algú altre? —va preguntar llavors ell senyalant la taula.

El pare sempre sabia quan mentíem i normalment s'ho muntava per aconseguir que fóssim nosaltres mateixos qui admetéssim haver mentit i després utilitzant la nostra consciència en contra nostra aconseguia que li diguéssim la veritat.

—No —vaig començar a dir, però era massa evident que estava mentint i amb el meu pare mirant-me d'aquella manera no em va quedar altre remei que admetre la veritat—. Sí, però no ha vingut i...

—És aquest Ignotus l'amic que em vas dir l'altre dia que intentaves ajudar?

—Et vaig dir que no fessis preguntes... —vaig murmurar espantat i nerviós.

—Sí, però no sóc conegut per seguir ordres estúpides precisament, oi que no? —va dir somrient. Després em va estendre la mà per a que m'acostés i li expliqués què estava passant.

—Papa... —vaig dir en un lament, no volia rebutjar-lo però tampoc podia explicar-li tot com si res—. No t'ho puc explicar. Li ho vaig prometre. Sempre dius que és important complir les promeses.

—També és important saber amb qui et relaciones abans de prometre res —va dir ell amb to reprovador.

Per què mai funcionava intentar girar les seves pròpies ensenyances en contra seva?

—Papa! —vaig exclamar, però, emocionat llegint entre línies—. Has descobert qui és?

—Vaig parlar amb el teu oncle. Em va deixar fer un cop d'ull als registres i només hi ha hi ha un hereu que ha estat desheretat des del final de la guerra. L'hereu d'una de les famílies més antigues i perilloses d'Anglaterra. Fill, em pots explicar en què estàs intentant ajudar al fill den Draco Malfoy?

—Malfoy? —vaig murmurar sense respondre la pregunta del meu pare.

L'Ignotus era en Malfoy? El mateix Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy que havia anat a Hogwarts amb mi? L'altiu príncep d'Slytherin que mai havia acceptat ni un dels gestos de pau o amistat que li havia ofert al llarg dels anys, d'amagat de la resta de la meva família, intentant acabar amb la guerra entre Gryffindors i Slytherins?

—Sí Albus, en Malfoy, l'Scorpius Malfoy.

Al sentir el nom en boca del meu pare, com pronunciava el cognom Malfoy, amb repulsa i ràbia, vaig entendre perquè l'Ignotus, l'Scorpius, no havia volgut que sabés la seva identitat. Devia tenir por que de saber qui era en realitat no el volgués ajudar. I la veritat és que no podia estar segur de com hauria reaccionat a la seva presència aquella primera nit si m'hagués dit qui era d'entrada, no podia pas afirmar que li hauria deixat tant fàcilment demanar-me ajuda i explicar-me per tot el que havia passat.

—Papa, no li pots dir a ningú, m'entens? Ningú ha de saber res d'això —vaig demanar-li al pare de forma suplicant ara si agafant-li la mà—. Tens raó, no sabia a qui li prometia ajuda però això no treu que l'Ignotus necessita la meva ajuda i que no penso retractar-me.

—Ignotus?

—Sí. Te a veure amb una capa d'invisibilitat que té —vaig intentar evadir la pregunta del meu pare.

—No puc simplement fingir que no sé que l'Scorpius Malfoy ronda per aquí. Té força denuncies pendents en contra seva i...

—Ho sé papa. Però no vaig acudir a tu com el cap del cos d'Aurors sinó com el meu pare. Si us plau —li vaig suplicar de nou.

—Fill, no em pots demanar que...

—Però t'ho demano —el vaig tallar—. Ara no pots arrestar-lo, la seva vida corre perill.

—Què vols dir que corre perill? —algú en perill, algú a qui salvar, allò havia captat per fi el seu interès, ho podia veure per com li brillaven els ulls rere les ulleres rodones.

—Doncs això —vaig intentar respondre vagament, però els seus ulls m'estaven demanant a crits una explicació més extensa—. El van atacar, el van vendre com a esclau i es va escapar de l'atac d'una Quimera pels pèls. Però segueix indefens i... —vaig acabar dient de forma incongruent.

—Com pot ser que no sabessis a qui estaves ajudant fill? —el pare estava utilitzant tècniques d'interrogació dels Aurors amb mi, canviant de tema sobtadament intentant atrapar-me amb la guàrdia baixa per extreure'm més informació de la que jo estava disposat a revelar.

—Ja t'he dit que te una capa d'invisibilitat.

Però aquella resposta el va enfurismar.

—I no t'he ensenyat res? No recordes com fer-ho per treure-li?

—No... —després de respirar profundament vaig haver d'admetre el problema de l'Ignotus—. La hi van cosir a la pell d'alguna manera i ara és invisible. Pare, confia en mi. Si comences a perseguir-lo la seva família ho acabarà sabent i si el troben serà la seva fi.

—Podem protegir-lo —va dir suaument veient lo afectat que estava per la sola idea de que li pogués passar alguna cosa.

—Ho sé, però està espantat. No el vull pressionar. Tu em vas ensenyar que no sempre el millor passa per seguir les normes, hi ha normes que a vegades s'han d'incomplir per tal de fer les coses bé. Aquest és un d'aquells casos. Ell ha vingut a mi perquè confia en mi. Sé que té temes pendents amb la justícia, m'ho va dir. Però ara per ara... si t'explico perquè confio en ell no podràs evitar intentar... i ell no... Si us plau pare, confia en mi.

—Albus, sempre he confiat en tu. Però també pateixo per tu. No vull que t'enganyi.

—Ell no... Jo, l'he enganyat a ell; Li vaig prometre que no diria res d'ell a ningú i t'ho he dit a tu. Si se n'assabenta... si us plau.

—Està bé, està bé —va fer finalment aixecant les mans en posició de derrota—. Però m'has de prometre que aniràs amb molt de compte. Els Malfoy...

—Ell ja no és un d'ells pare. I encara que ho fos, necessita la meva ajuda i ha tingut el valor de demanar-me-la. Pensa-hi papa, un Malfoy demanant ajuda? Només per això mereix una oportunitat.

—Què li dic a la teva mare? —va dir amb la mà ja al pom de la porta.

—No ho sé. Inventa't alguna historia. Digues-li que he estat molt estressat amb la tenda i que... no ho sé.

—Li diré que t'han donat carabasses, així et deixarà tranquil uns dies. Però hauries de passar per casa per calmar-la. L'has ben espantat. I has de dormir més Albus, fas unes ulleres terribles.

—Gràcies papa —vaig dir abraçant-lo al llindar de la porta.

Ell em va esbullar els cabells i va sortir. Un cop fora del pis, amb un somriure a la cara el vaig veure desaparèixer.

Em vaig quedar quiet mirant escales avall.

—Passa —vaig murmurar mirant a la foscor de l'escala i apartant-me lleugerament per deixar pas per la porta.

Llavors les ales negres den Bert ban batre tres o quatre vegades i alçant el vol va entrar al pis directe cap a l'estudi.

—Reescalfaré el sopar —vaig dir uns segons després quan vaig haver tancat la porta del pis.

No el podia veure però sabia que l'Scorpius, a qui pensava seguir anomenant Ignotus fins que ell no em revelés la seva identitat, estava parat davant meu.

Jo encara estava enfadat perquè hagués marxat d'aquella manera, però entenia perquè ho havia fet: estava espantat. I ara que sabia qui era realment l'Ignotus no podia deixar d'entendre'l, jo també ho estaria si la seva família em perseguís i estigués sol i indefens com ho estava ell. La meva preocupació per ell, pel que la seva família podia arribar a fer si l'enxampaven de nou, s'havia multiplicat per deu en el moment en que el pare havia mencionat el cognom Malfoy. Amb raó el pare volia que li en donés més detalls. Però no era el moment. El pla seguia sent el mateix que abans. Calia que l'Ignotus recuperés la veu, després la visibilitat, i esperava que per aquell llavors m'hauria guanyat prou la seva confiança com per poder acudir al pare sense problemes. Un cop s'enfrontés als seus problemes amb la justícia podria tornar a tenir una vareta, es podria protegir de la seva família, podria tornar a tenir una vida.

Vam sopar en absolut silenci.

—Puc confiar en que seguiràs aquí demà al matí? —vaig preguntar quan els dos teníem ja els plats buits.

Un cop sobre la taula. "Sí"

La veritat és que ara que ja estava més calmat em començava a sentir responsable de que l'Ignotus hagués pogut sortir del pis. La, cada vegada més intensa, sensació de comoditat que sentia al estar amb ell havia fet que abaixés la guàrdia tant que no havia posat els encanteris al marxar a treballar per a que no pogués sortir. Aquell seria un error que no tornaria a cometre, no podia deixar-lo marxar, ja no, i molt menys deixar-lo al pis sol i desprotegit.

—Perquè si és necessari puc posar un encanteri per a que no puguis sortir del pis —vaig dir en part per pressionar-lo a que no intentés marxar de nou, i en part perquè volia que sabés que podia protegir-lo dins aquell pis de qualsevol cosa o persona, sense fer-lo sentir violent o impotent per necessitar ser protegit.

Dos cops. "No"

—Això espero. Les últimes quatre hores... —vaig estar a punt de dir-li que gairebé tinc un atac de nervis, però no em va semblar adequat—. Serà millor que anem al llit. Estic cansat i demà treballo.

Amb un cop de vareta vaig fer anar tots els plats, l'olla i els gots cap a la cuina. Ja els fregaria l'endemà. I després em vaig aixecar i em vaig ficar a l'habitació. Uns minuts més tard, com si m'estigués donant temps i espai per canviar-me l'Scorpius em va seguir i com la nit anterior es va ficar al llit silenciosament.

—Bona nit Severus —vaig sentir que la seva veu rogallosa deia quan estava a punt d'adormir-me.

—...na nit —vaig aconseguir contestar abans de caure finalment adormit.


	4. Sra Thomas

**Sra. THOMAS**

De nou em va despertar l'olor del cafè acabat de fer i el so de l'aigua corrent al bany. L'Scorpius s'havia llevat abans que jo un altre cop i havia fet l'esmorzar.

Quan ens vam asseure a taula per esmorzar, vaig empassar-me la vergonya i l'orgull i li vaig dir.

—Ignotus, no cal que et llevis tan d'hora. És a dir, no és que no m'agradi trobar-me l'esmorzar fet cada matí, o el sopar o el dinar. M'encanta. Però no vull que pensis que vull que et quedis aquí per això.

_No pateixis, m'agrada cuinar. Em recorda les classes de pocions._

Si no fos perquè eren només unes lletres en una llibreta, hauria jurat que l'havia vist somriure lleument mentre responia.

—T'agrada fer pocions?

De sobte havia tingut una idea.

"Sí"

—I ets gaire bo? —vaig preguntar, conscient que sí que ho era, o al menys ho havia estat feia uns anys. Ni jo havia tret millor nota que ell en pocions a Hogwarts.

"Sí" Va respondre amb el que en qualsevol altra circumstància o moment hauria considerat una bona dosi d'arrogància.

—Se m'acaba d'ocórrer que podries baixar amb mi aquest matí. Així passaràs menys hores sol i tindràs menys temps per pensar. No et puc deixar fer pocions per comercialitzar, perquè em podrien retirar la llicència, però podries preparar-te alguna poció pel coll més potent que la que et vaig donar abans d'ahir.

_De veritat em deixaries entrar a la rebotiga i fer una poció?_

—No veig per què no. Si em dius que ets bo et crec, i a més si no és veritat per tu faràs, al cap de vall la poció serà per tu —vaig burxar-lo una mica.

_Però que no hi ha la teva cosina ajudant-te? I si em veu? Bé ja m'entens._

—La Roxane només ve a les tardes. Però ei, que si no et ve de gust no passa res, només era una idea per a que no t'avorrissis.

Era molt més que això. Era la manera de no perdre'l de vista. Deixar-lo sol al pis sabent qui era i qui era la seva família ja no em semblava una bona idea.

Una part de mi volia donar-li l'oportunitat de fer màgia de nou, encara que només fos preparar una poció. L'altre simplement no volia perdre'l de vista un minut més dels necessaris. En aquells moments encara no m'havia començat a preguntar perquè semblava necessitar tenir-lo controlat. Al cap de vall ser fill del cap d'Aurors havia de servir per com a mínim pensar en termes de seguretat i prevenció abans que res més; En la meva ment intentava prevenir problemes i cobrir-me les espatlles no deixant-lo sol al pis.

_M'encantarà poder fer alguna cosa màgica, encara que només sigui una poció pel coll. Fa tants mesos que no faig màgia que... però no vull molestar-te. Sé que aquests dies tens molta feina amb la passa de grip que hi ha._

—Precisament —vaig somriure complagut—, necessites la poció i jo tinc tanta feina que no tinc temps. No serà cap molèstia que baixis a fer-la tu, al contrari, tot això que m'estalvies. Només intenta que els clients no et vegin. Vull dir, ja m'entens —allò de la invisibilitat era confús.

Així aquell matí després d'esmorzar els dos vam baixar a la botiga junts. Per sort, com que ens havíem llevat d'hora i no ens havíem entretingut, vaig disposar d'uns minuts abans que les primeres clientes comencessin a impacientar-se davant la porta per a poder ensenyar-li els topants de la rebotiga a l'Scorpius.

Un cop li vaig haver encès un foc sota una de les calderes més allunyades de la porta la mà de l'Scorpius es va posar sobre el meu pit i em va empènyer cap a la tenda per a que sortís a atendre la clientela.

—A treballar —va dir la veu sempre rogallosa de l'Scoprius. Aquest cop però hi havia un matís diferent, nou. Em va costar d'identificar però quan vaig observar les seves mans blanques començar a manipular els ingredients que faria servir ho vaig veure clar: l'Scorpius estava emocionat per poder tornar a fer màgia.

Amb un somriure als llavis vaig sortir a obrir.

El matí va passar més ràpid que els altres dies. Cada cop que havia d'entrar a la rebotiga a buscar alguna ampolla no podia evitar observar com les mans expertes de l'Scorpius treballaven a la caldera que li havia dit. Potser era perquè ja sabia qui era, però hauria jurat que sense saber-ho, al veure'l treballar, ho hauria endevinat. Els seus moviments seguien semblant-me els més elegants i eficients que havia vist mai.

Abans de tancar al migdia, estava despatxant una de les últimes clientes quan de sobte vaig tenir la sensació de tenir algú al darrere. Però abans de que em pogués girar en Bert es va posar sobre la meva espatlla i em va entregar una nota escrita amb la vola-ploma de l'Scoprius.

_Necessito una ampolla._

—Quin corb més simpàtic —va dir l'últim client que quedava a la botiga observant-me.

—Sí —vaig dir sense saber massa què fer—. Ara surto a atendre'l. Un moment —i em vaig ficar a la rebotiga amb el Bert a l'espatlla.

Sense dir res vaig dirigir-me a l'armari on guardava les ampolles noves i el vaig obrir, contrariat, per haver de mostrar-li a l'Scorpius on podia trobar les ampolles de nou, perquè estava segur que ja li havia ensenyat a primera hora del matí. Llavors vaig veure el problema de l'Scorpius: Havia utilitzat fins a la última ampolla que em quedava de mono dosis.

—Les has utilitzat totes?

"Sí"

—I tenies que utilitzar mono dosis?

"Sí"

—Sí, ja sé que es conserva millor, però... bé és igual posa el que et quedi aquí i després enviaré una comanda urgent al bufador de vidre. Merlí, amb el daltabaix d'ahir em vaig oblidar de fer la comanda per avui. Aquesta tarda hauré de fer malabars. Per cert, m'has espantat —vaig afegir a to de desaprovació.

Quan vaig sortir a la botiga l'home ja estava impacient. Em vaig disculpar i el vaig despatxar tant ràpid com vaig poder. Quan tancava la porta de la tenda vaig tenir de nou la sensació de tenir algú al darrere. Aquest cop però no era en Bert.

—Sento haver gastat totes les ampolletes de mono dosis. Sé que són cares.

La veu rogallosa de l'Scorpius em va fer fer un bot. Era la primera vegada que li sentia dir tantes paraules seguides.

—Has... —vaig balbucejar girant-me instintivament per veure'l, l'espai aparentment buit davant meu em va desconcertar un moment i només vaig atinar a dir—: Funciona!

—Sí. Si la poció és prou potent, puc parlar més estona sense dolor.

Seguia sent un so entre un ronc i un gruny més que una veu, amb un to fosc, greu i rogallós, però ja no semblava un gemec de dolor.

—És genial! Vull dir que... En serio, m'alegro que funcioni. Encara que m'hagis deixat sense ampolletes mono dosis — vaig dir rient, content.

—Ho sento —va dir una mic més fluix.

—Jo no —vaig dir somrient per a que entengués que ho deia en serio—. Pugem a fer el dinar.

Mentre remenava per la cuina vaig començar a dir en veu alta la llista de coses que havíem de fer aquell atarda per intentar no oblidar-me de res.

—Aquesta tarda mentre la Roxie atén la clientela nosaltres farem inventari. Es una feina una mica pesada, però si m'ajudes acabarem ràpid. I aprofitant que demà no treballo, aquest vespre escriuré a l'hospital per saber la previsió de nous casos de grip per la setmana que ve i llavors demà farem més o menys poció segons ens indiquin.

—Farem? —em va tallar la veu de l'Scirpius.

Era agradable poder conversar així amb ell. Encara que només parlés amb frases curtes i la seva veu seguís sonant com un horrible ronc mig ofegat. Era molt millor que haver d'anar llegint les notetes de la vola-ploma.

—Bé si em vols ajudar —vaig dir adonant-me que havia estat usant el plural sense ni tant sols consultar-li si volia ajudar-me. No és que pensés pas permetre-li no baixar amb mi a la botiga però si no volia fer pocions tampoc l'obligaria.

—Pensava que no et podia ajudar, pel tema dels papers...

—Sí, bé —vaig dir entenent de sobte la seva reticència—, si no ho dius ningú sabrà que m'has ajudat, oi? Sempre va bé poder comptar amb un parell de mans hàbils com les teves. A més no està prohibit contractar un ajudant. Tu necessites una feina, no et pots passar els dies sol al pis donant-li voltes a tot el que t'ha passat. I està clar que jo necessito ajuda a la tenda, la meva cosina em pot ajudar de tant en tant però és el meu oncle qui li paga el sou —vaig seguir dient mentre netejava els quatre estris que havia utilitzat per cuinar.

—M'estàs oferint una feina? —em va tallar de nou amb veu de sorprès.

I llavors em vaig adonar que sí, que de fet és el que acabava de fer.

—Sí suposo que sí —vaig admetre sorprès, però no gens penedit del que acabava de dir—. Si t'interessa, és clar. Mentre no arreglem la teva situació serà un acord verbal, sense papers que et puguin incriminar. I quan finalment siguis lliure ja decidiràs què vols fer.

—Ets increïble Severus —va dir en un murmuri tan suau que gairebé va sonar com si tornés a tenir la veu normal.

Aquelles paraules em van fer enrojolar endiabladament. Intentant amagar la torbació que sentia em vaig girar de cara als fogons, conscient que les orelles vermelles com perdigots em delataven de totes maneres i vaig intentar distreure la seva atenció de mi.

—Per què em dius Severus? —vaig preguntar.

—Es una mica llarg d'explicar —va murmurar i acte seguit vaig sentir el so suau de la vola ploma començant a escriure.

_Sempre he suposat que et dius Albus Severus pels dos directors de Hogwarts de l'època del teu pare, l'Albus Dumbledore, i en Severus Snape. _

_En Severus Snape era... va ser per molts estudiants d'Slytherin com un pare, pel pare ho va ser més que l'avi en molts aspectes. Suposo que no et sorprendrà saber que el pare era un Slytherin i que el professor Snape va ser una gran influència per ell... El pare el respectava molt, encara que alguns dels seus actes no ho demostressin. Igual que els actes del professor Snape no van demostrar mai la gran estimació que sentia pel teu de pare._

_El pare em va explicar sempre moltes coses bones den Severus Snape. Tot el que el professor li va ensenyar sobre pocions el pare m'ho va ensenyar a mi. I..._

_Per altra banda, tot i les grans gestes del professor Dumbledore, per la manera en com el pare en parlava sempre he tingut la sensació que era un manipulador, igual que tots els que estan en posicions de poder._

_No ho sé. Penso que la història del tràgic amor del professor Snape va fer que durant els meus anys a Hogwarts ell fos molt més real per mi que no pas el sempre perfecte professor Dumbledore que a pesar de tots els llibres que vam haver de llegir sobre ell sempre ha sigut una figura molt allunyada per mi, com una llegenda._

_A més tothom et diu sempre Albus. Ningú sembla recordar que el teu segon nom és Severus. I a mi m'agrada ser diferent. Així que sempre que pensava en tu et deia Severus i no Albus._

_No es que pensés en tu gaire sovint, evidentment. Només volia dir que si mai em referia a tu ho feia pel teu segon nom, ja que com he dit m'agrada més i em fa pensar en algú que considero millor persona que el teu primer nom._

_A banda de que em fa l'únic que et diu així._

_Per què ho preguntes? Et molesta que et digui Severus?_

—No, però com molt bé has dit ningú em diu mai pel meu segon nom. A mi també m'agrada el nom de Severus. El pare me n'ha explicat moltes coses també dels professors Snape i Dumbledore. No totes bones. L'Snape era un home solitari, però va ser fidel i valent fins l'últim instant. En Dumbledore sí era una mica manipulador, perquè era molt poderós, però el pare creu que també va patir molt per culpa d'això. A la seva manera també era un home solitari. Sempre he pensat que els dos eren com eren perquè la tragèdia va marcar la seva vida amorosa de manera molt injusta. Ambdós van suportar coses que ningú hauria de suportar.

—El pare no va mencionar mai res de la vida den Dumbledore —va dir l'Scorpius casi perdent la veu.

Llavors va tornar a usar la vola-ploma de nou.

_I menys de la seva vida amorosa. El tenia per un ermità dedicat enterament a l'aprenentatge i l'ensenyament de la màgia._

—El vell director era exactament així. Però l'Albus Dumbledore també va se jove. I també es va enamorar.

Amb l'ajuda de l'Scorpius vàrem parar taula i mentre dinàvem li vaig explicar la història de l'Albus Dumbledore i en Gellert Grindelwald. La que m'havia explicat el pare, de com es van conèixer de joves; De com en Gellert havia omplert el cap del jove Albus d'idees noves, d'ànsies de poder, de plans de futur; De com el jove Albus s'havia enamorat i com per ell havia desatès la seva família. Fins que la desgràcia es va succeir a casa els Dumbledore, i el cor de l'Albus es va trencar per sempre més. Era una història que m'agradava molt.

—No el devia estimar tant —va murmurar l'Scorpius, pensant segurament en com havia acabat la història d'aquells dos grans mags.

—Sí que l'estimava, i aquí rau la veritable tragèdia de la seva vida —vaig dir jo recordant la veu de la tieta Hermione una tarda de pluja que havíem obligat al pare a explicar-nos-la per enèsima vegada, ella l'explicava mil vegades millor que el pare—. Perquè la mort de la seva germana va ser un malaurat accident. Però la mort den Gellert no ho va ser. En Grindelwald es va corrompre, el poder el va consumir. En Dumbledore però, emmetzinat per el dubte de qui havia acabat amb la vida de la seva germana, la por i els remordiments, no va intentar tot el que hauria pogut o degut per redreçar-lo o per intentar aturar-lo. Per què penses que va tardar tant a passar l'encontre dels dos mags? L'Albus creia que en Gellert no l'estimava, no prou per tornar seu costat al menys, i que de joves només l'havia usat perquè era un mag poderós i el poder atreia en Gellert com les mosques a la mel. I potser tenia una mica de raó.

—El va confrontar per venjança? —va dir amb dificultats abans de posar-se a estossegar.

—No. El va confrontar perquè era el que havia de fer, va arribar un moment que ja no podia amagar més el cap sota l'ala i va haver d'escollir el menor de dos mals. A vegades la vida et deixa sense opcions. I l'Albus havia d'escollir entre veure la persona que estimava convertir-se en un assassí de masses o lluitar contra ell, en contra del plans de futur que ambdós havien somiat junts i arriscar-se a convertir-se ell mateix en assassí per aturar-lo, l'assassí d'aquell a qui estimava. Imagines el que ha de ser haver d'enfrontar-se a aquesta decisió? Jo crec que per això va tardar tant en encarar-lo, tot i les repetides súpliques de tothom. El pare diu que l'amor den Dumbledore era tant que va decidir que sacrificaria la seva ànima si era necessari per salvar la den Grindelwald, o el que en quedava. Finalment va preferir lluitar i en última instància acabar sent un assassí que deixar que en Gellert es convertís en algú tan atroç com anys més tard ho va ser en Tom Riddle al convertir-se en Lord Voldemort. Per sort el combat, com saps, no va acabar en la mort den Gellert. I el pare sempre ha pensat que va ser perquè en Gellert es va rendir per evitar que l'Albus hagués de matar per aturar-lo. Però rendir-se el va dur a viure empresonat per la resta de la seva vida, sent un blanc fàcil per quan en Voldemort el va anar a buscar. El pare pensa que l'Albus es culpava de la mort den Gellert, perquè ell el va empresonar on en Voldemot el va matar. És ja part de la història coneguda que en Gellert es va negar a dir-li res de la vareta primera, però el pare creu que ho va fer no només per truncar els seus plans sinó per protegir en Dumbledore. Perquè en el fons en Gellert també estimava l'Albus. Però l'Albus no ho va saber a temps. I els dos van morir sols.

_Quin presagi més negre per la teva vida amorosa dir-te Albus Severus._

Juro que tot i no haver-les pronunciat vaig poder sentir el to de mofa al que em tenia acostumat quan anàvem a Hogwarts.

—Això creus?

_Bé estàs sol. O és que tens una novia amagada a l'estudi i per això no m'hi deixes entrar?_

—No siguis burro. Tu ets el primer que em va dir que havia de ser cautelós, no? I si estic sol és perquè no he trobat encara la persona adequada. És més, fent honor als homes que em donen nom estimaré com ningú a la meva persona especial, el dia que la trobi. Jo no penso que sigui un mal presagi. Només espero que quan aquesta persona entri a la meva vida no m'abandoni, per què no crec que amb aquests antecedents sigui capaç de superar-ho.

_No has estat mai enamorat?_

—He sortit amb algunes noies —vaig respondre sorprès per aquella pregunta tan personal—, però no, no crec que m'hagi enamorat encara. I tu... Ignotus?

—Fa anys —va dir amb un gruny ronc, que em va fer pensar en un animal ferit.

—És per això que et va desheretar el teu pare, oi?

Un suau cop a la taula va ser tota resposta que vaig obtenir i vaig decidir no insistir. Si no en volia parlar, no pensava forçar-lo, per molt que els nervis i la curiositat m'estiguessin menjant viu per dins.

—Se'ns ha fet tard, la Roxie deu estar a punt d'arribar.

Un cop de vareta, els plats a la pica i dos minuts més tard sortíem del pis de nou cap a la botiga.

—Sé que ara que pots parlar la ploma és més incòmode però si no vols que li hagi d'explicar res a la meva cosina t'hauràs de quedar en un racó amb la vola-ploma.

—Tranquil·litzat, sé com passar desapercebut —va xiuxiuejar gairebé sense veu.

—Molt bé, som-hi doncs.

La Roxie no havia arribat.

—T'hauries de prendre una altra dosi de poció pel coll —vaig dir com si parlés sol mentre em cordava el davantal i obria la botiga.

Llavors em vaig posar com al matí rere el taulell a atendre els primers clients.

El primer cop que vaig notar que l'Ignotus rondava darrera meu gairebé m'agafa un cobriment, com si la seva presència tan evident per mi fos igual d'òbvia per als meus clients. Ningú, però, va semblar adonar-se que no estava sol a l'altra banda del taulell.

Amb l'excusa d'anar a buscar la poció que em demanaven vaig entrar a la rebotiga xiuxiuejant:

—Es pot saber què intentes? —la incredulitat i l'enfado mesclant-se dins meu.

_La dona que estàs atenent vol tres pots de poció per la tos, un de gel per la febre i unes infusions pels nervis. Jo a més li aconsellaria una tisana per dormir, perquè fa unes ulleres terribles._

—Però si només m'ha demanat el gel per la febre.

_Crec que vol perdre una mica el temps. Com més tardi en tornar a casa més estona que té per estar lluny dels fills que estan tots malalts. Si no li dius que es cuidi ella acabarà malalta també._

—D'acord, gràcies, però fes el favor de deixar de passejar-te per fora el taulell, em poses nerviós. I si algú et veu? —vaig xiuxiuejar mentre agafava de la prestatgeria les pocions que l'Scorpius m'havia dit.

_L'home alt vol poció vigoritzadora. Estic segur que té una amant i no vol quedar malament amb ella_.

—Ignotus! —vaig murmurar posant-me vermell pel que acabava de dir, com si estigués parlant de la meva vida sexual i no de la d'un client que ni tant sols era un habitual.

—Ja ho veuràs —va murmurar.

Nerviós vaig sortir al taulell de nou i vaig servir a la dona dels fills malalts. Sorpresa perquè sabia què em volia demanar abans que ho fes va acceptar el meu consell i va comprar la tisana per dormir.

—Jo, veurà, he sentit a dir que... per a homes de la meva edat —va murmurar intentant que la resta de clients no el sentissin.

Del no res va aparèixer a l'estant de sota el taulell un pot de la poció vigoritzant que l'Scorpius havia mencionat instants abans.

—Disculpi que l'interrompi, però... és això el que vol? —vaig preguntar-li ensenyant-li l'ampolleta dissimuladament.

Els ulls se li van il·luminar de cop.

—Oh, moltes gràcies jove, no sabia com demanar-li. Jo... es que veurà, és la primera vegada que... i jo...

—No es preocupi, és la meva feina. Seran 7 sickles i 13 knuts —vaig tallar-lo tot embolicant el pot amb paper marró per a que ningú veiés què comprava.

El següent client volia poció per la tos, que de nou va aparèixer a la postada de sota el taulell abans que em mogués per anar a buscar-la. Sense saber quina cara posar la vaig vendre i vaig mirar la següent clienta.

—Bon dia senyora Thomas, ara mateix li busco —vaig dir abans que la dona em pogués dir ni hola, i passant olímpicament de la poció pel dolor que havia aparegut a la postada em vaig girar i vaig entra a la rebotiga.

—M'he equivocat de poció? —va fer la veu ronca de l'Scorpius molt a prop de la meva orella esquerre, encara rogallosa però certament en millor estat que al baixar, es devia haver pres una altra dosis com li havia suggerit.

—No. Però hi ha clients i clients, Ignotus.

Mentre remenava per la rebotiga en busca del petit paquet que tenia preparat per a la senyora Thomas vaig agafar la vola-ploma de l'Scorpius i ella va escriure l'explicació.

_La senyora Thomas és una clienta especial. El seu fill anava a classe amb el pare. Ella i el seu marit són muggles, i ell va patir tortures durant la guerra i té dolors crònics. Però com que els dos són muggles i el metge muggle no els ha pogut ajudar, el medi-mag li ha receptat unes pocions pel dolor. Però fa massa anys que pren tot tipus de fàrmacs i ja no li fa efecte res. Amb el seu premis vaig crear una recepta especial per ell. És una poció en proves, no hauria de vendre-la encara, però van voler provar-la i li funciona. El medi-mag que els porta és amic de la meva mare, quan li vaig explicar el que havia fet es va adonar que pel senyor Thomas segurament és la única manera de morir sense dolor, així que ell li fa la recepta per una poció del dolor normal i jo li dono la medicina nova en comptes de la vella. No és estrictament legal, però el pobre home no mereix morir patint._

—Impressionant —va murmurar la veu trencada i rogallosa de l'Scorpius a la meva orella abans que sortís de nou al taulell.

Durant més de mitja hora vàrem seguir treballant de la mateixa manera, jo atenent els clients i ell portant-me les pocions d'amagat. Amb cada nou client jo era cada vegada més i més capaç de percebre els seus moviments. Saber si s'acostava per la dreta o per l'esquerra, esquivar els seus braços, inclús notar quan es quedava de peu al meu costat observant la clientela.


	5. Pizza

**PIZZA**

La porta es va obrir d'una revolada i la Roxie va entrar esbufegant.

—Perdó pel retard. El pare ha insistit en provar una cosa nova i...

Tothom a la botiga mirava a la meva cosina mentre es col·locava el davantal de feina.

—El tiet està bé? —vaig preguntar preocupat, amb una idea aproximada de què podia haver passat a casa la meva cosina.

—Sí, l'explosió no ha fet gaires destroces. Ho hauríem d'haver deixat per demà.

—No pateixis dona. Segur que et va bé quedar-te? —vaig insistir, recordant el desordre i el caos que usualment causaven els accidents a la tenda de l'oncle.

—Estàs de broma? Amb el merder que hi ha a casa ara, venir-te a ajudar és la millor excusa que podia tenir —va dir amb un somriure.

—Està bé doncs. Ara que ja has arribat entraré a dins que hem, vull dir, he de fer inventari. Si hi ha cap comanda especial no dubtis en dir-m'ho.

Rere meu l'Ignotus va entrar a la rebotiga.

La presència de la Roxie entrant i sortint del taulell a la rebotiga feia impossible que mantinguéssim cap conversa mentre treballàvem, així que vaig demanar a l'Scorpius que utilitzés la vola-ploma per fer inventari, mentre jo preparava la poció pel dolor de la senyora Thomas, que tardaria ben bé tres setmanes en estar llesta.

Tot i estar fent dues feines distintes i independents podia sentir la presència de l'Scorpius movent-se al meu voltant, observant els meus moviments. Sabia que li intrigava la poció que havia inventat i la veritat es que jo tenia ganes de fanfarronejar una mica davant seu. Ell sempre havia estat el millor en pocions a Hogwarts, amb diferència, i per fi tenia alguna cosa que ensenyar-li jo a ell en aquell camp.

—Auch! —vaig exclamar agafant-me la mà després de fer-me un tall per culpa d'estar massa pendent de la presència de l'Scorpius en comptes de parar atenció a la feina que tenia entre mans.

Tot i saber que tenia l'Scorpius al costat observant-me em vaig sobresaltar quan vaig notar les seves mans agafant-me per l'avantbraç per poder observar la ferida.

Sense dir res, ni demanar permís, va obrir-me el palmell que estava tot tacat de sang el va acariciar amb un dit pàl·lid que va fer sortir de sota la capa i després sense avís de cap mena va alçar la meva mà i la va posar per sota la capa fins a la seva cara. Jo no em vaig adonar de què feia fins que vaig sentir la seva llengua llepant la ferida.

Al primer moment vaig voler apartar la mà, però ni tant sols vaig arribar a fer el moviment reflex, ja que tots els pels del cos se'm van eriçar amb aquella sensació. La respiració se'm va aturar, el cor se'm va accelerar i una sensació intensa em va néixer sota el ventre fent-me voltar el cap.

Acte seguit, abans que jo pogués protestar per que hagués violat d'aquella manera el meu espai personal o per contra que pogués queixar-me per que aquella llengua humida i calenta havia abandonat la meva pell sensible, va atrapar la meva mà entre les seves, va prémer fort el meu palmell contra el seu i va murmurar unes paraules en llatí que no vaig arribar a entendre. Una calor estranya es va concentrar en el meu palmell i llavors l'Scorpius em va deixar anar i va tornar a passar els seus dits pàl·lids sobre el meu palmell ara ja guarit de l'aparatosa ferida.

—Poca traça —va murmurar en un gruny suau quan va deixar anar la meva mà.

Jo estava encara tant confós per les sensacions que acabava de provocar-me, i pel fet que m'havia curat d'una manera que no havia vist mai abans, que no vaig ser capaç de contestar-li.

Amb el cap cot per amagar la torbació i la confusió que sentia vaig netejar-me les restes de sang de la mà i vaig seguir treballant. Aquesta vegada posant els sis sentits en la feina per evitar tallar-me de nou.

L'Scorpius va seguir treballant en la llista del inventari al meu voltant sense dir res més de l'incident, i quan va ser hora de tancar la primera fase de la poció pel dolor estava llesta i l'inventari acabat.

Llavors vaig acomiadar la Roxie, desitjant-li un bon cap de setmana, i oferint-me per ajudar a la botiga de l'oncle si ho necessitaven. Tot i que no tenia ni temps ni ganes de netejar la destroça de l'explosió oferir-me a ajudar era el mínim que podia fer després que la Roxie hagués vingut a ajudar-me a mi.

La meva cosina però va assegurar-me que no seria necessari que anés a ajudar, em va donar les gràcies per l'oferta, em va recomanar aprofitar el cap de setmana per descansar i després d'abraçar-me i fer-me un petó a la galta va marxar carrer amunt cap a la botiga del seu pare.

Encara nerviós vaig tancar la botiga i vaig començar a pujar les escales amb la presència silenciosa de l'Scorpius rere meu.

—No tinc masses ganes de cuinar. Et sembla bé si demano unes pizzes? —vaig dir sentint-me molt incòmode. Per primera vegada des de que l'Ignotus havia entrat a casa meva realment tenia ganes que marxés. I definitivament no tenia ganes de propiciar una situació com la de l'hora de dinar i donar peu a cap mena de pregunta personal.

—Demanar? —va preguntar ell amb un gruny confós.

Jo vaig somriure, la meva vida estava tan mesclada entre el món muggle i el màgic que a vegades m'oblidava que hi havia mags que dels muggles només sabien que existien.

—Sí, menjar per emportar, és un invent del muggles. Tenen botigues que es dediquen a cuinar per tu i després t'ho porten a casa.

—I com ho porten fins aquí? —va preguntar amb la veu més enrogallada del que la recordava, amb un deix sarcàstic, intentant evidenciar que no era possible el que estava dient.

—Jejejeje —vaig riure, no tant del seu desconeixement com de la meva poca facilitat per fer-me entendre davant d'algú tant lògic i pragmàtic com l'Scorpius—. No ho porten pas aquí. És la pega de viure al carreró Diagon, l'aïllament del món muggle. El meu germà viu al Londres muggle, li porten a ell i ell me les envia per la xemeneia.

—Sabrà que tens companyia —va dir amb certa cautela.

—Sí, però és divendres a la nit i sóc un jove solter i sense compromís, creu-me si hi ha algú a qui no li sembli sospitós que hagi convidat algú a sopar, és el meu germà. Tampoc és com si fos la primera vegada, vull dir que... bé ja m'entens.

Sense saber com havia acabat exactament en la situació que intentava evitar. Em sentia nerviós parlant d'aquells temes amb ell. Així que vaig despenjar el telèfon i vaig trucar a en James.

—Ei! Sí? Ho sento, no t'hauré tallat el rollo no? Bé, bé. Sí. No, és que volia encarregar un parell de pizzes i... Sí, James, un parell. Veig que m'entens. Bé —llavors vaig tapar l'auricular del telèfon amb la mà i vaig dir—: Ignotus, de què vols la pizza?

—Formatge?

—Sí, James, una de quatre formatges i una tropical. No James. Oh, bé sí suposo que sí. Tu mateix. Per cert la mama volia fer un sopar... sí d'acord ja parlarem un altre moment que no estiguis tant enfeinat. Gràcies. Adéu —al penjar vaig alçar la mirada cap on havia estat l'Scorpius l'última vegada que havia parlat i vaig dir —: Tardaran una mitja hora en arribar. Aprofitaré per dutxar-me mentrestant —era conscient que el meu to era més sec i tallant del necessari, però no ho vaig poder evitar.

Un cop sord provinent de dins l'habitació em va sobresaltar. Per que em pensava que l'Scorpius seguia a la sala amb mi. Sense dir res, però, vaig entrar a l'habitació, vaig agafar un pijama net i em vaig dirigir al bany.

De sobte la presència silenciosa de l'Scorpius que tot el dia havia estat agradable, tranquil·la i d'alguna manera cada vegada més previsible, havia aconseguit posar-me en un estat de nervis que no volia analitzar.

El cor encara m'anava una mica accelerat de l'últim ensurt. Mentre em despullava no vaig poder evitar recordar com tot havia començat unes hores abans a la rebotiga, quan m'havia tallat al palmell.

Inconscientment vaig mirar-me el palmell. No hi havia rastre de cap cicatriu. Era increïble. No vaig poder evitar tocar-lo i el tacte dels meus dits em va evocar el tacte dels dits freds i suaus de l'Scorpius examinant-me atentament i després l'aclaparadora sensació de la seva llengua humida i càlida sobre la ferida polsant. I exactament igual que a la tarda el pèl de tot el cos se'm va eriçar i una sensació de vertigen em va tibar sota el ventre.

Sabia exactament què era aquella fiblada a traïció que m'havia accelerat el cor i la respiració de forma incontrolada, que em tenia tant nerviós de sobte. Desig.

Tan bon punt aquella paraula va creuar la meva ment tres coses van succeir gairebé a la vegada. Primer una segona fiblada va despertar el meu membre, llavors els meus dits van acariciar suaument el meu palmell repetint l'allau d'emocions i sensacions que el primer contacte havia generat, amplificant tot el que ja sentia, i finalment una por irracional es va apoderar de mi.

Corrents, volent fugir de mi mateix i del meu cos, vaig deixar-me anar les mans, vaig encendre la dutxa i vaig entrar-hi sense ni tant sols comprovar la temperatura de l'aigua.

—Aaaahhhggg! —vaig cridar quan l'aigua gelada va entrar en contacte amb la meva pell hipersensible i calenta.

Amb les mans tremoloses vaig intentar graduar la temperatura de l'aigua, però estava descoordinat i només vaig aconseguir fer caure els pots de xampú al terra.

—Severus, estàs bé? —vaig sentir com la veu rogallosa de l'Scorpius feia un esforç i em cridava des de l'altra banda de la porta. No volia ni saber el que li devia haver costat alçar la veu d'aquella manera.

—Sí! No passa res! —vaig cridar espantat per l'excitació que em provocava la possibilitat que entrés—. M'ha caigut el xampú. Però ja està. Tranquil, no passa res.

Un cop a la porta, que vaig interpretar com que em creia, va ser tota resposta i vaig respirar alleujat. Em negava a sentir-me decebut.

Sota l'aigua freda vaig intentar recuperar l'aler. Uns segons després com que ja m'havia mig acostumat a la temperatura gèlida de l'aigua, em vaig ensabonar a corre cuita i vaig acabar de dutxar-me amb aigua freda en mig de petites exclamacions poc virils.

Una dutxa freda vigoritza el cos i és bona per la salut, especialment després d'una setmana molt dura a la fenia, em vaig dir a mi mateix. Però en el fons sabia perfectament que amb aquella dutxa freda només intentava evitar tornar a encendre'm com un llumí.

Al final vaig deixar d'intentar enganyar-me i vaig tancar l'aigua. I recolzant-me a la paret, i amb més violència de la necessària, vaig començar a masturbar-me. Va ser ràpid i l'orgasme no va aconseguir tranquil·litzar-me o apaivagar la incomoditat de saber que tot ho havia provocat un home que tenia vivint amb mi i a qui hauria d'estar ajudant i no...

Encara no havia sortit de la dutxa quan, vaig sentir uns cops a la porta.

—Estic bé. Ara surto! —vaig cridar pensant que seria l'Scorpius intentant saber si no m'havia matat jo sol dins el bany. Començant a hiper-ventilar al adonar-me que potser s'havia adonat del que acabava de fer. Potser havia més fet soroll del que pensava. Merda.

—No cal que corris germanet.

—James! —vaig cridar sorprès i sobresaltat, de nou oblidant per un moment que la presència de l'Scorpius només jo semblava poder detectar-la.

—Interrompo res? —va dir amb picardia.

—No! —vaig cridar amb les galtes encenent-se com dos semàfors muggles i mortificat vaig començar a tartamudejar—. Jo només...

—Està bé germanet. No em calen explicacions, que no sóc el papa. Escolta et deixo les pizzes dins el forn per a que no se us refredin, d'acord?

—Gracies —vaig dir amb la veu ofegada per la vergonya per les insinuacions de mon germà alhora tant lluny i tan a prop de la veritat.

—Per cert, espero que hagis utilitzat protecció. No m'agradaria ser tiet abans d'hora —va dir uns segons més tard per burxar-me.

—James! —vaig cridar fent-me l'escandalitza't.

—Bona nit germanet! —va dir ell rient.

Vaig esperar un parell de minuts a que la respiració se'm normalitzés i ja completament vestit amb el pijama net vaig murmurar.

—James?

Dos cops a la porta em van sobresaltar, però alhora em van alleujar. "No". En James havia marxat i tornàvem a estar sols l'Scorpius i jo.

Vaig obrir la porta d'una revolada, no volent pensar massa en aquella última frase.

—Bé, potser millor que hagi pensat que estava al bany amb tu, vull dir amb una noia, vull dir, bé ja m'entens. La qüestió és que millor així que no pas que m'hagués vist sol i ja amb el pijama i em comencés a fer preguntes. Bé, no ho sé. Ara em farà preguntes igualment, però vaja suposo que sempre li puc dir que només ha estat cosa d'una sola nit i...

La mà de l'Scoprius al meu avantbraç va tallar el meu monòleg accelerat i alhora em va aturar el cor.

—Sopar —va dir en un gruny que semblava amagar un somriure.

—Sí, perdona, no sé que em passa. En James i les seves bromes que m'han posat nerviós i l'aigua freda que...

Un dit sobre els meus llavis em va fer callar.

El cor se'm va desbocar. I vaig empassar amb dificultat.

—Respira —va murmurar en un rumor greu y suau.

Em vaig posar vermell de cop i espantat em vaig apartar. De nou tenia tot el pèl del cos eriçat.

—Severus, estàs bé? —va preguntar la veu rogallosa de l'Scorpius amb un cert grau de preocupació.

—Sí, clar! —vaig exclamar una mica massa entusiàsticament per sonar sincer—. Va seu, que portaré el sopar a taula.

Apressuradament em vaig dirigir a la cuina i quan vaig ser allà sol em vaig haver d'aguantar al taulell de marbre de la pica. Em fallaven les cames i seguia amb el cor accelerat i vermell com un perdigot. No podia acabar de creure que tot allò m'estigués passant. Potser el meu palmell era un punt eròtic, sí tenia que ser això, la qüestió és que mai ningú abans m'havia llepat el palmell així, no era res més que allò.

Vaig omplir un got d'aigua fresca i me'l vaig beure d'un glop. Després de dues o tres respiracions profundes vaig agafar les dues caixes de pizza que en James havia deixat i el pac de sis cerveses que l'acompanyaven. Tot i que no estava segur de que l'alcohol fos adequat per la ocasió. En el meu estat podia dur-me per un camí que no em volia ni imaginar. Clar que també podia aconseguir calmar-me. La veritat és que en aquell moment m'era una mica igual.

El sopar va ser silenciós. Jo estava massa nerviós encara i vaig decidir deixar de parlotejar. Em vaig dedicar a contestar el parell de preguntes que aquell sopar tan muggle va suggerir a l'Scorpius i després vam menjar en silenci.

—Estic esgotat. Necessito anar a dormir —vaig dir de nou una mica secament, un cop vaig haver acabat—. Queda't una estona aquí a la sala. Si vols pots posar la tele... o no, és igual, demà t'explicaré què és la tele. En fi, bona nit Ignotus.

Sense esperar resposta em vaig aixecar i me'n vaig anar cap a l'habitació.

Quan ja portava més de cinc minuts donant voltes al llit sense poder dormir vaig sentir que picaven a la porta.

—Puc passar? —la veu fosca de l'Scorpius va trencar el silenci.

—Sí, clar —vaig dir adonant-me que em feia sentir incòmode que l'Scorpius hagués de fer aquella pregunta. Des del primer moment que havia entrat a casa meva que li havia deixat fer i desfer a la seva manera, i ara em feia sentir incòmode que em demanés permís per res. Potser la culpa era meva, no hauria d'haver abaixat la guàrdia d'aquella manera tant ràpidament.

Se'm feia difícil pensar que només feia tres dies que el coneixia.

Vaig sentir com s'asseia al llit i després s'estirava. Em vaig tombar un cop més, intentant no pensar en res.

Bufant d'exasperació finalment em vaig incorporar i em vaig asseure a la vora del llit.

—Severus —va murmurar ell al temps que vaig notar un pes movent-se al seu costat del llit. Estanyament en aquell moment em vaig adonar de com m'agradava que em crides pel meu segon nom. Només em faltava allò—. Que t'has donat un cop al cap?

—Què? —vaig preguntar descol·locat per aquella pregunta.

—A la dutxa... —va explicar-se—. Puc mirar de curar-te.

—Què? No jo... —em vaig posar nerviós al pensar en com m'havia curat a la tarda i en l'episodi de la dutxa.

Vaig callar quan vaig notar les mans fredes de l'Scorpus pressionant-me les temples. Em vaig tensar quan vaig notar que estava de genolls darrere meu, molt a prop. Havia deixat de respirar quan ell va dir:

—Relaxa't i deixa'm fer —la seva veu profunda i rogallosa va tallar d'arrel l'impuls d'aixecar-me i allunyar-me.

Vaig respirar profundament i vaig notar com, contra tot el que esperava, em relaxava una mica.

—Millor— va xiuxiuejar ell, fent que se'm posés la pell de gallina.

Les seves mans havien començat a massejar-me el cap suaument, hàbilment. Quan les carícies van baixar cap a les vèrtebres del coll, un calfred em va recórrer l'espinada i no vaig poder evitar deixar anar un gemec. Avergonyit em vaig tensar de cop i aquesta vegada sí em vaig apartar d'ell.

—T'he molestat? Perdó —va dir ell.

Jo no vaig poder dir res, massa avergonyit. Era jo qui s'havia excitat amb les seves fregues, i per contra ell era qui demanava perdó. Sabia que no estava bé.

—No passa res, jo... —vaig intentar dir. Però cap excusa va venir-me a la ment pel meu comportament així que vaig callar.

Ell es va estirar a la seva banda del llit. No el podia veure, però estava segur que s'havia estirat ben bé a la vora del llit, a punt de caure, el màxim allunyat de mi. Em vaig sentir mortificat.

—Tens bones mans —vaig murmurar sentint-me una mica idiota. Què li dius a un home que acaba de provocar-te una erecció i a qui clarament has incomodat amb un gemec molt fora de lloc?

El comentari no va aconseguir suavitzar l'ambient tens. No sabia què fer per aconseguir que les coses entre nosaltres tornessin a ser com abans. Només feia unes hores em trobava còmode amb ell tot i no poder veure'l. Fins i tot quan no sabia qui era en realitat, o just instants després de saber-ho, m'havia sentit més còmode amb ell que ara. I tot era culpa del meu cap; Jo era el que ho havia complicat tot. M'havia d'empassar la vergonya, els impulsos deshonestos i recuperar la calma. Ell havia vingut a mi buscant ajuda i jo... allò no estava gens bé.

—Com m'has curat aquesta tarda?

La pregunta va sortir dels meus llavis abans de pensar-la. Potser saber què havia passat realment, des del seu punt de vista m'ajudaria a deixar de pensar en aquell incident com un atac de caire sexual per part seva.

—Un conjur que l'Snape li va ensenyar al pare —la rogallosa veu de l'Scorpius va respondre lentament uns segons més tard.

—M'hauria agradat conèixer l'Snape. A casa sempre he sentit a dir que com a professor era molt estricte i bastant rondinaire, els tiets insisteixen que era mesquí amb tothom que no fos d'Slytherin, però he vist el seu llibre de sisè. El té el pare. Només era un alumne de 16 anys i ja inventava els seus propis encanteris i era capaç de modificar receptes per a millorar-les.

Parlar em relaxava, i pensar en històries del passat també.

—El pare sempre deia que era el millor professor —va incidir ell en un to de veu molt baix, tant que de no haver estat tot tant en silenci potser no l'hauria entès i tot.

—Saps que va ser l'Snape qui va iniciar el pare en l'art de l'Oclumància? —vaig dir jo content d'haver trobat un tema de conversa segur i allunyat de d'incomoditat d'uns minuts abans.

—No.

Les seves respostes monosil·làbiques seguien semblant grunys animals. Però allò entrava dins la normalitat que intentava restaurar així que em vaig relaxar una mica més.

—El pare no guarda molts bons records de l'Snape com a professor. Però de totes maneres sempre m'ha parlat d'ell com un mag brillant, poderós i més valent del que la història diu.

—Amb aquest conjur l'Snape va salvar la vida del meu pare evitant que es dessagnés amb només setze anys —va dir amb cert esforç entre sorolls guturals que em van recordar que estava desitjant poder recuperar-li la veu.

M'hauria agradat dir-li que coneixia la història. Que sabia que havia sigut el meu pare que accidentalment havia gairebé dessagnat al seu i que si no hagués estat per l'aparició de l'Snape... El pare ens havia explicat aquella anècdota, a contracor de la mare, per fer-nos entendre els perills d'utilitzar a la lleugera un conjur desconegut.

—Me l'ensenyaràs? —vaig preguntar en comptes, pensant en poder dir-li al pare com l'Snape havia salvat en Draco Malfoy, pensant en fins i tot poder-li fer una demostració i poder-li ensenyar un encanteri. Mai havia pogut ensenyar res als meus pares. Eren mags massa poderosos i viscuts com per poder trobar fàcilment res que no sabessin ja o n'haguessin sentit a parlar.

—Si vols —va dir ell de nou en un murmuri.

La tensió entre nosaltres havia desaparegut. Em vaig relaxar completament per fi i amb un somrís als llavis vaig murmurar.

—Bona nit.

—...na nit — em va respondre.

Instants més tard jo ja dormia.


	6. Preparatius

**PREPARATIUS**

Al matí, com ja s'estava fent una costum, em va despertar l'olor de cafè acabat de fer. L'Scorpius seia a la taula amb un diari obert i una tassa de cafè.

—Mira això —va dir-me amb la veu rogallosa assenyalant-me un article de les pàgines de societat.

Aquell vespre hi havia una festa al Ministeri per Celebrar els 20 anys del pare com a cap d'Aurors.

—Ostres me n'havia oblidat —vaig murmurar llegint per sobre l'article.

—La llista de convidats... l'avi —va murmurar amb certa facilitat assenyalant el final del article on hi havia una relació de tots els convidats; segur que s'acabava de prendre una dosis de poció per la veu.

Els noms de Draco Malfoy i Lucius Malfoy apareixien a la llista.

—El teu avi hi està convidat? —vaig preguntar intentant sonar innocent.

—Oh sí. És perfecte. Quan tornis de la festa ja tindré el llibre —la determinació era més que palpable en la seva veu.

—Ignotus estàs segur que...? —em feia pànic pensar en deixar-lo anar sol a casa el seu avi, sobretot ara que sabia qui era aquell desgraciat.

—Sí —va dir en el seu habitual gruny per als monosíl·labs.

—Necessites res? —li vaig oferir, desitjant que em digués d'acompanyar-lo. A la merda la festa del pare, ja m'inventaria una excusa.

—No —va dir rotundament, de fet ja m'ho esperava—. Sé com entrar, com sortir, on és el llibre i que ells no hi seran.

—No sé si m'agrada que hi vagis sol. Potser t'hauria d'acompanyar —si ell no m'ho demanava m'oferiria jo.

Però només em vaig guanyar dos cops secs a la taula.

—Sé que no puc entrar a casa el teu avi, però em podria quedar a fora fent guàrdia, vigilar que no vingui algú... —vaig insistir.

—I si vingués algú? —vaig sentir com escopia la pregunta amb certa dificultat i en un to que recordava molt al seu habitual to sarcàstic de quan estudiàvem a Hogwarts.

—Sóc un bon duelista, per si no ho recordes —vaig dir mig ofès pel dubte. No era precisament jo el que no tenia vareta ni manera de protegir-me precisament.

—I la festa? —va seguir preguntant amb un ronc aspre, casi tallant. Semblava talment que com més molest estava més li costava parlar.

—Puc dir-li al pare que no em trobo bé.

_Un mestre de pocions que no pot curar-se a ell mateix (?)_

Que m'ho escrivís em va molestar, perquè em va recordar quant necessitàvem aquell maleït llibre.

—No ho sé, ja trobaré una excusa que... —vaig intentar dir de totes maneres, perquè seguia amb una mala sensació al cos, però em va tallar amb un gruny sec i ronc.

—No! — I amb esforç i ràbia a la veu va afegir—. Ho he de fer sol. M'he d'enfrontar als meus fantasmes.

Sabia què volia dir amb allò i sabia que probablement tenia raó; Sabia que amb els seus avis i els seus pares a la festa les possibilitats que li passés alguna cosa en una casa on havia crescut eren baixes, i que a més ell necessitava fer-ho sol, per la seva autoestima, pel seu orgull. Però saber-ho no feia que em resultés senzill admetre-ho i no insistir en acompanyar-lo. Masses coses podien no sortir bé.

—Em deixaries que et llenci un parell d'encanteris abans de marxar com a mínim? —vaig dir a la desesperada, el meu cervell encara pensant en maneres d'anar-hi en contra de la seva voluntat i si al final jo no hi podia anar com a mínim que no hi anés desprotegit del tot.

—Quins? —va grunyir desconfiat.

—Un per fer-te indetectable, per ajudar-te a passar les mesures de seguretat de casa el teu avi. Un per fer-te insonor, per a que cap elf domèstic et pugui sentir —vaig anar dient intentant pensar ràpid en tot el que el podria ajudar—. I finalment un per fer un transportador d'emergència, per si passa alguna cosa.

—No és il·legal? —va dir mig sorprès mig burleta, en un ronc que semblava un estossec. En algun lloc del meu cervell aquell to de veu va provocar una estranya sensació.

—També és il·legal el que tu intentes fer i no he intentat treure-t'ho del cap, oi? No em quedaré tranquil sabent que ets allà indefens i sense una manera de tornar si les coses es torcen.

—Esta bé —va cedir en un dels seus murmuris greus i suaus.

Uns minuts més tard l'Scorpius estava protegit per tots els encanteris que en aquell moment em van venir a la ment de les classes de defensa i les classes particular que tots els nascuts a la família rebíem del pare, la mare i els tiets. A més em vaig treure el rellotge i li vaig fer posar.

—Per activar el traslador dóna una volta sencera a les manetes en sentit anti-horari. Et durà a casa el meus pares.

—Els teus pares? —Va preguntar confós.

—Es una mesura d'emergència que el pare ens obliga a dur.

—I tu?

—No pateixis per mi, seré a la festa amb tota la família i serem al ministeri. Res em passarà. Ets tu el que es fica a la gola del llop. Sobretot no te'l treguis i no dubtis a utilitzar-lo. El pare sabrà enseguida si el traslador s'ha activat així que jo també ho sabré i vindrem en uns segons.

—No serà necessari —va negar-se amb autoritat—. Utilitzaré la xemeneia. Serà entrar i sortir.

Ell n'estava completament segur, es notava en el seu to de veu autoritari i amb un deix de petulància.

—Promet que em trucaràs quan tornis —seguia amb una estranya sensació al ventre, però ja no estava segur de si era preocupació per ell o una altra cosa que em rondava i que jo intentava ignorar, perquè no ho acabava d'entendre i em feia por afrontar-m'hi. Em deia a mi mateix que no era el moment de pensar-hi.

—Promès— va fer amb la veu encara més ronca de l'habitual. Probablement havia parlat massa.

Sense saber què més dir, no vaig dir res.

Mentre esmorzava, nerviós, el vaig veure avocar una nova dosis de la poció pel coll al cafè. Però no vaig dir res més. Amb una mica de sort demà ja no la necessitaria, em vaig dir, intentant no pensar en perquè no m'agradava que ho hagués de fer sol.

Al final vaig passar el matí parlant amb la gent de l'hospital sobre les previsions de la passa de grip per la setmana següent, revisant l'inventari de l'Scorpius i fent comandes.

Quan l'últim dels meus quatre ocells va marxar carregat de cartes de comandes a diferents proveïdors d'ingredients i material de laboratori vaig seure a la cadira dramàticament deixant anar tot l'aire que tenia als pulmons. Amb el cap tirat endarrere i els ulls tancats vaig sorprendre'm d'haver pogut passar tanta estona sense distreure'm i amb un sospir vaig començar a pensar en què em posaria per a la recepció d'aquella nit.

—Tens gana? —em va preguntar la veu rasposa i greu de l'Scorpius.

Llavors em vaig adonar de l'aroma que sortia de la cuina. I em va rugir l'estomac. L'Scorpius va riure un riure tosc i greu en to divertit i jo em vaig enrojolar. Em vaig maleir els ossos. Era ridícul que el meu cos em traís d'aquella manera. Qualsevol diria que era un adolescent espantat de quinze anys.

En silenci, com sempre, va servir el dinar, i vàrem menjar. Donava gràcies per aquells silencis que em permetien recompondre'm i forçar la meva ment a centrar-se de nou en el que havíem de fer i no en el meu comportament idiòtic i infantil.

—No sé què posar-me aquest vespre —vaig murmurar mentre fèiem les postres, completament absort en la tasca d'aquella nit.

—Vols que t'ajudi? —va oferir-me. No vaig poder evitar preguntar-me com podia ser que a ell li semblés tant emocionant inspeccionar el meu armari en busca d'alguna cosa adient quan a mi em semblava gairebé una tortura.

—No m'agrada haver de pensar en què posar-me, em fa agafar mal de cap —em vaig queixar, mentre ell ja m'arrossegava cap a l'habitació agafant-me de la mà.

—Seu —em va ordenar amb un ronc empenyent-me cap al llit.

La meva ment traïdora em va recordar, a crits, com m'agradaven les amants dominants. I, amb un neguit evident, diverses veus dins el meu cap em deien que l'Ignotus no era el meu amant, que no era una dona i que tenia que centrar-me en el que teníem entre mans perquè no era ètic estar pensant marranades amb algú tant indefens com ell, invisible, gairebé mut i sense vareta. Vaig haver de fer callar les veus de la meva consciència abans no em recordessin com m'havia curat la ferida de la mà i què poc indefens semblava l'Ignotus llavors.

L'armari es va obrir i peces de roba de diferents estils van començar a moure's soles, penjant-se i despenjant-se. Per sort la tasca de trobar-me un vestuari adequat semblava haver absorbit l'Ignotus i allò em va permetre recompondre'm de nou, no sense deixar de fustigar-me mentalment una vegada més per no ser capaç de controlar la meva pròpia ment.

Al cap de pocs minuts tota la roba havia estat revisada. No era conegut per tenir un gran fons d'armari precisament. Sobre el llit havien anat a parar un parell de pantalons, uns de negres i uns de grisos que ni recordava tenir, l'única camisa que tenia i un jersei gris de coll alt que m'havia regalat la tieta Hermione un parell de Nadals enrere que encara no havia utilitzat.

—Pantalons negres, camisa blanca, al bany, ja —em va murmurar autoritari amb la veu encara rogallosa l'Scorpius mentre em donava les peces de roba.

Vaig sortir sense sentir-me còmode vestint allò, semblava un cambrer.

—I si em poso una corbata...? —Vaig intentar dir jo, completament fora de joc en el tema de la moda.

—No. Canvia't els pantalons —em va ordenar llençant-me els pantalons grisos.

Vaig tornar al bany, fent rodar els ulls davant la seva actitud, em va recordar la Lily quan era una nena i vestia les nines una vegada i una altra simulant les desfilades de moda.

Quan em vaig veure en el mirall vaig tenir la sensació d'haver retrocedit en el temps.

—No —va dir l'Scorpius. Semblava que portés posat l'uniforme de Hogwarts—. Prova els negres amb el jersei.

Aquest cop quan vaig sortir del bany l'Scorpius no va dir res.

La sensació d'estar parat en una habitació aparentment buida sabent que algú m'observava intensament era cada cop més natural i incòmoda a la vegada. Era confús.

—Aquest jersei em queda una mica... —vaig murmurar estirant-lo del meu estómac, em quedava tan arrapat que tenia la impressió que amb una mica d'imaginació qualsevol que mirés podria veure què havia menjat i tot.

—És perfecte —va roncar llavors tallant el meu corrent de pensament en un murmuri greu i suau, provocant de nou estranyes sensacions a les meves entranyes.

—De veritat? —vaig dir sorprès, poc acostumat a rebre compliments de cap mena—. No creus que semblo una mica... no sé...

—Efeminat? —em va tallar bruscament, en un ronc mes brusc del necessari.

—Sí —era una manera de dir-ho. Incòmode. Allò era molt incòmode. Gairebé era impossible seguir negant-me a mi mateix que em sentia molt més desconcertat i incòmode pel fet que ell fos un home que no per no saber del cert qui era, per saber que era un fugitiu de la llei, o per saber que l'estava ajudant a cometre un crim, jo el fill del cap d'Aurors.

—No. Es sobri, elegant i seductor —va dir de nou amb aquell to greu i suau que semblava més un ronc d'un gat satisfet que el gruny tosc habitual.

No vaig saber què dir després d'aquell últim adjectiu, així que no vaig dir res.

—Tens una capa negra? —Em va preguntar mentre jo em cordava les úniques sabates que tenia. Normalment anava amb bambes, que eren molt més còmodes.

—No. Tinc un abric negre, una caçadora de pell marró, i la túnica de la graduació —vaig dir traient les tres peces de l'armari.

—Massa muggle —va dir mirant l'abric i tornant-lo a l'armari mentre m'allargava la caçadora—. Prova't això.

La caçadora era la meva peça d'hivern preferida, me la posava molt i per això estava força gastada.

—Poc formal.

La túnica de la graduació amb ribets vermells i daurats ni se la va mirar. Vaig veure com les coses de l'armari es tornaven a moure.

—I això? —va dir traient un rotlle de tela de seda verda del fons de l'armari.

—Ho vaig comprar per la tenda. Durant el Nadal serveixo les pocions dintre petites bossetes que faig amb aquesta tela —vaig explicar tímidament, fora de temporada era una idea una mica cursi, no podia negar-ho.

Mentrestant ell, sense fer massa cas del meu to de veu, va estendre el rotlle sobre el llit. Encara en quedaven uns quants metres.

—Tens fil i agulla? —va xiuxiuejar distretament mentre donava voltes a la tela i l'observava minuciosament.

—Sí, clar, però no pensaràs fer-me una túnica amb això? —vaig exclamar alarmat.

—No. Una capa.

—Però si em gelaré! —no vaig poder evitar exclamar alarmat—. No veus que és una tela massa prima? A més...

—Potter —va tallar-me amb un gruny sec—, ets un mag o no ets un mag?

—Sempre t'has de sortir amb la teva? —vaig forçar-me a replicar, negant-me a cedir davant els seus brots d'autoritarisme dèspota que tant m'alteraven, mal que em pesés.

—Sempre que puc. Tisores, fil i agulla —va ordenar ell amb tota la dignitat d'un emperador.

—Si us plau? —vaig murmurar amb un deix sarcàstic, fent rodar els ulls, i sortint de l'habitació per anar a buscar el que m'havia demanat a l'estudi.

Quan vaig tornar em va fer posar al mig de la sala amb els braços en creu i em va demana que no em mogués.

Mentre les seves mans em prenien totes les mesures possibles, la vola-ploma anava apuntant-ho tot. I la meva ment tornava a patir una batalla entre la meva libido cada vegada més descontrolada i la sensatesa cada vegada més afeblida. Em sentí idiota i avergonyit. Però per sort ell semblava massa absort per adonar-se'n.

La seva habilitat amb les tisores em va deixar astorat. Abans de seguir em va demanar que apliqués un seguit d'encanteris a la tela. I després em va tenir encantant les agulles per aquí i per allà una bona estona per que anessin cosint els retalls que tan minuciosament ell havia anat fent. Abans que me n'adonés ja tenia la capa gairebé acabada. Uns pocs encanteris més per impermeabilitzar-la i evitar els descosits i llestos.

—Uau! —vaig exclamar al provar-me-la.

Era senzilla, llarga i lleugera. Tenia caputxa i butxaques interiors per la cartera, la vareta i el telèfon mòbil. Vaig somriure per l'ocurrència de l'Scorpius, només ell podia pensar en personalitzar-me la capa d'aquella manera.

—T'agrada? —va murmurar indecís.

—Molt. Gràcies.

—Ara cal que t'afanyis o faràs tard.

—Ja son les sis? —vaig preguntar alarmat. El temps amb ell em passava volant.

—No.

_Però cal que hi siguis abans de que arribi tothom. Ets el fill del homenatjat, és feina teva atendre els convidats i al teu pare._

—Promet-me que aniràs amb compte —vaig dir canviant d'humor sobtadament. Havia arribat el moment i no el volia deixar marxar sol.

—Promès.

—I que em trucaràs quan hagis acabat —vaig insistir, de nou amb l'estranya sensació de que tot allò no podia sortir bé. No es podia entrar a Malfoy Manor sense permís i sortir-ne amb una possessió de màgia negra com el Grimoire sense conseqüències greus.

—Que sí —va dir en un to molt semblant al que ma germana usava quan ma mare li deia que anés amb compte, encara que dues octaves més greu.

—I que...

—Severus! —va grunyir-me sacsejant-me per les espatlles.

—Perdó. T'estic posant nerviós, oi? Es que només puc pensar en què faria si alguna cosa no anés bé i no poguessis tornar. Jo... —no vaig seguir parlant perquè se'm va tallar la veu.

—Tot anirà bé. Estaré bé —va xiuxiuejar-me agafant-me el cap suaument.

Tot i que se'm van accelerar el pols i la respiració em vaig sentir més calmat. Vaig respirar profundament i, forçant-me a sobreposar-me a les meves pròpies pors i prejudicis, vaig tancar els ulls i vaig dir amb un fil de veu.

—Fes-me un petó.

Vaig sentir perfectament la petita exhalació de sorpresa que va fer l'Scorpius.

—¿Què? —va grunyir i jo em vaig voler morir de la vergonya, pensant que la meva pròpia necessitat m'havia fet mal interpretar les seves senyals, em vaig quedar lívid.

—No, jo... És una tonteria, oblida-ho.

—No! —va exclamar ell i llavors el sorprès vaig ser jo—. De veritat vols que te besi?

—No, jo... Sí. Per si de cas... jo... —I immediatament em vaig posar vermell i avergonyit vaig intentar abaixar el cap.

Com podia dir-li que per si les coses no funcionaven bé no volia esperar per saber com seria un petó seu?

Ell, però, em va impedir abaixar el cap i jo vaig obrir els ulls sorprès. No poder veure-li el rostre. No poder buscar la seva mirada era més inquietant que mai.

—No obris els ulls —va xiuxiuejar i jo, notant el meu cor accelerar-se vergonyosament, vaig tornar a tancar-los.

Em va posar una mà sota la barbeta i, esforçant-me per no obrir els ulls, vaig notar com una tela em cobria el cap.

Llavors vaig notar els seus llavis càlids i suaus sobre els meus.

Aquest cop vaig ser jo el que va fer una petita exhalació de sorpresa, i ell ho va aprofitar per tantejar, amb la llengua, la meva boca.

No vaig tardar en respondre al bes de forma apassionada. El contacte de les nostres llengües va ser com si un corrent elèctric m'hagués travessat de cap a peus. Les meves mans van volar soles cap als seus malucs per apropar els nostres cossos fins a tocar-nos.

El contacte del seu cos ferm contra el meu em va fer gemegar, devastant totalment qualsevol resta d'incomoditat que pogués quedar-me a dins per la idea de ser els dos homes, i ell va intensificar el petó de forma gairebé ferotge. Vaig notar la seva mà, freda y ferma, acaronant-me el clatell, mentre amb l'altre m'abraçava la cintura.

Empès pel desig vaig abandonar la seva boca i vaig atacar a petites mossegades la queixada el lòbul de la seva orella, aconseguint que fos ell qui gemegués de forma ronca i gutural. La seva pell era càlida i suau. Feia olor del meu sabó i a cuir. Una combinació estranyament atractiva. Quan els meus petons ja havien recorregut el seu coll i estava a punt d'arribar a la clavícula el vaig sentir murmurar.

—No, Severus — i em vaig aturar de cop, sentint que el meu cervell s'havia curtcircuitat.

Espantat per haver-me deixat endur d'aquella manera pel desig em vaig apartar immediatament d'ell sortint de sota la tela que el cobria. Vaig parpellejar unes quantes vegades, desconcertat, al obrir els ulls; Per un moment havia oblidat que era invisible.

—No —va repetir agafant-me de les galtes com una estona abans impedint que m'apartés més d'ell.

—Ho sento —vaig dir tancant els ulls avergonyit de nou, respirant de forma afectada, les seves mans m'impedien abaixar el cap.

—Jo no —va dir ell suaument acariciant-me la galta amb el polze, fent-me eriçar tot el cos—. Però ara no és el moment. Farem tard.

Em vaig enrojolar encara més, si és que era possible. Havia oblidat la festa, el llibre i tota la resta. Què em passava? Amb la de problemes que tenia ell a sobre i jo semblava que només podia pensar en el seu cos... em vaig sentir mortificat, per la vergonya i el desig i la frustració.

Amb els ulls tancats vaig notar com una mà em deixava anar i tornava a cobrir el meu cap amb la caputxa que li cobria el seu. El segon petó va ser molt més suau. Més com una carícia que un sobtat atac de desig.

Després va recolzar el front amb el meu.

—Quan acabi aquesta nit parlarem.

No vaig poder evitar obrir els ulls un instant. Els seus ulls em miraven i li brillaven d'una forma extraordinària. Suaument ell em va agafar la cara i va passar els polzes per sobre les meves parpelles, forçant-me a tancar els ulls de nou. Era difícil veure res sota la foscor de la tela, però estava gairebé segur d'haver reconegut els seus ulls i no vaig poder evitar somriure. Recordava els seus ulls grisos de quan anàvem a Hogwarts, però llavors sempre m'havien semblat freds, distants. Ara eren un pou de llum, càlids i transparents. No vaig poder evitar somriure.

Em veia incapaç de parlar, així que vaig fer l'únic que vaig poder, rodejar-lo amb els meus braços i abraçar-lo contra meu. Intentant fer-li entendre tot el que sentia, com si els sentiments es poguessin transmetre per la pell.

Ell va respondre a l'abraçada i amb el nas enfonsat al seu coll vaig respirar profundament, la seva olor macant-se a foc a la meva memòria sensorial; Al final em vaig separar lentament. Abans de sortir de la capa, però, vaig besar-lo suaument als llavis. Era difícil no obrir de nous els ulls, per veure'l altra vegada i confirmar el que pensava haver vist, però alguna cosa em deia que no ho fes, que ell necessitava que no ho fes.

—Millor? —va preguntar-me acaronant la meva galta un cop fora la capa.

—Sí —vaig aconseguir dir encara amb els ulls clucs.

—T'has d'afanyar —em va urgir.

—Ho sé —vaig dir abans de respirar profundament per centrar-me—. Promet-me que tornaràs sà i estalvi.

—T'ho promet-ho.

Després d'una última respiració profunda vaig agafar un grapat de pols flu de la bosseta que tenia damunt l'ampit de la llar de foc, m'hi vaig posar a dins i vaig dir amb la veu encara tremolosa.

—Ministeri de Màgia —si m'entretenia més no marxaria i acabaria intentat obligar-lo a dur-me amb ell.

Les flames em van embolcallar i la sala de casa va desaparèixer en la foscor. Flaixos d'altres llars em van acompanyar en el curt trajecte des del meu piset del Carreró Diagon fins al Ministeri.


	7. Festa

**FESTA**

El Hall estava ple de gent vestida elegantment. Dues passes després de sortir de la xemeneia un cambrer es va acostar a mi.

—Si es pot dirigir cap a la zona d'identificació si us plau, un cop a dins podrà deixar la capa al guarda-roba.

Intentant no pensar en que havia deixat l'Scorpius enrere per a que es fiqués sol a la gola del llop, vaig dirigir-me on m'havien indicat. Em van examinar la vareta, em van demanar el nom i em van expedir una xapa daurada que deia: Albus S. Potter. Fill de Harry J. Potter.

Amb la xapa a la pitrera vaig poder entrar a la sala d'actes i reunir-me amb la família.

—Albus! —la mare va ser la primera en veure'm—. Però si estàs guapíssim! —va exclamar mentre m'abraçava efusivament. La mare cada any s'assemblava més a l'avia.

—Ostres Albus, has atracat una botiga de moda? —va ficar-se amb mi en James.

—Ni cas germanet que estàs genial —va dir la Lily.

—Arribant elegantment tard? —va dir el pare aixecant una cella al veure'm.

—Que no t'agrada? —vaig dir donant una volta sobre mi mateix fent que la seda voleies vaporosament. De sobte estava content i orgullós de portar aquella capa feta a mida per l'Scopius.

—És molt elegant —va dir sense massa entusiasme—. Fill, podem parlar un segon?

—Clar —vaig respondre parant de fer el burro amb la capa com un adolescent exultant i començant a preocupar-me pel to seriós de mon pare.

—Harry, no tardeu que els convidats estan a punt d'arribar i si no saludes a algú estarem rebent males crítiques del profeta durant setmanes —va advertir-nos la mare que acte seguit es va dirigir a la porta a saludar els avis que acabaven d'arribar.

El pare em va dur a fora per una porta lateral i en silenci vam caminar fins el primer despatx que vam trobar.

—Què passa? —vaig preguntar tant aviat com el pare va haver tancat la porta.

—Fill, sé que et vaig dir que no m'hi ficaria i que confiaria en tu, però...

—Què? —vaig preguntar mig a la defensiva ensumant problemes.

—En James m'ha comentat que ahir us va enxampar a la dutxa... —El pare sempre tant directe.

I jo mataria en James quan l'enxampés.

—No! —vaig exclamar—. JO estava a la dutxa. L'Ignotus era a la sala. Però evidentment en James no el va veure.

—Així tu i el fill den Malfoy no...? Vull dir que no hi ha res entre vosaltres —va dir nerviós. I em vaig adonar que era el mateix tipus de nerviosisme que havia sentit jo tot el dia. Prejudicis que tenia degut a l'educació mig muggle que el pare ens havia donat.

Però per damunt d'aquella idea inquietant, em va molestar que sonés com si de ser al contrari les coses haguessin de canviar.

—Si et digués que sí, què passaria papa? —li vaig dir desafiant. Enfadat per la possibilitat que realment el fet que tingués interès per l'Scorpius pogués afectar al pare d'aquella manera. Se suposava que el pare era la persona més justa que coneixia, i pensar que ell podia veure amb mals ulls una relació amb l'Scorpius no era gens agradable.

—Bé, res, no, vull dir que... fill aquesta conversa ja la vàrem tenir una vegada, recordes? Els homes tenen dos caps, un sobre les espatlles i un sota el ventre. Confio en el teu criteri, sempre que estiguem parlant del cap de dalt. No se si m'explico.

—I tant papa. Com un llibre obert —vaig dir encara molest, i no només amb ell sinó també amb mi mateix, perquè estava expressant en altres paraules el que jo havia pensat no feia ni una hora.

—Entenc que si té problemes el vulguis ajudar. Però no voldria que s'aprofités de la situació...

—Pots estar tranquil. No m'ha seduït per a que l'ajudi —vaig dir ofès per la insinuació, no només de que l'Scorpius fos un qualsevol disposat a utilitzar fins i tot el seu cos per aconseguir el que necessités de mi sinó de que jo pogués ser tan babau de caure en alguna cosa semblant—. Sóc prou gran per decidir què faig o deixo de fer amb la meva vida, per decidir amb qui faig què i a qui li dono explicacions. I sincerament no crec que en aquest camp t'hagi de donar explicacions de cap mena.

—No, no m'has de donar explicacions. Però sempre seràs el meu fill Albus. Motiu pel qual sempre em preocuparé per tu.

—Doncs no cal que et preocupis —no vaig poder evitar replicar, de nou sentint-me més un adolescent que l'home fet i dret que se suposava que ja era.

—No és tant fàcil fill. T'estimo.

Em cabrejava que el meu pare em digués t'estimo d'aquella manera. Perquè feia que se'm passes l'enuig i em sentia estúpid i desarmat.

—Ho sé pare —vaig dir sospirant resignat—. Però tinc dret a escollir amb qui em relaciono. I la veritat em toca el que no sona que creguis que per la teva pròpia experiència amb en Draco Malfoy pots jutjar el seu fill com si fos el seu pare, abans de creure en la meva pròpia paraula quan et dic que ell és de confiança.

—Només vull que vagis amb compte. Si està jugant amb tu...

—No està jugant amb mi —vaig exclamar amb certa exasperació, negant-me a creure que ell pogués tenir raó.

—Això és el que vols creure, però...

—Prou! No penso escoltar una paraula més. No tens cap dret a jutjar-lo sense conèixer-lo.

—Potser tens raó fill —va admetre en to de disculpa, potser convençut més per la meva vehemència que per les meves paraules—. Però no el jutjo per ser fill de qui és Albus, sinó pel que ha fet.

—El que VA fer, en tot cas —vaig dir recalcant el passat.

Entre nosaltres es va fer un silenci incòmode que em vaig sentir obligat a trencar. Segurament perquè no entenia aquella necessitat visceral de defensar l'Scorpius. No és que el pare no tingués raó o que jo tingués arguments irrefutables per mantenir aquella posició, només la paraula de l'Scorpius, i no podia culpar al pare per no creure-hi cegament com feia jo, perquè ni tant sols jo acabava d'entendre perquè hi confiava tant absolutament.

—Ha canviat pare. No dic que no fes coses que no havia de fer, ni que no hagi de pagar pel que va fer. Però ja no és aquella persona, ni ho tornarà ser si ho puc evitar. I té dret a solucionar els problemes d'un en un, després de tot el que li ha passat. Contava amb tenir la teva ajuda, però potser em vaig equivocar, potser no tinc dret a demanar-li al cap d'Aurors que faci excepcions —la veu sem va trencar, m'havia emocionat, i el pare va acostar-se per abraçar-me.

—Clar que pots contar amb mi. Sempre. Albus. Sempre. Sóc el teu pare, no hi ha res més important per mi que vosaltres i la vostra mare, ni tant sols la meva feina. Només volia saber en quina mena d'embolic m'estic ficant. Saber fins a quin punt hi estàs involucrat.

La seva mirada verda i penetrant em va posar nerviós. Fins a quin punt hi estava involucrat? Massa; Però no li podia dir, no encara. Necessitava parlar amb l'Scorpius ja.

—Et promet-ho que el convenceré per venir a parlar amb tu sobre la seva fitxa delictiva. Però encara no —vaig dir desviant la mirada intentant acabar amb aquella incòmoda reunió.

—No és això el que volia dir —va dir ell pacientment. Com sempre aconseguint fer-me sentir culpable per no ser sincer amb ell.

—Ho sé —vaig murmurar mirant-me les sabates.

Els dos vam callar un moment, el pare esperant que jo li respongués finalment al que volia saber, jo sense saber què dir realment. Però sabia que tenia la batalla perduda des del principi. El pare tenia una mena de poder estrany sobre mi, no podia no dir res o mentir-li, i ell ho sabia.

—Crec que m'he enamorat, és això el que vols que et digui? —vaig dir enfadat amb mi mateix per no poder sortir d'aquella incòmoda situació d'una altra manera que confessant el que el pare volia que confessés. O amb mi mateix per no haver estat capaç ni d'admetre-ho sense la pressió del pare.

—No ho sé. Ets feliç?

Aquella resposta del pare em va desconcertar. No era el que esperava. Però d'altra banda era totalment previsible, al cap de vall el pare sempre volia que fóssim feliços sense importar massa com o perquè.

—Sí. No ho sé. Sí.

—No sembles feliç Albus —va seguir insistint ell.

—Estic nerviós —vaig admetre i vaig cometre l'error de tornar a apujar la mirada. Perquè els seus ulls eren tan... argh!— Tot ha anat tan ràpid que no he tingut temps d'assumir-ho. Aquesta nit quan torni hem quedat que en parlaríem —vaig acabar dient-li. No sé si intentant convèncer-lo a ell o a mi mateix.

I llavors la seva cara es va relaxar. Ja m'havia arrencat tota la informació que volia. L'interrogatori s'havia acabat. Els dos ho sabíem.

—Au anem doncs, que sense mi es veu que no pot començar la festa i quan abans ens hi posem abans acabarem —va dir el pare colpejant-me l'esquena i dirigint-se a la porta.

—Papa —vaig dir per a que s'aturés. No estava segur què volia dir-li així que quan em va tornar a mirar a través de les seves ulleres amb cara d'innocència la pregunta es va escapar dels meus llavis sense poder-m'ho pensar abans—: De veritat que no et molesta que sigui un Malfoy?

El seu rostre va denotar sorpresa per la meva pregunta durant un microsegon. Després va tornar a posar la seva cara de seguretat, confiança i bondat infinita.

—No et negaré que el cognom em porta mals records. Però la persona fa el nom i no a la inversa. I si a tu et fa feliç...

—Gràcies —vaig murmurar encara sense saber ben bé per què. No necessitava la seva aprovació, però tenir-la em tranquil·litzava, faria les coses molt més fàcils per mi.

Ell va somriure lleument i va girar-se de nou per obrir finalment la porta i sortir de l'habitació. Però jo el vaig aturar de nou, aquest cop amb un exabrupte en to de súplica.

—No li diguis res a la mama. Si us plau.

—Faré el que pugui, però ja saps com és ta mare. Tot seria més senzill si li diguessis tu mateix.

—Quan les coses s'hagin arreglat papa. Ja et vaig dir que li he promès que no en parlaria amb ningú i...

—Està bé, està bé, però ja saps què en penso dels secrets.

Sí, vaig estar a punt de dir. Però no calia.

Amb cara d'aquí no ha passat res vam tornar a entrar a la sala d'actes i la festa va començar poc després.

Amics, família, coneguts, companys de feina del pare, de la mare, de l'avi, de l'oncle, etc.

Quatre paraules amables per aquí, un petit intercanvi d'informació irrellevant per allà, encaixades de mans amb vells amics, amb coneguts i amb desconeguts, promeses per quedar un dia d'aquests per posar-nos al dia que sabíem que no compliríem.

Poc menjar i massa beguda.

En un altre moment hauria gaudit de veure reunides tantes cares conegudes; De tenir per una vegada tota la família sota un sostre més ampli que casa els avis; De veure la comunitat màgica rendint homenatge al meu pare, que s'ho mereixia. Però no aquella nit. Aquella nit només hi havia una persona que tenia ganes de veure, amb qui tenia ganes de parlar, o a qui tenia ganes d'abraçar. I, a més, encara estava molest amb el pare i em rebentava no poder sentir-me totalment feliç per ell, i que cada vegada que em felicitaven per ser el seu fill em sentís enutjat i molest. Quin mèrit tenia ser el fill del gran Harry Potter?

La cobertura del mòbil dins la sala era escassa. Al principi el comprovava cada quart d'hora, després cada deu minuts, després cada cinc.

L'entrada a la festa dels Malfoy no va passar-me per alt. Van arribar, com el pare havia dit, elegantment tard. Els dos homes rossos amb el cabell llarg, vestits de negre, amb un bastó a les mans com si fossin uns reis amb els seus ceptres. Del bracet les seves dones, ambdues vestides de forma espatarrant, com si les protagonistes de la festa fossin elles, amb els seus vestits i les seves joies brillants.

—Aquesta parafernàlia de gall d'indi estarrufat em fa revoltar l'estómac —vaig murmurar observant-los de cua d'ull.

—Tu no vas gaire més discret, germanet —va dir-me la Lily fent voleiar la capa verda.

Ofès per la comparació me la vaig descordar del coll i la vaig dur al guarda-roba. Per molt que l'Scorpius fos diferent del seu pare i el seu avi no podia negar que hi havia hàbits adquirits que difícilment podria deixar enrere. Vaig preguntar-me si el vestir seria una de les poques reminiscències Malfoy que li quedaven a l'Scorpius, i si n'hi hauria d'altres potser no tant inofensives.

Esperava que l'Scorpius hagués comptat amb que la seva família arribaria tard, i que no hagués tingut problemes.

Després de l'arribada dels Malfoy, nerviós, no vaig deixar de mirar el telèfon cada dos minuts o menys. La recepció era molt dolenta, però esperava poder rebre ni que fos l'avís de trucada perduda.

Però ni trucades perdudes ni cap senyal de que l'Scorpius ho hagués aconseguit arribaven i jo m'estava posant nerviós. Quan ja estava a punt de marxar de la festa per anar jo mateix a buscar-lo em van cridar per megafonia.

—Una trucada per vostè —em va dir el noi de recepció allargant-me el telèfon de l'entrada.

—Severus? —la veu rogallosa a l'altra banda de la línia va fer que deixés anar un aire que no sabia que havia estat retenint.

—Gràcies al cel! —Vaig exclamar—. Sí ho sé, és culpa meva. Amb els nervis se m'havia oblidat que la recepció dels mòbils aquí al Ministeri és pèssima. Ho sento tant! Estava preocupat. Ha anat tot bé?

—Sí, tranquil —va dir amb un ronc.

—Saps què? Crec que intentaré escapar-me d'aquí ara mateix i tornar a casa. Necessito veure't. Bé, ja m'entens —vaig dir accelerat sense pensar en la festa, en els convidats, en el pare o en quina excusa li donaria per marxar tant d'hora.

—Jo també tinc ganes de veure't —aquelles quatre paraules dites en un ronc suau em van escalfar el pit—. Però no sóc a casa encara. He de fer una cosa abans de tornar.

—Què? On ets? Què has de fer? Necessites ajuda? —vaig exclamar alarmat.

El noi de recepció em va mirar estranyat i jo em vaig girar per a que no em veiés la cara.

—No et preocupis, estic bé. Estic en lloc segur.

Vaig respirar una mica més tranquil. Però em vaig adonar que de totes maneres tenia unes ganes boges de veure'l, de tornar-lo a tenir al meu costat.

—D'acord, però... —volia dir-li que de totes maneres tornaria a casa immediatament i així ens veuríem abans. Però ell tenia altres plans.

—El que he de fer ho he de fer sol. Demà parlarem i... Tu tranquil.

—Ignotus... —entenia que necessitava temps, que ja no estava en perill i per tant no calia que em preocupés, però de totes maneres no podia deixar de sentir un pes al pit.

—Crec que ja sé com podem arreglar el meu segon problema —va dir-me per distreure la meva atenció—. Però necessito... necessito fer una cosa abans "Cof-Cof". Confies en mi?

—Sí. Encara no estic segur del perquè —vaig confessar—, però sí.

Havia estat parlant amb força fluïdesa, com si fes poca estona que s'hagués pres una dosis de poció pel coll, però de totes maneres parlar tanta estona seguida segurament li era dolorós, i estava clar que li dificultava el respirar.

—Bé —va dir en un dels seus grunys monosil·làbics.

—Et fa mal el coll, oi? —em consolava pensar que amb una mica de sort l'endemà deixaria de patir.

Un cop a l'auricular va ser la meva resposta.

—D'acord. Penjo doncs. Però torna a trucar per qualsevol cosa que necessitis. Jo... No t'oblidis que m'has promès tornar sà i estalvi.

"No".

Si hagués sabut on era, probablement, no li hagués fet cas i hagués anat a buscar-lo, tot i que ell m'hagués demanat temps.

—Bé. Cuida't... i no tardis —vaig afegir pensant en lo llarga que es faria la nit si m'havia d'esperar gaire estona més per veure'l, o per abraçar-lo i convèncer-me que no li havia passat res en la seva incursió a casa el seu avi.

La resta de la festa se'm va fer interminable. Em moria de ganes de tornar a casa. Ja teníem el llibre. Un dels dos problemes estava gairebé solucionat i l'Scorpius creia haver torbat la solució al segon. No m'ho podia treure del cap.

Els Malfoy van ser dels primers en marxar, com si volguessin demostrar que tenien coses millors a fer que passar el temps allà.

Poc després altres convidats van començar a retirar-se també. A mi em semblava que no ho feien prou ràpid. Tothom semblava voler acomiadar-se del pare i la família per poder felicitar-lo una última vegada.

Quan la majoria de convidats ja havien marxat i només quedàvem els amics més propers i la família pròpiament dita vaig decidir que ja era el moment de tocar a retirada.

—Pare, marxo —vaig dir interrompent la seva conversa amb la Luna Lovegood sense masses miraments.

—Clar. Però ves amb compte, fill —va dir-me ell estrenyent la meva mà.

—Luna —vaig dir fent un petit gest amb el cap.

—Fes cas dels consell del teu pare Albus, ell sempre sap el que es diu, excepte en temes del cor, llavors pensa massa —va dir-me ella fent-me un petó ben sonor a la galta com quan encara era un nen.

—Luna, crec que ets la dona més sabia que conec. Gràcies —vaig dir besant-li la mà.

Vaig marxar amb un somriure als llavis que es va eixamplar quan vaig sentir que la Luna li preguntava al pare si de veritat havia estat intentant aconsellar-me en temes d'amor.

Exhaust, vaig entrar a casa per la xemeneia. Tot estava a les fosques i en silenci. No em va sorprendre, però em vaig sentir una mica decebut de no trobar l'Ignotus.

Arrossegant els peus vaig entrar a l'habitació i em vaig despullar lentament. No va ser fins que gairebé ja era dins el llit que vaig veure el petit paper doblegat amb el meu nom escrit i una petita ampolleta al costat damunt la tauleta.

_Les festes de societat són esgotadores. Poc menjar i massa alcohol. Pren-te això. T'alleujarà el mal de cap i t'ajudarà a dormir. Demà quan et despertis ja seré aquí. Ignotus._

Sospirant em vaig deixar caure sobre el llit. La veritat era que sí que tenia mal de cap.

Sense pensar-m'ho una segona vegada, em vaig incorporar, vaig destapar l'ampolleta, la vaig olorar i em vaig veure el contingut d'un sol glop.

S'assemblava a la poció per dormir sense somnis, però no l'era. Portava gingebre, i lavanda. "T'alleujarà el mal de cap", havia dit l'Ignotus. L'endemà li hauria de preguntar a l'Ignotus què m'havia pres. Ara per ara només podia pensar en el cansament que em tancava els ulls i en el dolç sabor de la flor de la passió que la poció m'havia deixat a la boca.


	8. Carta

**CARTA**

Després d'una nit molt curta, al matí no em va despertar l'olor de cafè acabat de fer ni el so de l'aigua corrent al bany sinó el moviment sobtat d'algú deixant-se caure sobre el llit.

Quan sobresaltat vaig mirar el meu voltant i no vaig veure res vaig suposar que havia estat l'Scorpius.

—Ignotus?

—Té —va ser tot el que em va dir, i em va donar el bloc de notes on escrivia amb la vola-ploma.

Pocs segons després el vaig sentir roncar lleument.

Descol·locat, vaig sortir de l'habitació amb la llibreta a les mans. Em vaig fer un cafè i em vaig asseure a la taula per llegir què havia passat per a que l'Scorpius estigués dormint en aquells moments en comptes d'haver dormit durant la nit, amb mi.

_Sempre vaig pensar que el teu pare era un idiota per no haver aprofitat la fama que tenia, per no haver-se valgut del seu renom per pujar ben amunt d'entrada. Contra tot el que em van ensenyar de petit, el teu pare va rebutjar tots els honors que va poder, i tot per casar-se amb la teva mare i formar una família, com si per formar una família un no pogués ser l'heroi nacional ni aparèixer a la premsa cada setmana. La seva vida estava plena d'actes incomprensibles per mi fins fa només uns mesos. _

_Us va criar a mig camí entre la màgia i el món muggle. Tot i lo malament que la seva pròpia família muggle l'havia tractat, va mantenir el contacte amb ells i pel que sé fins i tot els ha protegit contra atacs de fanàtics descontrolats. Després d'haver arriscat la seva vida per desfer-se del mag negre més temut dels darrers cinc-cents anys el teu pare va seguir arriscant-la per la comunitat màgica com a Auror. I no només això sinó que va començar com un agent novell més del cos, sense acceptar mai favoritismes ni recompenses desmesurades, començant des de baix i fent mèrits com a agent per aconseguir el lloc que aquesta nit celebràveu com a cap d'Aurors._

_Mai vaig entendre què havia impulsat al teu pare a viure la vida com l'havia viscut. El meu pare m'havia explicat masses coses de l'època en que ells anaven a Hogwarts. El pare creia que tenia més sort que una altra cosa i que no s'havia guanyat l'estatus d'heroi; Sí, havia acabat amb en Voldemort, però no va fer-ho pas tot sol i el que ell va fer, no ho hauria fet qualsevol altra en la mateixa situació? Jo no sabia què creure. La versió del pare tenia molt de sentit. I a l'escola l'actitud pedant del teu germà i d'alguns dels teus cosins feien tant fàcil creure-ho encara més..._

_Però amb els anys m'he adonat que tot el que el pare m'havia explicat de la vida, del passat i del futur, tot era una versió retorçada de la realitat. L'odi i l'amargor de l'avi van fer del meu pare una persona... crec que el pare no ha sabut mai què és estimar ni sentir-se estimat. Per sort jo he tingut l'oportunitat de descobrir-ho abans que l'espiral d'odi m'engolís per sempre com a ells. _

_No puc dir que no odiï el pare i l'avi per com em van tractar, per no haver après a estimar, per totes les ensenyances errònies de la vida que prediquen encara ara. Però l'odi que sento empal·lideix quan penso en el que he après sobre l'amor, sobre la lleialtat, sobre l'honor i sobre el perdó. Jo hauria acabat com ells si no hagués trobat qui m'ensenyés què significa estimar la vida i viure per estimar. I no puc més que plànyer-los. Sento llàstima per ells i per això no tinc intenció d'aixafar-los com si fossin insectes, encara que una part de mi pensi que s'ho mereixen. _

_També és per això que no vull dir-te qui sóc. No vull que sàpigues qui son ells. No vull que els busquis, no vull que intentis venjar-me. Perquè no ho necessito. Perquè no ho desitjo. L'única cosa que tinc ganes de fer en aquest moment és començar una nova vida._

_Fa tant sols uns dies no tenia res. Només una petita esperança, molt petita. En canvi avui tinc un amic, un lloc on dormir, menjar calent a cada àpat, una feina emparaulada; I el més important un futur Severus, aquella petita llumeta s'ha convertit en tantes esperances que crec que el meu pit explotarà d'un moment a l'altre._

_Només hi ha una cosa que m'angoixa, perquè en un obrir i tancar d'ulls pot engegar-ho tot a rodar. No seria la primera vegada que la meva vida es torça però és la primera vegada que crec que sé què he de fer per evitar-ho. Per una vegada he de fer les coses ben fetes, perquè necessito que tot surti bé._

_Vull que sàpigues tota la veritat de la meva història. Em proposo explicar-te el motiu que em desheretessin, el motiu pel qual no vull que parlis amb els Aurors, tot i que intueixo que ja has parlat amb el teu pare, el motiu pel qual el meu avi em va vendre, el veritable motiu pel qual sóc invisible, el veritable motiu pel qual no tinc veu, la raó per la qual el Maharajà va sacrificar-se i jo vaig fugir, i perquè després de tot vaig tornar._

_No serà senzill. Dorms a l'habitació i si em concentro puc sentir la teva respiració calmada. Jo no puc dormir. No sé si és pels nervis del que em disposo a dir-te, per l'adrenalina del que he fet aquesta nit, o per l'imminent recuperació de la meva veu. Demà podràs llegir el llibre i trobar l'encanteri adequat per alliberar-me, serà una qüestió d'hores._

_Confio en que, quan hagis llegit això, segueixis volent-me a la teva vida, però si no fos així sàpigues que ho entendré i que no et culparé de res. Com fer-ho, després del que has fet per mi? A més vull que sàpigues que saber que de totes maneres m'alliberaràs, fins i tot si t'explico tota la veritat, em dona el valor que a mi em manca per ser totalment sincer amb tu. _

_La teva actitud no ha deixat de meravellar-me i desconcertar-me des de que vaig arribar. No acabo d'entendre tota la confiança que m'has brindat fins ara (segueixo pensant que ets massa confiat amb els desconeguts) però no puc negar que agraeixo que siguis així i m'hagis donat una oportunitat que qualsevol altre m'hauria negat; És per això que vull pagar-te amb la mateixa moneda. No t'he dit cap gran mentida, però com deia la professora McGonagall no dir tota la veritat ja és mentir per omissió. I no vull mentir mai més. Sobretot a tu. Admeto que estic espantat per com canviarà, tot el que et vull dir, la manera com em veus. Quan acabis de llegir-ho recorda que jo segueixo sent el mateix Ignotus que ahir._

_Et vaig dir que el pare em va desheretar quan va saber de qui m'havia enamorat. Admeto que aquesta part de la història, fins ahir, em feia força por explicar-te-la. Tot i ser el principal motiu de tornar. Per començar la persona de qui em vaig enamorar fa tant temps no és algú de família noble o de sang pura. Com a mínim pels estàndards de la meva família. Per si no fos prou sacrilegi, el pare de la persona que estimo va salvar la vida a mon pare fa molts anys i ell no li ha pogut perdonar. Tenir un deute així ha corroït l'ànima del pare durant anys. I si la noticia no era prou escandalosa, la cirereta del pastís, el que realment crec que el va acabar de decidir va ser que m'havia enamorat d'un noi, algú que mai podria donar-li la descendència que ell tant esperava._

_T'asseguro que quan li vaig confessar al pare que m'havia enamorat d'un noi, vaig pensar que podria arribar a entendre'm, sinó mai li hauria dit ni una paraula; Ja que d'altra banda el meu era un amor sense futur i arriscant-me així no m'ajudaria pas a canviar-ho; El noi que jo anhelava estava fora del meu abast i ho sabia. Però em vaig equivocar. M'he equivocat en moltes coses a la vida._

_Potser si hagués accedit a dir que era un error passatger, una tonteria d'adolescents, el pare s'ho hauria repensat. M'hauria castigat igualment, això ho tinc clar, però no m'hauria fet fora d'aquella manera. Però jo, tot i les circumstàncies, em veia incapaç de negar el que sentia, sobretot amb veritaserum a la sang._

_Els meus amics em van acollir els primers dies com si res hagués canviat. Pocs dies després vaig descobrir que allò era perquè encara no sabien que alguna cosa sí havia canviat. La noticia, però, aviat es va escampar: que ja no tenia un duro, que el pare m'havia tancat l'aixeta i que no estava allà de visita social, sinó que estava pidolant allotjament, menjar i feina. No vaig tardar en veure'm exclòs del cercle social al que estava acostumat._

_Els meus amics, però, sabien que tant aviat com m'havia convertit en un pobre desgraciat podia tornar a ser el ric hereu de la fortuna familiar. Només calia que el pare canviés d'opinió de nou. Així que per cobrir-se les espatlles em donaven en préstec petites sumes de diners per poder pagar allotjaments de tercera i no morir-me de gana. Acumulant així favors que esperaven poder cobrar-me quan més els convingués a ells._

_Quan els mesos van començar a passar, però, van començar a reduir-me la paga, temorosos de que la situació s'eternitzés. Llavors vaig haver de demanar-los feina. Jo buscava ser empleat d'alguna de les seves empreses, alguna cosa decent amb la que poder fer una vida més o menys normal. Però cap d'ells volia contractar-me i arriscar-se a enemistar-se amb mon pare. _

_Aviat em van començar a demanar favors a canvi del que m'havien estat pagant i de no retirar-me les cada vegada més escasses ajudes econòmiques que rebia d'ells. _

_Espionatge, preparació de pocions sense permís, furt, i... prostitució. Aquests són els càrrecs que trobarà el teu pare quan miri la meva fitxa. Això si no em van delatar més tard d'alguna altra cosa per la qual no em van enxampar mai o em van culpar de coses que no vaig fer, que també podria ser. Coneixent els meus amics no m'estranyaria._

_No em sento orgullós d'aquesta etapa, però em van posar entre l'espasa i la paret i delinquir semblava l'única opció per no morir-me de gana en aquell moment. _

_Em moro de vergonya dient-te quin tipus de coses em vaig veure obligat a fer. Però mereixes saber tota la veritat. Com ja et vaig dir esperava que investigaries més, que em faries més preguntes. Creia que estava preparat per un tercer grau al que mai em vas sotmetre. Ara que he decidit explicar-t'ho tot sé que no ho estava i t'agraeixo encara més que m'hagis donat el temps i l'espai per trobar el valor de confessar tot sol. Em moro de vergonya pel que vaig fer, però em mortifica més encara que puguis pensar de mi coses pitjors en cara del que sóc. No puc saber si em creuràs, de fet suposo que no tens motius per fer-ho però vull que sàpigues que l'últim càrrec va ser fruit d'una situació compromesa i un malentès. Espero que em creguis quan dic que no va passar el que creus. Paraula._

_Mai m'he sentit més humiliat que en aquell moment. Quan em vaig adonar de que m'havia deixat enredar fins al punt que ningú creuria que no estava intentant vendre el meu cos per diners... ni tant sols ser venut com esclau pel meu avi al Maharajà va ser pitjor per mi que algú pensés que voluntàriament m'havia ofert sexualment per diners. Jo només intentava ajudar una amiga i si vaig agafar els diners que m'oferia era per que estava convençut que per una vegada ella simplement intentava ajudar-me. Si hagués pensat per un sol instant que ella pensava que aquells diners eren una mena de recompensa per un encontre sexual que mai tindria lloc... quan vaig accedir a ensenyar-li alguns trucs per quedar bé amb el seu promès, definitivament no pensàvem en el mateix tipus d'ajuda. Ella se'm va tirar als braços, jo no vaig saber com rebutjar-la, i quan em vaig adonar de les intencions que ella duia ja era tard. El seu promès havia arribat i intentar explicar que tot havia estat un malentès només va servir perquè ell, que havia estat també un amic, em tractés com l'escòria més absoluta i cursés una denuncia per prostitució en conta meva._

_Em sentia tant humiliat, tant enfadat. Però alhora no tenia manera de rebatre aquella acusació. Amb tot el que havia fet els mesos anteriors els Aurors mai m'haurien cregut, i no tenia ningú a qui recórrer. Les úniques persones que en aquells moments formaven part de la meva vida eren altres pobres desgraciats amb una retalia de delictes a les seves espatlles tant o més llarga que la meva. Podria haver intentat explicar-me, però qui m'hauria escoltat?_

_Per altra banda, les explicacions no han estat mai necessàries pel meu avi que sempre treu ell sol les seves pròpies conclusions i a sobre normalment s'equivoca. A més és expert en jutjar-ho tot segons li convingui en cada moment._

_Ja et vaig dir que no sé com ni quan el meu avi ho va saber. Però el fet és que ho va saber. Em va fer anar a casa i sense donar-me opció em va atacar, desarmar, estabornir, i facturar cap a Pakistan._

_Em vaig convertir en el nou esclau del Majaharà Kaveh Tercer besnét del Gran Pashà Shahrivar de Persia._

_El Maharajà era un home bondadós en el fons, tot i que viure immers en unes polítiques tèrboles i complicades de pactes i traïcions encobertes el van fer un home dur i sovint era hostil. L'avi li devia un favor des de feia anys i coneixent el seu gust per els esclaus sexuals masculins va decidir matar dos pardals d'un tret. Saldava un deute amb el Maharajà i a mi em treia de circulació, i a sobre en treia uns galeons extra. Un negoci rodó._

_Com podràs imaginar em vaig sentir com un drap brut. Em vaig deprimir. Em vaig enfadar. Em vaig revelar. Vaig intentar fugir repetides vegades com ja et vaig dir, sempre sense èxit. Vaig agredir gent del palau. Vaig fer moltes coses de les que més tard em vaig penedir. Però el Maharajà va tenir molta paciència amb mi._

_Passés el que passés em feia sopar cada dia amb ell. Em mantenia en una cambra d'un luxe que jo no havia conegut mai abans. Tres esclaus de menor rang que jo s'ocupaven que no em faltés mai de res. I tot i la meva condició d'esclau sexual mai em va posar un dit a sobre en contra de la meva voluntat, ni ho va intentar. Amb mi era sempre amable, bondadós, respectuós, atent; Cast fins i tot._

_Dir que em va seduir seria exagerar. Però amb el temps vaig aprendre a gaudir de la seva companyia. Era un home savi que gaudia veient-me vestit en les millors gales que hagués pogut somiar mai. Un home que li agradava fer-me riure, només per sentir el so de la meva rialla. Em va tractar com mai abans m'havia tractat ningú. Escoltava les meves opinions, després mai em feia cas perquè gairebé mai creia que tingués raó en res; Però tot i així sempre em demanava la meva opinió i m'escoltava. I els dies que considerava que jo tenia raó, llavors, em feia cas i allò aconseguia fer-me sentir important i especial. M'omplia de regals inesperats, feia venir cantants i actors per a que actuessin a palau per entretenir-me. _

_Un dia em va demanar que li expliqués la meva història. Com havia arribat allà sent un esclau quan als seus ulls jo havia nascut per ser un príncep. Va plorar quan vaig acabar el relat. Ell no sabia que qui m'havia venut era el meu propi avi. De fet ell no sabia el meu nom. M'anomenava Omid, que en persa vol dir esperança. Em va besar la mà i em va prometre que amb ell mai em faltaria de res. I jo me'l vaig creure._

_Però saber que jo havia renunciat a tot per no poder negar l'amor per aquell company d'escola el va fer tornar gelós. La seva vida amorosa havia sigut tràgica. I amb la meva arribada va pensar que jo podria ser el seu gran amor abans de morir, una historia de felicitat per tancar una vida de traïcions i desgràcies. Per més que l'apreciés i respectés, jo mai el podria estimar com ell volia, com ell m'estimava a mi. I crec que ell ho sabia i allò el corroïa per dins._

_Un temps després de la meva confessió va arribar a palau un nebot seu que cada vegada que em veia es quedava mirant-me. Mai m'havia sentit tant malament amb mi mateix com quan em creuava amb aquell home. El Maharajà no va tardar en fer caçar prous Demiguises per fer-me fer una capa d'invisibilitat amb la seva pell per ocultar-me del seu nebot. En part per fer-me sentir còmode, en part, em temo, per gelosia i por de perdre'm per algú més jove. _

_Em va demanar que la dugués posada en tot moment que no estiguéssim ell i jo sols. I donat el gran nombre d'esclaus, servents i visites constants, allò significava gairebé tot el dia. Com comprendràs la idea no em va seduir. Vaig accedir, perquè era un esclau a fi de comptes i era el que tocava, però al principi no vaig parar de queixar-me. Per això tothom a palau sabia que jo només em podia treure la capa d'invisibilitat si estava amb el Maharajà a soles. Les ordres del Maharajà eren sagrades. Creien, però, que allò era perquè me l'havia cosida màgicament a la pell, per evitar que jo me la tragués per voluntat pròpia i el traís amb algú altre; i que només ell amb la seva infinita màgia podia deslliurar-me'n. _

_En realitat no era cert. Si ell estava a prop meu jo me la podia treure i posar a voluntat. Inclús si no estava amb ell, o no estàvem sols hauria pogut treure-me-la. Només quan estàvem massa separats físicament la capa quedava enganxada a mi com una segona pell. Quan li vaig preguntar per què passava allò, em va dir que per protegir-me, per evitar que algú intentés atacar-me quan ell no estigués a prop per protegir-me. _

_Em va explicar que el seu nebot era un dels seus pitjors enemics. Feia anys que cobejava el títol de Maharajà i tot el palau sabia que estava tramant alguna cosa contra ell. Amagant-me de la seva vista pretenia evitar que em convertís en blanc de les seves tretes contra ell. Que era exactament el que havia passat anys abans amb un antic esclau del Maharajà que va morir a les mans del marit de la seva germana, el pare del nebot odiós, en un intent fallit d'arravatar-li el títol, les terres i la fortuna. La pitjor part és que el seu cunyat li va robar l'única cosa que li importava de veritat, l'esclau de qui estava enamorat._

_Després de saber aquella història vaig acceptar aquella mesura de protecció sense queixar-me més. No volia fer-lo patir innecessariament, potser jo no n'estava enamorat, però d'alguna manera l'estimava prou per no voler-lo fer patir i amb el temps em vaig acostumar a viure sent invisible. _

_Sé que et vaig dir que havia estat un càstig. Ho sento. No estava preparat per dir-te tota la veritat. La meva capa d'invisibilitat no estava pensada per ser un càstig, però s'hi va convertir. Ser invisible em va portar més problemes dels que va evitar. Perquè vaig sentir coses que no hauria d'haver sentit. Li vaig dir al Maharajà que el seu nebot planejava assassinar-lo, i allò va acabar amb la mort de nebot. _

_Llavors la germana del Maharajà va venir a reclamar justícia. Però el Maharajà era més poderós que ella, tant políticament com màgicament parlant, així que no podia fer-ho de front. Sabent que jo havia estat testimoni dels fets i que havia estat el delator del seu fill, volia poder interrogar-me amb el pretext de netejar el nom del seu fill mort._

_El Maharajà, però, sabia que si em deixava a la mercè d'aquella dona ella em mataria a la primera de canvi i va ordir un pla per salvar-me. No em va donar gaires detalls, però l'encanteri que m'impedeix parlar era part del pla. Així com la sortida de caça._

_Jo, que sabia que estava a les mans d'un dels homes més intel·ligents de la terra que, a més, per alguna estranya raó m'estimava (d'una manera entranya sí, però m'estimava) vaig seguir-li el joc sense dubtar-ho un segon. Creient plenament en les seves capacitats, la seva estratègia i la infal·libilitat del seu pla, fos quin fos, encara que suposes quedar-me mut per un temps. Al cap de vall la meva vida en depenia._

_Quan la quimera va atacar aquella tarda... volia ajudar, volia protegir-lo. Al cap de vall jo era el jove i ell el vell, jo l'esclau i ell el Maharajà. Però ell era dels dos l'únic que tenia vareta i de tros era el més poderós dels dos._

_Jo no podia fer res. _

_El vaig creure mort, t'ho juro. Sinó mai l'hauria deixat allà sol. La capa no em podia protegir de la quimera i vaig optar per intentar fugir. I encara no sé ben bé com, vaig acabar sortint-me'n._

_Ja era a tocar de la frontera amb l'Índia quan em vaig adonar que seguia sense poder parlar i que no em podia treure la capa. Allò només podria significar que el Maharajà seguia amb vida. Potser per tu no tindrà sentit el que vaig fer llavors, però no tenia enlloc on anar i el Maharajà era l'única persona del planeta que semblava preocupar-se per mi de veritat. Així que vaig donar mitja volta i vaig tornar al palau._

_El palau, que havia estat el lloc més increïble i majestuós que et puguis imaginar, gran, preciós, ric, amb una còpia dels jardins penjants de Babilònia envoltant-lo, amb torres, amb cúpules daurades i mil estances, estava completament arrasat. No podia entendre què havia passat. Sabia que al poble hi vivien alguns dels servents del Maharajà que no eren esclaus i corrents vaig anar a veure si trobava algú que em pogués explicar què havia passat._

_El secretari del Maharajà era a casa i m'estava esperant amb una carta del Maharajà per mi._

_En la carta el Maharajà em va explicar que feia mesos que diversos enemics del voltant amenaçaven amb atacar. Llavors havia passat lo del nebot i la seva germana havia volgut atacar també. El Maharajà sabia que de caure el seu territori en mans de qualsevol dels seus enemics la seva gent, els seus súbdits, els seus servents, els seus esclaus, patirien durant anys la seva tirania. Pensant en tota la gent que l'havia servit va decidir arruïnar el que tots els seus enemics tant envejaven d'ell per intentar dissuadir els seus enemics d'envair les seves terres i que la gent humil del seu territori es salvés. _

_Anys enrere havia mig domesticat una quimera i va decidir utilitzar-la per fingir la seva mort, acabar amb el palau i de pas donar-me la llibertat. Ara ja sabia perquè la bèstia no m'havia atacat ni perseguit quan havia fugit espantat. Després, havia fet que la quimera ataqués el palau i el destruís. La seva intenció era quedar-se a viure al poble, com un més, entre la seva gent. Amb la seva màgia planejava crear la il·lusió que el poble també havia estat destruït. De fet estava esperant a que jo marxés per a posar en marxa l'encanteri desil·lusionador._

_La carta també deia que em donava la llibertat. Que creia que mereixia començar de nou. M'instava a tornar i afrontar els meus fantasmes, a intentar ser feliç i conquistar l'amor de qui jo tant estimava. M'oferia quedar-me al seu costat si ho desitjava, però amb l'advertència que havia modificat l'encanteri de la capa d'invisibilitat per a que tant sols la persona que jo estimés per sobre de tot pogués treure-me-la. Si ell no era aquesta persona no ens podríem veure mai més. A més, afegia, el Grimoire d'on havia tret el conjur per treure'm la veu s'havia cremat amb el palau, no me la podria tornar. Si volia recuperar la veu hauria de tornar a Anglaterra, enfrontar-me al meu avi, i utilitzar el seu Grimoire per alliberar-me._

_Per què m'havia pres la imatge i la veu llavors? La carta deia que era perquè era l'única manera en que ell podia deixar-me anar. Que m'estimava massa i que si m'hagués vist els ulls o hagués sentit les meves súpliques no hauria estat capaç d'empènyer-me lluny d'ell. Però que sabia i creia que jo mereixia ser feliç, feliç de veritat, al costat d' algú que m'estimés tant com ell i a qui jo pogués estimar de tornada._

_Per ajudar-me a tornar van aconseguir connectar la xemeneia del secretari amb una de Turquia d'un parent seu. I des d'allà vaig haver de fer el viatge sol, creuant Europa sense poder-me comunicar, sense poder ser vist._

_Va ser un viatge molt dur. Moltes van ser les vegades que vaig creure que no viuria per veure l'endemà. Però tenia una raó per viure: estimava a algú i li havia de fer saber, encara que ell no m'estimés. Perquè jo mai m'havia sentit tant especial com quan el Maharajà em demostrava el seu amor per mi. La meva meta era aconseguir ser jo qui fes sentir així a algú. _

_Abans de ser enviat al Pakistan creia que l'amor que jo sentia era cosa meva, que si qui estimava no em corresponia no hi havia motiu per dir-li i que l'estimaria en silenci i mai li diria res, perquè no serviria de res fer-ho. Em creia especial per haver-me enamorat tant profundament d'algú, perquè sabia de primera mà que hi ha gent que no és capaç d'enamorar-se així, jo havia trobat la persona perfecta encara que no l'havia pogut tenir i pensava que allò era el més important. _

_Mentre tornava a casa, però, sabia que en realitat no hi ha res més gran ni més important que agafar tot aquest amor que jo sempre m'havia guardat per mi i entregar-lo a qui correspongués. Que el veritable quid de la qüestió era donar amor i no guardar-se'l._

_I aquest era el meu objectiu, el que em mantenia caminant quan ja no podia més. El que em feia empassar la vergonya per haver d'utilitzar transports muggles i robar per poder menjar._

_Quan em vaig adonar que em senties. Que podies sentir que jo era allà, que no era un fantasma ni res semblant... _

_Hi havia tantes coses que volia dir i alhora em feia tanta vergonya tot plegat. Però no podia parlar, així que vaig decidir que abans d'explicar-te res de tot això havia de recuperar la veu, perquè de quina altra manera et podria explicar res?_

_I llavors em vas acollir. Et vas bolcar en mi i jo em vaig col·lapsar._

_Aquell vespre... la teva nota, l'angoixa d'aquelles poques línies em van fer reaccionar. Havia vingut per donar tot l'amor que havia guardat dins meu durant anys i no a provocar més angoixes. I vaig tornar._

_I tu vas començar a actuar estrany. No sabia perquè estaves tant nerviós. No entenia aquells atacs de vergonya, ni els monòlegs mig histèrics. No se'm va acudir pensar ni per uns instants que poguessis estar sentint res per mi. Sóc invisible, com et podies haver fixat en mi? Si ni tant sols sabies res de mi! Si tot el que coneixies de mi era la meva veu en forma d'un horrible gruny!_

_Però quan aquest vespre m'has demanat que et beses...Estic fet un embolic Severus. M'has fet sentir coses que pensava que no sentiria mai i..._

_Un cop recuperat el llibre he estat temptat d'intentar colar-me al ministeri per a que diguessis l'encanteri d'una vegada per totes i poder-te explicar tota la història. Perquè havia tornat i perquè t'havia demanat ajuda a tu i només a tu._

_Però llavors m'he adonat que quan pugui parlar, amb la meva veu normal i no amb aquest gruny rogallós, el primer que et vull dir no són totes aquestes explicacions. Però tampoc t'ho volia dir fins que t'hagués explicat tota la història. Perquè necessito que entenguis l'abast d'aquesta paraula, quan per fi la digui. Has d'entendre que va molt més enllà d'una paraula, que no hi ha paraules per descriure realment el que sento i la seva immensitat. I que a manca de res millor ho resumiré en set lletres i un apòstrof._

_I com si el petó que m'has fet hagués aconseguit desorganitzar-me el cervell, quan estava intentant decidir què fer he entès que no només tinc l'oportunitat de recuperar la veu i utilitzar-la per dir-te el que sento per tu, sinó que hi ha l'opció de que una part del que et vull donar tu m'ho puguis retornar._

_I per això he escrit aquestes línies. Perquè necessitava saber que no hi havia malentesos pel mig. I perquè has d'entendre que diguis el que diguis, facis el que facis, això no canviarà el que sento. Perquè el que sento es teu i sempre ho ha estat. I el que en facis només depèn de tu._

_Com ja he dit espero que saber la veritat no canviï massa la forma com em veus. Perquè si el petó i l'abraçada eren indicadors del que sigui que sents... _

_Ara em prendré el mateix que t'he preparat. Espero que t'hagi anat bé. Ho he preparat en un moment a la botiga. Per cert has de pensar en millorar el sistema de seguretat, entrar aquí ha estat massa fàcil fins i tot per mi. L'efecte em durarà unes sis hores, t'ho dic perquè difícilment em desperti abans d'això i no vull que t'espantis. És necessari que descansi abans que intentem fer-me tornar la veu._

_Et deixaré el llibre sobre la taula per a que puguis fullejar-lo, hi ha un punt de llibre marcant la pàgina de l'encanteri. Espero que puguem fer l'encanteri tant bon punt em desperti._

_I després, parlarem. _

_I si llavors encara necessites veure'm com em deies ahir a la nit, et diré qui sóc en realitat i fer-me visible als teus ulls ja només serà decisió teva._


	9. Encanteri

**ENCANTERI**

Em tremolaven les mans quan vaig acabar de llegir aquelles línies, que de fet havien estat més de deu pàgines de polida i pulcra escriptura fet a mà. Res de Vola-ploma aquesta vegada.

Estava en shock. Sempre havia sabut que l'Ignotus no m'havia explicat tota la veritat del que li havia passat, així que la història en sí no em va sorprendre tant com ell pensava, saber que havia estat esclau sexual d'un Maharajà no canviava el que sentia per ell o el que pensava de la seva família. Però en canvi saber el que ell sentia per... per mi.

No em cabia al cap que l'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy pogués estimar-me, a mi, d'aquella manera. No podia ser. L'Ignotus, el noi que en dos dies i mig havia aconseguit que passés de témer-lo a desitjar-lo, no podia... no podia estimar-me així i ser l'Scorpius. Era impossible. El pare es devia haver equivocat; I clarament jo també. No era possible que des de l'escola l'Scorpius estigués enamorat de mi. No. Havia intentat acostar-me a ell i ser-ne amic massa vegades per contar-les i sempre havia sigut rebutjat de ple per l'altiu ros com per poder ara creure que estigués enamorat de mi. No.

Vaig rellegir-me el text un parell de cops més.

Tampoc deia en cap moment que el company d'escola que tant havia estimat fos jo. O sí que ho deia?

Em voltava el cap.

Em vaig aixecar de la cadira i vaig caminar per la sala. L'habitació semblava buida, però jo sabia que no ho estava. Algú damunt el llit dormia plàcidament sota els efectes d'una poció reparadora. Algú que...

De veritat aquella persona m'estimava tant com deien aquelles línies?

I de veritat era l'Scorpius?

Vaig entrar a l'habitació, sabent que hi havia una forma de saber-ho. Si el que deia era cert jo i només jo podia confirmar-ho.

Amb els ulls tancats vaig escoltar atentament per saber com estava estirat, on tenia el cap. Em vaig asseure al llit mirant de no despertar-lo i amb les mans tremoloses vaig buscar la vora de la caputxa que li cobria el cap a l'Ignotus.

Quan la vaig trobar vaig començar a tirar amunt, però la tremolor de les mans era molt intensa i em vaig adonar que potser allò no era una bona idea.

Canviaria res, veure l'Scorpius realment?

No. Qui dormia sota aquella capa, fos qui fos, era l'Ignotus. I feia dies que jo mateix havia decidit que el seu passat no m'importava, que protegir-lo i ajudar-lo a tenir un futur era més important que qualsevol altra cosa.

Un futur que m'inclogués a mi? Ell acabava de deixar-me clar que aquella decisió estava completament a les meves mans. I allò era precisament el que em tenia tan aterrit.

Sense saber què fer-ne de tot el que estava sentint. Vaig decidir deixar-lo dormir i vaig sortir a la sala de nou.

El llibre de damunt la taula em va cridar l'atenció i vaig decidir centrar els meus esforços en aprendre la manera de tornar la veu a l'Ignotus. Llavors, com ell havia dit parlaríem i després ja veuríem què passava.

El llibre era realment esgarrifós. Tots els encanteris i pocions descrits eren per fer mal o causar greus problemes. El que havia silenciat l'Ignotus de fet no era un conjur silenciador sinó que causava una mena de mutació que deformava les cordes vocals. Per això l'Ignotus podia parlar una mica, però li era extremadament dolorós.

El llibre no contenia el contra-encanteri, l'hauria de crear. Clar que sabent què feia exactament l'encanteri del llibre no havia de ser massa complicat. De totes maneres era una feina que un medi-mag faria mil vegades millor que jo. Els coneixements d'anatomia humana que tenia eren limitats. Si m'equivocava en alguna cosa podia acabar desgraciant-li la veu per sempre, o pitjor ofegant-lo sense voler.

Vaig respirar profundament per intentar calmar-me. Era més que provable que l'Ignotus no volgués ni sentir a parlar d'acudir al metge així que em tocaria fer-ho a mi. No podia negar-me a intentar-ho si insistia i si m'enfrontava al problema pensant que no podia resoldre'l, mai ho aconseguiria. La força del pensament positiu.

Vaig agafar paper i llapis i vaig escriure a la llibreta tot el que el llibre deia de l'encanteri. Si hi havia de treballar, preferia no veure les horribles il·lustracions que l'acompanyaven.

Després d'estar estudiant l'encanteri una bona estona, fent anotacions al marge de la llibreta em vaig adonar que els budells em roncaven. Vaig decidir fer una pausa i preparar alguna cosa per menjar.

Amb la taula ja parada i el dinar a mig fer vaig decidir guardar el llibre i la llibreta a l'estudi per més tard.

—Com pot ningú fer un encanteri així a algú? —vaig murmurar mentre tancava l'estudi rere meu per acabar de fer el dinar, les horribles imatges del llibre encara fresques a la meva ment.

—Jo era un esclau, no era ningú —la veu rogallosa i fosca de l'Ignotus em va sobresaltar.

—Ignotus! —vaig dir girant-me cap a la porta de l'habitació.

Si l'hagués pogut veure m'hi hauria acostat corrent i l'hauria abraçat. No importava que ell fos o no l'Scorpius, no importava si m'estimava més enllà de tot el que era raonable tal com deien aquells fulls, només m'importava que havia aconseguit entrar a casa el seu avi i sortir-ne amb el llibre per tornar a casa sà i estalvi i que necessitava abraçar-lo.

—Estàs bé Ignotus? No et va passar res ahir a la nit oi? —vaig dir caminat cap a ell tantejant amb les mans per intentar localitzar-lo.

—No. Clar que estic bé —els seus roncs em van servir de guia per finalment localitzar-lo amb les mans.

Aquest cop no li vaig demanar que em beses. Vaig buscar el límit de la caputxa, ell es va tensar, suposo que esperant a que el descobrís, però jo senzillament m'hi vaig ficar a sota i vaig besar-lo desesperadament.

Ell va tardar una estona en respondre al meu petó. I fins i tot quan ho va fer, es va mantenir prudent i un xic distant.

—Estava tant preocupat Ignotus —vaig murmurar amagant el cap en el seu coll, respirant la seva olor tant característica de cuir i sabó—. La poció que em vas donar ahir no esperava que em deixés fora de combat d'aquesta manera. I no sabia quan despertaries i... necessitava abraçar-te —vaig confessar-li estrenyent-lo entre els meus braços.

—Severus... —va murmurar en aquell gruny tan suau que gairebé semblava una veu normal—. Que no has llegit la meva nota?

—Nota? —vaig dir intentant no riure per l'eufemisme—. Voldràs dir les més de deu pàgines de confessió.

El vaig sentir tensar-se de nou.

Jo vaig deixar-lo anar i vaig sortir de sota la capa, però vaig mantenir les meves mans sobre les seves espatlles.

—Hi ha coses que no entenc Ignotus. I hi ha coses que... però vull que en parlem quan hagis recuperat la veu. Quan puguem mantenir una conversa a temps real. Quan et pugui veure la cara.

—Saps que si vols pots veure'm ara —va dir ell grunyint.

—No vull treure't la capa fins saber que quan ho faci... Sé que encara tens por de dir-me qui ets Ignotus i no vull que en tinguis. Perquè potser no signifiquin ben bé el mateix aquestes set lletres i un apòstrof si les dic jo que si les dius tu, però el que sento per tu té molt poc a veure amb el teu aspecte, el teu nom vertader o fins i tot el que tu sentis per mi. I necessito que ho sàpigues. Crec que m'he enamorat, Ignotus. Em sento molt atret per tu, per la teva olor, pels teus moviments sigil·losos, pel so de la teva respiració a poca distància de mi en tot moment i per l'increïble tacte dels teus llavis. Però sobretot per la teva manera de ser. I tot això no té res a veure amb el que hi ha sota la capa, sinó aquí dins —vaig dir tocant el seu pit—. No tinc paraules per descriure què en penso de la teva capacitat per perdonar, de la teva manera d'entendre la vida, de la teva capacitat de lluita i superació. Ignotus vull que entenguis que m'he enamorat de tu, l'home que és capaç de matinar més que jo per preparar-me el cafè; de l'home que em renya quan creu que sóc poc caut davant un desconegut; de l'Snob que creu que la meva vida és tant muggle que podria mesclar-me amb ells i ningú notaria la diferència. M'encanta l'expert en pocions que li importa un rave si les ampolletes mono-dosis son les més cares i les utilitza totes perquè sap que és la millor forma de preservar la poció que ha creat amb tanta cura. I m'emociono de pensar en treballar junts a la botiga. Em fascina l'Ignotus competitiu que vol saber-ho tot sempre i que observa i aprèn el que faci falta per que continuï sent així, fins i tot si són coses muggles. Em diverteix el murri que es riu de a clientela per sota el nas. Em meravella que siguis tantes coses diferents a la vegada, des l'Ignotus més elegant i educat, al més autoritari i el massa acostumat a sortir-se amb la seva. I m'enamora que sense perdre un bri de tot això siguis capaç d'oferir-te a cosir-me una capa per aconseguir que jo sigui el més elegant de la festa. Per no parlar del detallista capaç de cosir-me una butxaca a la capa per al mòbil encara que amb prou feines sàpiga què és o per a què serveix. M'és igual si aquí sota ets ros o morè o si tens un tercer ull. Passi el que passi, res del que sento ara canviarà al treure't la capa. El que vull que entenguis és que encara que em moro de ganes de fer-ho no vull ser jo qui prengui la decisió de fer-te visible. Has de ser tu. Quan entenguis que saber el teu nom ja no és una amenaça. No sé qui eres quan vas arribar aquí, però per mi, ara i sempre, ets l'Ignotus.

—De veritat no me la trauries? —va aconseguir mig pronunciar amb la veu tant afectada com aquella primera nit.

—Jo també tinc moltes preguntes Ignotus. I em moro de ganes de veure't als ulls i de parlar-ho amb tu. Però no ara, com a mínim fins quan parlar no et sigui tan dolorós. No em puc concentrar en el que sentim l'un per l'altre sabent què et van fer al coll i lo dolorós que et resulta dir una sola paraula. De veritat que no entenc com va poder... tenies raó l'altre dia quan deies que hi ha gent dolenta al món.

La sensació d'un cos abraçant-me quan jo només veia aire buit era molt estranya. Així que vaig tancar els ulls i em vaig deixar embolcallar pels seus braços forts.

—He preparat una mica de dinar —vaig dir suaument mentre em deixava acariciar l'esquena i el cap suaument—. Tens gana?

Dos copets al cap em van donar la resposta. "No"

—Has de menjar una mica. Segur que ahir no vas sopar res.

Però no vaig pas insistir i vam seguir abraçats una estona. Fins que finalment va se ell qui em va deixar anar.

—Besa'm —vaig xiuxiuejar—. I després de dinar mirarem de tornar-te la veu.

Quan després de dinar el vaig agafar de la mà i el vaig fer entrar al despatx vaig notar com tremolava. No sé si pel contacte, per la confiança que li demostrava obrint-li les portes d'aquell últim racó de casa meva, o simplement de l'emoció pel que anàvem a fer.

El despatx era l'estança més gran del pis. Dues de les parets estaven plenes de prestatges, una per llibres i l'altra per pots, ampolles i material divers per pocions. A la tercera paret hi havia un finestral que donava al carrer i deixava entrar la llum del dia. I la darrera paret estava ocupada per les perxes dels meus quatre ocells i les meves escombres. Ocupant l'espai central de l'habitació hi havia un escriptori i una superfície de treball amb espai per a dues calderes mitjanes.

Vaig entrar una cadira del menjador i la vaig posar al costat de la meva.

Mentre buscava entre els llibres de la meva petita biblioteca un parell de volums que havíem utilitzat a l'últim curs de Hogwarts vaig veure de reüll com les pàgines que havia estat escrivint abans de dinar s'aixecaven de sobre l'escriptori.

—Ignotus. No dic que no ho pugui fer, ni que no ho vulgui intentar. Però hi ha un petit detall que... sé que no vols sentir a parlar d'hospitals, però em sento obligat a dir-te que donat el tipus d'encanteri al que et van sotmetre crec sincerament que un medi-mag podria fer una feina molt més bona, neta, precisa i ràpida que jo.

La vola ploma, com altres vegades, es va posar en marxa abans que jo acabés de parlar.

_Sé que el que et demano no és precisament fàcil i que tu no ets un expert en contra encanteris i que en tema de malformacions els millors son els metges, però... Severus, si anem a Sant Mungo haurem de dir qui sóc, vindran els Aurors, tothom sabrà que sóc aquí de nou... No vull que res d'això passi. No encara. No fins que haguem pogut parlar._

—Ho sé. Però em preocupa no ser capaç de... —vaig dir deixant la nota sobre els llibres que havia acumulat sobre l'escriptori. Però una mà a l'avantbraç em va fer callar—. Ho intentaré, t'ho promet-ho, i ho faré el millor possible, tu m'hi ajudaràs. Però promet-me que si alguna cosa no anés bé deixaràs que demani ajuda als experts.

La mà que encara em tenia agafat pel braç va pressionar suaument, un sol cop. "Sí"

—Bé. Ara centrem-nos en la feina.

Després d'unes quantes hores treballant sobre l'encanteri, estava bastant segur d'haver trobat la formula correcta per tornar la laringe de l'Scorpius a la seva forma natural.

—Crec que ja ho tenim.

Un sol cop sobre la taula confirmava que ell pensava igual que jo.

No podia negar que estava molt nerviós. Però havia arribat el moment i no pensava fer-me enrere.

Mentre jo treballava amb el contra encanteri ell havia estat preparant una poció anestèsica, per evitar el possible dolor del procés.

—Comencem. Pren la poció i seu a la cadira —li vaig indicar.

Després de veure desaparèixer el contingut del flascó i que aquest quedés buit damunt la taula vaig estendre les mans en direcció a on el cap de l'Ignotus havia d'estar un cop assegut.

Una de les seves mans va sortir de sota la capa per agafar la meva i dur-la fins al seu coll. Com sempre la seva mà era molt suau i freda. No podia evitar preguntar-me com seria tenir-les sobre la meva pell bullent.

Palpant per sobre la capa d'invisibilitat vaig col·locar la meva vareta damunt la seva gola. Si ell hagués estat visible i algú hagués vist l'escena podrien pensar que l'estava amenaçant.

Espolsant el cap vaig fer fora de la meva ment tot aquell reguitzell d'idees. Per concentrar-me en el contra encanteri que havia de pronunciar. Després de respirar profundament vaig murmurar.

—Sobretot, si alguna cosa va malament, si t'ofegues o et fa molt mal, agafa'm el braç i m'aturaré.

Ell em va prémer un cop al braç en afirmació.

—Promet-m'ho.

—T'ho prometo —va grunyir, en un ronc greu y suau.

Vaig tornar a respirar profundament. Vaig tancar els ulls un instant i vaig començar a recitar suaument, gairebé com un murmuri, el contra encanteri.

Passat un minut les paraules fluïen de mi com un mantra que es repetia i repetia. Vaig obrir els ulls notant com la meva màgia es canalitzava per la meva vareta cap a l'Ignotus. A la punta de la meva vareta hi brillava una petita llumeta d'un color que canviava del porpra al igni de forma intermitent amb el ritme de les meves paraules.

La respiració de l'Ignotus al principi havia estat lenta i calmada, ara estava agitada. Però era d'esperar ja que li estava retorçant la laringe per tornar-li a la seva forma original.

No tenia forma de saber quan hauria acabat la feina. No era un expert, no havia pogut veure fins a quin punt estava retorçada la seva laringe, ni sabia a quina velocitat treballaria el meu contra encanteri. Així que era millor parar abans i haver de tornar-li a fer una mica més que no pas passar-me de llarg i no saber com arreglar-ho.

Tant bon punt la decisió de parar va ser presa dins meu, el murmuri que sortia de mi gairebé de forma inconscient es va alentir fins morir en un silenci expectant. L'única cosa que jo podia veure era la punta de la meva vareta que lentament s'apagava ara amb una llumeta que s'havia anat tornant rosada.

Llavors l'Ignotus va fer una respiració profunda i sorollosa que em va sobresaltar. I després va deixar anar l'aire en una rialla alegre.

De sobte em vaig sentir embolcallat pels seus braços invisibles. Tot ell estava tremolant, però els sons de rialla que sortien del seu pit em van fer somriure alleugit. Va acostar-se a la meva orella i va murmurar.

—T'estimo, Severus.

Després em va cobrir el cap amb la caputxa de la capa i em va besar apassionadament. La sensació de tenir-lo entregat a mi d'aquella manera entre els meus braços era indescriptible. Tot ell tremolava. I la veritat es que jo també em sentia una mica desbordat per l'emoció.

—Ignotus —vaig gemegar entre petons.

—Què? —va grunyir ell.

—Besa'm.


	10. Frustració

**FRUSTRACIÓ**

La ja familiar olor de cafè em va despertar. Però no vaig obrir els ulls. Amb un sospir em vaig arronsar entre els llençols tebis.

—L'esmorzar es refreda —va dir la veu greu de l'Ignotus des d'algun punt indeterminat de l'habitació.

—Mmmm —va ser tot el que vaig poder dir.

—¿No penses aixecar-te per obrir la botiga?

Vaig fer un gemec de frustració. L'Ignotus tenia raó. La gent necessitava pocions per viure. Pocions que jo els havia de fer i vendre. Però per fer-ho tenia que llevar-me i sortir del llit càlid.

Per sort era divendres, la qual cosa volia dir que tant sols quedava un dia. Un dia més i per fi seria cap de setmana.

Vaig allargar la mà fins la tauleta, vaig agafar la vareta i vaig murmurar un _accio_ per fer caure l'Ignotus damunt el llit.

—Es pot saber què fas? —es va queixar ell mentre jo el cobria amb la flassada i m'abraçava a ell.

En l'última setmana, des de que la nostra relació s'havia tornat molt més tàctil, havia descobert que m'era molt més fàcil predir els seus moviments si aclucava els ulls i deixava de confiar amb la vista per centrar-me en la resta de sentits.

Vaig entaforar el nas al seu coll i vaig inspirar profundament. L'olor de sabó i cuir era embriagadora.

—Em pregunto si quan et treguis la capa deixaràs de fer aquesta olor —vaig murmurar gaudint del moment mentre ell cedia a la meva abraçada i començava a acaronar-me lleument.

—Quina olor? —va preguntar amb un murmuri.

Feia una setmana que havia recuperat la veu. Ens n'havíem sortit, tot i que ja no era ben bé la veu de l'Scorpius; La veu nassal que jo recordava dels dies d'escola s'havia perdut per donar lloc a un to greu, profund i suau a la vegada, que era difícil de descriure. Ell mateix havia comentat que es sentia estrany parlant amb una veu amb un timbre tan diferent al seu, però havia reclinat rotundament tota oferta meva per arreglar-ho.

"Com menys coses guardi del meu passat millor" havia comentat uns dies enrere.

Jo estava cada vegada més preocupat pel seu afany de voler deixar el passat enrere a tota costa. Portàvem junts des del passat diumenge, l'endemà de la festa; bé, junts, més que només amics, donades les circumstàncies allò era tot. I des de que havíem deixat la llibreta i la vola-ploma enrere no havíem tornat a parlar seriosament del tema de tornar a ser visible, de revelar-me la seva identitat i d'afrontar el seu passat.

Ell evitava el tema a tota costa i jo no havia tingut temps ni forces per pressionar-lo després d'una setmana combatent els últims estralls de la grip durant les hores de feina i de lluitar conta tot el que la situació comportava la resta del temps: Havia hagut de donar llargues al pare tota la setmana; També havia hagut d'evitar qualsevol comentari que li deixés veure a l'Ignotus que jo ja sabia qui era; I havia hagut de lluitar durament contra les meves pròpies ganes cada cop majors d'intimar amb ell per tal de no arrancar-li la capa jo mateix sense cap mirament. I tot per no voler forçar-lo a donar aquell pas.

Intentar que no deixés el passat enrere sinó que s'hi enfrontés no m'estava resultant gens fàcil. Amb els pocs dies que portàvem junts ell semblava cada vegada més còmode sota la capa, ara que ja em tenia entre els seus braços semblava haver perdut tot interès en recuperar la seva imatge i amb ella el seu passat i la responsabilitat del que havia fet… I tot i que jo podia entendre perquè no volia enfrontar-los, quedar-nos estancats en aquella situació no era viable de cap de les maneres.

—Fas olor a cuir —vaig murmurar encara amb els ulls tancats— i m'agrada molt com es mescla aquesta olor amb la del meu sabó.

—Un bon motiu per no treure'm la capa doncs —va murmurar ell cobrint el meu cap amb la caputxa i buscant els meus llavis.

Aquella veu greu era molt més agradable i seductora que l'original que li recordava. No vaig poder evitar deixar escapar un petit gemec. Mai abans m'havia sentit atret així per ningú. De fet mai abans m'havia sentit atret per un home. La idea de l'homosexualitat no m'era aliena abans de conèixer l'Ignotus, però mai havia sentit aquella necessitat gairebé animal per aquell contacte físic amb un home. Només les noies m'havien cridat l'atenció fins ara i mai amb aquella intensitat. D'alguna manera em sentia una mica perdut, com si fos la primera vegada.

—No tergiversis les meves paraules Ignotus —vaig dir quan es va separar de mi una mica més tard—. Ja t'ho vaig dir, jo no… —em vaig esforçar per no obrir els ulls y vaig sortir de sota la seva capa—. Faré tot el possible per a que la decisió sigui teva i només teva, però això no vol dir que no vulgui que te la treguis. No pots viure per sempre més sent una entitat invisible, viure així no és viure —incapaç de centrar la mirada en un punt concret, la meva vista vagava per l'habitació com si parlés per telèfon amb ell i no cara a cara—. Em moro de ganes de poder-te veure els ulls quan et parlo. Saps com n'és d'estrany sentir-me tant íntimament lligat a un espai buit davant meu?

Per demostrar-me que l'espai davant meu no estava buit en absolut es va acostar encara més a mi, ajuntat els nostres cossos com mai fins ara havien estat.

Jo vaig deixar escapar una petita exhalació de sorpresa.

—No sóc un espai buit —va dir ell en un to amenaçador que a mi em va semblar la cosa més sexy que havia sentit mai.

—No —li vaig dir una octava més greu de lo normal, tancant els ulls i notant aquell cos ferm i esvelt contra el meu.

—No —va ratificar ell de nou buscant els meus llavis, de nou plenament conscient del que havia aconseguit amb tant sols unes paraules.

Aquells dies també havia notat que ell només em besava si primer jo tancava els ulls, i inconscientment jo no podia evitar tancar-los quan em sentia excitat, era com estar suplicant-li que em besés, però no ho podia evitar. Sabia que no l'havia de deixar manipular-me així però era incapaç d'apartar-lo de mi, de negar-me o aturar els seus petons que a poc a poc aconseguien que la meva respiració es tornés erràtica i el ritme cardíac se m'accelerés.

Un gruny de frustració va sortir de mi, tan gutural i profund que gairebé va sonar com la seva veu abans de recuperar-la.

Em tenia completament a la seva mercè. Estirat al llit panxa enlaire, amb el seu pes mantenint-me presoner, la seva olor embriagant-me.

Quan els seus llavis van abandonar els meus no vaig poder reprimir un gemec mentre estirava el coll enrere i m'arquejava buscant més contacte del seu cos amb el meu. Per un instant vaig obrir els ulls i la imatge del sostre blanc davant els meus ulls me'ls va tancar de nou.

Era com si una fantasia eròtica s'hagués escapat dels meus somnis, però no tingués prou força per acabar de materialitzar-se realment: La podia notar però no veure; I era frustrant.

Volia poder dir-li que s'apartés de mi, que no em portés a aquells extrems fins que jo no el pogués veure, no era just que jo no pogués retornar-li les carícies; Ja que per a fer-ho tindria que treure-li la capa, —per ara només podia accedir al seu cap colant-me sota la caputxa i a les seves mans quan aquestes sortien de la capa—. Era tant frustrant! Però a la vegada tant plaent el que em feia que no m'hi podia oposar.

—Ignotus —vaig somicar quan les seves mans es van colar dins la meva roba interior.

Feia estona que la seva boca jugava amb els meus mugrons, el pijama completament obert deixant el meu pit nu a la seva mercè, i ja no era capaç de filar dues paraules coherents.

En pocs minuts em va fer arribar a l'orgasme amb les seves mans, i va capturar el moment amb un petó al llavis robant-me el poc alè que em quedava.

Extasiat em vaig quedar una estona estirat immòbil. El vaig notar estirar-se al meu costat i murmurar:

—Severus, t'estimo —per després dirigir-se al bany.

Estirat al llit no vaig poder evitar pensar per enèsima vegada en que tot allò no tenia ni cap ni peus. No tenia sentit aquella atracció fatal que sentia per l'Ignotus. Perquè era un home. Perquè era l'Scorpius Malfoy. Perquè jo era l'Albus Potter. Perquè sempre m'havien agradat les dones. Perquè ni tant sols l'havia vist encara i jo ja estava…

Espolsant del cap aquelles idees sobre com cap dona m'havia fet sentir mai així, fins quin punt estava enamorat d'ell, i fins quin punt era fotuda aquella situació, finalment em vaig llevar.

Al cap de poca estona, ja vestits, esmorzàvem en un silenci tens a la sala.

—T'ha molestat que et masturbés, oi? —va mussitar l'Ignotus mentre jo recollia la taula amb un cop de vareta.

—No —vaig dir amb sinceritat, però una mica secament.

—Ho sento —es va disculpar convençut de que no era sincer amb ell, aixecant-se de la cadira.

—Ignotus, no em molesta el fet de tenir sexe (o el que sigui) amb tu. És només que… —No sabia com dir-li què era el que m'havia molestat realment—. Vine aquí —li vaig dir allargant els braços cap a la sala aparentment buida.

Durant aquella setmana també havia après que era més fàcil que ell em busqués a mi que no pas que jo el busqués a ell.

Quan el vaig tenir entre els meus braços el vaig abraçar. Sabia que ell necessitava que li donés prou confiança per creure en les meves paraules, creure que saber qui era no canviaria res. La idea de dir-li que ja ho sabia m'havia creuat la ment alguna vegada, però l'havia desestimat de seguida. No volia dir-li, perquè necessitava que confiés en mi, sinó cegament, casi; Necessitava saber que confiava prou en mi per dir-m'ho ell mateix. Si era jo qui destapava aquella carta sempre em quedaria el dubte de fins a quin punt confiava en mi i en el que jo sentia per ell; I no volia que allò passés...

—M'agradaria… jo també —vaig balbucejar—. És… tinc la sensació de que jo… que només… que tu… és a dir, i tu? —vaig acabar dient tirant pel dret.

—No! —va exclamar ell prestament—. No. Creu-me Severus, per mi no has de patir, gaudeixo molt veient-te. Jo… es tot un espectacle veure com se't dilaten les pupil·les, com el pols et batega cada vegada més fort al coll, com t'arqueges quan et beso la gola, com acluques els ulls quan… —va murmurar acaronant-me el pit suaument—. No et preocupis per mi. Jo estic bé.

Em va besar de forma tendra als llavis, aixecant una mica la caputxa que li cobria la capa per fer-ho, lo just per deixar els seus llavis al descobert i jo no vaig saber què respondre. No sabia què dir.

Després d'un silenci estrany varem baixar a la botiga, on ja hi havia gent esperant a la porta per que fèiem tard.

Era evident que no m'havia entès. Però tampoc sabia com fer-me entendre. Com podia fer-li entendre que jo em referia a voler participar? A que jo també el volia veure, a que jo també el volia tocar. Per descomptat que volia que ell gaudís, però a més volia poder-lo veure, poder participar, ser la causa del seu plaer, veure els seus iris tenyir-se de negre per mi, el seu cos arquejar-se per mi. Havia de trobar la manera de fer-li entendre que no n'hi havia prou per mi amb el que teníem, que necessitava que fos valent i confiés en mi i es tragués finalment la capa. I tenia que fer-ho sense dir-li que ja sabia qui era; I sense que sembles que deia que amb el que teníem no en tenia prou, per que no volia que pensés que no gaudia del que em feia.

No estava preparat per admetre-ho però no només havia gaudit de la culminació en sí, tot l'acte de submissió, el deixar-me fer, el fet d'entregar-me d'aquella manera a algú m'estimulava i excitava més del que mai hauria imaginat i en el fons no volia que allò canviés. Simplement volia poder obrir els ulls i veure'l allà, amb mi.

Havíem estat treballant junts a l'apoteca tota la setmana. Jo a fora el taulell i ell dins la rebotiga buscant-me les pocions que la gent em demanava i enviant la Bruna i la Fosca a fer encàrrecs per a que jo no hagués de desatendre als clients per fer-ho.

Es moria per fer pocions, però jo no havia volgut cedir en allò. Si algú s'assabentava de que li deixava fer pocions i llavors les venia, a mi em podien retirar la llicència i ell acabar en més problemes dels que ja estava. No, en allò havia sigut inflexible, teníem que ser responsables.

El dia va passar força ràpid. Ja havíem tancat i estàvem acabant de fer l'inventari quan li vaig dir:

—Em ve de gust menjar Xinès avui.

El seu silenci va ser prou eloqüent per mi. Em moria de ganes de poder veure el seu rostre en moments d'incertesa com aquells.

—Desapareixeré un moment al Londres muggle per anar a buscar-lo mentre et dutxes, et sembla bé?

—Menjar per emportar? —em va preguntar sense respondre'm.

—Sí. No et ve de gust?

—No ens ho pot portar el teu germà? —em va respondre amb una nova pregunta.

—El meu germà no es a Londres avui —vaig dir, i llavors vaig decidir no recalcar el fet que de nou, com sempre, ell havia obviat dir el que ell volia, com si allò no importés gens davant el que a mi em venia de gust—. A més ell m'ho hauria comprat a l'Ànec Mandarí perquè sap que prefereixo la Gran Muralla. I no vull que es repeteixi l'incident de la pizza i les preguntes sobre la dona misteriosa amb la que estic sortint que des de llavors no ha deixat de fer-me.

De nou el silenci va ser la seva resposta.

Quan vaig sortir del pis, després d'haver tancat a l'Ignotus a dins rere meu amb totes les mesures de seguretat que sabia conjurar, em vaig desaparèixer fins al restaurant la Gran Muralla.

Una vegada demanat allò que volia, i mentre esperava a que m'ho servissin, vaig anar al bany i de nou em vaig desaparèixer. Aquesta vegada a casa els pares. No tenia gens clar el que anava a fer, però la idea m'havia vingut a la ment a mig matí i estava decidit a intentar-ho.

La mare em va obrir la porta tot eixugant-se les mans amb el davantal.

—Albus fill, pensava que avui no podies venir… —va dir fent-me una gran abraçada, sorpresa de veure'm.

—No em puc quedar —vaig murmurar jo—. Hi és el pare?

—És al estudi.

Sense dir res més vaig començar a caminar cap a l'estudi del pare.

—Albus… —em va dir per aturar-me abans que arribés a agafar el pom de la porta. Jo em vaig girar i la vaig mirar—. Va tot bé?

—Sí, és clar.

Ella es va acostar a mi. Mirant-me fixament, com només una mare pot fer.

—Aquella noia que…? —va començar a preguntar

Jo li vaig somriure y li vaig fer un petó a la galta.

—No hi ha cap noia, mare. Però estigues tranquil·la, estic perfectament i tot va bé —o hi aniria aviat, vaig pensar amb determinació.

Ella em va mirar inquisitorialment. Ambdós sabíem que no s'ho havia empassat, ni una paraula del que li havia dit, però no tenia temps per a més explicacions.

El pare, com havia dit la mare, era al estudi. Escrivia una carta. Com sempre que s'inclinava massa sobre la taula, les ulleres li relliscaven fins la punta del nas i els cabells negres com els meus li queien rebels damunt els ulls.

—Pare… —vaig murmurar entrant i tancant la porta rere meu—. Necessito un favor.

—Digues-me de què es tracta i veurem què s'hi pot fer —va dir ell sense aixecar el cap del paper, signant la missiva que acabava en aquell moment.

—Necessito que em deixis la capa.

—La capa d'invisibilitat del teu avi? —va preguntar col·locant-se bé les ulleres i finalment mirant-me sorprès.

—Sí.

—Per a què la necessites?

Vaig dubtar. Sense saber què dir-li.

—És difícil d'explicar —vaig començar—. És pel problema de l'Ignotus.

—Creia que es tractava de fer que, l'Scorpius —va recalcar el pare—, es tornés visible i no al inrevés.

—Ja sé que et vaig dir que ja sabia como treure-li, però el cas és que hi ha un aspecte que no està molt clar i pensava que potser fent un petit experiment amb la teva… —vaig dir baixant la mirada nerviós per la possibilitat de que la idea havia tingut durant el dia tingués resultat.

—Albus ets conscient de que parlem d'un objecte únic i de molt valor en tots els sentits de la paraula, veritat? No puc deixar-te-la si tens intenció d'experimentar amb ella —em va alliçonar el pare com si fos un nen petit. A vegades creia que els pares ens veurien sempre com a nens petits.

—Ja sé que és diferent a totes les altres capes del mercat fetes amb la pell de demiguises —vaig dir jo en un to una mica cansat, que només va fer que provocar que el pare s'hagués d'aguantar el somriure—, però la necessito per poder ajudar a l'Ignotus a poder ser visible. De fet l'objecte d'estudi en aquest experiment no seria la capa, sinó el propi Ignotus. Qualsevol altra capa invisible em serviria, només necessito poder-me tornar invisible jo, però no em puc permetre comprar-me'n una i bé… ets l'única persona que conec que en té una que em pugui deixar.

—Tu, vols fer-te invisible? —els ulls verds del pare m'estudiaven entretancats. Tot rastre d'honor esvaït. Estava segur que la seva ment barrinava mil possible motius per dir-me que no, en contra de la seva tendència natural a dir-nos que sí a tot el que li demanéssim.

—Aquesta era la idea —vaig confirmar sense saber realment què més dir.

—I l'objectiu de tot plegat és que l'Ignotus es faci visible —va afirmar el pare en un to que deixava clars els seus dubtes al respecte.

Vaig sospirar. La reticència del pare era d'esperar. Resignat em vaig disposar a donar-li més explicacions.

—El propi Ignotus és l'únic que s'interposa entre poder ser visible de nou o quedar-se invisible per sempre més. Necessito que entengui que ser invisible no és una opció. Si entén la necessitat de poder tornar a ser vist de nou, crec que llavors podrem alliberar-lo i després ajudar-lo.

—Ets conscient de que no puc estar massa més sense fer res sabent qui hi ha a casa teva, veritat? —va dir deixant de mirar-me per recollir el tinter i la ploma que havia estat utilitzant fins llavors com si res.

—Per això necessito que m'ajudis i em deixis la capa —vaig dir exasperat. Després d'una mirada de desaprovació vaig respirar profundament i vaig accedir a explicar-li alguna cosa més—. No vol enfrontar-se al passat. Pensa que mentre sigui invisible està fora de l'abast del que ha deixat enrere. Crec que si entén que sent invisible també s'està mantenint fora de l'abast del seu futur, potser canviï d'idea.

—Del seu futur o del teu? —va preguntar el pare arquejant una cella.

—Pel que fa al cas son el mateix —vaig dir secament, desafiant.

—Sempre que es tregui la capa i assumeixi … —va començar a murmurar el pare en to condescendent.

—Pare —el vaig tallar jo—. Primer, el primer —no era el moment de discutir amb ell aquell tema. Ja l'havia deixat prémer-me els botons fins que jo li havia explicat tot, ja n'hi havia prou.

Ell em va mirar durant uns instants d'una manera molt similar a com m'havia estat mirant la mare feia una instants a la sala.

—És al bagul —va dir finalment senyalant el vell bagul de quan ell anava a l'escola.

Capa en mà, li vaig donar les gràcies i em vaig esfumar, intentant evitar la mare en el procés, de nou cap al restaurant Xinès.

Vaig recollir el sopar i vaig arribar a casa a temps per enxampar l'Ignotus sortint del bany. Tot i que evidentment, i per al meu total desgrat, no el vaig pas veure. Amb una mica de sort, però, allò canviaria aviat.

—Ei, per què no pares la taula mentre em prenc una dutxa?

No li vaig donar opció a negar-se. Vaig deixar damunt la taula la bossa del sopar i vaig entrar a l'habitació amb la capa amagada sota el braç per, instants després entrar al bany.

No em vaig entretenir massa estona sota l'aigua. Com abans acabés amb tot allò, amb una mica de sort, abans podria per fi veure l'Ignotus.


	11. Capa

**CAPA**

Feia anys que no utilitzava aquella capa. No recordava l'estranya sensació d'estar sota aquella vaporosa tela. Era genial com la capa s'adaptava a les necessitats de qui la portés posada. Quan amb prou feines era un marrec de dotze anys la capa m'anava just a mida i ara seguia sense sobresortir ni un mil·límetre de la meva pell per sota la tela.

Amb cautela vaig obrir la porta i, resant per no xocar amb l'Ignotus, em vaig acostar a la taula i em vaig asseure a la meva cadira. L'única cosa que havia delatat la meva presència havia estat el lleu moviment de la cadira.

—Qui ets? —vaig sentir rere meu, al mateix temps que la punta d'un afilat ganivet es posava sobre el meu coll.

—Ignotus sóc jo —li vaig dir espantat.

No havia comptat amb que ell, amb l'ensurt, pogués respondre d'aquella manera.

—Quines van ser les meves primeres paraules? —va preguntar per confirmar que deia la veritat. De sobte em van venir al cap totes les històries que els avis i els oncles explicaven sovint sobre l'època de la guerra i de com el fer-se preguntes d'àmbit personal era l'única manera de saber que qui parlava era qui deia ser.

—T'estimo, Severus —vaig respondre—. Ara, pots abaixar el ganivet, si us plau? Si fas malbé la capa del pare...

—Es pot saber a què jugues Severus? —va preguntar enfadat separant-se de mi.

—No jugo a res —vaig intentar sonar innocent i com si no sabés realment a què es referia.

—Treu-te la capa, fes el favor.

Jo em vaig mossegar la llengua per no dir-li que es tragués ell la seva.

—Intento demostrar una cosa.

—Intentes provocar-me una parada cardíaca per demostrar que es pot ser de la meva família i tenir cor, potser? —de sobte la seva veu greu va tornar a sonar més que mai com la de l'Scorpius Malfoy que jo coneixia de l'escola.

No sé qui dels dos es a sorprendre més per aquell exabrupte.

—No —vaig respondre secament, a la defensiva, sense saber com reaccionar. Fins ara l'Ignotus havia sigut sempre molt respectuós, dolç i correcte amb mi.

Un silenci incòmode ens va envoltar.

—Per què no sopem? —li vaig proposar finalment volent fer com si res hagués passat. Es tractava de fer-lo entrar en raó i no d'acabar barallats.

Ell no va dir res. Jo no sabia si restava mut, molest encara perquè no m'hagués tret la capa quan m'ho havia demanat, incòmode per la resposta que se li havia escapat, o simplement perquè no tenia res a dir.

—M'ho prendré como un sí… —vaig murmurar mentre obria lentament els paquets de menjar Xinès per poder-nos repartir el seu contingut.

Llavors la cadira davant meu es va apartar i un parell de bastonets es van alçar en silenci.

—Què em recomanes que tasti primer? —va preguntar tranquil·lament fent petar els bastonets expertament per sobre dels diferents plats.

En una calma relativa vàrem començar a sopar. Però no era gens fàcil menjar sense sortir de la capa.

—Et tacaràs —va dir ell passada una estona de veure'm barallant-me amb els bastonets i un tros de porc agredolç que no aconseguia que deixés de gotejar per dur-me'l a la boca per sota la capa.

—Com diantre t'ho fas?

—Pràctica —va respondre amb certa petulància—. Va Severus, no siguis tossut i treu-te la capa. Ja has demostrat que viure així ho fa tot més difícil del que… —va sospirar—. No fa falta que destrossis la capa de ton pare, treu-te-la i sopa bé —va dir com el seu to de preocupació per mi que tant m'agradava i que a la vegada tant em desconcertava.

—Creus que això és el que intento demostrar? —vaig dir fent un esbufec al final per remarcar la meva incredulitat. El tros de porc oblidat damunt la taula en un petit bassal de salsa.

—Doncs sí, sinó no sé… —però la seva rèplica va morir en els seus llavis— Oh —va fer llavors en to de comprensió després d'uns instants de silenci—. Molt astut. Però pensava que no volies forçar-me a treure'm la capa, que entenies perquè no me l'he treta. Pensava que …

—Entenc perfectament perquè no te l'has treta, Ignotus —el vaig tallar deixant els bastonets amb un cop sec a la taula, molt enfadat, sense saber molt bé amb qui o perquè—. El que no sé és si tu entens per què vull que te la treguis.

—És molt fàcil adoptar la teva postura Severus. Tu no t'has trobat entre l'espasa i la paret, tu no … —tremolant, els seus bastonets van quedar-se quiets damunt la taula d'una manera molt més suau que els meus—. No vull haver de fugir, no vull tornar a ser perseguit… —va murmurar.

—Però no… —vaig intentar dir jo astorat per l'angoixa que el seu to greu no podia amagar que sentia, com la capa invisible no havia pogut ocultar el tremolor de la seva mà al deixar els bastonets.

—Sí —em va tallar ell—. Si em trec la capa, això és exactament el que passarà.

—No ho permetré Ignotus. No et deixaré sol. Lluitaré amb tu —li vaig assegurar—. Els errors del passat no es poden ignorar, ni tampoc pots deixar que dominin el teu futur. Sé que et fa por. Penses que no ho sé? —no em va respondre—. Però jo estaré amb tu. Estaré al teu costat a cada pas del procés. I et prometo que tot sortirà bé. Et prometo que passi el que passi… —lluitant per no treure'm la capa d'una revolada i obrir els braços per a que vingués a mi, vaig fer una respiració profunda per intentar reorganitzar les meves idees—. El més important és que estarem junts, al final, sense barreres de cap mena.

De nou el silenci. És que no era capaç de veure a què em referia? No podia entendre que necessitava veure'l? Exasperat per la seva manca de resposta em vaig aixecar de la cadira.

—M'és igual si sota la capa ets ros, morè o pèl-roig, m'és igual si tens un tercer ull, si ets més guapo que jo o si… M'ÉS IGUAL, perquè t'estimo a tu, no pel teu cos sinó per com ets. I sí, necessito saber com ets físicament per sentir-me completament feliç, però et prometo que veure't finalment no farà que el que sento per tu disminueixi pas de cap manera.

—Com pots prometre'm, res si ni tant sols t'atreveixes a dir-li a la teva família que…? —el seu reclam en veu trancada va morir als llavis.

—Què hi te a veure la meva família en tot això? Jo parlo de tu i jo. De… —Estava desconcertat pel seu canvi de tema.

—Que què hi te a veure la teva família? —va dir en to irat i es va aixecar de sobte, la cadira caient a terra rere seu—. Severus si hi ha res que mai he envejat i que a la vegada sempre m'ha molestat de tu, és la teva família. Ets un Potter i ets un Weasley, fet que vol dir que per damunt de tot ets un membre de la teva família —aquell tipus d'acusació em sonava a retret per alguna cosa que jo no creia que tingués res de dolent, em va fer callar, a mig camí de sentir-me dolgut, a l'espera d'una explicació—. Ells sempre han estat i seran la part més important de la teva vida. Com pots prometre'm que em recolzaràs quan sé que la meva mera existència eriçarà els pels de la teva família? Com se suposa que m'ho he de creure, que…? Ho sento. Si ni tant sols t'has atrevit a corregir al teu germà sobre mi i dir-li que sóc un home, com he de creure'm que m'estimes…

—Espera un moment, creus que…?

—No, deixa'm acabar —em va tallar ell—. Sé que tu lluitaries per mi contra la meva família si et donés l'oportunitat, no vull que pensis que no ho sé o que no ho crec així. Sé que series capaç de lluitar contra tot el món per mi si creguessis que així feies el correcte. Però la resta de la teva família… ells no, no crec que veiessin les coses com tu i no sé si… I entre altres coses no puc demanar-te que t'enfrontis a ells per mi, no…

—Qui ha dit res d'enfrontar-se a cap família? Jo parlo de tu i de mi. Parlo del que sento per tu. Del que vull que tu i jo siguem. Del que necessito que siguem. Del que necessito i del que vull. Oblida't per uns instants del món que hi ha fora d'aquestes parets, vols?

—És el que intento!

—No! T'amagues, que no és el mateix. Però no em referia a això. Necessito que siguis conscient d'una punyetera vegada de les implicacions del que et demano.

—Penses que no sóc conscient del que treure'm la capa comportarà? Per què creus que no me l'he treta encara?

—Sé que ets molt conscient del que t'espera fora d'aquestes quatre parets quan facis el pas. Però també penso que no ets totalment conscient de què significarà per nosaltres, o més aviat què significarà per mi.

Després d'uns instants de silenci vaig sentir una petita rialla ofegada.

—Tot això és per dir-me que vols poder follar amb mi sense impediments, Potter? —em va dir amb una arrogància que em va encendre la sang en totes les interpretacions possibles. Molt més a prop que mai de la seva veu tal i com la recordava de l'escola.

—Ves a la merda Mal… —la frase va morir-me als llavis al adonar-me de la meva ficada de pota.

Per sort o per desgràcia duia la capa posada així que ell no em va poder veure tancar els ulls i mossegar-me els llavis maleint-me els ossos. Intentant dissimular l'errada vaig seguir com si hagués estat a punt d'insultar-lo amb un "Mal parit" en ves d'haver estat a punt de cridar-lo pel seu cognom: Malfoy.

—I per la teva informació, no. No parlava de sexe —vaig dir intentant semblar ofès—. I Merlí sap el que pagaria per poder tenir una sessió de sexe amb tu sense la capa per entremig —no vaig poder evitar afegir xiuxiuejant, no només parlava de sexe, però estava bé que ell tingués aquell aspecte en ment, potser allò jugaria a favor meu—. Parlava de la vida en general. No em vull conformar amb el que tenim ara. No em vull conformar amb saber que ets aquí encara que no et vegi. I saps per què? —evidentment no va respondre'm—. Perquè podria fer-ho, Ignotus. Em conec i… Només portem junts una setmana i sé que si deixo que passi una setmana més sense fer-te veure com em sento acabaré sucumbint i em conformaré, perquè el que tenim, tot i ser menys del que vull ja és genial, i si tinc que escollir entre això o res, absolutament sempre, em quedo amb tu, encara que sigui sota una capa. I el que m'aterra més de tot és que no em sembla tan greu; No em preocupa no veure't més sempre que et quedis amb mi; No em treu la son no saber el teu nom d'abans, perquè ets l'Ignotus i t'estimo i…

—M'estimes?

La pregunta em va agafar una mica a contrapeu. El cert era que no li havia dit ni una vegada directament, no com ell m'ho havia dit a mi. Però la veritat era que sí, l'estimava.

—Per descomptat que t'estimo. I em mata que no ho vegis. Tinc la sensació de que m'he rendit als teus peus i no puc no lluitar en contra d'això quan sé que, tot i que amb tot el que tenim podria ser feliç la resta de la meva vida, si lluito per a que surtis d'aquí sota el que en resulti pot ser… —sense paraules per descriure tot el que la meva hiperactiva imaginació plantejava davant aquella possibilitat vaig decidir callar.

Ignotus va restar en un silenci absolut i vaig témer per un instant estar parlant sol.

—No t'has n'has adonat —vaig seguir parlant, sense poder retenir l'allau de sentiments que s'havia desbocat dins meu al confessar-li finalment que l'estimava—. Sé que després de la carta et vas sentir com si finalment t'haguessis rendit a mi completament, però el cas és que em tens completament a la teva mercè. Vaig ser jo qui va quedar desarmat completament sense poder-ho evitar amb aquesta confessió. Sóc un lleó rendit als peus d'una serp i en comptes de sentir-me avergonyit em sento com un gatet a qui li fan moixaines i ronca de felicitat. Dius que la meva família és la part més important de la meva vida i és cert. Però tu els has desplaçat a tots de cop a un racó, a tots els Weasley i a tots els Potter; I potser és culpa meva que no ho sàpigues, potser hauria d'haver-t'ho dit abans, però el cas és que em moro de ganes de que tu i jo formem ja una família per nosaltres mateixos i crec que d'això no t'he n'has adonat. Crec que creus haver-me donat tot el que tens dins, però també crec que en el fons no confies del tot en mi encara, com a mínim no lo suficient per dir-me qui eres abans de ser l'Ignotus, i això em fa mal —era conscient de que encara que la capa del pare impedia que l'Ignotus em veiés les llàgrimes que se m'acumulaven als ulls, la meva veu no les podia amagar amb la mateixa efectivitat—. No et demano més que... que confiïs en mi. I entenc que potser no puc veure, com ho fas tu, tot el que comportarà que facis el pas de sortir a la llum, però necessito que també tu entenguis el que comportarà per mi que no ho facis —el meu experiment no havia sortit per res como jo ho havia planejat. Però feia estona que havia creuat el punt de no retorn amb aquella verbalització del que sentia, així que intentar guardar-me res a dins no era una opció, per això, intentant que la veu no se'm tranqués definitivament, vaig seguir parlant—. No conec el teu rostre i ja el trobo a faltar amb tanta intensitat… crec que per primera vegada comprenc com es sent el pare quan parla dels avis a qui no va conèixer mai i no obstant els ha trobat a faltar cada dia de la seva vida.

No vaig poder evitar un petit gemec ofegat. I avergonyit em vaig quedar en silenci; Tement haver tirat per la borda tota possibilitat d'una vida amb l'Ignotus al meu costat.

—Hauria estat més fàcil que m'haguessis dit que ja sabies qui era, Potter —va fer la veu de l'Ignotus no massa lluny de mi passats una agònics instants.

Llavors, finalment un cap ros de cabell curt i mal tallat va aparèixer al mig de la sala. Els seus pòmuls eren més accentuats del que recordava, els seus ulls brillaven intensament i seguien sent d'un gris que no havia vist en ningú més. Lluïa bosses sota els ulls de cansament i nervis, que probablement semblaven molt més profundes del que eren degut a l'extrema pal·lidesa de la seva pell; Però anava ben rasurat i net. Les seves faccions seguien sent elegants, però eren molt més adustes i marcades que anys enrere; Havia crescut, s'havia fet home. Va ser com si de cop la imatge d'un Scorpius Malfoy nen es tranqués per a donar lloc a un home adult, jove, fort, encara més atractiu que el seu pare.

Mirava cap a mi però els seus ulls desenfocats denotaven la meva invisibilitat.

Imitant els seus moviments també em vaig treure la caputxa de la capa.

—Per què? —li vaig preguntar, somrient, la felicitat escapant-se del meus ulls plens de llàgrimes incapaç de contenir l'emoció dins de les comissures de la boca que es corbaven soles en un somriure de tonto enamorat —Per què hauria sigut més fàcil?

—Hauria sigut més fàcil saber que ho sabies perquè una part de mi no podia creure que no t'importava saber qui era, especialment després de que t'oferís que me la traguessis tu mateix i que t'hi neguessis —va afegir en to de retret.

—Només intentava que ho fessis tu mateix, sense que et sentissis pressionat.

—No se't va ocórrer que potser la manera de rendir-me a tu totalment era deixar que em traguessis la capa? —El to dolgut i aquesta mirada de dolor em van deixar paralitzat per un segon, doncs no, no se m'havia acudit—. No se t'havia acudit pensar que, el fet de que no me la traguessis, podia significar per mi que potser estaves espantat del que trobaries a sota?

—Però ja et vaig dir… —vaig intentar disculpar-me.

—Però no tenia sentit! —Vas esclatar ell—. No tenia sentit que estiguessis tant disposat a confiar, tant entregat, quan ni tant sols sabies qui era. Especialment perquè jo sí sabia qui era. He arribat a pensar que no eres tant intel·ligent com sempre havia cregut, que potser no eres capaç de veure el perill real de mantenir a casa teva algú invisible que fugia de la llei… Però sabies perfectament a qui estaves deixant ficar-se al teu llit, veritat?

—Sí —vaig admetre enrojolant-me.

—Des de quan? —va preguntar suaument, sense cap tipus de retret a la veu.

—Des de la nit que vas intentar anar-te'n —vaig respondre en un xiuxiueig.

—Tant? —Va dir sorprès frunzint les celles intentant encaixar a totes les peces.

Era fascinant poder llegir als seus ulls totes les emocions que fins ara havia après a escoltar només en la seva veu.

—M'has acusat injustament d'incaut Ign… —em vaig aturar de cop—. Et molesta que et digui Ignotus? Prefereixes que et digui Scorpius? —ell va negar amb el cap a les dues preguntes i jo no vaig poder evitar somriure. Per mi ell sempre seria l'Ignotus—. La veritat és que quan vas aparèixer vaig contactar amb el pare gairebé immediatament. Quan em vas haver explicat qui eres li vaig dir al pare que un amic necessitava que fes unes indagacions sense fer masses preguntes. Li vaig dir que em busqués als registres quines herències de fortunes quantioses havien estat modificades recentment. I que m'obtingués permisos per accedir a la biblioteca del Ministeri i a la de Hogwarts. De passada li vaig demanar pel tema de la legislació actual en temes de compravenda de persones. Creia que havia sigut prou críptic per a que no sospités ni remotament res semblant al que passava, però… bé suposo que no ha arribat a cap d'Aurors perquè sí.

—Ell et va dir qui era jo, veritat?

—M'ho va dir aquella nit. Quan vaig tornar i no hi eres… em vaig espantar. Quan llavors a l'enviar en Bert no tornaves vaig trucar a casa per intentar calmar els nervis. Ell ja sabia que l'amic que necessitava aquella informació havies de ser tu. Quan es va plantar aquí, aviat va descobrir que t'amagaves aquí amb mi.

—I encara no m'ha vingut a detenir, per? —va deixar la pregunta a l'aire per a que jo li donés una explicació.

—Perquè jo li vaig demanar.

No recordava quan intenses podien ser les seves mirades. Em vaig estremir.

—Per què no m'ho havies dit? —va preguntar amb més resignació que acusació.

—Perquè t'havia promès no parlar de tu amb ningú i havia trencat la meva promesa. A més volia… Necessitava que fossis tu qui abaixés la capa. Que confiessis en mi a cegues —vaig admetre abaixant el cap, conscient de que estava admetent les meves pròpies inseguretats.

—Qui més ho sap?

—Ningú més. El pare és l'únic que sap que ets aquí. Sap que ets invisible però no li vaig explicar perquè, ni que no tenies veu. Encara que coneixent-lo, quan finalment parlis amb ell ja haurà lligat caps ell sol per la seva banda. Investigar se li dona molt bé.

—Sap que… que t'estimo?

—No ho sé. Però sap que jo t'estimo.

La meva declaració va semblar sorprendre'l.

—Li has dit que m'estimes? —Va dir de nou frunzint les celles.

—No amb aquestes paraules, però sí.

—I es pot saber perquè has tardat tant en dir-m'ho a mi? —va dir ara sí, en to acusador.

—Ho sento. Estava…

—Espantat? —Va murmurar més dolçament del que esperava.

—Sí. Porto una setmana intentant que confiïs en mi cegament, però jo no he sigut capaç de confiar en tu de la mateixa manera, ho sento. Hauria d'haver-te dit abans que t'estimo. T'ho hauria d'haver dit abans —vaig murmurar amb els ulls omplint-se'm de nou.

—És veritat —va sospirar—. Però no et puc culpar per fer exactament el mateix que vaig fer jo quan em vaig enamorar de tu: callar.

—T'estimo —vaig dir acostar-me a ell. Intentant demanar perdó.

Sense dir res més em va besar. Per un instant vaig tancar els ulls. El bes fou intens i possessiu, els seus braços em van envoltar i jo simplement em vaig deixar dominar per ell.

Després em va besar el coll i el rostre. Jo em notava els llavis enrogits i palpitants. Em va besar les parpelles i allò em va fer obrir els ulls. I veure'l allà davant meu, veure els seus ulls desbordant amor, passió i mil emocions més que no vaig saber como nombrar, em van aturar el cor.

—T'estimo —vam dir els dos a la vegada.

Amb els rostres radiants de felicitat ens miràrem. El vaig besar de nou, de forma suau i tendra.

—I al teu pare no li importa saber que m'estimes? —Va preguntar ell quan vam deixar de besar-nos uns minuts més tard.

—Està preocupat. Però no, en el fons el que li importa és que jo sigui feliç —vaig dir encongint-me d'espatlles.

—Quin fastig de família, Potter —va deixar anar, gelós.

—Això vol dir que vols formar-ne part? —li vaig preguntar sense poder amagar totes les esperances i desitjos que sentia.

No em va respondre. Amb un somriure als llavis em va agafar per la cintura i em va apropar a ell. Tot i no veure els nostres cossos, podia notar la calor corporal irradiant, l'olor a cuir i sabó entumint-me el cervell a través del sentit del olfacte i gairebé podia sentir el seu cor bategant descontrolat com el meu o potser només era el meu propi pols accelerat bategant-me a les orelles.

El somriure va abandonar els seus llavis i li va pujar als ulls per deixar de ser burleta i tornar-se franc. Les pupil·les se li dilataven, els iris se li encenien marcant el contrast de les línies més fosques sobre el gris plata agitat que els conformaven.

Els seus llavis eren prims, d'un rosa pàl·lid i en un atac sobtat de passió descontrolada els vaig apressar amb els meus. Va ser un bes furiós i demandant. I quan em vaig apartar d'ell els dos boquejàvem. Les seves galtes eren enceses d'una manera que em va meravellar i no vaig poder evitar acaronar-les-hi.

—Treu-te la capa, Ignotus, vull veure't —li vaig dir en un murmuri ronc.

—Treu-me-la —va respondre ell. Les seves mans, l'única part del cos que podia veure-li a part del rostre s'alçaren i jo em vaig afanyar a tibar de la tela invisible que el cobria. Passant-li pel cap i deixant per fi al descobert la resta del seu cos.

No tenia prous ulls per absorbir-ho tot. Tenia la sensació que l'havia de memoritzar abans no parpellegés i desaparegués davant meu.

Coneixia el so de la seva respiració i estava segur de que si tancava els ulls podria predir on era, com es sentia, què volia fins i tot, només per la seva respiració i la seva presència. Però no coneixia el seu tacte ni les seves expressions. Encara.

Anava vestit amb robes estranyes, orientals hauria dit si les hagués hagut d'etiquetar d'alguna manera. La tela, desgastada i més neta del que esperava, era de colors blaus i verds que temps enrere segurament havien sigut llampants. Duia unes botes i un estrany cinturó de pell. El més sorprenent però, era que anava amb el pit descobert.

—Allà feia calor —va explicar ell al veure la sorpresa al meu rostre—. I la capa està encantada per regular la meva temperatura —va afegir.

La meva mirada era intensa sobre el seu cosa mig nu. I un calfred el va recórrer de cap a peus, eriçant-li els mugrons. L'Ignotus va empassar amb dificultat quan la meva mirada es centrà en ells, petits, rosats i demanant a crits ser tocats en mig del seu pit blanc i que pujava i baixava accelerat.

—Jo també et vull veure, Severus —va murmurar amb aquell to greu i rogallós que recordava tant la seva veu d'abans.

No li vaig fer cas. No immediatament. Jo estava fascinat pel seu rostre. Per poder veure en ell les expressions que es perseguien les unes a les altres. L'ansietat quan m'havia apropat a ell per treure-li la capa, la por i la vergonya quan l'havia mirat per primer cop, el rubor cobrint el seu rostre al adonar-se que el meu esguard encès el recorria amb delit i curiositat. El color gris dels sues ulls refulgint, el color rosat del seus llavis, el rubor que s'estenia pels seus pòmuls, pels seu coll i el pit. I finalment el desig, pur i clar, que el va sacsejar quan jo em vaig treure la capa i em va poder tornar a veure.

Vaig tancar els ulls i vaig respirar profundament. A mi també m'havia recorregut un calfred al veure en els seus ulls el desig que sentia per mi. Al inspirar, la seva olor característica de cuir, sabó i espècies em va inundar i em vaig acostar a ell instintivament. Les mans em tremolaven una mica i seguia intentant reconciliar la imatge que tenia d'ell, mescla de la seva olor, la seva veu, la meva imaginació i els records d'aquell company d'escola llunyans i borrosos, amb el que ara podia veure davant meu i per com em mirava, tocar lliurement i quan abans millor.

El seu cos era prim, més del que havia intuït quan encara era sota la capa. Estilitzat. Sempre ho havia estat, però ara era gairebé preocupant.

—Està molt prim —no vaig poder dir amb preocupació, allargant finalment la mà per tocar-li el pit i la cintura amb ambdues mans.

Ell va fer que no amb el cap tot sospirant amb el contacte de les nostres pells.

La seva pell era blanca com l'alabastre però era suau i càlida al tacte.

Amb la mà sobre el seu cor em vaig acostar més encara per besar-lo. L'aire se li va quedar atrapat als pulmons quan els meus polzes li fregaren els mugrons.

—Severus —va gemir.

Les seves mans havien volat als meus malucs, però més com si busqués el suport que intentant acostar-nos més encara. Jo no vaig poder evitar riure de felicitat. Veure per fi el desig i la necessitat recórrer-li la mirada, per mi... I ell em va fer callar amb un petó desesperat i possessiu que em va fer gemegar i tremolar.

Les seves mans van abandonar els meus malucs, ara que ja estaven amb contacte amb els seus, i van volar al meu pit, on no van perdre temps en desfer els botons de la meva camisa.

Els nostres cossos càlids per fi en contacte. Pit a pit. El seu batec era tan descontrolat com el meu i quan vaig notar la seva duresa contra la meva, refregant-se en un moviment sinuós i enfebrat, per un instant vaig pensar que combustiria o em desmaiaria allà mateix.

Quan els seus llavis van abandonar els meus, la meva respiració a penses funcionava i no vaig poder evitar riure quan els seus petons van apoderar-se del meu coll.

—Em sap greu —em vaig disculpar avergonyit—. Tot això és molt nou per mi —vaig intentar disculpar-me—. Mai he estat amb un home i... —vaig admetre una mica espantat i molt nerviós.

Ell es va aturar i es va separa una mica de mi. Però immediatament va tornar-se a acostar em va abraçar per la cintura amb un braç i em va acaronar la galta amb l'altra mà.

—No hi ha pressa, Severus. Tenim tot el temps del món per a que descobreixis què t'agrada i què no i què vols fer i què no —va dir ell amb una tendresa que em va agafar desprevingut i va inundar-me el pit d'escalfor.

—M'agrada la idea d'explorar —vaig admetre amb un somriure, de sobte molt més ansiós que espantat.

—Anem a l'habitació —va dir l'Ignotus allargant-me la mà. I amb els dits entrellaçats amb els meus em va arrossegar fins el llindar de la porta. Allà em va mirar als ulls esperant la meva confirmació i jo vaig somriure, li vaig besar els dits que m'agafaven la mà i vaig entrar a l'habitació tot acabant-me de treure la camisa.

Ell no va tardar en entrar rere meu. I sense apartar la mirada l'un de l'altre ens vàrem anar desprenent de la roba que dúiem. Ell va acabar abans que jo i es va acostar per ajudar-me.

Jo m'havia quedat mig aturat amb les mans descordant-me els texans al veure la seva erecció tensa i inflada apuntant-me descaradament.

L'Ignotus va seguir la meva mirada i al mirar-se a ell mateix, i després mirar el meu rostre enrogit i el meus llavis humits, va somriure.

—Ets tu, Severus. El meu cos reacciona a tu només sabent-te a prop —va xiuxiuejar tot acaronant-me els braços. No sé si intentant calmar-me, intentant fer-me reaccionar, o intentant calmar-se ell. La seva erecció era gairebé a tocar de mi, les meves mans tremoloses intentaven, sense èxit, fer baixar els texans que de sobte em semblaven dues talles més petits.

I no mentia, vaig poder notar com una esgarrifança el sacsejava de nou, mentre em besava el pit i l'abdomen tot ajupint-se davant meu per ajudar-me a desfer-me finalment dels maleïts texans, l'última peça de roba que cobria el meu cos.

—Merlí —vaig exclamar quan les seves mans, segures i fortes, van recórrer el meu cul tot ajudant a baixar els meus pantalons.

Em va ajudar a treure els peus dels camalls, tot subjectant-me per les natges que suaument amassava fent-me tremolar. Quan vaig estar totalment nu va acostar el rostre al meu entrecuix i va inspirar amb intensitat. El nas acaronant la pell entre les meves pilotes, fent-me tremolar més encara, i llavors va besar-me l'interior de la cuixa esquerre i va alçar la mirada.

—Què vols, Severus? Digues-me què vols que faci. Digues-me què vols fer.

Jo no podia parlar. La meva erecció ja em tocava l'abdomen i tenia la sensació que si em quedava massa estona més dret em fallarien les cames.

—Estira't amb mi —va dir l'Ignotus, prenent de nou la iniciativa. I va pujar al llit i em va fer estirar de costat davant seu, cara a cara. La mà que tenia pressionada contra el llit es va estirar fins tocar-me el pit. L'altra m'acaronava amb suavitat el rostre i a poc a poc va anar baixant pel coll, les espatlles, la cintura, l'esquena, fins arribar a la cuixa i després tirar enrere cap a les meves natges.

Quan em va engrapar el cul vaig gemir de nou i ell es va acostar a mi i em va besar. Els nostres pits gairebé es tocaven, però en l'única cosa que podia pensar era en la seva erecció en contacte amb la meva.

Tenia la sensació d'haver estat esperant aquell moment tota la meva vida i no volia perdre-me'n detall. Totalment fascinat per la seva erecció no podia deixar de mirar-la cada vegada que els seus llavis em donaven un respir.

—Severus, pots tocar-me si vols —va xiuxiuejar a la meva orella, i si hagués pogut apartar la mirada per veure-li la cara estic segur que l'hauria vist somriure d'orella a orella. Mentre la seva mà abandonava el meu pit em va besar de nou, i llavors va agafar-me el canell i deixant que jo ho mirés tot sense perdre detall va dirigir la meva mà al seu penis.

Jo mai havia tocat el membre de cap altre home que no fos jo mateix. I tot i saber que no podia ser molt diferent no estava segur de què passaria. Quan finalment els meus dits van fer contacte amb la seva pell vaig exhalar sorprès. Era calent, i dur, i suau, i palpitava, i saber que jo n'era l'instigador em va omplir d'una inusitada sensació de poder i seguretat en mi mateix.

Amb suavitat, intentant tocar-lo com m'agradava tocar-me a mi quan començava a masturbar-me, vaig encerclar la mà al voltant del seu fal·lus i vaig començar a acaronar-lo. Quan arribava al gland l'acaronava amb el polze i cada vegada els dits de l'Ignotus es clavaven en la meva natja al temps que un gemec esmorteït quedava atrapat al seu pit, els ull tancats i la boca entreoberta.

Quan la meva altra mà va allunyar-se d'ell fins a tocar-me a mi mateix i passejar-se per entre els seus ous i els meus, l'Ignotus va obrir el sulls de cop tot gemegant el meu nom...

—Severus! —va exclamar en un grit ofegat.

—Vull que... et vull veure acabar, Ignotus. Et vull provocar un orgasme, i veure com se't dilaten les pupil·les, i com se't tensa el soll, i com la pell se't torna vermella, i notar els espasmes del teu cos sota meu i olorar la suor traspuant per tot arreu i saber que ho he provocat jo —vaig dir-li sense apartar els meus ulls dels seus, per primer cop des de que ens havíem estirat ignorant les nostres ereccions.

—Merlí, sí —va exclamar amb un somriure, i quan les pupil·les se li van dilatar visiblement el meu cor va fer un salt—. Més pressió, Severus —va aconseguir dir de forma estrangulada, i jo li vaig fer cas. El seu cos va fer un petit bot quan la meva mà es va tancar al llarg d'ell amb pressió—. Sí! —va exhalar—. Ara oblida't de res més i bombeja, Sevreus. Ràpid i precís, Severus.

Estava clar que ell s'havia abandonat completament a les meves mans. Es va deixar caure panxa enlaire i jo el vaig seguir, encamellant-me damunt seu. Totalment fascinat per com el seu cos s'arquejava sota meu en mig d'un mar de murmuris greus i sensuals.

Va obrir els ulls i les seves mans em van engrapar les natges una altra vegada, acostant la meva erecció a la seva.

—Toca't Severus —va ordenar-me en un gemec.

I mentre amb una mà no deixava de bombejar-lo ràpid i fort, amb l'altre vaig començar a bombejar-me a mi mateix.

Aviat vaig acabar assegut sobre les seves cuixes, incapaç d'aguantar el meu pes. Sacsejat per onades de plaer, tant meves com seves.

—No tardaré —va avisar ell.

I encara no sé com, vaig abandonar la meva erecció per poder agafar-li els collons mentre no deixava de bombejar-lo. Efectivament no va tardar massa en ejacular profusament entre els meus dits i sobre el seu pit blanc, en uns espasmes incontrolats i sense deixar de gemegar el meu nom.

—Sevreus, Severus, Severus —repetia mentre intentava recuperar la respiració. Jo estava tan fascinat que per un instant m'havia oblidat de la meva pròpia necessitat, polsant entre les meves cames, tant erecta que em palpitava contra el ventre—. Acaba tu també, Severus —va dir ell somrient quan les onades de plaer el van haver abandonat.

La seva menció al meu estat va ser com si de cop em faltessin mans per tocar-me i donar-me plaer. Mai havia fantasiejat amb masturbar-me davant de ningú però de sobte res em semblava més eròtic que la mirada gris de l'Ignotus clavada en mi mentre jo, encamellat damunt seu, amb les seves mans masegant-me les natges, no deixava de tocar-me la polla i els ous i gemia descontroladament.

Estava ja tremolant quan les seves ungles es clavaren a la meva pell, no prou fort com per trencar-la, acostant-me a ell per que els meus ous freguessin els seus. I finalment l'orgasme em va sobrepassar. Una onada blanca de plaer i electricitat em va recorre l'espinada fins al cervell, corbant els dits dels peus, arquejant l'esquena, buidant-me els pulmons d'aire i gairebé fent-me explotar el cor que em bategava a les orelles.

Totalment exhaust em vaig deixar caure endavant, empès per les mans de l'Ignotus que em va agafar entre els seus braços, més forts del que semblaven, impedint que rebotés com un pes mort sobre el matalàs.

—T'estimo —em va xiuxiuejar.

Jo encara no era capaç de parlar, respirant amb dificultats, però, vaig somriure i el vaig besar com vaig poder.


	12. Ministeri

**MINISTERI**

Després d'aquella nit no se què esperava que em despertés. Segurament l'Ignotus, amb una carícia, o potser la sensació d'absència quan ell s'aixequés abans que jo, el so de la dutxa o fins i tot l'olor del cafè acabat de fer.

Des de que l'Ignotus era amb mi la meva vessant més muggle havia quedat una mica apagada i el so del telèfon em va treure d'un somni exuberant, de mi i l'Ignotus essent prínceps en un palau oriental, amb un ensurt. Quan vaig ser conscient que el so que sentia era el telèfon em vaig intentar incorporar i va ser quan el meu moviment va despertar l'Ignotus que dormia sobre el meu pit.

Veure'l allà lluitant per obrir els ulls, veure els seus cabells rossos mal tallats i desordenats damunt el meu pit nu, veure la seva mà, el seu braç envoltant la meva cintura, la seva pell pàl·lida en contrast sobre la meva, veure'l tot ell relaxat i somnolent, més que només notar la seva presencia a través d'una tela invisible, va fer que el meu cor s'eixamplés de sobte com una explosió de felicitat, i un càlid sentiment de pertinença i fortuna m'embargaren.

—Potter, faràs callar aquest estúpid so? —va dir l'Ignotus sense acabar d'obrir els ulls amb to enutjat.

Amb un somriure sota el nas em vaig allargar per arribar a agafar l'auricular de damunt la tauleta.

—Si? —vaig preguntar amb la veu rogallosa de la son.

—Albus, t'he despertat? —va preguntar la veu del pare.

—No passa res —vaig intentar dir sense riure perquè l'Ignotus feia rodar els ulls mentre la seva mà acaronava suaument els meus mugrons.

—Em sap greu. Escolta fill. He de passar un moment —va dir amb veu greu—, ha passat una cosa i...

L'Ignotus devia notar com em tensava perquè immediatament va parar de tocar-me i va alçar el cap per mirar-me a la cara.

—La mare està bé? —vaig preguntar jo espantat.

—Sí, sí tranquil, no és ningú de la família. Però és important.

—D'acord, dóna'm deu minuts i vinc... —vaig dir més relaxat, però encara seriós, mirant-me l'Ignotus.

—No. Se us acaba el temps —em va tallar el pare.

Se'm van obrir els ulls de cop.

—Què vols dir?

—Mira aixequeu-vos, que ja va sent hora, i en un quart seré aquí i us ho explico amb més calma.

No em va donar temps a replicar; Em va penjar. Estava tant desconcertat que no vaig tenir temps de sentir vergonya per la presumpció del pare de que l'Ignotus i jo dormíem junts.

—Severus, què passa? —va preguntar preocupat l'Ignotus finalment quan em vaig quedar mirant l'auricular.

—Ens hem de llevar. El pare és apunt de... venir? —vaig dir encara descol·locat.

—Venir? —va preguntar separant-se de mi esverat.

—Sí.

—Però què ha passat? —va repetir preocupat.

—No ho sé. Diu que ens ha de dir una cosa, no sé què ha passat. Diu que se'ns acaba el temps.

—El temps? El temps de què?

—Crec que es refereix a que no podrà fer veure que no sap que ets aquí gaire temps més.

En silenci ens vam llevar, vestir i fer el llit.

Anàvem a sortir de l'habitació quan l'Ignotus em va aturar. Amb certa incomoditat em va demanar si podia arreglar-li els cabells. I si el pare no hagués estat a punt d'arribar me l'hauria menjat a petons de tan adorable que el vaig trobar. Seguint les seves indicacions i intentant contenir les ganes de riure i petonejar-lo vaig arreglar una mica el garbuix de cabells mal tallats que tant m'havia sorprès al retirar-li la capa.

Quan teníem l'esmorzar a mig fer va sonar el timbre de la porta.

Vaig deixar l'Ignotus fent el cafè i vaig anar a obrir.

—Bon dia pare —vaig dir deixant-lo entrar.

—No sé si serà gaire bon dia —va murmurar—. Escolta, li has de dir a l'Scorpius que sé que és aquí. Tinc noticies de la seva família i no m'agradaria que se n'assabentés per la premsa.

En aquell moment l'Ignotus va sortir de la cuina amb pas decidit, amb l'esmorzar en una safata que va deixar damunt la taula abans d'acostar-se a nosaltres que encara érem al costat de la porta.

Els dos el miràvem amb cara de sorpresos. El pare a més semblava bastant fora de joc. I va tardar un segons en reaccionar quan l'Ignotus es va acostar amb la mà estirada dient:

—Senyor Potter. Li agraeixo que hagi tingut tanta paciència i hagi confiat en la paraula d'en Severus.

—Severus? —va ser tot el que el pare va poder dir mirant-me a mi mentre l'Ignotus li deixava anar la mà després d'estrènyer-li.

—Bé, és el meu segon nom, no? —vaig dir jo sense saber què dir, arronsant-me d'espatlles. Jo ja m'havia acostumat a que em digués així però no podia culpar el pare per sorprendre's, mai abans ningú m'havia anomenat pel meu segon nom; La mare quan estava molt enfadada amb mi m'anomenava pel nom sencer, però fins i tot en aquelles circumstàncies el nom Severus era només un afegit a Albus.

—Per què no seiem? —va dir l'Ignotus senyalant la taula parada amb l'esmorzar acabat de fer.

—Sí. Pare, vols una mica de cafè? —vaig oferir jo, sense estar massa segur de què passaria a continuació.

El pare va fer que sí amb el cap, sense deixar de mirar-se l'Ignotus que es va asseure al meu costat.

—No sabia que havíeu aconseguit treure-li la capa... —va dir el pare, un cop vàrem ser els tres asseguts, mirant-me de forma acusadora.

—Ho vam aconseguir ahir a la nit. Pensàvem dir-t'ho dilluns quan vinguéssim al Ministeri per arreglar la seva situació... —vaig admetre posant-me una mica vermell al recordar la de vegades que li havia jurat al pare que li diria enseguida quan solucionéssim la situació d'invisibilitat de l'Ignotus.

—Scorpius... —el pare va callar, buscant les paraules per expressar-se—. He de ser sincer amb tu. L'Albus m'ha comentat que, vaja que... que vosaltres...

—Senyor Potter —el va interrompre l'Ignotus deixant la tassa de cafè damunt la taula—. Estimo el seu fill. L'he estimat sempre i li prometo que no...

—No Scorpius, m'has interpretat malament —el va tallar el pare, incòmode—. El que volia dir és que si fins ara he mirat cap a una altra banda al fet de que eres aquí ha estat perquè l'Albus confia en tu, i jo confio en ell. He intentat donar-vos tant de temps com he pogut per solucionar els petits entrebancs que l'Albus m'havia comentat que teníeu...

—Li agraeixo —va dir ell tot seriós.

Se'm feia estrany sentir l'Ignotus tant... Formal no era la paraula adequada, amb mi també era més formal del que un esperaria donada la nostra relació, però tot i així quan estàvem sols estava molt més relaxat, s'assemblava molt menys a l'Scorpius dels anys d'escola. En guàrdia, així és com estava l'Ignotus ara.

—Però el temps s'acaba. Avui ha passat una cosa. No és una noticia agradable Scorpius. Em sap greu, però aquesta matinada s'ha trobat el cos sense vida del teu avi.

—En Lucius Malfoy és mort? —vaig preguntar jo més sorprès que una altra cosa.

—Què ha passat? —va preguntar l'Ignotus seriós i sense deixar entreveure si la notícia l'havia afectat de cap manera.

—Encara no ho sabem. Però hi ha màgia negra implicada. No sabem si un conjur li va sortir malament o simplement algú ha decidit ajustar comptes amb el vell Lucius finalment.

—Qualsevol de les dues opcions és possible —va comentar l'Ignotus amb un lleuger deix de menyspreu.

—Per això s'estan investigant les dues —va corroborar el pare.

—Pare, és un detall que hagis vingut a dir-li en persona, però no entenc què hi té a veure tot això amb el que deies abans de que s'acaba el temps.

—Sí, bé, la mort del seu avi ha suposat molts canvis.

—Canvis? —vam preguntar els dos alhora.

—Per començar ara el cap de família és el teu pare —va dir mirant l'Ignotus—. I pel que m'ha dit quan he estat a casa vostra aquesta matinada supervisant l'aixecament del cadàver això va acompanyat de tot un seguit de canvis en la màgia familiar.

—Segueixo sense entendre... —vaig intentar dir jo.

—Jo tampoc sé massa de què em parlava —va admetre el pare—. Però m'ha demanat hora a mitja tarda per cursar una denuncia que té a veure amb tu, o això m'ha dit.

—El vol denunciar? —vaig preguntar escandalitzat de pensar que la família de l'Ignotus el volgués donar més pel sac del que ja havia fet.

—Si no ho he entès malament vol denunciar la seva desaparició.

—Però no està desaparegut —vaig dir jo sense entendre a què venia allò.

—Ho està si segueixo fent veure que no sé on és. Heu d'entendre que té més d'un càrrec pendent, jo hauria d'estar buscant-lo, detenir-lo i fer-lo respondre davant el Wizergamot per a que el ministeri no el consideri més un fugitiu. Ara bé, els càrrecs són antics i per tant ningú espera que el busqui tenint altra feina més recent a les mans. Però si el teu pare cursa la denúncia em veuré obligat a reobrir la investigació sobre tu i localitzar-te. I arribats a aquest punt no puc seguir mirant cap a una altra banda.

—Ho entenc senyor Potter. Ha fet més del que...

El pare va alçar una mà per fer-lo callar.

—Mira Scorpius, no és cap secret que no tinc cap simpatia per la teva família, però el meu fill s'ha enamorat de tu i no penso deixar que el teu cognom s'emporti la seva felicitat per davant. Sé que enfrontar-se al passat és dur i difícil en el millor dels casos, però l'única manera que tinc d'ajudar-vos és que vingueu amb mi al ministeri ara mateix i accedeixis a testificar per tots els càrrecs que tens pendents. Si vens voluntàriament, i com que no tens vareta, podré deixar-te en llibertat amb càrrecs mentre no fixin una data pel judici. Si el teu pare cursa la denuncia abans que tu t'entreguis, hauré de venir a buscar-te de forma oficial li hauré de notificar on ets i hauràs d'esperar al judici a Azkaban.

—No hi ha cap necessitat d'enviar-lo a...

—Està segur que no el posaré en cap compromís si vinc ara? —va voler saber l'Ignotus.

Molt típic d'ell preocupar-se més per no ficar-nos en problemes que per si acabava a Azkaban, vaig pensar jo.

—Fins que no he arribat aquí no sabia del cert si qui s'estava amb el meu fill eres tu o no, i seguint la presumpció d'innocència no podia venir a buscar un home desarmat per fer-lo respondre davant el Wizergamot per uns crims que no sabia del cert si havia comès. Ara, però, sé segur que ets tu i si marxo d'aquí sense tu sota custodia no podré tornar a fer la vista grossa quan el teu pare cursi la teva denuncia per desaparició. De fer-ho, em podrien fer fora del cos.

—Vindré amb vostè —va dir l'Ignotus resolut.

—Puc venir, oi pare?

—Necessita que vinguis. Si l'he de deixar en llibertat algú ha de respondre per ell —el petit somriure del pare em va tranquil·litzar.

—D'acord, baixaré a posar un cartell a la porta per avisar que avui no obriré i ja podrem marxar —vaig dir jo.

Poca estona més tard estàvem de nou els tres sols, aquest cop però parlant al despatx del pare, a l'oficina d'Aurors. Allà l'Ignotus, sota la mirada cada vegada més esgarrifada del pare, que prenia notes sense parar amb una vola-ploma, va relatar tots els fets que l'havien dut on era ara. Com el seu pare l'havia fet fora al saber-lo enamorat d'un home, de mi de fet. Com s'havia vist obligat a malviure i delinquir per subsistir. Com finalment el seu avi l'havia venut com a esclau.

Jo, que sabia tota la historia, vaig poder veure com maquillava els fets, i tot i així era esfereïdor de sentir.

Quan va acabar vaig notar com la mà del pare tremolava abans d'agafar la vola-ploma per aturar-la i llegir-nos la declaració per a que l'Ignotus la signés.

Després, en silenci, va redactar un altre pergamí, aquest cop a mà, que després ens va entregar. Deia:

_Jo Harry James Potter, com a cap d'Aurors, i havent pres declaració a l'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, deixo l'acusat en llibertat amb càrrecs. _

_Fins que es fixi una data per la vista amb el Wizengamot respecte als càrrecs dels quals se l'acusen, Albus Severus Potter es compromet a respondre per ell en cas de fuga._

_Respecte a la petició de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy de poder portar vareta, li concedeixo un permís especial, malgrat els càrrecs pendents, per motius de seguretat de l'acusat._

—Recorda a dur aquest document sempre al damunt —va dir el pare suaument mirant l'Ignotus amb uns altres ulls després d'escoltar per tot el que havia passat—. Em sap greu que el teu avi hagi mort abans de poder-lo fer respondre davant el Wizengamot pel que et va fer. Et prometo que esbrinaré si el teu pare ho sabia o no. I no pateixis, no deixarem que et facin res més.

—Gracies senyor Potter, però no serà necessari. Sé que li sonarà estrany i que potser li costi entendre'm, però no busco venjança. Preferiria que senzillament li digués al meu pare que no estic desaparegut que, simplement, no vull saber res d'ell i que deixés córrer la resta.

—Si el teu pare sap el que...

—Si us plau. No vull... —em va mirar a mi—. No vaig tornar per això —va murmurar mirant a terra.

—Pare —vaig intervenir jo—. L'Ignotus no vol que ens hi fiquem.

—Però...

—No. T'entenc. Jo també voldria fer-los pagar pel que li van fer. Però ell no ho vol. I el més important en aquest cas és l'Ignotus i el que ell vol. A més, no ha cursat cap denuncia, oi que no? T'ha dit tota la veritat. T'hem entregat la capa i el Grimoire, i hem promès complir amb el que el Wizergamot dicti respecte les il·legalitats comeses en el passat. No pots demanar més. Pare, vol començar de nou. Amb mi.

El pare no va dir res més al respecte. I directament de la seva pròpia xemeneia vam marxar a casa.

—Hem de parlar —vam dir els dos alhora un cop jo vaig haver tancat la xemeneia rere meu.

No vaig poder evitar riure.

—No té gràcia —va dir ell assentant-se al sofà amb el seny frunzit.

—Ho sé —vaig murmurar jo asseient-me al seu costat.

—Doncs no riguis —va dir en to autoritari.

—No ho puc evitar. Sóc feliç.

Ell em va mirar amb cara d'incredulitat.

—Ets aquí amb mi, el pare ja ho sap tot, ets a una passa de ser lliure, pots tornar a tenir vareta, i el teu avi ha mort. Ho sento. Sé que no m'hauria d'alegrar d'una cosa així. Però dormiré més tranquil avui sabent que qui et va tractar com una simple mercaderia ja no es podrà acostar mai més a tu.

—La mort del meu avi no és una bona notícia Severus —em va renyar com si fos un nen petit.

—Ho sé —vaig respondre-li sense poder evitar ofendre'm pel seu to condescendent. Després vaig respirar profundament i em vaig disculpar—. Ho sento. Sóc un talòs. Sé que era el teu avi i...

—No m'entens —em va tallar ell—. Sóc més feliç del que ningú s'imagina de saber que el vell és mort i que a més ho va fer de forma segurament poc agradable. Però la seva mort... Ara la màgia de la família em reclamarà.

—Què vol dir que et reclamarà? —vaig dir jo desconcertat tant pel to com per les paraules en si.

—Mort el cap de família s'inicia un procés de canvi, d'herència. El pare passarà a ser el cap. I s'espera de mi que en un futur proper proporcioni l'hereu que perpetuï l'estrip.

—No pensaràs que, després de tot, el teu pare et busca només per a que et casis i tinguis fills? —vaig exclamar jo amb incredulitat i desconcert.

—No sé per què em busca el pare. Però aviat no serà la única cosa que em busqui. La meva família té una màgia molt poderosa. Per què creus que durant la guerra en Voldemort va escollir Malfoy Manor com a base? O per què creus que Grimauld Place va ser la base de la Ordre del Fènix?

—Com saps que...? —vaig preguntar perplex de que ell tingués aquella informació sobre l'Ordre del Fènix. Si bé és cert que moltes dades d'aquella època eren de domini públic n'hi havia d'altres que havien quedat en cercles privats.

—La meva avia és una Black. La màgia de les antigues famílies... Mira, el teu pare segurament no ho va notar al heretar-la, perquè no era família de sang amb en Sirius Black, però la màgia dels llinatges màgics més antics és diferent a tot el que et puguis imaginar. El primer fill per exemple sempre és un noi. Un hereu. Fins i tot passa a la teva família. No és qüestió de casualitat. I no només són les famílies en sí les afectades per la seva màgia. Les cases de famílies antigues tenen un seguit de proteccions ancestrals, proteccions que van més enllà de l'estat físic del lloc i qui hi viu, i no poden ser trencades o anul·lades perquè no han estat imposades per cap mag, simplement existeixen perquè la família existeix, i la seva funció és assegurar-se que la família segueix existint. Aquest és un dels veritables motius pels quals els membres de famílies com la meva sempre han estat tant reticents a mesclar-se amb fills de muggles, per si la mescla de sang afeblia aquests vincles màgics, per por de perdre tot això.

—Jo pensava que simplement tenien por dels muggles, perquè no els coneixien prou. O perquè els consideraven éssers inferiors.

—Això també. Alguns. Però no, va molt més enllà d'això. És com la protecció que la teva àvia va deixar en el teu pare al morir i que el protegia de Voldemort. No era res tangible, però existia, perquè hi havia vincle de sang.

—No —el vaig corregir—. Existia perquè hi havia amor. L'Albus Dumbledore deia que l'Amor és la màgia més poderosa que hi ha. Va ser l'amor qui va empènyer fins la victòria a tots els herois de la guerra. En Severus Snape va poder ser un espia doble jugant a ser un espia triple només perquè estimava la meva àvia, i tot i que odiava el pare per assemblar-se tant a l'avi James, també l'estimava per ser l'única part viva de l'àvia Lily. I definitivament el pare va guanyar a Voldemort per l'amor que sentia per tots els que lluitaven al seu costat i pels que havien mort pel camí.

—Potser sí, potser el cas del teu pare no té res a veure amb la sang, però a la meva família tot té a veure amb la sang. I jo tinc sang Malfoy. I la màgia de la família em buscarà. I em trobarà.

—Com que et trobarà? I encara que passi què més dóna? No pot pas...

—Sí que importa Severus. No en podré escapar. Sóc l'únic fill de l'hereu. Per tant passo a ser l'hereu. Per tant he de proporcionar un nou hereu. I no sé com, ni quan, però la màgia de la família em trobarà i em farà proporcionar aquest hereu. I això em fa por. Perquè no ho podré evitar i coneixent la meva família segur que més d'una persona en sortirà malparada.

—El teu pare encara podria tenir un altre fill que perpetués la família, encara és jove.

—No, ho dubto. Si el pare pogués tenir un altre fill ja l'hauria tingut. Recorda que em va desheretar ja fa anys. Ell vol que jo formi part de la família i torni per donar un hereu tant o menys que jo. Si hagués pogut tenir un altre fill que fes d'hereu ho hauria fet, però segueixo sent el seu únic fill.

—Tant greu seria que es perdés el nom dels Malfoy?

—Suposo que per la majoria no, però pels Malfoy sí.

—Tu tampoc vols ser l'últim Malfoy?

Ell s'ho va pensar uns instants abans de respondre.

—M'agradaria dir que no. Però la veritat és que res de bo n'ha sortit d'aquesta família, així que...

—I tant que sí que n'ha sortit alguna cosa bona, com a mínim una —li vaig dir acaronant-li la galta.

—No. El que he viscut m'ha canviat, però jo era igual que ells, tot el que és bo de mi ho he guanyat lluny d'ells després de passar per un calvari rere l'altre, d'ells només n'he obtingut les coses dolentes. Si no hagués passat per tot el que he passat seguiria sent tant dolent com ells.

—No eres, ni ets dolent, només idiota —vaig intentar fer-lo somriure.

Ell em va empènyer el braç molest per l'insult.

—No tot el que has heretat d'ells és dolent Ignotus. Ets la persona més persistent i tenaç que he conegut i si no m'erro això és un tret Malfoy. Tens un do increïble per relacionar-te amb els altres, saps enseguida tot el que et cal dels altres amb una sola mirada als seus ulls, saps com convèncer a la gent del que sigui. Pel que sé del teu pare i del teu avi això també és un tret molt Malfoy. Un tret que tu —vaig emfatitzar—, utilitzes per ajudar als altres sempre que pots. El que som no ho defineix com som, d'on venim o amb qui estem emparentats, sinó com escollim comportar-nos al respecte. A més, ets l'home més atractiu sobre la faç de la terra, i no pots negar que la culpa és dels teus pares.

Amb un somriure trist als llavis em va besar castament. Llavors es va reclinar al sofà i jo em vaig estirar damunt seu. Si tancava els ulls gairebé podia sentir els seus pensaments barrinar dins la seva ment.

Gairebé en un acte reflex, en un intent per calmar-se, va començar a acaronar-me els cabells. I jo no vaig poder evitar deixar anar un sospir.

—Digues-me en què penses —li vaig preguntar quan ja no aguantava més el tens silenci.

—Però no t'ho prenguis malament. No vull que pensis que...

—Tranquil. Pots dir-me el que sigui —vaig murmurar entrellaçant els meus dits en la seva mà dreta que restava damunt el meu pit.

—La veritat... és que m'agradaria poder tenir un fill, que portés el nom de Malfoy i educar-lo com cal. Poder ensenyar-li a estimar i respectar, a perdonar i a viure sense passar per damunt de ningú. Seria agradable que per fi un Malfoy fos una persona com cal.

—Tu ja ets un Malfoy com cal —vaig dir-li mentre li besava la palma de la mà.

—Seria interessant tenir un petit Malfoy morè i d'ulls verds com tu —va dir amb un somriure ballant-li als ulls.

—De veritat t'agradaria ser pare? —vaig preguntar-li col·locant-me de costat damunt el seu pit per poder veure-li la cara, amb el seu braç dret envoltant-me protector.

—No ho sé —es va arronsar d'espatlles—. La veritat és que no hi havia pensat mai abans. Quan ahir parlaves de formar una família amb mi...

—Pensava en tu i jo —vaig dir recolzant el cap damunt el seu pit. Escoltar el so del seu cor era, potser, una de les sensacions més agradables en les que podia pensar en aquell moment.

—T'estimo —va murmurar. La seva veu greu va ressonar potent dins el seu pit. Amb un gran somriure als llavis vaig alçar la mirada.

—Ho sé i jo també t'estimo Ignotus —i els seus llavis es van apoderar dels meus, mentre els seus braços m'estrenyien en una abraçada possessiva.

Després de més petons vaig murmurar.

—Què farem Ignotus? —em vaig tornar a posar amb el cap damunt el seu pit, on el seu cor encara no havia recuperat el ritme normal.

—No ho sé —va dir respirant profundament—. No et vull perdre ara que per fi...

—No em perdràs —el vaig tallar—. Mai.

—Però no sé com amagar-me de la màgia de la família. No sé com evitar que ens separi. No sé...

—La capa —vaig dir de sobte apartant-me d'ell—. La capa d'invisibilitat.

—La capa? —va dir mirant-me sense entendre res.

—Sí —em vaig aixecar—. Si la capa pot ocultar una persona de la mort ha de poder ocultar-te de la màgia de la teva família, no?

I vaig sortir corrents cap a l'habitació a buscar-la. Ell va cridar-me pel meu nom per primera vegada:

—Albus! —i després es va aixecar i em va seguir.

Mentre jo la buscava a l'armari ell va dir des de la porta, suaument, com si no volgués trencar la bombolla en la que creia que estava:

—La capa de demiguise no pot fer tot això que dius. Només és una capa...

—No! —vaig dir girant-me i deixant de buscar-la per uns instants gesticulant amb els braços com si allò el podés ajudar a entendre què volia dir—. La del pare! La del Ignotus Peverell!

—Què? —va dir entrant a l'habitació.

—Recordes la història de les relíquies de la mort? —vaig dir tornant a la feina de buscar la capa del pare—. Els tres germans, el pont, la mort, els seus regals... Aquí! —vaig exclamar quan la vaig trobar.

Llavors em vaig acostar a l'Ignotus i el vaig agafar del braç per dur-lo fins al llit i vaig asseure'm.

—Sí però... —va murmurar ell mirant-me i després seient al meu costat.

—No, escolta'm. La capa del pare és la capa de la història —vaig dir agafant entre els dits el delicat teixit—. És la vertadera —vaig murmurar com si fos un secret, que de fet ho era; Tot i que per les històries del pare i els tiets sempre havien assumit que Voldemort havia explicat als seus que anava rere les relíquies de la mort però per lo vist aquella informació l'havia ocultat als més propers; O bé els Malfoy no havien arribat mai a saber-ho o per alguna raó no li ho havien explicat mai a l'Ignotus—. Els meus avantpassats eren fills de l'Ignotus Peverell. La capa ha passat de generació en generació...

Amb suavitat vaig posar-la damunt la seva falda. Els seus ulls brillaven de forma extraordinària.

—Però és una relíquia familiar no me la puc pas quedar —va dir quedament, mirant el meravellós teixit a les seves mans.

—No te l'estaries quedant si et quedes amb mi —vaig murmurar jo, eloqüentment.

—I tornar a viure sota una capa? —va alçar una cella, i els dos sabíem que parlava més de la meva actitud la vetllada anterior que no pas de la seva aversió a tornar a ser invisible permanentment.

—S... Ignotus. No vull que visquis amagat sota una capa, ja ho saps. Però ahir parlava seriosament. Prefereixo mil vegades que et quedis aquí sota per sempre si és la única manera de que et quedis amb mi. No entenc tot això de la màgia de la teva família, ni entenc com pot separar-nos si no ho volem. Però veig que tens por, molta més de la que mai admetràs. I tu mai tens por de res Ignotus. Per tant, sí; Si realment creus que no hi ha cap altra manera d'evitar que te'n vagis... — amb un moviment suau li vaig posar la capa per damunt, cobrint-lo totalment.

—Clar que tinc por, Severus, jo sempre tinc por. Sóc un Slytherin —va mussitar.

Uns instants més tard ell se la treia lentament. Els ulls li brillaven com mai els havia vist brillar, i tot el seu rostre denotava determinació. Una de les seves millors qualitats.

—...m-nos —va mussitar, però no el vaig entendre.

—Què? —vaig preguntar-li confós.

—Albus Severus Potter, t'estimo. T'he estimat sempre i sempre t'estimaré —va murmurar amb una solemnitat que em va glaçar la sang—. Sóc conscient que tinc molt poc per oferir-te i aquesta no és ni la manera de procedir ni el moment de dir-te una cosa així però... —lentament va lliscar pel llit fins a quedar de genolls a terra davant meu. Em va agafar les mans i va murmurar— casa't amb mi.

—Què?! De veritat? —ell em va mirar directe als ulls amb el rostre completament seriós—. Sí, —vaig murmurar—. És clar que ho dius seriosament. Ignotus, jo... no sé què dir.

—Digues que sí.

Se m'havia accelerat la respiració i em tremolava el pols.

—N'estàs segur?

—Tu no —va murmurar abatut aixecant-se de terra.

—No! Jo... —es va asseure al llit al meu costat—. Només fa uns dies que ens coneixem realment, no sé si casar-nos és... I si en un mes les coses ja no ens van bé?

—Encara que les coses no surtin ben bé com m'agradaria... no crec que el que sento per tu... no... —va sospirar i em va mirar—. No hi ha res que pugui canviar el que sento per tu. Res. Per mi no hi ha hagut mai ningú més, i sé que mai hi haurà ningú més que tu Severus. Com a mínim no així. De manera que sí, n'estic segur. Més segur del que he estat mai de res. Vull que siguem una família i no permetré que res s'interposi entre nosaltres.

—Ignotus, t'estimo. I vull que siguem una família i que visquem junts per sempre més. Però amb tot el que està passant no sé si es una bona idea...

—Severus, a mi m'és igual si és una bona idea o no. I la veritat, tant me fa si no és el millor moment —va exclamar enfadat. Vaig decidir deixar-lo parlar perquè no sabia què més dir—. L'únic que m'importa és estar amb tu. Si tu no et vols casar, doncs res, no ens casarem. Però has d'entendre que jo seguiré al teu costat igualment, perquè no hi ha enlloc més al món on vulgui estar. De totes maneres si ser un Malfoy m'ha de treure també això... —se li va tallar la veu. Quan va tornar a parlar el seu to era molt més assossegat, però no menys resolut—. Severus, vull que ens casem. És el que sempre he volgut. I m'esperaré tota la vida si cal, a que tu també ho vulguis. Però si pel que sigui ens hem de separar... Voldria poder mirar enrere i saber que he fet tot el possible per retenir-te al meu costat, saber que he lluitat amb tot el possible per nosaltres. I, sobretot, saber que tu també ho has fet. Sé que no et puc oferir res del que m'havia imaginat que podria si mai arribava aquest moment. Sé que en el passat he fet coses que... Sé que m'has donat més del que mai hauria gosat somiar que fos possible, i que hauria d'estar agraït i no demanar més. Però... Severus si no m'haguessis besat, si... Jo hauria pogut seguir en silenci al teu costat, com un amic i prou, per sempre més. Igual que sé que podria estar tota la vida al teu costat esperant a que em diguessis que sí encara que estigués patint en cada instant per si de sobte volies trencar la nostra relació. Però...

—Ignotus calma't. No tinc cap intenció de trencar la nostra relació. Creus que jo puc fer-me enrere tampoc? Per bé o per mal m'agrades, m'agrades molt, molt més del que... el que sento per tu... T'estimo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I m'és igual si et reclama la teva família, el Wizengamot, o el Maharajà de Pèrsia. No tinc cap intenció de deixar-te anar del meu costat. Mai. Em sents?

—Això què vol dir?

—Vol dir que si casar-nos és el que he de fer per aconseguir-ho, així sia. Tu vols que ens casem, no?

—Més que cap altra cosa.

—Doncs ens casarem. No en tinguis cap dubte. No sé com, ni quan ni a on, però ho farem. I tothom sabrà que som una família. I si com dius ser una família atorga alguna màgia, la nostra serà més forta i millor que cap altra que intenti separar-nos. Perquè m'estimes més enllà del que humanament és possible i jo també t'estimo per sobre de qualsevol límit raonable. I jo crec en l'amor com la força més poderosa d'aquest món i cap altre.

—Et casaries amb mi? de veritat?

—Si és tant important per tu, sí, és clar. Ignotus, només he dit que em semblava una mica precipitat, no he dit mai que no em volgués casar amb tu. A més no m'ho esperava, m'has agafat desprevingut, amb prou feines he assimilat que et puc veure i escoltar, no hi havia pensat pas en el matrimoni encara.

—Jo sí. Però mai havia pensat que t'ho arribaria a demanar realment, o que mai em diries que sí. Per que has dit que sí, no?

Llavors vaig riure i el vaig besar.

—Sí, em casaré amb tu.

I llavors va ser ell qui em va besar amb un gran somriure als llavis.

—He de parlar amb el meu pare. I amb el teu. Hi ha d'haver una manera de poder estar junts. Necessitem saber què vol el meu pare i si podrem comptar amb l'ajuda de la teva família per evitar que em reclamin.

—Parlarem amb qui faci falta i demanarem ajuda a tants amics com calgui, però abans hem d'aconseguir-te una vareta. No tinc cap intenció de deixar que t'acostis al teu pare completament indefens.

—No estic completament indefens —va respondre'm ell en to ofès.

—Sí, bé, jo em sentiré més tranquil quan tornis a tenir vareta.

L'Ignotus va restar en silenci. Jo tenia la sensació que havia deixat de dir-me alguna cosa però no vaig voler-li preguntar.

—Som-hi? —vaig dir estenent la mà.

Ell la va agafar. Va mirar-me uns instants dubitatiu i finalment em va estibar fins que em va tenir entre els seus braços. Em va besar d'una forma tal que quan va tornar a parlar jo amb prou feines sabia de què em parlava.

—No —va dir ell separant-se de mi com si res hagués passat, i va estirar-me al llit i jo no em vaig veure capaç de resistir-m'hi.

Els seus besos eren la mescla perfecte de passió i afecte. Als seus braços em sentia embolcallat i adorat. Era embriagador.

—Ignotus —vaig dir amb esforç, recuperant com vaig poder l'habilitat per parlar—. Necessites la vareta.

Ell em va mirar divertit, mentre deixava uns instants de desvestir-me.

—És dissabte a la tarda, Ollivanders estarà tancat fins dilluns —va dir eloqüentment intentant amagar un somriure burleta sense aconseguir-ho realment.

—Llavors continua amb el que feies —vaig dir abandonant-me completament entre els seus braços.


	13. Vareta

**VARITA**

Abraçats al llit després de fer l'amor per enèsima vegada, en algun moment d'aquell diumenge que va ser com una vertadera lluna de mel, l'Ignotus va murmurar.

—Encara em costa de creure que jo t'agradi de veritat Severus.

—Veus, ja tens alguna cosa en comú amb el meu pare —el vaig burxar abraçat a ell acaronant els seus pectorals.

—No sé si això... —va intentar dir ell clarament molest per la meva broma.

—Ignotus deixa de preocupar-te —el vaig interrompre jo—. Tot sortirà bé. El pare i la mare no s'oposaran a que ens casem —intentar tranquil·litzar-lo era com parlar per les parets, ni tant sols m'escoltava.

—Potser hauria de preparar una mica de Felix Felices, tens gairebé tots els ingredients a la botiga —va seguir murmurant per ell mateix—, i no ens aniria malament una mica de sort extra quan els ho diguem.

—Ignotus no necessitem una mica de sort extra. A més l'ingredient que no tinc no el trobaràs tant fàcilment i es tarda sis mesos en elaborar-la, això si et surt bé a la primera.

—Faré el que calgui per no perdre't, Severus.

—Només necessites tres coses per no perdre'm Ignotus, la primera és ser sincer amb mi, la segona és estimar-me i respectar-me moltíssim, i la tercera... bé la tercera... et prometo que no necessites Felix Felices per la tercera.

Perdut en la seva mirada el vaig besar profundament.

—M'agrada la tercera —va sospirar ell quan em vaig apartar per recolzar el cap sobre el seu pit, el millor coixí del món.

Hores més tard, mentre esmorzàvem, el pare va trucar-me per convidar-nos a sopar. L'Ignotus no les tenia totes, però jo el vaig convèncer que un dia o altre hauria de conèixer a ma mare, i donat que el meu germà no acostumava a estar a casa dels pares els dies de cada dia i que ma germana encara era de viatge d'estudis, anar a sopar entre setmana a casa els pares era la seva millor opció de conèixer-la si no volia haver de conèixer-los a tots de cop. A més seria una molt bona oportunitat per saber què havia descobert el pare sobre les intencions del seu pare.

El vespre anterior havia pogut escapar-me durant uns breus moments del braços de l'Ignotus per poder enviar-li un missatge a la Roxie, i havíem quedat amb ella que vindria a la botiga a mig matí per a que jo pogués sortir amb l'Ignotus a Ollivanders a comprar una vareta nova.

La meva cosina seria la primera en veure l'Ignotus sense la capa des de que havia tornat al país, a banda del pare i jo mateix. En un primer moment vaig estar temptat de no explicar-li el motiu real pel qual necessitava la seva ajuda, però després em vaig adonar que si volia casar-me amb ell, i realment volia fer-ho, no podia mantenir-lo amagat de la família, així que li vaig explicar a la meva cosina una versió resumida i censurada de la història, que ella va acceptar amb una calma relativa.

Com la setmana anterior, varem baixar els dos junts, i, mentre ell ordenava els prestatges i col·locava la comanda que havia arribat durant la nit, jo vaig sortir al taulell a despatxar quatre clients i fer neteja del taulell.

La Roxie no va tardar massa en arribar. Venia més d'hora del que havíem quedat, però no podia pas culpar-la de sentir curiositat.

Els vaig observar atentament quan els vaig presentar. La Roxie no podia apartar la mirada d'ell, semblava fascinada i sobrecollida a parts iguals. Però la reacció que realment em va sorprendre va ser la d'ell. L'Ignotus es va posar una mascara de serietat i distància, com la del dissabte al parlar amb el pare. De nou, per uns instants, em va semblar que el noi que tenia al davant deixava de ser l'Ignotus que jo coneixia i estimava per ser un fred i distant Scorpius Malfoy. Potser en retrospectiva el que em va sorprendre no va ser tant la seva reacció com que no haver-la anticipat.

Però llavors ell va apartar la mirada d'ella i em va mirar a mi, i la seva mirada es va suavitzar, un petit somriure, molt lleu, va adornar el seu rostre, i sense dir res em va donar la mà entrellaçant els nostres dits, com si de sobte hagués sabut que necessitava que em confortés i m'assegurés que l'Ignotus que jo coneixia i estimava seguia allà amb mi.

I llavors va ser la meva cosina qui em va observar a mi. Va deixar de mirar-se l'Ignotus com si acabés de veure un alien, i em va mirar a mi amb cara de voler cosir-me a preguntes. L'Ignotus també se'n va adonar.

—Jo encara en tinc per cinc minuts, vull acabar d'endreçar això abans de sortir. M'espereu a fora? —Em va dir tot seriós.

Segurament a orelles de qualsevol altre aquella petició podia sonar estranya, extravagant fins i tot, donat que la botiga és meva i ell ni tant sol hi treballava encara, com a mínim no oficialment. Però jo sabia perfectament que només intentava donar-nos temps i privacitat por poder parlar d'ell. El meu rostre es va il·luminar de cop. Em sentia més comprès i estimat quan feia petites coses així que quan em deia realment que m'estimava. Emocionat el vaig besar i abans de separar-me d'ell del tot vaig murmurar:

—No tardis.

Acte seguit vaig girar-me cap a ma cosina que feia cara de que si pogués estaria vermella com un perdigot i me la vaig endur fora de la botiga.

—Albus! —Va exclamar ella xiuxiuejant contenint l'esverament que duia a sobre per no cridar massa l'atenció del vianants del Carreró Diagón.

—Ho sé, —vaig dir jo emocionat amb un ampli somriure a la cara; Però llençant un encanteri mufliato al nostre voltant per evitar problemes.

—Ja deia jo que aquests dies semblaves... no ho sé, diferent.

—No eres tu la que volies que conegués gent nova i trobés algú? Bé, doncs, ja està —vaig dir sense poder amagar el somriure radiant que se m'escapava. No havia esperat que parlar de la meva relació amb l'Ignotus amb ningú em faria sentir tan feliç i amb ganes de riure, creia que només em sentiria així d'especial sota la mirada intensa de l'Ignotus.

—És el definitiu oi? —Va dir-me ella en un to entre resignat i melancòlic.

—Sí.

—N'estàs segur, Al? Vull dir, és un Malfoy...

—No he estat mai més segur de res Roxie. És... saps quan fa uns anys varem veure aquella pel·lícula muggle a ca la tieta Hemione amb la Rose, de dues germanes bruixes i que una feia un conjur d'amor...

—M'encanta aquella peli —va comentar ella amb un sospir.

—Si jo hagués fet aquest encanteri, ell hauria estat sempre la persona amb qui hauria acabat.

—És així de perfecte? —va dir ella en un to un xic despectiu.

—És així d'únic Roxie —la vaig renyar jo—. I l'estimo més del que...

—M'ho crec, de veritat Albus, se't veu als ulls que n'estàs molt. Però i ell? No em miris així, no em pots culpar per desconfiar d'ell.

—No tens motius per desconfiar d'ell només per ser un Malfoy. Saps perfectament que som qui som pel que escollim fer i no per com es diguin els nostres pares.

—No t'enfadis Albus —va intentar calmar-me ella.

—Clar que m'enfado! Estàs parlant de l'home que estimo, de la persona amb qui vull compartir la meva vida i ni tant sols li has donat una oportunitat.

—Està bé, li donaré un vot de confiança, però només perquè ets tu i t'estimo. Però t'adverteixo que si no es porta bé amb tu que Merlí l'empari...

—Gràcies, però no farà falta, l'única possibilitat que em faci mal es que intentant protegir-me faci alguna bestiesa.

—Bé, doncs que es cuidi de fer bestieses.

—Sé que és un Malfoy Roxie, però no és com t'imagines, bé si ho és en algunes coses, però només en les bones. I m'encanten aquest trets d'ell, la seva elegància natural, el petit deix d'arrogància, la necessitat per saber-ho tot, la seva força de voluntat capaç de moure muntanyes, la seva increïble habilitat en pocions, com parla i com s'expressa. Tot això ho ha tret de la seva família i et por sonar estrany però me n'alegro Roxie...

—Au, va, ves amb ell, abans no acabis fent que m'enamori jo d'ell.

No vaig poder evitar esclatar en una rialla.

La meva cosina em va abraçar i em va xiuxiuejar a cau d'orella:

—M'alegro molt de veure't finalment així de feliç, Albus.

Quan varem entrar a la botiga l'Ignotus encara trastejava endreçant coses, però tant bon punt ens va veure va aturar-se i ens va mirar als dos, que lluíem un somriure d'orella a orella però que segurament encara teníem els ulls humitejats.

—Ignotus ja podem sortir.

Ell no va dir res, va fer una lleu reverència amb el cap a la meva cosina i just abans de sortir es va posar la capa verda que ell mateix havia cosit per mi una setmana enrere, cobrint-se els cabells rossos amb la caputxa en un va intent de passar desapercebut. La maleïda capa li quedava que ni feta a mida, semblava un model.

—Pensava proposar-te de passar per Madam Munchkin abans de tornar, però crec que serà mil vegades millor que et cusis tu la teva pròpia roba. La capa aquesta és una passada —li vaig dir caminant al seu costat intentant ignorar les mirades de tothom.

Primer el miraven a ell embadalits, la meitat de les vegades ni tant sols semblaven reconèixer-lo, tot i així jo tenia la sensació que l'observaven passar com si una veela passés pel seu costat, però quan algú s'adonava de qui era i després s'adonaven que jo caminava al seu costat els ulls se'ls obrien com a plats.

—Potser m'hauria d'haver posat la capa del teu pare —va comentar ell al passar al costat d'una bruixeta de no més de quinze o setze anys que es llepava els llavis al veure'l com si fos comestible.

—Pensava que t'agradava ser el centre d'atenció —vaig dir jo intentant no riure per sota el nas al sentir a la jove bruixa sospirar.

—No confonguis termes, Severus. Una cosa és guanyar-se l'apreciació dels altres vestint-me i comportant-me de forma adient, i l'altra és passejar-me desarmat amb el meu promès en mig d'una multitud que en qualsevol moment pot atacar-nos per culpa del meu passat i del de la meva família.

—Bé no has de patir, jo sí porto vareta i sóc perfectament capaç de protegir-te saps? A més ja gairebé hem arribat a Ollivanders, i quan sortim ja no estaràs desarmat, et podràs protegir perfectament.

—No em preocupa el que em puguin fer a mi, em preocupa el que et puguin fer a tu per anar amb mi —va dir una mica distret sense poder apartar els ulls d'una bruixa gran i mal vestida que des de la cantonada del carreró Nocturn ens observava de manera intensa.

—Et recordo que em sé defensar solet. A més dubto que ningú s'atreveixi a atacar al fill del cap d'Aurors en ple dia encara que...

—Encara que vagis amb mi? —va dir mig ofès.

—Saps que això no és el que vull dir —vaig dir obrint-li la porta per a que entrés a Ollivanders.

—No pots confiar tant en que la posició del teu pare et protegeixi sempre —va murmurar ell enfadat mentre esperàvem a que sortissin a atendre'ns.

—No, però per quan el pare es retiri, tu i jo, ja serem casats, així que no tinc res de què preocupar-me —vaig dir jo somrient per sota el nas.

—Ets un... —va murmurar, però va callar al veure que pel passadís s'acostava el vell Ollivanders de bracet de la seva ajudant.

Ella era una bruixa que havia estudiat al curs den Teddy i que havia estat l'única de superar les proves que el vell Ollivanders feia cada any d'ençà del final de la guerra per trobar un aprenent a qui cedir-li la botiga. Hi havia molta gent que ho havia intentat i només ella havia aconseguit convèncer el vell fabricant de varetes que tenia el que feia falta per construir varetes i orientar els compradors. En Teddy m'havia parlat d'ella, es deia Ivy Hickey. Havia sortit amb un amic seu quan encara eren a Hogwarts, era una noia estranya, erràtica i misteriosa.

—Bon dia— va dir la jove.

—Vaja, vaja, vaja —va mussitar el vell Ollivanders que des de feia anys necessitava un bastó per caminar. El pare deia que ja era vell quan li va vendre la seva vareta.

—Bon dia senyor Ollivanders, senyoreta Hickey —els vaig saludar.

—Ivy, si us plau, Albus —va respondre'm ella somrient.

El senyor Ollivanders s'havia quedat mirant l'Ignotus intensament.

—L'hi ha passat res a la teva vareta de Xuclamel Albus? —va seguir preguntant-me la Ivy ignorant completament la intensa mirada entre l'Ollivanders i l'Ignotus.

—No, no. Veníem a comprar una vareta nova a... per l'Scorpius —vaig dir jo mirant l'Ignotus que estava tens al meu costat i encara no havia obert la boca.

—El teu pare m'ha advertit que vindríeu —va dir l'Ollivanders mirant-me gairebé tant intensament com havia estat mirant a l'Ignotus —Una història extraordinària la de la vareta del teu pare... —va murmurar en to absent—. Així, què n'has fet de la teva vareta d'Arç Negre i escata de serp, Jove? —li va preguntar a l'Ignotus sortint de sobte del núvol de records en el que estava, mentre s'acostava a ell tot traient-se del coll la cinta per mesurar-lo.

—Me la van prendre. Si sabés on és...

—No et faria cap servei —el va tallar l'Ollivanders secament.

—Deixi que l'ajudi —va dir la Ivy acostant-se a l'Ollivanders i agafant-li la cintà mètrica de les mans per fer ella les mesures pertinents —Així que Arç Negre i Serp, mh, deus ser bo en pocions. Sí. Senyor Ollivanders li fa res si ho intento jo?

—En absolut —va dir el vell amb un somriure misteriós ballant-li sota el nas. Mentre ella entrava a la rebotiga a buscar unes caixes ell es va asseure en un tamboret que hi havia al costat del taulell —. La seva també és interessant de vareta, jove Potter.

—Certament. I n'estic molt d'ella —vaig dir jo amb un somriure.

—Fusta de Xuclamel i cor d'escata de serp. Extremadament flexible, bona per encantaments i pocions, perillosa en mans inadequades —va dir el vell. L'Ignotus em va mirar alçant una cella qüestionadora però no va dir res—. És una llàstima que perdés la vareta d'Arç, era d'una qualitat extraordinària, digne d'un Malfoy, sens dubte.

—La recordo de l'escola —vaig dir jo mirant l'Ignotus que pacientment es deixava mesurar per la cinta que la Ivy havia deixat flotant a l'aire mentre entrava a la rebotiga— era la vareta més elegant de totes.

—Amb cor d'escata de Serp i vint i tres centímetres, era perfecte per pocions i... és una llàstima, una vareta tan maca... —va divagar el vell Ollivanders.

Llavors va arribar la Ivy.

—Crec que aquesta serà bona per pocions també —va treure de la caixa una vareta gran i gruixuda de fusta vermellosa—. Fusta de Corymbia i escata de serp, vint-i-cinc centímetres, robusta i...

L'explicació va quedar tallada per una increïble explosió que va provocar la vareta només entrar en contacte amb la mà de l'Ignotus.

—Massa potent —va riure la noia, i va buscar entre les caixes que havia agafat.

—Potser amb l'Acàcia anirem millor —va dir allargant-li una vareta més prima, però un xic més llarga d'una tonalitat torrada—. Agafa-la sense por, te el cor de pèl d'Unicorn, rarament exploten.

I no va explotar, però tampoc va fer res, gairebé semblava un pal inhert.

—D'acord, massa subtil. No ens desanimem —va dir guardant la vareta a la seva caixa i traient-ne una de fusta negre amb moltes vetes—. La Fusta de Bocote també és increïblement bona per les pocions i la ploma de Pegasus té més temperament que el pèl d'Unicorn, crec que amb aquesta anirem millor. A veure intenta fer volar la caixa.

I sí, la vareta va obeir l'Ignotus i la caixa va volar. De totes maneres semblava que un simple Wingardium li era difícil de controlar.

—No està malament, però hi ha alguna cosa incòmode —va murmurar l'Ignotus —no és com si fos meva.

—Es que no ho és. La vareta i tu teniu afinitat, si hi treballessis amb el temps te la faries teva, però no n'hi ha prou amb això per a que una vareta t'esculli de bones a primeres —va murmurar l'Ollivanders—. Ivy, concentrat en el jove. Què sents? Oblida que és extraordinari en pocions.

—Tinc una idea, però és...

—Segueix el teu instint —la va encoratjar el vell.

—Ara torno —va dir ella tota concentrada entrant a la rebotiga de nou sense ni mirar-se la pila de caixes que havia deixat estesa damunt el taulell.

Va tornar amb una caixa vermella entre les mans.

—Fusta d'Heura, rígida però d'una màgia extremadament mal·leable. I cor de ploma de Pegasus, d'una euga prenyada, de fet. Potent, amb especial afinitat per la protecció —va dir traient la vareta més estranya que jo havia vist mai. Era d'una fusta clara, suau i sense vetes, retorçada de forma natural, d'uns vint-i-cinc centímetres de llarg.

L'Ignotus la va observar molt atentament abans d'agafar-la. I en fer-ho un aire càlid va aixecar-se dins la botiga que ens va empènyer l'un en braços de l'altre.

—No ha estat tant difícil —va dir l'Ollivanders amb suavitat mirant la noia.

—Què vol dir? —vaig preguntar jo desconcertat.

—Aquesta és la primera vareta que vaig fer jo sola —va dir la Ivy.

—És difícil desprendre's de les varetes que un fa —va dir somrient l'Ollivanders—. I la primera vareta sempre és especial, diu gairebé tant de qui la compra com de qui l'ha fet.

—Gràcies —va murmurar l'Ignotus batent la vareta i fent aparèixer un ram de flors de belladona a les mans buides de la Ivy.

La noia va riure i el vell Ollivanders va seguir observant-nos detingudament. Jo em començava a sentir incòmode sota la seva mirada i em vaig afanyar a pagar la vareta nova de l'Ignotus i sortir de la botiga tant ràpid com vaig poder sense semblar mal educat.

—Per què ens mirava així? —em vaig queixar al sortir sentint un calfred recórrer-me l'esquena, a pesar de que havia sortit el sol.

—Crec que no era per nosaltres sinó per les nostres varetes —va dir mirant-se la seva vareta nova i palpant-la amb molt de compte.

—Què vols dir?

—No ho sé, és només que tinc la sensació que hi ha alguna cosa especial en aquesta vareta —em va dir ensenyant-me-la—, és difícil de descriure. I per com ha parlat el vell Ollivanders la teva tampoc sembla comú.

—No, no ho és —vaig dir jo somrient orgullós de la meva vareta de Xuclamel, traient-la de la meva butxaca i examinant-la com ell—. Recordo haver-ne provat més de trenta el dia que vam venir a comprar-la, el meu germà es va riure de mi durant mesos per no ser capaç de trobar una vareta que em volgués.

—El teu germà és un... Què! —va exclamar mirant-me i arronsant les espatlles—. Ho sento Severus però t'ho miris com t'ho miris el teu germà és una bona arracada, és un galifardeu, sempre ho ha estat i probablement sempre ho serà. I si he de ser sincer amb tu et diré que crec que és un tòtil i un gamarús.

—Veig que no has perdut l'habilitat d'inventar insults florits —vaig respondre jo prenent-m'ho amb sentit del humor—. Com era allò que em deies a mi quan érem a Hogwarts? Fati... No, fa... Ah sí! Fadristern filantròpic, tros de setciències llunàtic, i empanta... empantanec colominot? —vaig somriure al veure que es posava vermell avergonyit—. Encara ara no entenc què volen dir tots aquests insults.

—Fadristern és el fill que no és l'hereu. Antigament eren els que sovint no es casaven i cursaven estudis per acabar sent metges, advocats, mestres... Filantròpic vol dir que practica l'amor envers els altres homes, que es preocupa pel bé del gènere humà.

—Dit així no sona massa com un insult —vaig dir jo sorprès

—No ho són. No ben bé.

—I lo d'empantanec colominot?

Ell va riure.

—Empantanec vol dir nosa, quelcom que ho empantanega tot...

—Ei! —em vaig queixar jo ofès.

—Bé per mi, a vegades, eres una nosa. No és fàcil estar enamorat d'algú que no et correspon, amb qui no tens una bona relació i de qui no pots amagar-te.

—I Colominiot?

—És un derivat de colomí, és a dir, una persona d'excessiva bona fe, que es deixa ensarronar amb molta facilitat.

—Veig que lo de pensar que he de ser més caut ve de lluny doncs —Vaig dir jo obrint-li la porta de l'Apoteca per a que entrés.

—No ho saps prou —va dir entrant tot mirant-me somrient.

El riure però va quedar-nos congelat a la cara quan ens vàrem adonar de qui hi havia al taulell.

—Gràcies al cel que arribes Al. La senyora Malfoy no es creia que no hi havia ningú més que jo i si no ho he entès malament m'ha amenaçat d'entrar per la força a comprovar-ho —va dir la Roxie.

—Gràcies Roxie —vaig dir intentant donar-li a entendre que ja me n'ocupava jo.

—Vols que avisi al pare o a l'oncle Harry?

—No, tranquil·la, estic segur que...

—La senyora Malfoy ja marxava —va dir amb la veu dura i freda l'Ignotus al meu costat traient-se la capa despreocupadament.

—Scorpius...

—Senyora Malfoy, li he de demanar que marxi. No és un bon moment —li vaig dir jo patint per la musculatura tensada de l'Ignotus que tot i que intentava no demostrar com n'estava d'afectat la seva postura em feia pensar que en qualsevol moment es podia repetir una explosió com la que havia provocat una de les varetes a la tenda de l'Ollivanders no feia massa estona.

—No serà mai un bon moment per dir el que he de dir-li al meu net, Potter. Però no hi ha temps i ell ho sap. Fill...

—_Grand-Mère_, si us plau. Realment no és un bon moment —va dir l'Ignotus.

Tant la Roxie com jo ens vam sorprendre de que li digués així, però l'Ignotus va fer com si no ho hagués notat i es va girar cap a la meva cosina:

—Roxie, moltes gràcies per tot. Ja pots marxar. Gairebé és hora de dinar i segur que els teus pares t'esperen.

—Però... —va dir ella no gens convençuda traient-se el davantal i sortint de darrere el taulell per posar-se la meu costat.

—Ves, no pateixis Roxie —li vaig dir jo i li vaig fer un petó a la galta i vaig aprofitar per murmurar-li—. Guarda'ns el secret, si us plau. Gràcies per tot —vaig afegir després acompanyant-la a la porta.

La senyora Malfoy i l'Ignotus s'havien quedat en silenci mirant-se fredament i la tensió a la botiga es podia tallar amb un ganivet.

—Mon petit…

—_Grand-mère_, no puc. No puc parlar amb vostè, no puc pensar en...

—No pots quedar-te desprotegit.

—Li asseguro que no està desprotegit senyora Malfoy —vaig dir-li jo ficant-me a la conversa per evitar que l'Ignotus explotés, ja li tremolaven les mans i la última frase se li havia mort al coll.

—Vosté no ho entén, Potter. Si el meu net no torna a casa en les properes quaranta vuit hores...

—Prou! —va acabar exclamant l'Ignotus—. _Grand-mère_, marxi —va dir prement els llavis—. Marxi o la faré fora jo mateix.

—Necessitaràs això per intentar-ho —li va respondre ella secament traient-se de la màniga la vareta d'arç de l'Scorpius i llençant-li despectivament.

—És la... —vaig murmurar jo perplex sense poder apartar la mirada de l'elegant vareta negra.

—La vaig recuperar de l'habitació del teu avi.

—Gracies —va dir l'Ignotus. La seva veu havia perdut la ràbia de feia uns instants, semblava congelat. Potser era la por de saber del cert si els seus pares sabien què havia passat realment i si hi havia tingut alguna cosa a veure.

—Senyora Malfoy, si no té intenció de marxar, digui el que ha vingut a dir i acabem d'una vegada amb tot això. De veritat que no tenim...

—El que he de parlar amb el meu net són assumptes de família, senyor Potter —va respondre ella amb tota l'altivesa d'un Malfoy.

—Si creu que deixaré l'Ignotus sol amb cap dels membres de la seva família... —vaig començar a dir jo.

—Ignotus? —va preguntar la dona interrompent-me, mirant-me primer a mi després a ell.

L'Ignotus la va ignorar i em va mirar a mi aixecant una cella sense cap traça d'humor als ulls.

—Ho sé, sé que et pots protegir solet. Però em sap greu Ignotus, no penso arriscar-me —vaig dir-li jo.

Finalment ell va fer rodar els ulls i vaig poder notar com un lleuger somriure se li escapava per les comissures dels llavis.

—Ja l'ha sentit _Grand-mère_ el que hagi de dir-me m'ho haurà de dir davant seu. De totes maneres li asseguro que jo li hauria explicat igualment.

—En aquest cas em limitaré a anunciar-te que l'enterrament del teu avi serà aquest vespre. I com marca la tradició, a mitjanit de dimecres celebrarem el ritual que nomenarà el nou hereu. No pots faltar-hi.

—_Grand-mère_, fa més de cinc anys que el pare em va fer fora de la família; I respecte l'avi... li asseguro que no tinc cap intenció d'assistir al seu funeral.

—Ets un Malfoy, Scorpius. El que el teu pare digui o faci amb les finances de l'empresa no té res a veure amb la màgia familiar o les tradicions ancestrals.

—El pare i l'avi van deixar-me molt clar...

—El teu pare i el teu avi van fer el que van creure més convenient. Si es van equivocar no és el moment de retrets. El teu comportament tampoc va ser digne d'un Malfoy. Però ara el teu avi ja no hi és i aviat hi haurà un nou cap de família. La màgia de la mansió ja ha començat a canviar i és important que hi siguis quan el cicle es tanqui, o les conseqüències poden ser desastroses per a tu.

—Senyora Malfoy —vaig tornar a interrompre-la jo—. Em sap greu, però si això és tot el que ha de dir-nos, ja pot marxar.

—Severus! —va exclamar l'Ignotus mirant-me malament.

—Si esperes que em quedi callat mentre algú amenaça el meu promès davant meu a la meva pròpia casa, és que no em coneixes prou Ignotus. Per molt que sigui la teva àvia.

El rostre de l'Ignotus es va suavitzar.

—No m'amenaçava, Severus —va dir acaronant-me la galta amb un gest eminentment tendre—. Oi que no, _Grand-mère_?

La Narcissa Malfoy no es va dignar a respondre, simplement em va mirar amb un gest altiu. Per després mirar l'Ignotus amb una mirada molt més suau que semblava carregada d'emocions que no podia o, potser, no sabia com verbalitzar.

—Gràcies per venir, _Grand-mère_.

—Vindràs? —va preguntar-li ella.

—M'ho pensaré —va respondre ell, i la va acompanyar a la porta.

En silenci ella li va acaronar la galta en un gest molt similar al que pocs minuts abans l'Ignotus havia usat amb mi i després va sortir de la botiga i es va desaparèixer.

Quan l'Ignotus es va girar tenia els ulls negats.

Jo m'hi vaig acostar amb els braços oberts i ell es va deixar abraçar, enfonsant el nas al meu coll i respirant amb certa dificultat.

No estava massa segur de què era ben bé el que el feia plorar. Però tenia clar que no podia ser fàcil per ell enfrontar-se al passat d'aquella manera.

—No ploro —va murmurar passada una estona, mentre jo li acaronava l'esquena i els cabells.

—Ho sé. Però ho pots fer si vols. No passa res.

—Potser després. Ara he d'explicar-te el que acaba de passar —era evident que s'havia obligat a apartar les emocions a banda, però no vaig intentar fer-lo canviar d'opinió. M'agradava massa la seva capacitat d'autocontrol i sentia massa curiositat per fer-lo afrontar en aquell moment el que evidentment ell no tenia ganes de deixar sortir encara.

—La teva àvia t'ha tornat la vareta i t'ha ordenat sutilment que assisteixis a les cerimònies familiars. No? —vaig preguntar jo estranyat, però conscient de que m'estava perdent alguna cosa important i una mica frustrat de no ser capaç de veure jo sol de què es tractava.

—T'estimo —va dir ell abans de besar-me—. Però encara has d'aprendre moltes coses —va afegir amb un somriure als llavis.

Si els seus petons no em fessin aturar el cor per després fer-lo saltar desbocat i em deixessin sempre amb el cap donant voltes en un núvol de felicitat m'hauria enfadat amb ell per riure's de mi. Però no em podia enfadar amb ell quan em deia que m'estimava, per molt que el to burleta em burxés, tenia massa clar quan profundes eren les emocions que s'amagaven rere aquella paraula i encara em sentia totalment corprès cada vegada que m'ho deia.

Entre els dos vàrem tancar la botiga i vàrem pujar al pis de dalt.

Jo vaig posar dos plats precuinats al microones sota la atenta mirada de l'Ignotus i llavors, un cop asseguts a taula amb el dinar calent davant li vaig preguntar finalment què havia passat que jo no havia entès.

—Quan parles amb un Slytherin, i en especial amb un membre d'una família de sang pura com la meva has de parar atenció als matisos —va començar a dir, amb cara d'estar buscant la millor manera de fer-me entendre allò que jo clarament m'havia perdut—. És molt important entendre perquè s'han utilitzat unes paraules i no unes altres, saber veure el motiu d'aquestes eleccions —em mirava com si esperés que de sobte jo lligaria caps i entendria sense més explicacions la seva conversa amb la seva àvia, al veure que jo no deia res va seguir explicant-se amb un lleuger somriure ballant-li als ulls, però sense perdre la seriositat, perquè a pesar de tot era evident que considerava cabdal que jo aprengués a entendre situacions com les anteriors de la manera que ell ho feia—. Pots aprendre a veure el perquè s'escullen unes paraules i no unes altres amb la pràctica, però sobretot et cal el coneixement detallat de l'interlocutor i el seu món. La meva àvia mai, absolutament mai, hauria admès la possibilitat de que el meu avi hagués errat, ni tant sols davant un Malfoy, mai. Les dones de la família sempre han mostrat una lleialtat cega envers als seus homes. Però avui ho ha fet. I ho ha fet davant meu, la víctima, però sobretot davant teu, algú que no és encara un Malfoy.

—Però és que després del que va fer... —vaig començar a dir intentant treure-li importància a allò, ja que l'àvia de l'Scorpius només havia admès la possibilitat que hi haguessin hagut errors, ni tant sols havia admès obertament que el seu marit i el seu fill havien obrat malament.

—No, no ho entens. Severus, jo mateix l'he sentida defensar el meu avi per les eleccions que va prendre en temps de Voldemort —em va tallar ell vehement—. L'he sentida defensar que el meu avi fos un mortífag, i que obligués al pare a ser-ho, i que fos el meu pare qui hagués d'arriscar el coll amb tants sols 16 anys pels errors que ell havia comès als ulls de Voldemort i salvar així la família d'una mort segura. Ella és la dona d'un Malfoy i defensar el seu marit, donar-li suport en tot el que necessiti és la seva tasca, la seva missió a la vida, és una cosa que totes les dones Malfoy han fet sempre y que ella havia arribat a fer fins a extrems impossibles de creure. Però avui ha admès la possibilitat que l'avi s'equivoqués. Per primera vegada a posat en dubte les decisions del seu marit i el seu propi fill. I ho ha fet davant teu.

—Però el teu avi ha mort. I potser només intenta fer-te anar a la reunió per... —jo seguia sense acabar de creure que allò pogués ser tan transcendental com l'Ignotus creia.

—Ha admès que el pare també es va equivocar Severus —va seguir insistint ell, sense perdre la paciència ni demostrar cap mena d'antagonisme davant el meu escepticisme—. La _Grand-mère_ encara em considera un Malfoy —va dir amb evident emoció a la veu—. I això vol dir que o no sap en què em va convertir l'avi o ho acaba de saber, al morir ell, i la seva lleialtat finalment s'ha trencat i m'ha escollit a mi per sobre d'ell i del pare per a ser-me lleial.

—Què vol dir que t'ha escollit a tu? —vaig preguntar sorprès per l'elecció d'aquelles paraules. N'estava aprenent ràpidament.

—Al morir l'avi ella hauria de ser el cap de família per ser el membre de major edat, en certa manera ho és, és el membre més gran, és la Matriarca de la família i ho serà fins que mori, jeràrquicament té drets i privilegis, com el de viure a la mansió o el dret a decidir certes coses. Però no és Malfoy de sang. La màgia que protegeix la mansió, la màgia de la família està lligada a la sang i ella no té poder suficient sobre ella; però el seu vot en relació a qui ha de ser el que controli la màgia de la família en nom seu pesa molt, i ella vol que jo sigui el proper hereu, vol saltar-se el pare.

—M'estàs dient que la teva àvia acaba de venir a fer-te hereu de tota la fortuna... —realment m'havia perdut tota la conversa.

—No. Els negocis de la família i la màgia de la família són dos coses diferents. El pare és l'amo dels negocis, l'administrador de la fortuna familiar, probablement pel testament de l'avi l'avia també tingui alguns poders notarials sobre els diners, però no prous per fer-me hereu de nou, no en el sentit econòmic.

—No series l'hereu de la fortuna, però sí de la màgia?

Allò era molt curiós i intrigant. Sabia de l'existència de la màgia familiar, i havia sentit a parlar d'ella com a quelcom poderós i que s'havia de respectar, però la meva família no hi parava massa atenció, no havia presenciat mai cap ritual dels que havia sentit que existien respecte la màgia de les famílies i no tenia ni idea de fins a quin punt eren llegendes urbanes o realment encara es celebraven o fins a quin punt hi havia res d'important en tot allò fins conèixer l'Ignotus.

—Sí —va respondre ell, veient que finalment jo estava començant a entendre de què anava tot plegat.

Jo no sabia què comportava tot allò, però tenia molt clares un parell de coses, entre elles que no pensava permetre que res d'allò seguís endavant si suposava que ell havia de patir més per culpa de la seva família i que no em refiava un pèl de la senyora Malfoy, per molt que l'Ignotus insistís que estava de part seva incondicionalment.

—I vols ser-ho? —vaig preguntar-li jo sense saber ben bé què em respondria ell.

—Sí, es clar que sí —va respondre confós.

Però el significat de ser el cap de família, màgicament parlant no el tenia jo massa clar.

—Bé i què comporta ser l'hereu de la màgia de la família —vaig preguntar-li decidit a entendre-ho.

Ell semblava sorprès per la meva ignorància respecte al tema, però la nostra educació havia estat molt diferent respecta a tradicions, especialment tradicions màgiques en el meu cas i tradicions muggles en el seu.

—Responsabilitats —va respondre insegur de com més explicar-ho—. Però també la capacitat de decidir —va afegir amb energia i convicció—. Si jo sóc el cap de la família la màgia no em podrà forçar a buscar muller i tenir fills si jo no ho desitjo —va explicar-me, gairebé com si em fes una promesa de futur—. I creu-me no ho desitjo.

—Sona massa maco per ser veritat —vaig dir sense deixar anar encara l'escepticisme que bàsicament fonamentava la meva educació respecte rituals de qualsevol tipus.

—Potser sí —va admetre ell, finalment dubtant per uns instants de tot el que m'havia explicat.

Ens vàrem quedar en silenci, ambdós pensant intensament.

—Per què deu voler la teva àvia que siguis tu el nou cap de família i no el teu pare? —vaig preguntar-me en veu alta, donant voltes a tot el que l'Ignotus havia explicat.

—Si vol trair al pare d'aquesta manera, només pot ser pel mateix motiu que ha decidit no seguir sent lleial a l'avi. El pare sap què va fer-me l'avi i ella no ho aprova —va dir sense emocions a la veu, i allò em va alarmar una mica.

—N'estàs segur? No hi pot haver cap altre motiu? —per molt que ell ho sabés amagar, no podia ser que la traïció del seu pare no l'afectés.

—La lleialtat d'un Slytherin està en la sang, en la família, en el nom, en les tradicions. Declarant-me a mi l'hereu, la _Grand-mère_ va directament en contra del seu marit i traeix el seu propi fill, va contra les costums i tradicions que sempre ha respectat.

—Però potser...

—La _Grand-mère_ no és lleial al seu propi fill —ho deia amb tal convicció, amb un to de tal transcendència que començava a fer-me dubtar i tot—. I a no ser que el pare hagi canviat molt o hagi fet alguna cosa per a que ella es sentís traïda, ella no m'escolliria mai a mi; No, havent sigut esclau sexual; No, sent gay i estant a punt de casar-me i per tant sense perspectiva de donar descendència de sang a la família. Però ho acaba de fer Severus —va dir com si volgués dir: que no ho veus?—. L'única cosa que se m'acut que hagi pogut posar la _Grand-mère_ en contra el pare és el mateix que l'ha posada contra l'avi, i ha de ser que sap el que em van fer, que els dos hi estan involucrats.

—Ho sento —vaig dir sense saber què dir, conscient de que el que deia tenia molt de sentit i tement que tingués raó—. Guardava l'esperança que el teu pare no...

—Ja ho sé Severus. Jo... no ho sé, suposo que sí, una part de mi volia creure que era possible que el pare no sabés què va fer l'avi. Però han passat cinc anys Severus i no... —finalment se li va trencar la veu.

—Fem una cosa, esperem a haver parlat amb el pare per decidir res. Potser ell sap què pot haver fet canviar d'opinió al teu pare.

—El teu optimisme idiòtic va ser una de les primeres coses que me van fer fixar-me en tu —va dir mirant-me com si fos la cosa més dolça, tendra i irresistible de la terra, les seves paraules tenyides d'una tendresa i un cert to de melangia que em van estrènyer el cor—. La teva capacitat de veure el millor en els altres em feia voler ser millor persona.

—Ja ets millor persona que ningú que conegui Ignotus —li vaig dir jo, corprès per la intensitat de la seva mirada.

Incapaç de resistir-me al magnetisme de les seves emocions, em vaig deixar endur per l'instint i aviat les paraules es van tornar supèrflues mentre una vegada més gaudíem un en braços de l'altre, per uns instants oblidant que fora de les quatre parets del pis hi havia tot un món esperant-nos.


	14. Sopar

**SOPAR**

Hores més tard, ja vestits per a l'ocasió i amb un nus a l'estomac que no havia anticipat, vaig envoltar-lo amb els braços i li vaig dir:

—Preparat? —i acte seguit vaig fer-nos desaparèixer als dos.

Casa els pares no era una gran mansió com la que molts pensaven que el gran heroi del món màgic s'hauria fet construir, però no es podia negar que era un lloc amb molt d'encant.

Els pares ens havien portat alguna vegada a Godric's Hollow, a veure la tomba dels avis i a visitar la que havia estat la seva casa, ara restaurada i convertida en un museu màgic sobre els qui van donar la vida per la pau, no només els avis sinó totes les víctimes de les dues guerres.

Casa els pares, la casa de la meva infantesa, era un lloc que s'hi assemblava. Tot i que tothom qui hagués vist el Cau, la casa de l'avia Molly i l'avi Arthur, no podria negar que també hi havia quelcom semblant entre elles. Jo sempre he pensat que era la sensació de caliu i naturalitat, el que les feia tant semblants.

Gairebé mai utilitzava la porta del jardí ja que els membres de la família podíem aparèixer dins el jardí, just davant la porta principal, jo i els meus germans podíem inclús aparèixer-nos dins la casa, si volíem, però en James ho havia fet una vegada i després d'enxampar els pares a la cuina els tres germans ens havíem negat a posar-nos en situació de repetir l'experiència.

Gairebé no recordava com n'era d'agradable des del carrer la casa dels pares. La tanca que la rodejava era baixa, un muret de poc més de mig metre que deixava veure clarament els rosers de la mare i la gespa verda que el pare sempre mantenia ben cuidada. Fins i tot el petit jardí de flors que la mare havia deixat que la Lilly tingués o el racó amb herbes medicinals que jo havia cuidat amb tanta cura des del tercer curs de Hogwarts fins que havia deixat de viure amb ells per muntar el meu propi negoci i que ara cuidaven ells per mi quedaven a la vista de tothom qui hi passés per davant.

—Hi ha un encantament per a que ningú pugui veure el jardí real, oi? — va preguntar l'Ignotus mentre jo trucava al timbre, mirant al nostre voltant sorprès per la manca d'objectes màgics i l'aparença tant banal del jardí que ens esperava a l'altra banda de la tanca..

—No. El pare està molt orgullós de la seva gespa —vaig dir jo divertit, però no del tot sorprès—. Quan nosaltres érem petits sí que crec que hi havia algun encantament per a que no ens poguessin veure, però ja fa molt de temps que no hi és.

—És curiós, no noto res però hi ha d'haver algun encantament per a que ningú pugui traspassar el muret... realment els teus pares han de ser molt poderosos si no puc detectar cap rastre màgic —va murmurar ell encara mirant el jardí com si no acabés de creure que aquell fos el jardí dels Potter i que estigues a la vista de tothom, muggles inclosos.

—Hi ha una alarma que avisa a la policia local i als Aurors si algú ho intenta, però no, no hi ha cap encanteri que t'ho impedeixi.

—I no és perillós? Vull dir, qualsevol boig es pot col·lar i...

—Ignotus, la majoria de la gent no es cola a la casa dels altres. I pels que ho fan ja hi ha els Aurors, o la policia si són muggles. No és com si les barreres màgiques que poguessin posar els pares no poguessin ser franquejades per qui realment les volgués traspassar-les, no?

—La policia, són els aurors muggles? —va preguntar ell, clarament ignorant el meu raonament, segurament perquè el trobava il·lògic i utòpic, i d'una ingenuïtat ratllant l'estupidesa.

—Més o menys. No vas fer estudis muggles oi? —el vaig burxar jo divertit.

—Estàs de broma? —va respondre ell sense sentir-se ofès, tot al contrari—. Aritmància i Runes Antigues. Creus que a casa m'haurien deixat fer Estudis Muggles?

—No, suposo que no. Però tinc la lleugera sospita que t'hauria encantat.

Ell va mirar-me alçant una cella, però no es va atrevir a negar-ho, perquè els dos sabíem que questa vegada jo tenia raó.

Llavors el pare va sortir per rebre'ns i ens va trobar mirant-nos amb un somriure.

—Benvinguts —va dir com si res—. Passeu, passeu —va dir gesticulant per a que franquegéssim la tanca del jardí i arribéssim a la casa.

Jo, en un rampell, vaig saltar el muret que separava el jardí del carrer i vaig caminar cap a la porta gairebé corrents. Aquella casa em feia sentir com un nen, i més ara que estava ple de felicitat incontenible.

—Albus! —va renyar-me el pare.

Però jo no el vaig deixar dir res més perquè el vaig abraçar com si fes segles que no el veia.

Quan el vaig deixar anar, l'Ignotus estava ja darrere meu, ell havia obert la porta del jardí per entrar i m'observava amb un somriure mofeta a la comissura dels llavis.

Si no hagués estat perquè encara tenia el pare agafat m'hauria llençat als seus braços per esborrar-li amb un bes apassionat. Però em vaig contenir i només em vaig mossegar els llavis involuntàriament, reprimint el desig que sentia.

—Benvingut, Scorpius. Passeu, la Ginny gairebé ja té el sopar a punt.

—Moltes gràcies —va dir l'Ignotus amb una lleu reverència amb el cap. La formalitat de l'Ignotus em va forçar a doblar els esforços per controlar el desig que sentia per ell en aquells moments.

Un cop a dins el pare ens va fer seure al sofà mentre anava a la cuina a dir-li a la mare que ja havíem arribat. L'Ignotus semblava no tenir prous ulls per absorbir tot el que ens envoltava.

La mare va sortir de la cuina traient-se el davantal que la Lilly li havia fet ja feia anys, eixugant-se en ell abans d'estendre-li la mà a l'Ignotus.

—Benvingut, Scorpius. Suposo que no et fa res que ens tutegem, ja que pel que sembla vius amb el meu fill —va dir mirant cap a mi de forma reprovadora.

—Mama, no t'enfadis, t'ho explicarem tot, de veritat —vaig dir jo en to suplicant.

—Cóm pots haver-me ocultat que tenies xicot, Albus? —em va renyar directament.

—No... —vaig intentar explicar-me, però el pare em va tallar.

—Ginny, deixa'ls estar. Tampoc nosaltres els ho vam explicar als teus pares fins força més tard de...

La mare es va enrojolar una mica i jo també al veure-la i imaginar, sense voler, però sense poder-ho evitar, a què es devia referir el pare.

Es va formar un silenci una mica incòmode que va trencar l'Ignotus amb un comentari sobre les roses de la mare.

—Digues-me Ginny, si us plau, mai m'ha agradat que em diguin senyora Potter —va dir-li la mare, ella i el pare es van mirar amb la complicitat que mai havien arribat a perdre i que els feia tan especials quan estaven junts.

L'Ignotus va fer una petita reverència en acceptació i llavors el pare va demanar si volíem prendre res.

Dos minuts més tard estàvem asseguts de nou amb una cervesa de mantega a les mans.

—Ha cuinat vostè? —va preguntar curiós l'Ignotus després d'un comentari de la mare sobre el temps que tardaria el dinar a estar a punt.

—Sí. Sempre he pensat que cuinar és com fer pocions, i com que no tinc oportunitat de preparar-ne masses, és clar amb un mestre en pocions a la família ja ni la meva mare preparar pocions a casa. Sempre m'ha agradat cuinar. Ja de ben joveneta. Suposo que sent la única filla la mare va esforçar-se força a que m'interessés per aquestes coses.

La mare parlava amb la tranquil·litat i la manera planera de qui es troba en família i allò em va fer sentir una agradable onada de gratitud envers als pares, per la bona acollida de l'Ignotus, per ser capaços de veure més enllà del seu cognom.

—L'Ollivander's m'ha comentat que ja havíeu anat a buscar una vareta nova per l'Scorpius —va dir-me el pare a mi. Allò va captar l'atenció de la mare i el pare va afegir mirant l'Ignotus— m'ha comentat que la teva nova vareta és d'allò més inusual.

—Sí —va dir l'Ignotus—. És una sensació difícil de descriure això de tenir de nou vareta i que no sigui la d'abans —va dir donant voltes a la vareta nova. Llavors es va treure de la butxaca vella—. La vareta d'arç negre era perfecte, no era dòcil però responia a mi gairebé com si s'anticipés a les meves ordres. No tenia vida pròpia, però gairebé; Tenia un instint molt acusat que jo trobava molt fàcil de seguir —va dir allargant la vareta d'arç al pare per a que la pogués examinar—. Era, és potent, és ofensiva i silenciosa, i va potenciar la meva ment i les meves habilitats en pocions. L'he recuperat aquest matí, poc després de comprar la nova. La _Grand-mère_ la va trobar entre les pertinències de l'avi i me l'ha portat. He pensat que potser era millor entregar-la als Aurors, pels càrrecs pendents.

—No et sap greu desprendre't d'ella? Sembla que hi tenies molta afinitat—va dir la mare confosa.

—No. La vareta d'Arç ja no respon a mi com solia fer-ho. No sé si és perquè jo he canviat i ella ho nota o perquè ja no em considera el seu amo. L'Ollivander's ens ha explicat que quan l'Avi em va desarmar la vareta va deixar de ser meva. I de totes maneres prefereixo la nova. És igual de potent i les sensacions que transmet són molt més... agradables. Encara la conec poc però també sembla tenir un instint fort, tot i que sembla molt diferent, és difícil de descriure és gairebé el mateix sentiment que sento vers en Severus.

—Severus? —va preguntar la mare desconcertada mentre el pare seguia mirant-se la vareta d'Arç negre.

—L'Scorpius sembla preferir el segon nom de l'Albus —va comentar el pare divertit davant la cara estranyada de la mare—. Et sap greu? —va demanar llavors estenent la mà vers l'Ignotus que després de dubtar un instant li va entregar la vareta d'Heura.

—És molt protectora —va comentar el pare mentre l'examinava—. És molt curiosa, transmet molta força; De què és el core?

—De ploma de Pegaso —va respondre l'Ignotus.

—D'una euga prenyada —vaig afegir jo recordant el que la Ivy Hickey havia comentat aquell matí.

—Uau —va exclamar la mare—. Fins i to jo sé que les plomes de Pegaso són nuclis de combat. La meva primera vareta era de ploma de Pegaso amb fusta d'avellaner.

—Sí sembla la vareta d'algú que no està disposat a amagar-se —va comentar el pare tornant-li la vareta a l'Ignotus.

—En certa manera noto que sí, que és més potent que la vella, però no en el mateix sentit. No sembla tenir instints ofensius, sembla empènyer-me més cap a la defensa. D'altra banda no crec que sigui tant bona per a pocions. Però això només és una suposició ja que no ho he pogut comprovar encara. No ho sé, tinc la sensació que la meva màgia està molt més connectada als elements amb aquesta vareta.

—És la ploma de Pegaso —va dir la mare—. És capaç de fer-te moure muntanyes.

—Sí, jo he vist la Ginny dominar els vents i els llamps amb aquella vareta —va dir el pare mirant la mare amb un deix d'orgull que normalment es reservava per quan parlava de nosaltres.

La mare va fer rodar els ulls davant l'afalac del pare i es va aixecar donant-li una empenteta a l'espatlla per fer-lo callar abans no la fes enrojolar. I nosaltres vàrem seguir parlant de varetes, de cores i de tipus de màgia.

Poc després la mare va tornar a sortir de la cuina amb el sopar flotant davant seu i vàrem seure a taula.

A taula la conversa va mantenir el to cordial i desenfadat, els pares em van explicar les últimes aventures den James i la Lilly i no va ser fins a les postres, quan la mare va proposar de prendre el cafè al sofà que el pare va tornar a treure la conversa que amb les varetes havíem encetat però que havíem deixat a mitges.

—Així que la Narcisa Malfoy t'ha localitzat.

—Sí. Ara que l'avi ja no hi és, ella és la Matriarca i com a tal te certes facilitats per trobar a qualsevol membre de la família.

—Pare —vaig intercedir llavors, jo—. Ens podries explicar què has descobert del seu pare?

—No massa cosa, la veritat. Va venir ahir a la tarda, com ja us vaig dir. Volia posar una ordre de busca per a tu. Quan li vaig preguntar perquè ara, després de tants anys de no saber res de tu, va intentar fer-ho passar per un motiu familiar, pel canvi d'hereu i no sé què d'un ritual al que havies d'assistir.

Jo em vaig estremir davant la idea de que l'Ignotus hagués de realitzar cap mena de ritual màgic amb la seva família. L'Ignotus em va agafar de la mà per tranquil·litzar-me i no em va deixar a anar a pesar de la mirada intensa dels pares.

—Vaig dir-li que no eres un fugitiu de la llei com ell creia ni estaves desaparegut. Que si tenia interès en fer-te arribar algun missatge si volia jo podia contactar amb tu i fer-te saber que et buscava. Em va demanar que ho fes però es va negar a parlar més del tema, i de fet sense dir-li res del que tu m'havies confiat no podia obligar-lo a especificar res més enllà de que es tractava d'un assumpte familiar urgent.

—No saps si ell sabia que... —vaig preguntar jo nerviós.

—Abans de marxar vaig interrogar-lo sobre la mort del teu avi. El cas segueix obert, perquè les circumstàncies són molt estranyes. El teu pare no semblava saber què havia passat realment, va admetre que es podia deure a un error del seu pare mentre utilitzava algun tipus de màgia negra, però que ell s'inclinava més per a la hipòtesis del assassinat. I contràriament al que jo esperava no semblava tenir pressa per saber qui ho havia fet o voler passar comptes amb el presumpte autor. Quan li vaig comentar que semblava estrany que no volgués saber què havia passat... El teu pare no ha estat mai una persona fàcil d'entendre, Scorpius, certament jo no l'entenc. No sé els motius, no estic segur que el tema de l'herència familiar sigui l'únic motiu pel que et busca, però estic segur que vol contactar amb tu costi el que costi.

—Em pot repetir què va dir exactament?

El pare semblava sorprès per aquella demanda.

—Creu-me papa, si algú és capaç de llegir entre línies el que el seu pare digués és ell —vaig dir jo. I aquesta vegada vàrem ser l'Ignotus i jo qui ens vàrem mirar amb complicitat.

—A veure, deixeu-me pensar. Just abans de marxar va dir: «Evidentment que vull saber què va passar, Potter. El meu pare, potser no era una bona persona, però era el meu pare i no li desitjava una mort tan horrible. Però l'Scorpius és el meu fill i no necessito saber què va passar, només que torni pel ritual. Si saps on és digues-li que em truqui o que vingui o que es posi en contacte amb nosaltres, si us plau». I llavors va marxar perquè tenia coses a preparar per l'enterrament del teu avi. Quan li vaig preguntar per l'assassinat del teu avi va dir: «És clar que és possible que el malefici que el va matar sortís de la seva pròpia vareta, Potter, però dubto que el meu pare morís per un accident, el meu pare podia ser moltes coses però era curós quan feia màgia, especialment si era perillosa o il·legal».

El pare va callar intentant recordar més fragments de la conversa que havia tingut amb en Malfoy el dia anterior.

Jo no estava segur d'haver-ho entès tot i la cara de pòquer de l'Ignotus era indesxifrable. Però tenia molt clar que l'Ignotus havia extret molta més informació que el pare de tot allò.

—A veure si ho he entès... el teu pare creu que tu vas...? —vaig aventurar-me a preguntar en un murmuri alarmat.

L'Ignotus va fer que sí amb el cap.

Jo no podia deixar de donar voltes als motius ocults de la seva família per localitzar-lo.

—I sap què va fer —vaig dir, aquesta vegada sense preguntar-ho, segur del que estava dient.

El pare havia obert els ulls i havia deixat d'intentar recordar res més per mirar-nos i la mare ens observa als tres en silenci, bevent el cafè com si esperés que algú lligués caps en qualsevol moment.

—Potser la _Grand-mère_ també ho pensa. Potser per això... —va mussitar l'Ignotus.

—Creus que realment hi pot tenir a veure? —Jo m'estava posant més i més nerviós per moments, notava que hi havia alguna cosa que se'ns escapava en tot allò i no era capaç de desxifrar el què.

—Sí, si s'ho ha pres com una mostra de poder.

—Però llavors... —de sobte vaig entendre a què es referia l'Ignotus i vaig perdre la veu, insegur, sense saber si ja m'havia d'espantar.

Finalment, veient el canvi en el meu rostre el pare es va decidir a interrompre els nostres murmuris i cavil·lacions.

—Us faria res fer-nos cinc cèntims? —Va dir amb una mica d'impaciència a la veu.

—Cinc què? —va respondre confós l'Ignotus, allò l'havia fet sortir de cop de l'estat de transit en el que fins ara semblava haver-se submergit.

—És una expressió muggle —vaig aclarir-li jo, que a pesar de trobar graciosa la situació estava massa preocupat per poder somriure.

—Oh —va dir lleument ell, intentant entendre encara l'expressió del pare.

—Vol que li expliquem de què parlem —vaig dir jo, somrient finalment.

—Oh! Sí, clar. Perdó senyor Potter —va exclamar l'Ignotus adonant-se que els pares no havien pogut seguir cap dels nostres raonaments inconnexos.

—Harry —va dir el pare amb suavitat.

—Què? —va tornar a preguntar l'Ignotus, de nou confós per aquell gir de la conversa.

—Que em diguis Harry, si us plau —va dir el pare amb un somriure als llavis.

—Sí, és clar. Perdó. Només intentàvem entendre perquè la meva àvia vol que jo sigui l'hereu en comptes del meu pare. Aquest matí quan ha vingut a donar-me la vareta ha insinuat que si vaig al ritual em farà hereu a mi; Com a Matriarca de la família el seu vot és decisiu. No sabíem si el meu pare sabia que el meu avi... —l'Ignotus va callar un instant i va mirar la meva mare que no havia obert boca des de que ens havíem aixecat de taula per fer els cafès—. No sé què li deu haver explicat el seu marit, Ginny, donat que sóc la parella del seu fill és possible que li hagi explicat tot el que m'ha passat, però si en Severus s'assembla al seu pare tant com penso és més que provable que... en Harry —va dir mirant al pare lleument, assegurant-se que allò de tutejar-lo era el que el pare volia—, hagi intentat suavitzar els fets per tal que ni vostè ni jo no ens sentim incòmodes.

La mare semblava per fi sorpresa, va mirar al pare i llavors a mi, i finalment va posar la mirada en l'Ignotus.

—Em temo que tens raó, Scorpius, no crec que en Harry m'ho hagi explicat tot. Tant sols m'ha dit que tenies alguns càrrecs pendents, però que no em preocupés que tot eren faltes lleus, que molts fins i tot ja havien prescrit i que el principal problema era que el teu avi et perseguia. Em sap greu dir que coneixent el teu avi no li he preguntat pas el perquè. Simplement he assumit que tu eres l'innocent, la víctima, i que com sempre el teu avi s'havia passat de la ratlla amb alguna cosa.

L'Ignotus va assentir lleument i va decidir anar una mica més enrere en les explicacions per tal que la mare ens pogués seguir en la conversa que estàvem a punt d'iniciar.

—El cas és que fa cinc anys el meu pare em va desheretar quan va saber que estava enamorat d'un noi. Pocs mesos més tard, després d'haver fet coses de les que no em sento gens orgullós, motius pels quals el seu marit ha hagut de presentar càrrecs en contra meva, el meu avi em va localitzar i em va vendre com a esclau. Mai vaig saber si el meu pare en sabia res, o si ho havia permès. Després del que la _Grand-mère_ m'ha dit, sé que ella no n'ha sabut res fins que l'avi ha mort. El pare també ho sap, ara, però encara no sé si ho sabia llavors. Però si les paraules són les que ha usat el meu pare, li puc assegurar que creu que jo vaig matar el meu avi. Aquest matí pensava que potser la _Grand-mère_ volia que jo fos l'hereu perquè estava horroritzada pel que l'avi m'havia fet, que volia saltar-se el pare perquè potser ell ho havia sabut tot aquest temps. Però ara penso que potser la _Grand-mère_ simplement també creu que jo vaig matar l'avi i ambdós creuen que sóc més poderós que ells i que per tant senzillament he de ser l'hereu.

La mare s'havia quedat una mica lívida, però no va dir res.

—Però el teu pare et va desheretar, no? —va preguntar el pare començant a entendre per on anaven els trets.

—Econòmicament parlant, sí. Però ser el cap de la màgia familiar... això no ho pot escollir el meu pare.

—Papa, mama, vosaltres sabeu alguna cosa d'aquesta mena de rituals?

El pare va fer que no amb el cap. La mare, però es va mirar les mans i després va alçar el cap per mirar l'Ignotus.

—Les famílies antigues com la de l'Scorpius o la meva es diu que tenen una màgia particular. El tipus de màgia que va salvar en Harry de morir quan era un bebè.

—Però en Dumbledore sempre va dir que m'havia salvat l'amor de la mare —la va interrompre el pare confós.

—És una manera de veure-ho. Ara imagina't aquest amor acumulant-se generació rere generació, ininterrompudament, reforçat per rituals de comprimís, respecte i cert grau de submissió vers el nom de la família, el record dels avantpassats i el jurament de perpetuar aquells sentiments en les generacions futures. És una màgia antiga, molt poderosa i que varia d'una generació a una altra.

—La nostra família també en té? —vaig preguntar jo sorprès de que la mare sabés tantes coses de tot allò.

—L'avi Arthur és el cap de Família. La màgia de la família de Prewett es va perdre quan els germans de la meva mare van morir, però la família Weasley té prous hereus com per a que no es perdi. El dia que el meu pare falti suposo que els meus germans hauran de participar en un ritual per a escollir el proper hereu, però nosaltres no hi tenim res a dir. Desgraciadament no podem estar segurs de si el teu pare era o no l'hereu de la màgia de la família Potter —va dir mirant al pare— així que vosaltres —va dir mirant-me a mi— no haureu de fer cap ritual, potser els vostres besnéts puguin reforçar la màgia familiar acumulada durant unes quantes generacions, però ara per ara només som dos generacions així que no, no crec que nosaltres tinguem una màgia familiar reconeixible.

—És possible que la màgia de la família Potter no es perdés, al capdavall el seu marit segueix viu —va dir-li l'Ignotus a la meva mare.

—Estàs segur d'això que dius?

—Hi ha maneres de saber-ho. Tenen un elf domèstic?

—En Kreacher? —va preguntar astorat el pare.

—Els elfs domèstics poden notar els vincles màgics de les famílies, per això la seva lleialtat és gairebé indestructible. Van comprar l'elf o el van heretar?

—Herència den Sirius Black.

L'Ignotus va fer una ganyota.

—Llavors és possible que no pugui dir-los res de la família Potter. Quan fa que és amb vostès.

—Vaig heretar-lo ara farà trenta cinc o trenta sis anys, encara anava a Hogwarts. El pobre ja està molt gran, quan el vaig heretar ja era vell.

—Em sap greu, sé que jo ho he preguntat, però crec que ens hem desviat del tema —vaig dir jo.

—Cert. Així que penseu que tot el que en Malfoy va dir-me ahir de la importància del ritual i la reunió familiar és cert.

—Sí, la pregunta és per què volen l'Scorpius com a hereu.

—Potser si li ho preguntessis tu directament seria més senzill. Tu sabries llegir entre línies molt millor que jo i enseguida sabries si anar al ritual és una trampa o és una bona oportunitat per a recuperar les regnes de la teva vida —va dir el pare, sempre pràctic i anant al gra.

—Potser sí —vaig dir jo—. Però... no ho sé, papa, potser sóc un paranoic però no m'agrada la idea de deixar-los sols sense saber...

—Severus, ets conscient de que em se defensar, veritat? —L'Ignotus va alçar una cella tot mirant-me desaprovadorament.

—Puc fer-lo venir demà al despatx. A l'oficina d'Aurors no intentarà res estrany —el pare i jo no li vàrem fer cas.

—El meu pare no em dirà res allà. Les parets tenen orelles —va dir l'Ignotus molest.

—Com dius? —va preguntar el pare desconcertat i ofès pel que allò implicava.

—"Les parets tenen orelles", és el que el pare sempre em deia quan intentava treure algun tema delicat fora de les quatre parets de la mansió.

—Potser podríeu concertar una reunió en algun lloc on el teu pare es sentís més inclinat a parlar obertament. Si realment sap per tot el que has passat entendrà que no vulguis tornar a posar els peus a Malfoy Manor sense assegurar-te abans que aquesta vegada no et passarà res —va dir la mare—. Potser podries concertar la reunió amb la teva mare, segur que ella accepta veure't i parlar amb tu allà on tu accedeixis.

—No sé fins a quin punt la mare sabrà res de les intencions del pare i l'avia. Quan el pare em va desheretar la mare mai va fer res que em fes pensar que estava de la meva banda. No m'interpreti malament, estimo la meva mare, però és una dona força banal, la seva màxima preocupació sempre ha estat i sempre serà el quedar bé, la roba, els actes socials, el "savoir fair", el pare es va casar amb ella per això, la seva absoluta manca d'interès en temes de política, economia i posicions de poder van ser una gran aportació en la restitució del nom de la família, en part per això és del tipus de dona que un Malfoy hauria de buscar, capaç d'instruir la descendència en el refinat art de l'alta societat, els idiomes, la música,... Però si em nego a casar-me amb una bruixa de casa bona que em proporcioni com a mínim un hereu... Bé, no crec que la meva elecció de parella li escaigués massa bé a la mare.

—Creu-me, a pesar de tot això que dius, que no dic que no sigui cert, però a pesar de tot, ella t'estima i si els motius del teu pare i la teva àvia són sincers ella voldrà convèncer-te de que hi vagis, però si per contra tramen qualsevol cosa contra tu, voldrà protegir-te. Potser no vulgui que se sàpiga que estàs amb un home, amb un Potter, però tampoc voldrà que et facin mal, sigui pel motiu que sigui —va intervenir la mare.

Després d'un silenci una mica incòmode el pare es va regirar a la butaca on estava assegut.

—Scorpius, entén que t'ho haig de preguntar.

—Pare! —vaig exclamar jo ofès.

—No passa res. No, jo no he matat al meu avi. Tot i que admeto que no em sap greu la seva mort.

—Papa, ni tant sols tenia vareta! —vaig exclamar jo.

—Ho sé. Ho sé —es ca excusar el pare alçant les mans en senyal de rendició.

—No es preocupi, em preocuparia que no m'ho hagués preguntat. El recel i la precaució són necessaris. Porto dies intentant que el seu fill ho entengui, però no sembla que estigui fent gaires progressos.

—Parar-me a pensar abans d'actuar i obligar-me a avaluar bé els riscos és quelcom que vaig aprendre a cops. Tampoc és un tret Weasley precisament. Dóna-li temps —va dir-li el pare encoratjant-lo com si jo no els estigués sentint.

—Encara sóc aquí —vaig mussitar jo una mica ofès.

—És la millor i la pitjor qualitat de l'Albus —va dir llavors la mare també parlant de mi com si no hi fos.

—Si voleu marxo —vaig afegir.

Al meu costat l'Ignotus em va mirar aixecant un cella.

—En qualsevol cas —va dir el pare trencant el silenci que havia provocat la intensa mirada entre l'Ignotus i jo— ara et cal seguir el teu propi consell, Scorpius. És difícil dir quins poden ser els motius reals de la teva família per voler que facis el ritual. És important que pensis què vols, i què estàs disposat a sacrificar per aconseguir-ho.

—Això ha sonat molt Slytherin —va comentar amb evident aprovació a la veu l'Ignotus.

—Tinc els meus moments —va respondre el pare somrient davant la cara alarmada de la mare i la meva mirada d'incredulitat cap a l'Ignotus.

Tal i com estaven les coses no podíem treure res més en clar. I poc després vam marxar cap a casa.

El pare no volia que l'Ignotus prengués cap decisió precipitadament ni que es sentís forçat per la seva presència a acceptar la seva ajuda o consell, i es va limitar a oferir-se ser ell qui contactés amb en Draco Malfoy per dir-li el que fos que l'Ignotus hagués decidit fer. Educadament l'Ignotus va declinar l'oferta i fent ús de la xemeneia vàrem marxar.

—Severus... —em va dir l'Ignotus assentant-se al sofà de casa al meu costat, després de preparar te—. Hi ha encara una cosa que no t'he dit.

—Ignotus, em pots dir el que vulguis, ja ho saps.

—A veure, recapitulem —va dir ell asseient-se al meu costat i ignorant el fet que un instant abans em volia confessar encara alguna cosa.

Jo no vaig dir res, em vaig limitar a escoltar-lo bevent el te que tenia a les mans.

—Podem suposar per un moment que realment no volen fer-me mal i que només volen que segueixi protegit per la màgia de la família? Sé que és una opció remota i no et preocupis, no em faig il·lusions, però la possibilitat existeix i vull estar preparats pel que sigui.

—Em sembla bé. Suposem que no volen res de mal. Llavors què fem?

—Acceptar ser l'hereu. Seria una bogeria desaprofitar l'oportunitat. Ja t'ho vaig dir si jo sóc l'hereu s'haurà acabat viure patint per si la màgia de la família em voldrà obligar a deixar-te per donar un futur hereu si no la domino jo.

—Quina mena de ritual hauràs de fer? —vaig preguntar jo. Allò era el que més por em feia.

—No n'estic segur, però em preocupa poc. El llibre de família ho explicarà.

Ens esperava una llarga nit de deliberacions.


	15. Testimonis

**TESTIMONIS**

Després de parlar tota la nit l'Ignotus i jo ens havíem adonat que el més prudent era que dimecres al vespre, quan ell anés a Malfoy Manor a la cerimònia que l'havia de convertir en hereu, nosaltres ja fóssim una parella formal.

A pesar de tot el que ell creia, jo encara no estava al cent per cent segur de que la seva àvia, i especialment el seu pare, no li estiguessin parant una trampa.

El pla era: buscar set testimonis, celebrar la cerimònia dimarts al vespre i així assegurar-nos que dimecres tot fos més fàcil i avantatjós per nosaltres.

Els motius per casar-nos em semblaven una mica tèrbols ja que l'Ignotus volia posar-li les coses el màxim de difícils a la màgia familiar per a rebutjar-nos i jo volia poder assistir a la cerimònia dimecres al vespre, i si no eres de la família oficialment no podies assistir-hi. Però cap dels dos va voler fer esment en allò. Volíem estar junts costés el que costés.

Així que de bon matí vaig posar un cartell de tancat a la botiga i vaig trucar a la Roxie, al pare i la mare i a en James per a que vinguessin a casa.

El pla no els va fer gens de gràcia.

En James, que era l'únic que no sabia res de l'Ignotus, va posar el crit al cel al saber que la meva novia secreta era un Malfoy. Després em va recriminar fins la sacietat que no li hagués explicat la veritat fins ara. Quan va saber lo del ritual de l'herència màgica, però, va ser quan va esclatar de veritat.

En James i la Roxie no van parar de rugir durant una bona mitja hora: Com podíem voler que l'Ignotus tornés a tenir relació alguna amb la família Malfoy? Com podíem estar planejant que jo em mesclés amb la família Malfoy d'aquesta manera? Com...?

Finalment, amb l'ajuda dels pares, tots van entendre que la seva negativa a ajudar-nos no serviria de res. Estàvem convençuts que el més segur per nosaltres era que l'Ignotus fos l'hereu de la màgia familiar Malfoy i que jo em casés amb ell abans que això passés. Els pares tampoc van veure amb bons ulls que aquell mateix vespre ens volguéssim casar, però sabien que si no ens hi ajudaven ho faríem igualment d'amagat d'ells. Costés el que costés.

Era realment necessari casar-nos? Jo era l'únic que hauria pogut posar fre a tot allò i, tot i que l'Ignotus insistia que no estava indefens, tot i que insistia que ni sense vareta estava indefens, jo tenia seriosos problemes per creure-m'ho i sentia una anguniosa necessitat de no perdre'l de vista; Per tant sí, ens havíem de casar, perquè no el pensava deixar anar sol a la cerimònia de l'herència.

—És el més segur per nosaltres. I per això us hem demanat que vingueu. Necessitem set testimonis i tenim poc temps.

Ens va costar, però al final els vaig convèncer que em pensava casar amb l'Ignotus aquell mateix vespre, sense testimonis si calia. Així que els quatre van acabar acceptant ser testimonis de la nostra boda. Ens en faltaven 3.

Enseguida el pare va proposar la tieta Hermione i el tiet Ron. La Roxie va dir que els ho diria als seus pares, però cap de nosaltres tenia clar que acceptessin fer de testimonis.

—És bo que no tots els testimonis siguin familiars Albus —va comentar la mare abans de marxar cap a casa.

Ella i el pare havien decidit que el jardí de casa seria el lloc idoni per la petita cerimònia. No podria ser res massa elaborat, no hi havia temps per contactar amb la resta de la família ni de buscar un lloc més idoni.

—Em sap greu —va murmurar l'Ignotus quan ens vàrem quedar sols de nou al pis.

—¿El què?

—Que ens haguem de casar així. Per començar tu no volies casar-te i ara a sobre no hi serà tota la teva família i gairebé sembla que ho fem d'amagat.

—Té un cert encant això de casar-se en secret —vaig dir jo. I el vaig besar.

No hi havia temps per pensar en què estàvem fent, necessitava que deixés de donar voltes al tema i de passada deixés de fer-me dubtar a mi.

—La teva mare te raó en una cosa —va dir ell quan finalment em vaig apartar per respirar—. Hi hauria d'haver com a mínim un testimoni que no fos de la teva família.

Vàrem deixar en mans del pare i la mare l'organització de la cerimònia. I nosaltres vàrem decidir fer una petita visita a Malfoy Manor.

L'Ignotus volia parlar amb el seu pare abans de la cerimònia de l'endemà al vespre. I sospito que també volia veure què passava si jo entrava a la mansió abans de casar-nos, ja que no va oposar-se massa a la meva voluntat d'acompanyar-lo.

El lloc em va semblar impressionant. El terreny estava rodejat d'unes parets vegetals que màgicament protegien els terrenys i la mansió. La reixa es va obrir per nosaltres sense impediments i vam enfilar pel camí de grava que duia fins l'enorme edifici de pedra blanca. Tenia torres que em van recordar les de Hogwarts i la nau principal s'alçava més de tres pisos amunt i qui sap quan soterranis avall. Era un palau en tota regla.

—Ostres! —vaig exclamar quan la porta principal es va obrir deixant-nos veure el rebedor d'alts sostres i la gran escalinata que donava a una gran balconada del primer pis.

—Si tot surt bé dijous podríem estar vivint aquí... —em va xiuxiuejar ell mentre em passava un braç per la cintura de forma possessiva.

Jo havia estat tant preocupat per la cerimònia d'herència i el casament que no hi havia caigut en aquella possibilitat. Un calfred em va recórrer l'espinada.

Acte seguit un petit elf domèstic es va aparèixer davant nostre.

—Amo Scorpius! L'amo Draco vol que esperi al saló blau. Els senyors estan vetllant a l'amo Lucuis a la cripta. En Potty els avisarà que ja han arribat.

No ens va donar temps a dir res més, ja que l'elf es va esvair. L'Ignotus em va guiar cap al passadís central que passava per sota l'escala. El saló blau va resultar una sala d'estar gran com tot el meu pis, decorat amb tonalitats grises i blaves.

Vàrem seure en dues butaques i l'Ignotus em va estar explicant coses sobre aquella sala. Jo estava meravellat per la sumptuositat de tota la mansió, i ell semblava gaudir explicant-me'n els detalls.

A mi m'agradava el meu petit pis damunt l'apoteca, però quan el veia tant emocionat per tornar a ser entre aquelles quatre parets em sabia menys greu que, com ell havia dit, si tot sortia bé, aquella mansió pogués ser casa meva a partir de l'endemà mateix.

En Draco Malfoy, però, no va venir a rebre'ns, ho va fer la seva dona, Astoria Malfoy.

—Scorpius fill, estàs pàl·lid —va mussitar ella acostant-se a l'Ignotus i acaronant-li la galta.

—Mare, esteu radiant —va dir ell fent una passa enrere. Ella va respondre fent també una passa enrere i girant sobre sí mateixa per a poder ser observada amb més atenció.

—El teu pare i la teva àvia no poden venir —va dir deixant de somriure—. Hi ha els Bulstorde i altres coneguts a la capella i ambdós s'han absentat ja més del que correspon. El teu pare m'ha demanat que et doni això —li va dir ella sense perdre temps, entregant-li un sobre d'elegant paper amb un escut en tinta verda i segellat amb cera negra.

L'Ignotus el va obrir, va llegir el document i se'l va guardar a la butxaca.

—Bé doncs en aquest cas, ens veiem demà —va dir llavors ell acomiadant-se.

—Però ja marxeu? —Tot i la evident sorpresa en la seva veu no vaig poder evitar sentir que aquella dona no es sentia dolguda per una visita tant curta després d'anys de no veure el seu únic fill—. Tenia ganes de parlar amb tu fill. No m'explicaràs on has estat tots aquests anys?

—No tinc temps mare. Demà, després de la cerimònia podrem parlar del que vulgui —va respondre ell en un to suau i cortès; amable com qui parla amb un infant.

—M'ha alegrat veure't de nou —va dir ella somrient de nou. Semblava sincera.

—Gràcies mare, a mi també —va dir ell responent amb un lleu somriure i un lleuger cop de cap com a acomiadament.

Ella no ens va acompanyar a la porta i en silenci vaig seguir l'Ingnotus fins la sortida.

A mi em va semblar tot tant surrealista, tant estrany, tant distant, que no em vaig atrevir a dir res.

Quan vàrem tornar a ser fora dels terrenys de Malfoy Manor vàrem desaparèixer-nos al carreró Diagon.

—Ignotus... —vaig xiuxiuejar jo preocupat quan ens vàrem posar a caminar en direcció a l'Apoteca.

—Quan arribem al pis t'ensenyaré la carta, no pateixis. No volia que la mare sabés que et tinc tanta confiança —va dir ell seriós, encara rígid.

—No era això el que et volia dir. Jo... —el vaig aturar agafant-lo del braç per a que s'aturés i em mirés—. No vull que t'enfadis amb mi però... —vaig dubtar, la seva mirada era massa intensa i jo sabia que m'estava ficant on no em manaven, així que vaig apartar la mirada, però vaig seguir parlant igualment—. La teva relació amb la teva mare no es gaire estreta, veritat?

—No, no ho és —va respondre ell, gairebé diria que de forma desafiant—. Mai ho ha estat. La mare no ha estat mai massa maternal —va aclarir després com si no acabés de dir res important.

—Ho sento —jo no sabia què dir.

—La meva família no es com la teva Severus —va dir secament posant-se en marxa de nou.

Quan vàrem entrar a casa va ser l'Ignotus qui va trencar el silenci amb una inesperada explicació:

—Fins on jo sé, els meus pares es van casar perquè era convenient. El cognom Greengrass va ajudar a netejar el Malfoy, la fortuna Malfoy va donar estatus a la mare i de rebot a tota la meva família materna. Jo vaig néixer perquè havia de néixer. Ja et vaig dir que els Malfoys han de donar un hereu. No crec pas que ella desitgés ser mare. Em van educar per ser un exemple modèlic, gairebé es podria dir que em van entrenar per ser l'hereu perfecte. M'adoraven i em consentien quan jo feia el que ells volien. Quan vaig deixar de ser... Bé, és part del joc suposo.

—Ignotus... —vaig dir jo acostant-me a ell amb els braços oberts, sense saber què dir.

—No cal que et posis així, sona pitjor de que va ser —va dir ell encaminant-se cap a la cuina, apartant-se de mi. No volia la meva compassió—. Vaig tenir una infància privilegiada en molts sentits —va dir orgullós—. I la Grandmere i el pare... és complicat.

—Però... —vaig intentar dir jo mentre ell posava aigua a bullir per fer te.

—No, Severus. No em miris així —va dir ell durament—. No em compadeixis. Si us plau —va dir una mica més suau—. No vull la teva compassió. No sóc menys que ningú per...

—Jo no he dit que siguis menys que ningú —vaig exclamar una mica ofès.

—Però ho penses.

—Això no és cert! —vaig exclamar aquesta vegada més vehement—. Només em sap greu que...

—Maleït sigui Severus! —va tallar-me ell.

—No et posis així, només he dit que... —vaig exclamar jo.

—No sóc menys que tu —va repetir ell tercament sense deixar-me acabar.

—Ets un idiota, això és el que ets —el vaig insultar alçant la veu, cansat que no em deixés explicar-me.

—I tu un arrogant —va respondre sortint de la cuina—. No necessito la compassió de ningú, ni la protecció de ningú ja que hi som posats. No hauries d'haver vingut a Malfoy Manor —va murmurar entre dents.

Allò em va enfurismar de valent.

—I l'arrogant sóc jo? —vaig exclamar irat—. Què se suposa que hauria d'haver fet, deixar que hi anessis sol?

—No necessito protecció, Severus.

—M'és igual si no la necessites. Jo vull i puc protegir-te.

—De què? De què tens tantes ganes de protegir-me Severus? —em va burxar ell.

I com a bon Gryffindor de sang calenta jo vaig respondre sense pensar.

—D'ells! —vaig exclamar com si fos evident.

—Ells, són la meva família Severus. No necessito protecció d'ells.

Suposo que hauria d'haver notat que m'havia passat però estava encegat.

—Llavors per què diantre ens estem a punt de casar? I per què dimonis has de voler ser l'hereu de la màgia familiar? —li vaig retreure, massa exhaust per adonar-me del que feia.

Havíem passat la nit desperts i les hores en vetlla i els nervis acumulats ens estaven guanyant la partida.

—Pensava que era per nosaltres —va respondre ell clarament dolgut.

—Jo també. Començo a pensar si en James no tenia raó aquest matí.

Ell va alçar les celles, i va preguntar altiu, dolgut, punyent:

—Quan? Quan m'ha acusat d'haver-te maleït amb la imperius? O quan t'ha acusat d'estar boig?

—Quan ha insinuat que només vols el poder —vaig sentenciar jo.

Després d'uns instants de dolorós silenci, ell va respondre amb to ferit.

—Si hagués volgut poder m'hauria quedat a Pèrsia, Severus. Si realment m'interessessin tant els diners i el poder no creus que, per començar, no hauria dit res del que sento per tu a ningú, especialment al meu pare? Hauria buscat una bruixeta guapa i jove, elegant i soca, com va fer ell, per tenir un hereu i hauria esperat pacient a rebre el que em pertany per dret de naixement. Si realment volgués poder no ho hauria arriscat tot per no res.

Sense ni tant sols donar-me temps a replicar es va girar i amb un parell de gambades va sortir del pis. Em va deixar esperant un cop de porta que no va arribar mai i rumiant sobre la meva imbecil·litat.

Ell tenia raó, i jo ho sabia. El compadia pel que havia viscut. Creia sincerament que jo havia tingut molta més sort que ell. Però saber que havia superat totes aquelles adversitats per convertir-se en l'home que era ara em feia estimar-lo més com més hi pensava.

I aquell era el vertader motiu de voler casar-me: L'estimava. I ell també m'estimava i no intentava guanyar poder, només intentava protegir-nos.

No hi havia masses coses que pogués fer per arreglar aquell error. Només podia intentar demostra-li a l'Ignotus que casar-me amb ell era quelcom que feia de grat. Tiraria endavant la cerimònia, ajudaria en els preparatius i aquell vespre em casaria amb ell i li demanaria perdó per haver dit, no! No, per haver dit res no, per no pensar. Li demanaria perdó per haver dubtat d'ell, ja que no en tenia motius.

Amb els ulls encara entelats per unes llàgrimes que m'havia negat a deixar sortir i un nus al coll que semblava lligat al gran pes del meu estomac, em vaig acostar a la xemeneia per anar a casa els pares a donar un cop de mà amb els preparatius.

Abans de marxar, però, havia de fer-li saber a l'Ignotus, si tornava, que no havia fugit corrents. Vaig entrar al despatx i vaig escriure dues notes iguals.

_Ignotus, sóc a casa els pares. T'estimo. S._

Una la vaig lligar a la pota den Bert i el vaig fer sortir per la finestra per a que li entregués en mà. L'altre la vaig deixar sobre la taula del menjador per si tornava abans que el corb el trobés, improbable, però millor ser previsors.

A casa els pares l'activitat era frenètica.

L'oncle Ron i la tieta Hermione eren allà. Al veure'm em van llençar una mirada greu, però no es van acostar a dir-me res.

En James va aparèixer llavors i es va acostar ràpidament a mi.

—Al! —va exclamar i arrossegant-me pel braç em va dur escales amunt.

Mentre es canviava de roba em va explicar que es dirigia a Hongria a buscar la Lily.

—No pensaves pas casar-te sense ella, no? El pare ha mogut uns quants fils. El meu traslador surt en vint minuts. Arribarem a temps, t'ho promet-ho.

Abans de sortir de l'habitació em va posar al dia del que estava passant al pis de baix. L'oncle i la tieta no volien ser testimonis del meu casament i tampoc volien que els seus fills quedessin units amb un vincle així amb els Malfoy. No els ho podia retreure suposo, però em va doldre. Tot i així assistirien a la cerimònia i havien acceptat ajudar amb el preparatius. Intueixo que amenaçats per la mare, per les cares de l'oncle.

El pare havia marxat a buscar la Luna. Ella no era de la família estrictament parlant i podia ser un bon testimoni, i potser fins i tot el seu marit podria ser el 7è testimoni; dos testimonis que no fossin familiars era millor que un. Amb la Lily, en James, el pare, la mare i la Roxie ja els tindríem tots, si l'Scamander accedia.

La mare era a la cuina amb l'avia, qui quan em va veure em va embolcallar amb els seus braços i em va prémer com si fos la darrera vegada que em veia.

Després vaig sortir a fora a ajudar a muntar la zona on es faria la cerimònia. Els ulls plorosos de l'avia em posaven nerviós. Hi havia molta feina. S'havia de protegir el jardí de la vista dels veïns, netejar-lo de gnoms, purificar l'aire, fer espai suficient, crear l'altar...

Però tant li feia si estava a dins o si sortia a fora. Fes el que fes, anés on anés, tots em preguntaven.

—Però ja n'estàs segur? —I llavors afegien—. És un Malfoy.

Al final em van fer enfadar i vaig acabar responent-li a l'avi, que acabava d'arribar amb les begudes pel ritual i notícia de que ha teníem un oficiant del ministeri amb un:

—Doncs aneu-vos-hi acostumant, perquè aviat jo també seré un Malfoy. I no m'agrada gens el to en que dieu el seu nom —tots els que eren a la sala es van quedar glaçats mirant-me amb els ulls com plats i em vaig adonar que havia ficat la pota, de nou.

Havia tornat a deixar que els nervis em traïssin i havia ferit la meva família quan no en tenien cap culpa. M'estaven ajudant tot i no estar d'acord amb el que volia fer, m'estimaven i només es preocupaven per mi. I ho sabia.

Avergonyit, però encara massa enfadat per admetre-ho vaig encaminar-me a la xemeneia i vaig tronar al pis.

De l'habitació en va sortir l'Ignotus, amb les mànigues arremangades i ajustant la porta rere seu.

—Ignotus —vaig murmurar al veure'l notant com se m'omplien els ulls de llàgrimes una vegada més—. Ho sento. Ho sento molt.

—Severus, t'estimo. L'únic que vull és estar amb tu. T'hi hauràs d'anar acostumant.

Jo vaig fer un lleu assentiment de cap, empassant-me les llàgrimes.

—Jo també ho sento —va dir llavors ell alleugerint el to i fent una passa cap a mi—. Sé que només em volies protegir, però no crec que necessiti protecció entre les quatre parets de Malfoy Manor.

—Diràs les quatre-centes parets de Malfoy Manor —vaig dir jo amb una rialla suau. Em notava exhaust per la tensió acumulada i la falta de son.

—No estic indefens, Severus —va dir ell sospirant resignat. Llavors va allargar-me la mà i em va portar cap al sofà—. Ho estava quan em van enviar a Pèrsia, sense vareta, com un esclau. Però allà vaig aprendre moltes coses. Entre elles... —va fer una petita pausa, observant-me i va sospirar de nou abans de seguir parlant—. Entre elles, a defensar-me. El Maharajà temia per la meva seguretat de manera obsessiva. Era, és, probablement un dels mags més poderosos que hi ha a la Terra. No et pots fer una idea del que era capaç de fer fins i tot sense vareta, Severus. I tot aquell poder no li va servir per protegir l'amor de la seva vida. No estava disposat a que a mi em passés res. Així que va fer venir de Constantinoble uns guerrers llegendaris per a que m'ensenyessin a lluitar. Sóc pràcticament un Assassin.

—Tu no ets un assassí —vaig replicar jo indignat per aquella afirmació.

—Assassin —em va corregir ell—. És el nom dels guerrers que em van entrenar. La paraula assassí ve d'ells. Sé més de deu maneres de matar només amb les meves mans, Severus —va afegir com per assegurar-se que entenia l'abast del que m'estava confessant.

—De veritat? —vaig preguntar entre curiós i incrèdul.

—Sí —va respondre ell sèriament, sense gallardejar, sense somriure. Se li notava a la cara que considerava allò molt important, però alhora... no ho sé, avergonyit no és la paraula. Semblava més seriós al parlar d'això que cap de les vegades que m'havia parlat de la seva família, el seu avi, o tota la nit parlant de màgies familiars i rituals ancestrals.

—I per què no m'ho havies dit abans? —vaig preguntar jo posant-me seriós al comprendre lentament, per la seva expressió, quan greu considerava ell que era tot allò.

—Com tantes altres coses, Severus, per por —va admetre sense vacil·lar. Era desconcertant que parlés de por amb tant d'aplom. El cor em va fer una petita fiblada i en aquell instant ho vaig saber; passés el que passés mai podria deixar d'estimar-lo—. Por a que t'allunyis de mi, por a perdre't. Por a que saber la veritat...

—Ets un ruc —vaig dir emocionat per la revelació que acabava de tenir—. No t'has adonat que com més coses sé de tu més m'agrades?

—No t'has adonat que sóc un Slytherin? —va replicar ell, gairebé tant afectat com jo.

—T'estimo Scopius. I crec que t'estimaré sempre. Vull que ens casem. Més cada minut que passa. Em sap greu no haver-me adonat abans de quant ho desitjo. Suposo que tot ha anat tan ràpid que... Em sap greu haver dubtat de tu. No...

—Ho sé. Crec que tots hem acusat els nervis i el cansament. Els dos hem dit coses que no haurien de dir. Com a mínim en aquest to.

Li vaig agafar la mà i vàrem entrellaçar els dits.

—Serà bo que siguis tan pacient amb mi i tant diplomàtic —vaig dir somrient-li tímidament—, a vegades penso que tinc massa de Weasley.

—No diguis aquestes coses. Ja és prou complicat que siguis un Potter, no em recordis que també ets un Weasley.

—Ignotus...

—Em sap greu —va dir ell reaccionant immediatament al meu to de veu—, només era una broma, no volia dir...

—No —el vaig tallar jo—. M'acabo de barallar amb la meva família per com pronuncien el cognom Malfoy. I des del meu punt de vista ells tenen bastants motius més que tu per estar ressentits amb el teu nom que tu amb el seu.

—Ho sé. Ho sento —va dir mirant-me als ulls, buscant el meu perdó—. No tornarà a passar. Es un vell hàbit que no penso permetre que es repeteixi en mi o en ningú més de Malfoy Manor. A partir de demà els cognoms Malfoy, Pottter y Weasley seran tractats amb respecte i per igual. T'ho promet-ho.

—Tenim una cerimònia per preparar —vaig dir jo donant el tema per tancat amb un lleu assentiment de cap.

—Hauríem de dormir una mica —va dir ell acaronant-me els cabells.

—Després de dinar —vaig dir jo tancant els ulls i sospirant.

Vàrem estar una estona en silenci i llavors, molt suaument ell va confessar-me a cau d'orella.

—He preparat la roba. Espero que no et molesti jo... He agafat diners de la caixa per comprar tela vermella. T'ho tornaré —es va afanyar a dir.

—Ignotus, el que és meu, és teu —vaig dir jo prement-li la mà i fent esforços per no fer rodar els ulls.

—Això em recorda que hem d'escriure..., bé, Has, d'escriure els vots —va dir somrient per sota el nas.

—He? És que tu no penses dir res? —vaig dir mig divertit mig indignat.

—Jo tinc molt clar què diré Severus —va respondre amb el seu to altiu, però encara amb un lleu somriure escapant-se-li per la comissura de la boca. Ningú podia ser tant orgullós i submís a la vegada com ho era ell.

Sense fer cas de la meva rodada d'ulls em va estibar per a que m'alcés del sofà i el seguís a l'habitació.

—Suposo que com que cap de nosaltres és una núvia no passa res si veiem el vestit de l'altre... —va dir mentre entràvem—. Està per acabar —va mussitar quan jo em vaig quedar parat a la porta veient les teles escampades sobre el llit i un exèrcit d'agulles treballant sobre elles.

—Ignotus! —vaig mussitar completament corprès.

La meva capa verda estava sent brodada finament amb un fil platejat. Mentre una armilla llarga, de color bordeus, era brodada amb fil daurat.

—He pensat que si tu anaves de verd, era just que jo anés de vermell.

—Es preciós —vaig dir.

—Tinc una altra cosa —va murmurar posant-se la mà a la butxaca.

Em van tremolar les cames quan va obrir la mà i dos anells preciosament treballats van brillar intensament damunt la seva palma.

—Ignotus, són preciosos! Però d'on han sortit? Ni els diners de tot el mes haurien estat suficients per... —eren joies de les bones, de les cares.

—No els he comprat pas —va respondre ell orgullós.

—Són una herència Malfoy? —vaig preguntar dubitatiu.

—No. Però ho seran per als nostres fills, espero —va dir somrient-me. Llavors mirant els anells va afegir—. Els vaig fer jo.

—Però com? —vaig dir sorprès acostant-me a ell per veure'ls millor.

—Ja t'he dit que vaig aprendre moltes coses a Pèrsia —va respondre ell.

Els ulls li brillaven amb una intensitat encegadora.

—Puc? —vaig dir sense atrevir-me a agafar aquelles dues petites peces d'artesania.

L'Ignotus va allargar la mà cap a mi i en vaig agafar un.

Era increïble. Era de finíssim fil d'or intricat, tant fi que gairebé em feia por aixafar-lo amb els dits. Una filigrana elegant, entrellaçant-se amb motius celtes i florals. Al centre set petites gemes vermelles, atrapades dins la xarxa de fil d'or.

—Quina pedra...? —vaig preguntar completament meravellat per la delicadesa de l'artesania.

—Rubí pel teu, maragda pel meu.

Al parlar-me de l'altre anell vaig deixar el d'or i rubí a la seva mà i vaig agafar l'altre, el seu. Era molt similar al primer, però el fil era platejat i les set pedres eren verdes.

Li vaig tornar, incapaç de dir res. Així que el vaig besar.

Després en silenci vàrem sortir de nou de l'habitació deixant les agulles treballar en els brodats, que ara que havia vist els anells vaig veure que representaven els mateixos motius celtes i florals que les filigranes d'or i plata.

Ja a la cuina, preparant alguna cosa per fer un mos vaig acabar trencant el silenci:

—Són preciosos Ignotus.

Ell va fer que no amb el cap. I va sospirar quan jo vaig alçar una cella.

—L'orfebreria va ser un bon passatemps. Mai vaig pensar que finalment els podria utilitzar —va dir traient-los de la butxaca on els havia guardat.

—Però els vas fer igualment —vaig dir jo inundat per la sensació d'inevitabilitat que semblava envoltar la nostra relació.

—Són les úniques peces que es van salvar. N'havia fet moltes. La majoria millors, més elaborades i bastant més ben treballades, amb millors materials. Hi havia un joc d'or blanc i àmbar, de penjoll, braçalet i unes peces per adornar les orelles i els cabells, que amb el teu cabell negre... —va dir amb la mirada perduda en els records—. Aquestes són de les primeres que vaig fer, quan encara no en sabia massa —va dir fent una petita ganyota—, però sobretot abans que el Maharajà sabés que m'havia fet amic de l'orfebre i havia après a fer joies amb fil de plata i fil d'or. A partir d'aquell moment li vaig haver d'ensenyar tot el que feia. Ell mai va saber que havia fet aquests dos anells pensant en tu. Els duia sempre a sobre per por de que algú els trobés i els hi ensenyés —va dir, clarament entristit—. Després de tot el que li havia explicat de Hogwarts, de les quatre cases, de tu i de mi, no hauria trigat massa a adonar-se que...

—Ignotus —vaig dir el seu nom per intentar fer-lo sortir d'aquell espiral de records que semblava estar ofegant-lo de tristesa.

Ell em va somriure i va dir:

—T'estimo.

—Ho sé —vaig respondre jo i el vaig besar.

Ens va interrompre una trucada del pare. Acabava de tornar. La Luna havia accedit encantada a ser la nostra sisena testimoni, però el seu marit era de la mateixa opinió que els oncles.

—He parlat amb l'Ivy, ella serà la nostra setena testimoni —va dir l'Ignotus sorprenent-nos als dos—. Ella i el senyor Olivanders vindran a casa vostra a les sis —va afegir l'Ignotus.

—Nosaltres arribarem a les cinc, vestits i preparats —vaig dir jo.

Després de dinar, l'Ignotus em va obligar a estirar-me una estona amb ell al sofà.

—Pren-te això —va dir oferint-me un vial, quan estava recolzat damunt el seu pit.

—¿Què és? —vaig dir mentre obria l'ampolleta. Curiosament no em va passar pel cap no prendre-m'ho.

—Un reconstituent. Necessitem recuperar-nos. No podem casar-nos fent ulleres —va dir somrient i obrint un altre vial per a ell.

—Mmm —vaig murmurar un cop pres—. Què porta?

—Timó, camamilla, menta, romaní, angèlica...

—Està bo. L'has fet ara?

—No —va riure per sota el nas—. El vas fer tu. Em sap greu. Te'n vaig agafar de l'apoteca fa dies.

—Per què no me'n vas demanar? Te l'hauria donat. No calia robar.

—Quan vaig arribar estava exhaust. Necessitava recuperar forces i no volia que sabessis que estava tan dèbil. M'hauries volgut portar a l'hospital.

—Sóc apotecari. No m'hauria calgut l'hospital —vaig dir jo ofès, tot i que no vaig aconseguir alçar el cap del seu pit, estava massa cansat i les seves carícies als meus cabells eren massa agradables.

Em vaig adormir.


	16. Cerimònia

**NA/** He estat temptada de dividir aquest capítol en dues parts, per la longitud, però finalment seguiré el consell que m'han donat i ho deixaré junt. Bon cap de setmana!

* * *

**CERIMÒNIA**

Quan em vaig despertar l'Ignous encara dormia sota meu. M'hauria agradat tornar a dormir, però teníem encara moltes coses a fer i poc temps. El vaig besar i ell va despertar lentament.

Sentint-nos revitalitzats ens vàrem aixecar. Jo em vaig asseure per escriure els vots i ell va anar a l'habitació a controlar les nostres robes nupcials.

Mentre em mirava de nou els preciosos anells de fil de metall teixit i pedres precioses, amb la llibreta davant amb els vots a mig pensar, vaig recordar de sobte una cosa que m'havia dit quan s'havia declarat.

—Ignotus —vaig dir encaminant-me a l'habitació on ja feia els últims retocs a les peces de roba ja brodades—. Si els has tingut tot aquest temps, per què quan et vas declarar vas dir tot allò de no tenir res a oferir? Deuen valer una fortuna.

Ell va riure. Jo sabia, bé, intuïa, que es reia de mi. Però no em va molestar. M'agradava massa veure'l riure. Tot ell s'il·luminava de manera inesperada.

—Probablement valen bastant menys del que penses Severus —em va dir fent-me una magarrufa quan vaig seure al seu costat—. Les pedres no són de la millor qualitat, tenen petits desperfectes i impureses, per això l'orfebre me les deixava utilitzar per peces de pràctica, a més ni tant sols estan tallades a la mateixa mida exactament. Son les restes que l'orfebre no podia utilitzar per les joies del Maharajà. I la filigrana... bé, està plena d'errors. Són els anells d'un principiant —va dir arronsant-se d'espatlles.

—Són els anells perfectes. Em sentiré com un rei quan ens els posem.

—Després de la cerimònia de demà a la nit et podré donar molt més que uns anells defectuosos i unes robes brodades a corre cuita —va xiuxiuejar, com si li fes por dir en veu alta el que passaria l'endemà.

—No vull res més. Ja ho saps.

—Ho sé. I t'estimo més per això. Però em deixaràs donar-te tot el que pugui oi? —va dir en to llastimós.

—Hauré d'aprendre a dir que no —vaig dir rient i mirant-me embadalit els anells.

Poc després ell em va fer aixecar per vestir-nos.

Amb la meva camisa blanca i aquella casaca color cirera brodada amb fil argentat, l'Ignotus semblava un príncep. Jo vestia el mateix que havia dut a la festa del pare, però tot i que la capa brodada era encara més impressionant, em sentia bastant menys elegant que ell amb la seva casaca llarga.

—Estàs guapíssim —va dir-me ell contradient la meva opinió, repassant-me amb la mirada fent evident que creia el que acabava de dir.

—I tu molt elegant —vaig respondre cohibit pel seu escrutini.

—No, elegant no és la paraula. Però farà el fet. Creus que hauríem d'anar tirant cap a casa els teus pares?

—Sí. Suposo que sí —vaig dir una mica lacònic.

—Que no vols...? —va dir un xic preocupat.

—No! No és això —el vaig tranquil·litzar—. És la situació. És dur saber que tots ells pensen que m'equivoco —vaig admetre pensant en com m'hauria agradat que al meu casament la meva família fos tan feliç com jo.

—L'important és el que pensis tu. I ells també ho saben, o no ens haurien ajudat.

L'Ignotus tenia raó.

A casa els pares tota la meva família ens esperava, al final sí havien pogut reunir a gairebé tothom, junt amb alguns amics íntims, com la Luna que faria de testimoni, o en Teddy i l'Andromeda, que eren gairebé de la família.

—M'alegra que hi hagi algú de la meva sang —va dir l'Ignotus quan ens vàrem acostar a saludar-los.

—M'agradaria poder dir que em sap greu lo del teu avi —va respondre l'avia den Teddy.

—A mi també —va respondre l'Ignotus amb una inclinació de cap.

Jo sabia que entre els dos Slytherin aquelles quatre paraules havien significat bastant més que una parca salutació i vaig besar la tieta Andromeda abans d'allunyar-nos d'ells.

L'únic a qui no coneixíem era l'oficiant. Era algú de confiança de la tieta Hermione, del departament de lleis. Un Hufflepuff, pel que em van dir.

—En Dumbledore hauria estat content —van ser les primeres paraules que li vaig sentir dir al mag quan ens vàrem acostar a ell per saludar-lo i proposar-li de començar amb els preparatius de la cerimònia.

El pare ens va deixar el despatx per a que poguéssim parlar amb l'oficiant amb tranquil·litat abans de la cerimònia. Per a que ens expliqués els procediments i perquè per llei havia d'assegurar-se que cap dels dos entrava al cercle sagrat coaccionat de cap manera.

L'Ivy i l'Ollivanders ja havien arribat quan vàrem sortir del despatx.

Poc després ho van fer en James i la Lilly, qui em va abraçar i després es va acostar a l'Ignotus i li va demanar que em tractés bé, o que ella mateixa vindria a fer-li-ho pagar.

A mesura que s'acostava el capvespre l'ambient va anar tornant-se especial. Les poques flors que la mare i les tietes havien pogut recol·lectar es van obrir alliberant un suau aroma al jardí.

Llavors l'oficiant va fer entrar tothom dins un cercle d'espelmes i cristalls que hi havia al jardí. Al centre hi havia un petit altar de roca, on hi descansaven una escombra, una cinta roja, un àtam, un tros de roba blanca, una tovallola, un vol amb aigua, un calze i una caixeta metàl·lica.

Just abans de que el Sol es pongués rere els turons de l'altra banda del poble, va començar la cerimònia amb l'oficiant fent sonar una petita campana de coure.

—Benvolguts amics i familiars —va saludar deixant la campana a l'altar—. Heu vingut a celebrar la unió de les mans de dos joves que avui comencen el primer tram de la seva vida junts. Acosteu-vos —va dir-nos a nosaltres. I obedientment vàrem entrar al cercle per la zona oriental del jardí fins a situar-nos al seu davant, al costat est de l'altar central—. Amb aquest cerimònia aquesta jove parella quedarà unida per un any i un dia, moment el qual hauran de decidir si volen confirmar la seva unió per sempre o si ha arribat el moment de separar els seus camins de nou. Tots els presents serem testimonis d'aquest fet i durant un any i un dia serem la seva família. Si algú no està disposat a complir aquesta funció és el moment de sortir del cercle.

Ningú es va moure. I llavors l'oficiant va alçar la seva vareta, i va crear un cercle màgic al voltant de tots nosaltres.

—És el moment que ens expliqueu per què voleu unir-vos en matrimoni —ens va dir l'oficiant mirant-nos a nosaltres.

—Perquè sempre ho he volgut —va dir sense vacil·lar l'Ignotus—. Em vaig enamorar d'ell quan érem molt joves. El que sento per ell m'ha fet passar el pitjor dels inferns. I com un fènix he renascut per a ell. Per tu ara sóc aquí —em va dir mirant-me directament als ulls—. Ell és la raó que jo tingui veu pròpia, ell és la raó per la que tots els aquí presents em podeu veure tal com sóc. El que sento per ell i la meva por a confessar-li em van convertir en poc més que una presència sense veu pròpia i invisible per tothom. Però va ser l'amor que ell és capaç d'irradiar el que m'ha fet reviure. Tot ell és bondat, em va acollir, em va oferir la seva amistat, em va oferir ajuda, em va oferir la vida i la llibertat. Ell sempre m'havia fet voler ser millor. I finalment crec que ho he aconseguit. Sé que molts dels presents em mireu i veieu el meu passat. Quan ell em mira veu el meu futur, el que puc arribar a ser, veu el que sóc i no el que vaig ser. Estic aquí perquè vull compartir la meva vida amb ell i he tingut la immensa sort de que ell vulgui compartir la seva vida amb mi.

—Si aquesta pregunta me l'haguéssiu fet a l'alba, us hauria hagut de dir que era aquí per les circumstàncies. Demà comença una etapa nova en la vida de l'Scorpius i necessito formar-ne part; Volia evitar que res ni ningú s'interposés entre nosaltres. La veritat però, és que haguessin estat les circumstàncies unes altres, potser no avui però sí demà o demà passat, estaríem igualment aquí reunits, perquè no m'imagino la vida sense ell. La seva tenacitat, la seva fortalesa, el seu enginy, el seu poder, la seva sensualitat, la seva bondat. He tingut la sort de viure i créixer envoltat de gent que m'estima i que s'estima —vaig dir mirant als pares, als avis i als oncles—. I sé que això que sentim l'un per l'altre és amor. Al seu costat jo també he canviat. Em sento més fort, em sento més viu. Sí, les circumstàncies han sigut importants. Però a l'hora de la veritat l'únic que importa és que al seu costat em sento estimat, respectat i valorat. I sé que ell al meu costat es sent igual. I res em faria més feliç que seguir fent-lo sentir així per sempre.

—Tots heu sentit les raons per les que ells volen unir-se. Algú dels presents sap d'algun motiu pel que no hagin de fer-ho?

Ningú va dir res i l'Ignotus i jo vàrem respirar alleujats.

El Sol gairebé s'havia post i la lluna començava a brillar en el cel rogent del capvespre.

—Doncs en aquest cas, i sota el Sol i la Lluna, repetiu amb mi.

I així, repetint les paraules de l'oficiant, ens vam prometre amor, respecte i lleialtat, en els bons moments i en els dolents, fins la fi d'un any i un dia o fins que un dels dos deixés d'existir.

Un cop fets els juraments l'Ignotus em va donar de veure del calze i després jo li vaig donar de veure a ell. Una ofrena, un brindis, una promesa.

Llavors ens vàrem col·locar cara a cara donant-nos les mans, dreta amb dreta i esquerra amb esquerra, formant un 8. I l'oficiant va fer voleiar la cinta roja fins que va quedar enroscada en les nostres mans.

—Sota la Lluna i la llum de Venus jo us declaro units —va dir l'oficiant apuntant amb la vareta la cinta roja que ens unia les mans i van aparèixer els nostres noms en ella. Quan la inscripció va ser acabada la cinta es va afluixar sola i va caure a terra.

Llavors jo i l'Ignotus ens vàrem besar per primera vegada ja com a esposos. Sota els aplaudiments de tots els presents.

—Per demostrar-te la meva total i plena confiança en tu —va dir l'Ignotus agafant l`àtam de l'altar—. Et dono un floc dels meus cabells —va dir tallant-se'l i col·locant-lo dins la capseta de plata.

—Per demostrar-te la meva total i absoluta confiança en tu —vaig dir jo agafat també l'àtam i tallant-me un floc de cabells—. Et dono un floc dels meus cabells —vaig dir tancant la capseta de plata amb els nostres cabells a dins.

—En aquesta capseta romandran els dos flocs, fins d'aquí un any i un dia. Quan es comprovarà que heu estat fidels a la vostra promesa de respecte mutu i per tant esteu preparats per estar units de per vida —va dir l'oficiant fent volar la cinta roja que encara era a terra per a lligar-la al voltant de la caixeta de plata—. Hi ha entre els presents set testimonis que es comprometin a reunir-se d'aquí un any i un dia per comprovar que la promesa roman intacta i que aquests dos joves mereixen ser units finalment en matrimoni?

—Sí —van dir el pare, la mare, la Lily, en James, la Luna, la Ivy i la Roxie a la vegada tot fent un pas endavant.

Llavors l'Ignotus i jo ens vàrem ajupir i amb ajuda de l'àtam vam cavar un petit solc a terra i vàrem col·locar-hi la capseta lligada amb la cinta roja i embolcallada amb la roba blanca que hi havia damunt l'altar. I amb les mans nues vàrem tapar-la amb la terra.

Mentre els set testimonis signaven l'acta de matrimoni jo i l'Ignotus ens vàrem rentar les mans amb l'aigua del vol i ens vàrem eixugar amb la tovallola. Llavors nosaltres també vàrem signar. Quan l'oficiant va haver signat, el pergamí es va duplicar i tots els signants en vàrem obtenir una còpia.

Llavors l'oficiant va agafar l'escombra i ens la va oferir. Era l'últim pas del ritual.

—Abans d'acabar —va interrompre l'Ignotus posant-se la mà a la butxaca del pit de la casaca—. Sé que tradicionalment fins d'aquí un any i un dia no pertoca, però jo no necessito un any i un dia, i van ser teus des del moment en que van ser fets, així que davant la teva família, et vull fer entrega d'aquests anells —va dir obrint la palma, deixant veure els dos preciosos anells.

Hi va haver una expressió de sorpresa general. Però jo no em vaig pas acovardir. Al contrari. Amb seguretat vaig estendre la mà i vaig agafar l'anell de rubís.

—En senyal de la meva pertinença a tu, em poso aquest anell —vaig dir col·locant-me per primera vegada aquella preciosa filigrana d'or i rubís.

—En senyal de la meva pertinença a tu, em poso aquest anell —va repetir ell, amb l'anell de plata i maragdes.

Llavors, sense ni consultar a l'oficiant, vàrem agafar l'escombra i la vàrem posar davant nostre. Suaument va quedar flotant. Amb determinació ens vàrem agafar de les mans i vàrem recitar:

—Junts superarem qualsevol obstacle. Junts donem aquest pas endavant. I junts n'afrontarem les conseqüències.

I acte seguit ens vàrem disposar a saltar per sobre l'escombra com era tradició. L'escombra, però, es va moure i nosaltres en comptes de caure a l'altre banda vàrem quedar dempeus damunt el mànec.

Tothom ens mirava astorats. Nosaltres sabíem que allò significava que els obstacles que hauríem de saltar no eren normals. Res que no sabéssim ja. Així que ens vam deixar caure asseguts damunt el mànec. Sempre agafats de les mans i l'escombra va volar en cercles al voltant de tots els presents.

L'oficiant va fer voleiar la seva vareta trencant el cercle màgic que havia instaurat al inici i va anunciar:

—El cercle és obert, però no trencat. La pau dels avantpassats sigui amb nosaltres. Beneïts sigueu.

I va fer sonar la campana de nou tres vegades. Allò va fer que l'escombra deixés de donar voltes al cercle i es posés de nou al centre. On tots se'ns van acostar per besar-nos i donar-nos la seva benedicció.

A dins ens esperava una taula plena de menjar i beguda per celebrar-ho.

Al llarg de la nit, entre mos i mos, entre ball i ball, tothom es va acostar a nosaltres per felicitar-nos. A pesar del que pensaven les tietes i l'àvia em varen abraçar i besar amb tota l'efusivitat que un dia de boda requeria.

Ja al tard, els oncles van fer-nos sortir tots a fora per llançar una quants focs artificials. I en la foscor de la nit il·luminada tant sols pels esclats de colors l'Ignotus ens va desaparèixer fins davant l'apoteca.

—T'estimo, Albus Severus Malfoy —va xiuxiuejar-me a l'orella l'Ignotus després de passar-me un braç per darrere l'esquena i l'altre per sota els genolls per aixecar-me en braços.

—T'estimo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, t'estimo —vaig dir jo rient, ebri de felicitat i de vi del sopar.

A pes, em va pujar fins al pis i amb mi rient als seus braços vàrem entrar a casa per primera vegada com a esposos.

Amb suavitat em va deixar a terra i un cop dempeus davant seu ens vàrem besar.

—El que és meu és teu —li vaig dir somrient.

—I el que es meu es teu —va respondre acaronant-me la cara i mirant-me com si no pogués acabar de creure's que erra allà davant, seu, totalment seu.

—Ignotus, estem de lluna de mel, mira! —vaig dir rient tot observant la sala plena a besar d'ampolles de refulgent líquid daurat.

—Merlí! —va exclamar amb la boca oberta—. El teu pare creu que sóc un alcohòlic?

Vaig riure. Feliç. em vaig llançar als seus braços i ell encara atordit i incrèdul es va deixar besar dòcilment.

—Crec que és problema de la novetat —vaig murmurar entaforant el nas al seu coll i olorant intensament la seva fragància. L'olor de cuir i sabó encara molt present en la seva pell—. Sóc el primer fill que es casa,

—La tradició marca que el pare de la núvia, o en aquest cas el contraent que canvia de nom —va dir fregant el meu nas amb el seu—, ha de donar en senyal d'aprovació al nou gendre tot l'hidormel que aquest pugui consumir en els 28 dies de la lluna que segueixen el casament. No tot l'hidormel que pugui aconseguir, ni tot l'hidromel que hom pugui consumir en tota una vida —va dir amb un fil de veu.

—Coneixent el pare, capaç ni tant sols coneix els detalls i senzillament s'ha deixat endur per l'entusiasme Potter marca registrada. Vols que n'obrim una ampolla?

—No has begut prou ja? —va dir amb un deix de preocupació.

—Sí. Potser sí. Vull estar ben despert quan em facis l'amor per primera vegada —vaig respondre-li en to melós.

—Vols que et faci l'amor? —va esbufegar sorprès apartant-me un instant del seu cos per poder observar-me el rostre—. N'estàs segur?

—M'has o no m'has esposat aquest vespre? —vaig exclamar alçant les celles divertit—. Les teves obligacions vers a mi per els darrers 28 dies son molt clares i comencen avui mateix.

—Potser hauríem d'esperar a demà a començar la lluna de mel, quan tot hagi passat... —va començar a dir ell, però jo el vaig tallar d'arrel amb un crit.

—No! És la nostra primera nit com a esposos i vull que em facis l'amor —vaig dir contundent—, vull que em facis perdre el cap, Ignotus —vaig afegir suavitzant el to de veu, deixant-me endur pel desig i la tendresa que em despertaven els seus ulls—, vull sentir-te a dins i que l'alba ens trobi suats i nus un en braços de l'altre gemint de plaer. Vull que...

—Oh Severus! —va grunyir tot acostant-me a ell per besar-me de forma passional.

Les seves mans em recorrien l'esquena i em premien contra el seu cos petit i ferm. La seva llengua tantejava la meva. I el meu cos tremolava d'anticipació.

Sense dir res més, quan ens vàrem separa per agafar aire, em va agafar de la mà i em va encaminar cap a l'habitació. Amb un petit gest de vareta va encendre totes les espelmes de l'estança i acte seguit em va agafar la cara amb les dues mans.

—T'estimo —va mussitar mirant-me als ulls. I em a besar de nou. Aquesta vegada però no va deixar que la meva passió l'arrossegués i va mantenir el bes lent i suau. Només al final, abans de separar-se de mi de nou, les seves dents van capturar els meus llavis.

Amb mans fermes va descordar-me la capa i la deixà caure als nostres peus. Acte seguit va colar les seves mans fredes per sota el jersei gris que en contacte amb la pell calenta del meu abdomen em van fer gemegar. Poc després ja me l'havia tret pel cap.

Sense apartar la mirada dels meus ulls es va ajupir davant meu. I amb celeritat i precisió va treure'm les sabates i els mitjons.

—Seu —va dir amb veu ronca i jo immediatament el vaig obeir.

Sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades l'Ignotus es va encamellar damunt les meves cames i tornant a agafar-me el rostre va començar a besar-me de nou.

Jo tampoc vaig perdre el temps i vaig descordar-li la casaca i la camisa blanca fins deixar-li el pit al descobert. Els dits recorrent-li la pell blanca i suau fins que el va recórrer un calfred i el lleu tremolor del seu cos sobre el meu em va fer gemegar.

Acabant-se de treure la roba que jo li havia descordat es va apartar de mi i després em va empènyer enrere, estirant-me al llit tot encorbant-se sobre meu. Amb les mans encara acaronant-me les galtes va començar a besar-me el coll. Em va mossegar el lòbul de la orella provocant que el meu cos fes un espasme sota seu.

Va riure i va seguir besant-me pel pit, repartint petites mossegades i llepades, la pell del meu tors posant-se rosada sota la seva dolça tortura, deixant-me amb la respiració entretallada i la sensació que el cos se m'inflamaria d'un moment a l'altre.

Em va ficar la llengua dins el melic i vaig cridar excitat. El cervell atabalat per un curtcircuit intens i plaent.

Quan me'n vaig adonar, ell ja tenia les mans dins els meus pantalons, oberts i empenyia els meus malucs amunt per poder retirar-me'ls. Va sortir de sobre meu per poder despullar-me i, tot i que jo desitjava tornar a notar damunt meu el seu pes càlid i reconfortant, els seus llavis en contacte amb els meus peus em van fer gemegar.

—Ignotus —vaig xiuxiuejar boquejant, alçant-me sobre els meus colzes per poder veure'l.

Ell va alçar la mirada, agenollat a terra davant meu, i jo vaig notar un buit a l'estomac com si hagués saltat per un penya-segat. Els seus ulls, eren un pou negre ribetejat per un intens gris mercuri que tallava l'alè.

Les mans fermes em van fer doblegar les cames pujant els peus a la vora del llit deixant-me totalment exposat a ell. I no s'ho va pensar gens. Amb les mans acaronant-me cames i cuixes es va anar acostant a mi i, sense apartar la mirada del meu rostre, va posar la boca directament damunt la meva erecció.

Els meus braços van cedir amb un nou calfred que em va néixer a l'engonal i em va recórrer l'espinada i vaig caure damunt el matalàs amb un nou gemec mentre els meus maluc pujaven de forma involuntària.

Des de la primera vegada que havíem fet allò que ho tenia clar, el meu penis pertanyia a aquella boca. Merlí!

—Oh, Severus —va gemir mentre substituïa la seva boca per la seva mà—. Necessito que et posis de genolls.

—Eh? —vaig preguntar sense entendre què acabava de dir, massa immers en el plaer que la seva mà encara em donava.

Em va prémer un xic i va somriure. I llavors va parar, sense deixar-me anar, mentre amb l'altre mà m'acaronava els ous tot colant els dits enllà i passant-los pel perineu fins rodar sobre el meu anus.

El cap em va caure enrere, els ulls tancats, sobrepassat per les sensacions.

—De genolls, Severus —va repetir amb un ronc autoritari i tens, i es va apartar de mi.

Jo boquejava i vaig haver de fer un esforç per obrir els ulls.

—Si realment vols que et penetri t'he de preparar Severus —va repetir-me conscient que en aquell estat em costava entendre el que em deia.

Jo vaig assentir i vaig empassar amb la sensació que se m'havia assecat la boca.

Donant-me la mà em va ajudar a incorporar-me i un cop assegut de nou a la vora del llit em va besar amb fruïció.

Un nou gemec va morir a la meva gola, atrapat pels seus llavis i la seva llengua que amenaçava d'ofegar-me de plaer en qualsevol moment.

—Ignotus —vaig mussitar sense alè.

—Vine —va dir ell somrient tot posant-me dempeus.

—Et vull tocar —li vaig dir engrapant-li el cul i apropant-lo a mi. Encara duia els pantalons posats.

—I jo que em toquis. Però si me'ls trec no aguantaré preparar-te —va confessar amb un somriure tendre als llavis i els ulls encesos, la seva nineta una explosió de pur desig.

—Preparar-me? —vaig dir jo amb un fil de veu, marejat de plaer sense acabar d'entendre'l.

—No t'han penetrat mai, Severus, no et vull fer mal —em va acaronar la galta—. Fes-me cas. Posat de genolls. Anirem a poc a poc.

—No em fa por —vaig afirmar amb tota la convicció del que vaig ser capaç.

—Millor.

—T'estimo —vaig sospirar.

—T'estimo —em va respondre ell.

El primer que vaig notar un cop a quatre grapes damunt el llit, van ser les seves dents rascant la meva natja esquerra, molt a prop del plec amb el maluc, i vaig gemir notant com em penjaven els ous molt a prop d'aquella zona. Res del que havíem fet fins llavors m'havia semblat tant íntim com allò.

Les seves mans van separar-me les natges i la seva llengua va arribar fins la pell de sota els ous. I abans que me n'adonés un dit untat i viscós feia petis cercles a la meva entrada. Un gemec de sorpresa va morir a la meva gola seca. No era una sensació gens desagradable, tot al contrari, però era una sensació nova i no vaig poder evitar que el meu cos es contragués.

—Relaxa't. No et faré mal —va dir ell amb tanta suavitat com la que em tocava.

—Ho sé —vaig afirmar somrient, content i dòcil.

—Si vols que pari només m'ho has de dir. No cal que...

—Ho vull —vaig tallar-lo amb convicció, erigint la meva postura i obligant els meus músculs a relaxar-se per corroborar-ho.

I llavors ell va fer entrar la punta del dit.

—Oh —vaig respirar en un gemec ofegat.

I es va moure dins meu. A poc a poc. En cercles. fent entrar el dit mica e mica, una falange, dues falanges i...

—Oh Merlí! —vaig cridar quan de sobte un corrent elèctric, sobtat, abrasador i totalment inesperat, va connectar el meu cervell amb el meu entrecuix.

La meva erecció que, desatesa, havia minvat considerablement va fer un bot.

L'Ignotus va riure mentre el meu cos, atabalat es contreia al voltant del seu dit.

—Relaxa't —va dir de nou ell amb un clar somriure als llavis, i em va besar la part baixa de l'esquena mentre seguia movent el dit en cercles dins meu, entrant i sortint, però sense tornar a acostar-se a aquell punt sensible.

Jo vaig gemegar.

—Ignotus, si us plau —en volia més.

El vaig notar canviar de posició darrere meu.

—Ara entraré el segon dit, relaxa't —va xiuxiuejar, el seu alè a tocar dels meus collons de nou eriçant-me tot el cos.

I mentre em llepava els sacs penjants per acabar engolint-los i masegar-los amb llavis, dents i llengua, va treure'm el dit de dins deixant-me una estranya sensació de buidor i va tornar a acaronar-me l'entrada en cercles amb els dits llefiscosos fins que en va fer creuar, no un sinó dos.

El so gutural que vaig fer semblava un dels roncs que feia l'Ignotus quan va arribar a casa sense poder parlar. De nou l'absència de dolor em va sorprendre gratament i la fortalesa amb la que els meus músculs envoltaven els seus dígits era desorbitant i sensual i desconcertant i fosca.

—Oh Ignotus, em sento ple —vaig dir entretalladament mentre ell seguia jugant amb els meus ous a la seva boca i el dos dígits em palpaven per dins de forma vellutada i sinuosa.

Amb un sonor "plop" va apartar la boca de mi i va dir:

—Ets tant estret, Severus. O Merlí! —va exclamar en un murmuri ronc mentre, canviant l'angle de penetració, recolzava el cap a la part baixa de la meva esquena.

Poc després eren tres els dits que intentaven penetrar-me.

—Ah! —vaig gemegar.

—Relaxa't —va repetir-me ell amb la veu estrangulada.

—Ho intento —vaig respondre-li. Per primera vegada aquella intrusió al meu cos s'assemblava més al dolor que al plaer.

—Gira't —va dir traient els dits de dins meu, deixant-me de nou amb la sensació de buidor i abandonament que tant m'havia sobtat abans.

El vaig mirar per confirmar què volia que fes, però ell estava atabalat intentant treure's els pantalons. Cansat em vaig deixar caure sobre el llit sense perdre ni un instant l'Ignotus de vista. Veure'l despullar-se era encara més eròtic que veure'l vestir-se.

Quan va estar nu em vaig adonar de com ho estava desitjant ell també allò de fer-me l'amor i vaig sospirar. La respiració que se m'havia normalitzat se'm va quedar atrapada al coll i l'erecció que de nou havia tornat a baixar substancialment va fer una petita estrebada de felicitat al veure'l a ell erecte i disposat com el pal major.

—Panxa enlaire —va dir mirant-me als ulls tot acaronant-se a ell mateix els ous i el penis de forma relaxada i natural, gairebé com un moviment inconscient.

Jo el vaig obeir. Nerviós i excitat davant aquell magnífic espectacle.

—Tornem-ho a provar.

—Fes-me un petó —vaig demanar incorporant-me i quedant gairebé assegut davant seu.

I aquest cop va ser ell el que va obeir-me a mi. Quan tots dos boquejàvem sorollosament en busca d'aire em va empènyer amb una mà plana al pit i es va col·locar entre les meves cames.

Va ser llavors que vaig veure per primera vegada com sucava els dits en un petit pot obert damunt la tauleta.

Mirant-me l'entrecuix com si fos un regal de nadal avançat es va acostar a mi fins besar-me la punta. I d'un en un va anar introduint-me els tres dits, untats i llefiscosos, de nou a dins meu mentre s'anava empassant el meu fal·lus a poc a poc.

—Per Merlí i Morgana! —vaig exclamar jo quan tot a ser a dins. La meva erecció endurint-se per moments tot i la lleu molèstia que els tres dits em causaven.

Els peus plans damunt el llit, els malucs tirats amunt en busca de més contacte amb ell, l'estomac contret de plaer i el cap tirat enrere, incapaç de mantenir els ulls oberts per veure aquell espectacle.

Quan va tornar a tocar amb els dits aquell punt dins meu que em va curtcircuitar el cervell de nou vaig creure que no aguantaria més. Però la seva mà es tancà al voltant de la base del meu penis, forta i segura i els seus dits es retiraren de dins meu.

—Hauràs d'apujar les cames, amor.

—Pujar les...? —vaig preguntar confós.

—Així, mira —va dir ell tot agafant-me una cuixa i pujant-la fins recolzar el meu turmell a la seva espatlla.

Instintivament vaig pujar també l'altre i vaig quedar mig penjant d'ell, amb l'esquena separada del llit i el meu tors i la meva erecció totalment al seu abast.

—Ara et penetraré —em va avisar abans de moure's.

I acte seguit vaig notar una pressió suau però constant a la meva entrada que amb més facilitat de la que esperava es va deixar penetrar.

La sensació fou indescriptible.

La cara de plaer gairebé dolorós de l'Ignotus un cop va ser dins meu em va sobresaltar.

—Ignotus estàs bé? —vaig preguntar preocupat.

—Això ho he de preguntar jo no? —va dir ell ofegant una rialla que estava a mig camí de ser un plor.

—Però fas cara d'estar patint —vaig insistir preocupat realment. Potser era massa estret i li estava fent mal.

Va esclatar en una rialla dolorosa que el va fer tremolar tot ell i entaforar-se més endins encara.

—Ah! —vaig gemegar, desorientat i sobrepassat.

—No podré aguantar massa, Severus, va dir besant-me amb amor l'interior de la cuixa.

—Jo tampoc —li vaig somriure tot movent la pelvis per generar moviment.

—Oh, Merlí! —va dir ell, i amb un moviment espasmòdic i involuntari em va penetrar de nou. I de nou. I de nou.

Lentes batzegades que semblaven no acabar, intercalades de gemec i esbufecs. Jo no tenia força suficient per alçar la mà i masturbar-me i ell semblava tan abstret, tant lluny de la meva necessitat creixent.

Fins que la meva cama va començar a relliscar i ell va haver de moure's i ajudar-me a recuperar la posició inicial. I amb el lleu canvi d'angle, la següent embranzida va fer xocar de pler el seu sexe amb aquell estrany i misteriós punt de plaer dins meu, arrancant-me un crit gutural que va fer que al seu torn ell també cridés d'eufòria.

—Sí!

—Més! —vaig dir jo.

I obedientment ell me'n va donar més. I més. I més. I quan creia que no podria aguantar ni una sola estocada més, va començar a convulsar en un crit sord de plaer, repicant en aquell punt d'una manera que sense que res m'hagués tocat jo també vaig arribar a l'orgasme amb els seus dits clavats als malucs, la seva pelvis encara colpejant-me les natges en un moviment enfebrat i els seus ulls clavats en mi en un crit de possessió i rendició alhora.

Quan finalment tos dos vàrem quedar-nos quiets, l'únic so de l'habitació era les nostres respiracions accelerades. Va sortir de dins meu i amb compte va abaixar-me les cames per després deixar-se caure com un pes mort al meu costat.

Ens vàrem mirar i em va somriure. em va acaronar el rostre.

—Estàs bé?

—Més que bé.

—T'estimo.

—Ho sé —vaig respondre i el vaig besar.

Em va abraçar entre els seus braços prims i forts i el bes es tornà lànguid. Els nostres cossos s'acostaren l'un a l'altre i per fi vaig notar la seva pell en contacte amb la meva.

Les meves mans li recorregueren l'esquena. Acaronant-li amunt i avall amb devoció.

Les seves m'engraparen les natges i un dit juganer es colà per la ranura fins acaronar-me l'entrada que encara era untada i no va oferir cap mena de resistència a la petita pressió oferta.

—Més? —vaig xiuxiuejar-li a l'orella mentre ell em besava el coll xuclant amb fruïció per fer-me un xuclet.

—Sempre —va respondre ell amb un gruny —. Però dóna'm cinc minuts —va afegir rient, tot empentant el meu cos avall contra el llit deixant els nostres malucs l'un contra l'altre. Els nostres membres flàccids i relaxats un contra l'altre.

—Mmm podria estar hores així amb tu— vaig xiuxiuejar-li jo.

—T'estimo —va repetir.

Els meus dits li acaronaren les galtes i després, inconscientment, acabaren sobre un petit tatuatge que l'Ignotus duia al clatell a tocar de l'arrel dels cabells, i del qual no m'havia explicat el significat encara. Clar que jo no m'havia volgut aventurar a preguntar, ja que dins una intricada lletra T hi havia el que semblaven lletres àrabs o algun tipus de dialecte desconegut per a mi i que indubtablement havia obtingut de grat o per força al Pakistan.

—Saps què hi diu? —vaig preguntar amb un fil de veu.

—Sí, és clar —va respondre tirant el cap enrere per poder mirar-me als ulls.

—Te'l vas fer voluntàriament?

—No. Però no em desagrada el seu significat —es va afanyar a afegir.

—Què vol dir?

—Les lletres de dins són el meu nom d'esclau en Farsi: Omid. En persa vol dir esperança.

Jo vaig assentir, atent a la seva explicació. Aquell era el nom que el Maharajà li havia donat.

—La figura en forma de T, és una creu de Tau. Simbolitza entre altres coses, la vida, la resurrecció, i els sacrificis de sang. També és un símbol fàl·lic —va somriure—. És també el símbol del Déu Mithras, símbol a Pèrsia de la justícia i el posseïdor de la veritat. I és la marca que el Maharajà usava amb els seus esclaus. Els diferents patrons que conformaven la T denotaven quin tipus de servent eres. La meva em marca com a esclau sexual del rang més alt. De fet són tres tatuatges, ja que al inici la T era diferent, menys treballada, no vaig passar a ser un esclau de la màxima categoria fins més endavant. I fins que el Maharajà no es va decidir per quin nom em posaria m'anomenava noi i a l'interior de la creu no hi havia res escrit.

—Podem buscar la manera de treure'l... —vaig oferir jo, sense deixar d'acaronar-li la pell marcada.

—No. No hi ha manera de treure'l. Però no pateixis. Com t'he dit no em desagrada. No del tot. A més no és aquesta la part del meu passat que a vegades desitjaria oblidar.

—T'estimo.

—Jo també

—Ho sé. Abraça'm. Vull que m'abracis i em facis l'amor de nou sense deixar-me anar, Ignotus. Et vull tornar a sentir dins meu. Vull que estiguem el més junts possible. Vull

Em va besar. I el bes fou lent i profund i incendiari.

—No sabia que els meus llavis eren una zona erògena tan potent fins que em vas besar —vaig riure prement-lo contra mi. Les mans enterrades en els seus cabells i les seves natges en posició mirall a les d'ell sobre el meu cos.

—Alça la cama —va recorrent la meva cuixa amb la mà i fent-la alçar tot doblegant-me genoll i maluc per enroscar-la a la seva cintura.

I en silenci em va penetrar de nou. I em vaig sentir ple. Em vaig sentir seu. Em vaig sentir viu. I estimat. I desitjat. I protegit.

—Teu —vaig gemegar quan va començar a moure's, just abans que grunyís i em capturés els llavis de nou.

Les seves mans abraçant-me les espatlles, prement-me bé contra ell en un intens de fondre's un en braços de l'altre.

I la seva llegua penetrant la meva amb la mateixa devoció que el seu sexe s'endinsava en mi unint-nos fins al punt de no saber on començava un i acabava l'altre.

—Meu! —va cridar tot explotant dins meu.

Jo no podia deixar de moure'm. La meva erecció atrapada entre els nostres abdòmens. Buscant acabar i no arribant-hi.

Quan pensava que el cervell se'm fregiria de desig frustrat les seves mans em van atrapar les galtes per obligar-me a mirar-lo als ulls. Gairebé negres completament.

—Deixa'm ajudar —jo només vaig poder gemegar.

Ell em va separar del seu cos i vaig pensar que em tornava boig. Però llavors va besar-me l'estomac i va anar baixant fins tenir de nou la boca embolcallant-me el penis i el meu cervell va desconnectar-se d'aquest món.

Quan vaig deixar de convulsionar la seva cara era plena d'esquitxos meus i em somreia des de entre les meves cames, les quals no deixava d'acaronar amb les mans.

—La teva boca —vaig boquejar.

—El teu cul —va respondre rient.

Els ulls se'm tancaren i vaig riure feliç. Ell va tornar a pujar tot besant-me l'estomac i el pit fins acabar besant-me castament els llavis.

—T'he deixat fet un cromo —vaig xiuxiuejar tot somrient.

—Mai he estat millor —va dir ell retornant-me el somriure.

—En vull més —vaig confessar i ell va riure tot allargant-se per damunt meu per agafar la vareta i netejar-nos als dos—. Sempre en voldré més? —vaig preguntar confós i cansat un cop nets i de nou abraçant-nos.

—Espero que sí —va ser tot el que va dir ell i em va tornar a besar.


	17. Malfoy

**MALFOY**

Dimecres va arribar més ràpid del que esperàvem. Ens va despertar el repic constant d'una òliba a la finestra.

Era d'hora, massa d'hora.

—¿Què passa? ¿De qui és? —vaig preguntar des del llit, ja que l'Ignotus s'havia ofert a obrir ell la finestra i veure què passava.

Sense dir res l'Ignotus em va allargar la carta que havia deslligat de la pota del preciós animal que esperava una resposta posat damunt el capçal del llit.

_Benvolgut Scorpius,_

_Recorda que la cerimònia comença al migdia. És precís que siguis aquí abans que comenci, així que t'esprem per esmorzar, a les 9 al menjador d'estiu. Pots venir acompanyat si ho creus necessari. Però recorda que la cerimònia és només per a membres de la família._

_Atentament, el teu pare_

—I quina hora és? —vaig dir jo alçant els ulls de l'elegant cal·ligrafia den Draco Malfoy.

—Les 8 —va dir l'Ignotus acaronant-me la cama.

—Quatre hores —vaig gemegar estirant-me de nou panxa enlaire i tancant els ulls, estava mort de son.

L'Ignotus se'm va estirar al damunt. Pell a pell, ja que anàvem nus, excepte pels anells que brillaven en els nostres dits anulars.

—Se suposa que no s'ha de dormir ni quatre hores a la nit de noces —va murmurar just abans de fer-me un lànguid petó.

—T'estimo —vaig mussitar quan va abandonar els meus llavis.

—Espero que no se t'oblidi.

Jo vaig alçar una cella.

—Ens espera un dia molt llarg Severus.

—Res ens pot separar ara, estem casats.

—Fins d'aquí un any i un dia —va recordar ell.

—Fins que l'amor duri —vaig dir citant els vots que hauríem de dir dintre d'un any i un dia per fer permanent el nostre matrimoni.

—T'estimo —va dir ell abans de besar-me de nou.

—Fes-me l'amor una vegada més —vaig suplicar-li uns minuts més tard.

Una hora més tard creuàvem la xemeneia en direcció a Malfoy Manor. Potty ens esperava en una saleta decorada amb tons grisos i verds. La saleta de recepció, amb tres portes diferents. En Potty ens va conduir nerviós cap al menjador d'estiu, una gran sala amb parets de vidre que donaven als jardins, en tons suaus, grocs i ocres i amb moltes plantes. En una elegant taula de vidre sobre un treballat peu de forja, la família Malfoy estava ja asseguda a taula, tot i que no havien començat a menjar ni beure cap de les delicioses coses que esperaven en safates de plata davant seu. Els tres es van alçar quan l'elf ens van anunciar.

—Scorpius estimat, no és de bona educació arribar tard —va dir l'Astoria Malfoy.

—Em sap greu, mare, no volíem fer-vos esperar, us demanem perdó.

—Potter, benvingut a Malfoy Manor —va dir la mare de l'Ignotus mentre ens assenyalava les dues cadires lliures.

Ens vàrem mirar abans de seure. Però cap dels dos va corregir la seva mare.

—Potty, ja pots marxar —va dir secament en Draco Malfoy i llavors va dirigir-se a la seva dona en un to que a mi em va semblar mofeta—. Astoria, estimada, el jove Albus ja no és un Potter.

—Oh! —va exclamar ella sorpresa, però es va refer enseguida—. No n'havia sentit res. Així jove us heu casat? Doncs el felicito. El meu marit segurament no hi estarà d'acord, però m'alegra que no sempre siguin les dones qui prenguin el cognom dels seus marits. Coneixem l'afortunada?

L'Ignotus i jo no vàrem poder evitar creuar de nou la mirada. Cap dels dos podia creure que no hagués entès encara que "l'afortunada" era l'Ignotus, i que jo ara em deia Malfoy. Per les cares de la Narcisa i en Draco ells tampoc s'ho podien creure.

Els dos sabíem que el nostre matrimoni no els agradaria. Però no els ho podíem amagar, no si jo volia veure la cerimònia. Així que havíem optat pel que havíem pensat que seria més evident, tot i que subtil: No ens havíem tret els anells. Però potser havia estat massa subtil per l'Astoria Malfoy.

—Què dit res mal dit? —va preguntar ella al veure com la miràvem tots.

—Quan ha sigut? —va preguntar el seu pare, quan va poder deixar de mirar la seva dona amb cara de desconcert.

—Ahir —va respondre l'Ignotus aguantant-li la mirada.

—Hagués estat un detall que ens n'haguessis informat, Scorpius —va tallar el silenci la Narcisa.

—Sí, suposo que sí —va respondre ell secament.

—No saps què has fet.

—Protegir-me, Grandmere —va dir amb calma l'Ignotus.

—Protegir-se? —va preguntar l'Astoria mirant la Narcisa i en Draco.

—Sí mare. No sé si sap on he estat tots aquests anys, però no he estat de vacances, gràcies per preguntar —va dir l'Ignotus clarament enfadat, tot i que en cap moment va alçar la veu—. He estat al servei del que fins fa poc era el Majaharà Kaveh Tercer besnét del Gran Pashà Shahrivar de Pèrsia. L'avi li devia un favor i li degué resultar convenient utilitzar-me de moneda de canvi.

La Narcisa i en Draco van serrar les dents però no van dir res. Estaven clarament molestos pel que l'Ignotus els estava retraient tant obertament, però jo no tenia manera de saber si els molestava que parlés del fet d'haver estat esclau d'algú o de si els molestava que culpés públicament el, per sort, desaparegut Lucius Malfoy. L'Astoria semblava encara confosa tot i que començava a donar signes d'escàndol.

—Com comprendrà, mare, no tinc cap desig confiar en ningú mai més només perquè sigui de la meva pròpia sang.

—I calia que et casessis amb un Potter? —va preguntar la seva àvia, clarament més disgustada per la meva presència que perquè el seu net no confiés en ells.

—Pitjor, mare, mig Potter, mig Weasley —va afegir en Draco Malfoy.

—Jo sóc un Malfoy i encara és hora que ningú de la seva família m'ho hagi retret davant meu com estan fent vostès —els va renyar ell, sense cap dubte, intentant assentar precedents per complir la promesa que m'havia fet.

—I es clar que no, són Gryffindors! —va exclamar la Narcisa Malfoy.

—Jo també —vaig parlar finalment. M'havia mantingut en silenci per prudència, però no pensava deixar l'Ignotus sol en aquella lluita inútil—. Em sap greu que això els ofengui, senyor i senyores Malfoy, però sóc un Gryffindor, sóc fill d'un Potter i una Weasley, i des d'ahir a la nit sóc un Malfoy, tant com ho són vostès senyores Greengrass i Black.

—Els agrairia que d'ara en endavant si tenen alguna opinió que no sigui de respecte per les famílies Weasley o Potter se la guardin per vostès, o com a mínim per quan nosaltres no els puguem sentir. Al cap de vall són Slytherins, no els hauria de resultar difícil.

—Fill t'has casat amb un home? —va ressaltar l'evident, l'Astoria.

—Sí mare —va respondre ell amb una ganyota a la cara que em va fer pensar en si no estaria començant a pensar que la seva mare no hi tocava.

—Però i l'hereu? —va exclamar horroritzada per la aparentment sobtada notícia.

—Astoria, estimada —va intentar dir el pare de l'Ignotus. Però la proximitat de la mà que li estenia per tocar-li el braç va semblar que la trasbalsava encara més.

—No! No esperaràs que et doni un altre fill per a que pugi ser l'hereu? —va dir mirant al seu marit amb foc sortint-li pels ulls.

—No espero res, estimada —va ser la mordaç resposta den Draco Malfoy apartant la mà.

—Creu-me, Potter, marxa ara que encara pots, no et lliguis a aquesta família maleïda, l'Scorpius no et podrà fer feliç —va dir altivament sense mirar ni al seu marit ni al seu fill, mentre s'alçava de taula per marxar del menjador d'estiu.

—Senyora Malfoy —vaig dir jo aixecant-me com un cavaller ben educat que era. Però no em vaig poder reprimir de dir—. Em sap greu, però s'equivoca, Astoria. L'Scorpius ja m'ha fet feliç.

—Quan fa que us heu casat? dotze hores? —va dir abans de marxar definitivament.

—L'has de deixar dir l'última paraula, ja t'hi acostumaràs —em va murmurar l'Ignotus quan vaig tornar a seure.

—Esmorzem? —va dir llavors en Draco Malfoy com si no hagués passat res.

Jo no podia creure'm que sobtadament tots tres actuessin com si res passés. Però això és exactament el que feien. Els tres. "Passa'm la melmelada de taronja, Grandmère si us plau", "Prova la de gerds, fill", "Li poso més te, mare?".

—No te gana? —em va demanar la Narcisa preocupada—. Si ha res que li vingui de gust, només ho ha de dir, en Potty li cuinarà el que vulgui —va afegir.

—No has de fer cas de la meva mare, Severus, és extremadament dramàtica. Però no pateixis. Aquest vespre quan sigui l'hora de la cerimònia haurà oblidat que...

—Els Slytherins no oblidem —el va tallar el seu pare—. Li has dit Severus?

—És el meu segon nom —vaig respondre jo encuriosit pel to sorprès den Draco Malfoy.

—Tothom sembla oblidar-ho —va comentar l'Ignotus amb un somriure sota el nas fent una mossegada a una torrada.

Un cop acabat l'esmorzar vàrem aixecar-nos de la petita taula d'aquella mena de sala hivernacle, per anar a un menjador pròpiament dit que a mi em va fer pensar amb el menjador de Hogwarts, amb els seu sostre de tres pisos, les parets de pedra, les torxes il·luminant l'estança i la gran taula de fusta presidint la sala.

El pare de l'Ignotus va disculpar-se i va sortir del menjador per anar a buscar el llibre de família. I la seva àvia no va desaprofitar l'oportunitat per parlar amb nosaltres.

De sobte l'ambient distès i amè que s'havia creat entre els quatre mentre esmorzàvem va desaparèixer com qui bufant apaga una espelma.

—El teu pare serà l'oficiant de la cerimònia, com correspon al legítim hereu.

Àvia i net es varen mirar intensament i ella es va acostar fins posar una mà a la seva galta. L'Ignotus va fer un petit assentiment amb el cap. Estaven tenint una conversa silenciosa i imagino que dolorosa, al capdavall estaven planejant trair el pare d'un i únic fill de l'altre.

—Sigueu intel·ligents i apreneu tots els passos —no ho va dir, però aquesta vegada sí vaig entendre el missatge entre línies: "els seus i els vostres".

—No pateixi Grand-mère, tot anirà bé.

—Que ell no us descobreixi —va dir en un to suplicant, i aquesta vegada també em va mirar a mi, la necessitat marcada a les seves ninetes dilatades.

—Tot anirà bé —la va reassegurar de nou l'Ignotus.

—Si no hi sou en el moment de la cerimònia...

—Va ser una cerimònia preciosa —els vaig interrompre jo. Ells havien estat tant absorts amb les seves mirades que no havien sentit les passes den Draco Malfoy acostant-se de nou al menjador.

—Maman deixeu de pensar en cerimònies matrimonials, ara ja s'han casat i no hi ha volta de full, cal que ens centrem en l'herència de la màgia familiar, prou sap que no serà una cerimònia fàcil —va dir en Draco Malfoy deixant al cap de taula el pesat volum que duia entre els braços.

—Aquest és el llibre familiar? —va preguntar l'Ignotus acostant-se instintivament a la taula i el gran volum que hi descansava a penes un braç de distància.

—Així és —va respondre fredament el seu pare.

—No l'havies vist abans —no vaig poder evitar mussitar.

Era evident que l'Ignotus estava molt sorprès de veure el llibre, no només mai abans l'havia vist sinó que no havia anticipat veure'l ara tampoc. Allò em va enfurismar. Aquell llibre representava el llegat màgic de la seva família i era evident que mai havien tingut cap interès en compartir-lo amb ell.

—Ni tant sols jo hi tenia accés —em va respondre l'àvia de l'Ignotus amb to de suficiència com si allò fos alguna cosa com per estar-ne orgullós—. Aquest llibre és només per als ulls de l'hereu, Draco. No hauries hagut de baixar-lo.

—El llibre pertany a tota la família, Maman. Les coses han de canviar en aquesta casa, i esperar a la cerimònia per fer-ho seria massa perillós.

—Perillós? —vaig preguntar llavors distret de sobte de la ràbia, ràpidament substituïda per preocupació.

—Si us plau, seieu —ens va dir en Draco—. No us he demanat que vinguéssiu a primera hora per gaudir de la vostra companyia. Tenim moltes coses a discutir i poc temps per preparar la cerimònia.

—Fill el testament del teu pare deixa molt clar com s'ha de dur a terme la cerimònia, no hi ha res a preparar que no hagi estat tingut en compte ja —va dir la Narcisa.

I jo vaig tenir l'estranya sensació que ni tant sols l'Ignotus estava entenent què s'estaven dient només amb mirades mare i fill.

—No hi ha res que el pare considerés important que no s'hagi tingut en compte, és cert. Per sort hi ha més coses en aquest llibre de les que el pare considerava importants. Mare si us plau, segui.

La mirada entre mare i fill hauria pogut tallar la sang a qualsevol. Però finalment la senyora Malfoy va seure, tot i que no va deixar de mirar malament al seu fill.

—Pare? —va interrompre l'incòmode silenci l'Ignotus. Ni ell ni jo ens havíem assegut encara.

—Un minut fill —va dir-li amb una mirada que no vaig saber entendre. Llavors va tornar a mirar a la Narcisa—. Abans de res necessito saber si el pare li havia deixat mai fullejar el llibre, Maman —va preguntar agafant el pesat volum de la taula.

—Me'n va ensenyar pàgines concretes —va respondre amb altivesa la Narcisa.

—Així sap el que conté? —va preguntar en Draco amb la veu gairebé tant tensa com la seva mare.

Les mirades es van tornar encara més fredes, especialment les del Draco, qui tenia el llibre agafat contra el pit i els artells de les mans se li havien posat blancs de tanta força com feia.

—I és clar —va respondre altiva i clarament recuperant la sensació de superioritat la Narcisa—. El llibre de tota família màgica conté els rituals d'unió i continuïtat de la màgia de la família com la de la cerimònia de bateig de màgia, o la cerimònia que hem de realitzar aquest vespre per designar el nou cap de família. També conté informació de la família com els arbres genealògics, la història de cada membre important. I tots els encanteris i pocions inventats per la família.

—Però l'ha fullejat mai lliurement Mare? —va preguntar encara molt tens en Draco.

—Només el cap de família es lliure de fullejar-lo com tu dius —va respondre amb certa mofa ella.

El sospir que va proferir llavors en Draco Malfoy va deixar-nos a tots descol·locats.

—El pare era molt bo —va dir somrient—. Per tot el que es podria dir en contra seva se li ha de reconèixer que era molt i molt bo. Maman, no crec que ni tant sols vostè fos conscient de quant bon mentider i què bon manipulador era.

La rialla que va proferir llavors en Draco Malgoy em va gelar la sang.

—Oh, Scorpius, per Merlí, seieu d'una vegada. I vostè Maman, agafi el llibre i fullegi'l mentre us explico el que he volgut dir amb canviar les coses —va dir entregant-li el llibre sense miraments.

Era evident per com la Narcisa Malfoy va rebre el llibre a la seva falda que li feia por el que aquest podia contenir. La tensió a l'habitació entre nosaltres tres era gairebé palpable, i si m'ho haguessin preguntat hauria jurat que fins i tot l'aire s'havia espessit, ja que em costava respirar gairebé.

Llavors tot va canviar.

—Fill, vull que sàpigues que sóc gay —va dir directament el pare de l'Ignotus amb un to de veu suau i una mirada tan plena d'afecte que per un instant em va semblar que qui parlava no era el seu pare sinó el mateix Ignotus.

I no sé qui dels tres va obrir més els ulls de la sorpresa, si l'Ignotus, la seva àvia o jo.

—Fill! —va exclamar la Narcissa aixecant el nas del pesat volum que fullejava en silenci.

—Però? —va preguntar confós l'Ignotus.

Jo estava massa atordit per parlar. No entenia res. En Draco Malfoy era gay? Per què ho confessava ara? Era tot una estratègia? Què pretenia aconseguir?

—Fa molts anys, abans de conèixer la teva mare vaig fer exactament el mateix que vas fer tu —va començar a explicar en Draco seient còmodament a la cadira del cap de taula aprofitant l'astorat silenci—. Vaig anar al meu pare, en qui confiava i creia que a pesar de tot m'estimava sense reserves, i li vaig confessar que estava enamorat d'un noi que havia conegut a Hogwarts.

Els tres vàrem entendre ràpidament en quina situació podia haver desembocat aquella confessió a en Lucius Malfoy. Si el seu net havia estat venut com a esclau sexual, què li hauria passat al seu fill?

—Si les circumstàncies li haguessin estat favorables per obtenir un nou hereu, ara no tinc cap dubte de quin hauria estat el meu destí —va respondre en Draco a la pregunta no formulada—. Mai vaig descobrir com, però el pare va aconseguir que en Terry em deixés, terroritzat de relacionar-se amb els Malfoy i sense voler saber res de mi. Dues setmanes més tard s'anunciava públicament la meva boda amb la teva mare. I no hi va haver res que jo pogués fer per impedir-ho.

—¿Per què no m'ho vas dir llavors? —va aconseguir preguntar l'Ignotus amb un evident to acusatiu.

—Per protegir-te, fill, evidentment.

La Narcisa Malfoy havia deixat de mirar al seu fill amb mirada assassina, i amb un assentiment va confirmar-nos que el que en Draco deia tenia sentit.

—Creia que l'única manera de que tinguessis l'oportunitat de ser feliç era allunyar-te de la família. Creia que el pare m'havia dit la veritat i que la màgia familiar no permetia parelles del mateix sexe.

—Així no correm perill? La màgia familiar no ens perseguirà ni intentarà separar-nos? —vaig interrompre jo sense poder-ho evitar. No és que no em sabés greu descobrir que el pare den Draco havia estat forçat a separar-se de la persona que estimava, però sincerament el que m'amoïnava en aquell moment era la maleïda màgia familiar que semblava controlar els moviments de tots els membres de la família a la que m'havia unit.

—No, no si compliu amb la vostra obligació vers la família. Però d'això en parlarem després de la cerimònia.

—El teu pare te raó —va dir la Narcisa mirant uns instants a l'Ignotus per després seguir fullejant amb mans tremoloses el pesat volum—. El llibre... el llibre parla de com... No ho sabia Draco, m'has de creure.

—La crec Maman. El pare sempre va fer les coses a la seva manera, independentment de si era la manera correcta o si era la millor manera pels demés. I com he dit no es pot negar que el Pare era molt bo en l'art de l'engany. Però jo no vull seguir les seves passes, mai ho he volgut fer. Admirava moltes coses d'ell. Però...

La Narcisa es va allargar i per damunt la taula va oferir-li la mà al seu fill, qui no va dubtar en estrènyer-li de forma tant tendre que la lleu pressió que la seva mare va fer sobre els seus dits a mi des de fora em va semblar l'abraçada més efusiva que havia vist mai fora de les quatre parets de casa meva.

—Et vaig dir que no era menys que tu —em va murmurar l'Ignotus a cau d'orella tot acaronant-me el braç.

No em va costar gens saber que em parlava de la discussió que havíem tingut abans de casar-nos. Com tampoc em va costar gens adornar-me que teia raó. El seu avi podia ser un monstre amb el cor podrit, i el seu pare i la seva àvia podien no ser efusius com la meva família, però hi havia amor entre ells, i una forta necessitat de ser compresos i acceptats i de protegir-se els uns als altres corria per les seves venes.

—Crec que el teu marit comença a entendre què significa ser un Malfoy —va dir en Draco amb certa mofa a la veu, però el seu somriure era sincer. Ho vaig saber enseguida perquè era com estar veient l'Ignotus somriure.

—Per tot el que es pugui dir del seu llinatge, per les seves venes hi corre prou sang Black.

—Grand-mère —va dir l'Ignotus en to d'avis—. Sap perfectament què significa ser de la nostra família —va afirmar tot entrellaçant els seus dits amb els meus.


	18. Aliances

**ALIANCES**

Jo era conscient de que la situació havia canviat. Però no estava segur de com. La confessió de Draco Malfoy ho havia canviat tot. Ja no érem allà per amotinar-nos contra ell, n'estava gairebé segur. La Narcissa havia tornat a canviar de bàndol, però seguíem sense saber si al inici volia que l'hereu fos l'Scorpius pel que li havia fet el seu avi o perquè com en Draco creia que l'Ignotus havia matat en Lucius.

—Sóc partidari de respectar les tradicions. Però, Maman, estarà d'acord amb mi que en aquest cas el millor és tirar pel dret i deixar que l'Scorpius i en Severus vegin el llibre.

—Entenc què vols fer fill, però no cal. L'Scorpius sap que pot confiar en mi. I ara jo sé que puc confiar en tu.

Un silenci intens es va fer entre tots nosaltres. M'ho havia semblat o la Narcissa Malfoy acabava de confessar que havíem estat planejant un cop d'estat en contra seva, per dir-ho d'alguna manera. Tot allò de parlar entre línies m'estava a punt de causar un atac de nervis, si no fos per que al meu costat l'Ignotus semblava d'allò més tranquil.

—No vull la confiança cega i devota del meu fill sense que sàpiga perquè pot confiar en mi com a cap de família. Vull que els dos ho sàpiguen, Maman —va seguir dient en Draco mentre jo intentava assimilar què estava passant.

—Pare —els va interrompre l'Ignotus—. La Grand-mère te raó. Les tradicions tenen la seva raó de ser i només el cap de família hauria de veure aquest llibre lliurement.

Després l'Ignotus m'hauria d'explicar com podia estar tant segur que podia confiar en els dos.

—No vull fer la cerimònia si no confies en mi —va insistir en Draco mirant-me de cua d'ull.

—Si em dius que com a nou cap de família pretens trencar amb les tradicions i canviar la manera com han funcionat les coses a la família els darrers cinc-cents anys en Seveus i jo ens asseurem amb la Maman i fullejarem el llibre. Però si només vols que trenqui la tradició per demostrar-me que puc confiar en tu, no cal —va insistir l'Ignotus molt calmat.

—Vull que ho sàpigues. Vull que...

—Ho sé —el va tornar a interrompre l'Ignotus agafant-li el braç—. Però jo també valoro les tradicions i confio en que actuaràs amb el millor interès per a tots nosaltres en ment.

—N'estàs segur? —Si els Malfoy no fossin experts en amagar les emocions hauria jurat que en Draco estava emocionat.

—Pare —va dir l'Ignotus molt seriós—, tu sabies on era?

Era impossible apartar la mirada de pare i fill mirant-se tant intensament.

—No —va respondre ràpidament en Draco amb un deix d'ansietat a la veu molt poc característic d'un Malfoy que em va fer pensar que seia la veritat.

—Si haguessis sabut el que l'avi havia planejat fer-me ho hauries intentat impedir.

—Sí —va respondre, aquesta vegada més compost, amb seguretat i gravetat a la veu.

—M'estimes? —va preguntar l'Ignotus i ara sí que estava segur d'estar observant un intercanvi totalment extraordinari entre l'Ignotus i el seu pare.

—Més que res en aquest món —va dir en Draco amb una ferocitat que, en boca de qualsevol persona de la meva família, hauria anat acompanyada de llàgrimes, petons i efusives abraçades, però que en boca seva i despullada de cap contacte físic o reacció sonava devastadora i punyent.

—No necessito saber res més per confiar en tu —I l'Ignotus sí que va caminar les passes que el separaven del seu pare i el va abraçar.

El meu cor va fer un salt, conscient de la importància d'aquell moment per l'Ignotus. Jo podia no estar acabant d'entendre perquè estava passant, però l'Ignotus estava recuperant la seva família i res ni ningú m'haurien convençut de no donar-li el meu suport incondicional encara que no en sabés els motius exactes.

En Draco el va abraçar amb força i li va besar el cap abans d'apartar-se d'ell per mirar-me a mi, tot i que seguia parlant amb l'Ignotus.

—I ell? El teu marit no te motius per confiar en mi —per un moment vaig témer enrogir ja que semblava que en Draco m'hagués llegit la ment.

—Sí que en tinc —vaig dir jo interrompent-lo, intentant semblar molest per que parlés de mi com si no estigués davant seu, però sobretot intentant que l'emoció del moment no és notés en la meva veu—. No entenc el motiu i és veritat que tinc moltes preguntes, però l'Scorpius confia en vostès i sé més enllà de cap dubte que ell mai posaria en perill la nostra relació.

L'Ignotus va tornar al meu costat i em va agafar de la mà de nou. Un nou gest despullat de grans espavents i que per contra cap altre m'hauria semblat més significatiu i colpidor. Començava a entendre la importància de cada petit detall en aquella família que ja era la meva.

—M'alegra saber que la vostra relació és així de forta —va dir mirant-nos als dos—. De totes maneres ara ets un membre d'aquesta família i m'agradaria que confiessis en mi, no pel que l'Scorpius pugui pensar sinó per que m'has donat tu la teva confiança. Així que per favor, formula les teves preguntes.

—No crec que a l'Scorpius li agradi que l'interrogui senyor Malfoy, ja hi haurà... —vaig dir jo intentant evitar aquella conversa. No volia carregar-me l'ambient amb preguntes i acusacions, no en aquell moment quan l'Ignotus tot just acabava de recuperar el seu pare.

—L'Scorpius s'haurà d'aguantar. Tens dubtes sobre mi i és natural. Vull que confiïs en mi com ho fa ell, però ell te raons per creure'm perquè sap que l'estimo, tu no. Ensenyar-vos el llibre era la meva manera de donar-vos raons de pes per creure en mi. Però l'Scorpius te raó, les tradicions existeixen per una bona raó i no m'agrada trencar-les si es pot evitar. Així que pregunta, Severus, si us plau.

—Està bé —vaig dir i llavors vaig pensar un instant com arribar a on volia anar a parar—. Per què va esperar a que morís el seu pare per posar una denúncia de desaparició?

—Perquè sóc un ingenu que tots aquests anys va creure que havia pogut enganyar el gran mestre de l'engany, Lucius Malfoy. Pensava que l'Scorpius s'havia escapat amb qui fos que estimava, creia que allunyant-lo de la família havia aconseguit donar-li la llibertat.

—El meu pare no sabia que el meu avi m'havia venut, Severus —va intercedir l'Ignotus agafant-me del braç com demanant-me que no seguís preguntant.

—Va matar en Lucius Malfoy? —vaig preguntar llavors.

—No —va respondre seriós en Draco Malfoy però sense perdre la postura.

—Severus! —va exclamar per contra l'Ignotus totalment escandalitzat pel meu atreviment.

—Sap qui va ser? —vaig insistir jo conscient que si mai en Draco Malfoy donava explicacions a algú era a mi en aquell moment.

En Draco Malfoy va dubtar.

—No —va dir finalment.

—Menteix —el vaig acusar totalment convençut.

—No. No sé qui va ser —va respondre'm ell i aquesta vegada sí semblava sincer.

—No menteix Severus —va dir molt suau l'Ignotus—. Però si calgués ho faria —va afegir i llavors va mirar al seu pare intensament—. Saps que creu que el vaig matar jo.

L'Ignotus ens mirava als dos amb una tendresa i una pena als ulls que em van trencar el cor.

—L'Ignotus no va ser —vaig dir amb vehemència mirant en Draco Malfoy, reaccionant al instint de protegir l'Ignotus, la necessitat de que el seu pare em cregués més forta del que mai hauria esperat.

Però en comptes de dir que ja ho sabia o buscar la confirmació en els ulls del seu fill, o de dir que tant li feia, o de demanar més explicacions, o proves del que deia em, va deixar perplex fent una pregunta totalment inesperada.

—Ignotus?

—L'Scorpius —em vaig corregir lluitant contra el desconcert, però encara amb els cabells de la nuca eriçats davant la necessitat de protegir l'Ignotus.

—Ignotus? —va preguntar de nou en Draco Malfoy, aquesta vegada alçant les celles i buscant una resposta en el rostre del seu fill ja que jo no li havia contestat el que esperava.

Llavors l'Ignotus em va somriure i va em va prémer el braç per a que em calmés i seguidament els va explicar com quan era a Pèrsia havia acabat sota una capa d'invisibilitat i sota el conjur macabre que li havia tret la veu. Com va tornar a Europa amb l'esperança de retrobar-me. I com jo, sense saber que era ell, el vaig acollir i batejar amb el nom d'Ignotus.

—Per Ignotus Peverell, el primer propietari de la capa d'invisibilitat —no vaig poder evitar buscar la mirada de l'Ignotus i somriure recordant que ell tampoc havia lligat caps a la primera.

—Les relíquies de la mort —va murmurar amb fascinació en Draco.

—Em sap greu, però tot i la curiositat que el meu fill sent per aquest tema, crec que ens hem desviat de la conversa —va dir interrompent-nos la Narcissa.

—La Grand-mère te raó. Ja tindrem temps per explicar-nos anècdotes els uns als altres. Ara som família —va dir l'Ignotus agafant-me la mà un cop més—. I hauríem d'estar preparant la cerimònia d'aquest vespre.

—Està bé —va concedir el seu pare. I tot fent petar els dits en Draco va fer aparèixer tres pergamins.

—El primer que us cal saber és que la cerimònia us lligarà a la família fins que jo mori. La teva àvia s'ha enfadat amb tu —li va dir a l'Scropius al donar-li la seva còpia del pergamí— perquè sap que ara ja no teniu un any i un dia per decidir si estar junts és el que voleu. Esteu casats i quan fem la cerimònia serà irreversible.

—Sou tant joves —va dir la Narcissa mirant-nos amb els ulls plens d'angoixa.

—Grand-mère, som joves però ni per un moment insinuïs que no sabem què fem o què volem. No sé si heu notat que ens hem donat els anells. Per nosaltres tornar-nos a reunir d'aquí un any serà una mera formalitat que s'ha de fer per tradició, i bé, personalment tenia l'esperança que seria l'oportunitat de celebrar les nostres noces com cal.

Aquell com cal m'hauria ofès si no hagués estat gairebé segur que l'Ignotus es referia a celebrar la nostra unió amb les dues famílies reunides. De sobte vaig tenir un calfred amb aquella imatge creuant la meva ment.

—Està bé —va dir en Draco donant l'últim pergamí a la seva mare—. Com podeu veure el ritual és complex. Però els quatre som mags preparats i a més estem d'acord.

—Els infants també han de participar-hi? —no vaig poder evitar dir sense poder apartar la vista de les instruccions d'aquell pergamí. Una de les primeres normes deia que tots els membres que vius de la família que haguessin de seguir essent de la família havien de prendre part en la cerimònia.

—Sí. Per sort no hi ha cap infant entre nosaltres. Ni cap Squibb.

I em vaig adonar de la certes d'aquelles paraules. Com se suposava que un infant, o pitjor encara un nadó havia d'encendre una espelma sense tocar-la o llençar un encanteri?

—Hem tingut sort que la lluna nova hagi coincidit als pocs dies del enterrament —va dir la Narcissa.

—Sí —va confirmar l'Ignotus.

I jo no vaig poder evitar preguntar de nou.

—Per què lluna nova?

—En la nit més fosca, com a símbol del moment més fosc de la vida, la mort, les energies flueixen més intensament perquè el Sol i la Lluna estan alineats; Però al contrari de la lluna plena, la lluna nova és símbol del renaixement i dels lligams invisibles —va respondre la Narcissa.

—Entre la Maman i jo hem reunit tot el que ens caldrà. Però no comptàvem amb el vostre matrimoni. Si us plau digueu-me que al menys us heu casat amb túnica.

—No ben bé —va dir l'Ignotus.

En Draco va fer una ganyota.

—Per què? —vaig preguntar jo de nou, evidentment l'únic que no estava entenent de què anava la conversa.

—Ens vàrem casar amb presses. Però les robes serviran —va dir l'Ignotus amb un lleu to d'ofès sense respondre la meva pregunta—. Són de seda amb brodats de fil d'or i plata i tot i no ser túniques, són robes màgiques no muggles.

La mirada den Draco va fer que l'Ignotus gairebé fes rodar els ulls, i vaig intervenir jo per evitar discussions.

—L'Scorpius va brodar-me la capa que vaig dur al ministeri el dia de la festa del pare.

—Et vas casar de verd? —va preguntar la Narcissa sorpresa.

—I jo de vermell —va intervenir l'Ignotus amb certa petulància que no vaig acabar d'entendre—. Amb una casaca llarga com aquella que duia el pare el dia de la meva graduació.

—De vermell.

—Sí pare de Vermell.

—No t'enfadis. És una bona elecció. Els dos color són una bona elecció —i vaig tenir la sensació que volia afegir que ell hauria escollit una combinació similar si hagués pogut escollir.

—I no són túniques però hauran de servir —va dir la Narcissa trencant el silenci.

—No els passarà res a la capa i la casaca, veritat? —vaig preguntar-li a cau d'orella a l'Ignotus. Ell em va prémer la mà per tranquil·litzar-me. Sabia que era una ximpleria però volia conservar aquelles peces de roba.

—Pare —va dir llavors l'Ignotus—, aquesta poció...

—Tranquil, ja està feta. La vaig començar la mateixa nit que va... quan l'Auror Potter va marxar m'hi vaig posar.

—És una poció molt estranya —vaig murmurar jo fixant-me en les instruccions que hi havia a mitja pàgina.

—Sí. I perillosa. Per sort tant la Maman com jo som bons en pocions. El més important, però, és el conjur. L'hem de saber fer tots i l'hem de fer alhora. La Maman ja l'ha fet i jo i l'Astoria l'hem estat practicant aquests dies.

—No sembla difícil —vaig murmurar llegint les instruccions d'aquella part del ritual.

—No ho és quan saps focalitzar la teva voluntat i els teus pensaments. Com se't dóna la Legilimència Severus?

—No ho sé. Vaig estudiar pocions, jo no.

—En sabrà —va intervenir l'Ignotus—. S'assembla a com et vaig curar la mà.

Allò em va posar nerviós. Aquell record era un dels més eròtics que podia recordar. No estava preparat per una experiència semblant davant el seu pare i la seva àvia. L'Ignotus va riure per sota el nas.

—Ho faràs bé.

—Senyor Malfoy, no sé legilimència però sí sé oclumència. Li faria res deixar d'intentar... —la pressió que havia estat notant al clatell va parar.

—Pare! —va exclamar l'Ignotus totalment escandalitzat.

—Té aptituds —va dir llavors la Narcissa Malfoy—. Se'n sortirà.

—Àvia! —va exclamar l'Ignotus de nou adonant-se de qui havia comès la incorrecció d'intentar llegir-me la ment no era el seu pare.

—Era la manera més fàcil de comprovar les seves aptituds —va dir la senyora Malfoy arronsant lleument les espatlles com si el que acabava d'intentar no fos res de l'altre món.

—Mare —va intercedir en Draco en to reprovatori.

—Està bé, està bé —va dir la dona—. Albus, em sap molt greu haver-te intentat llegir la ment.

—Només calia que em preguntés si sabia oclumència —vaig dir jo sense saber massa bé com reaccionar. Mai ningú fora de les sessions de pràctica amb el pare havia intentat llegir-me la ment.

—Però no saps legilimència —va dir en Draco Malfoy, com si allò fos sinònim de no saber oclumència.

—Podries haver mentit —va afegir la Narcissa abans que jo pogués dir res.

Però en Draco va deixar de mirar-me per girar-se cap a la seva mare i dir enèrgicament

—No —tots el vàrem mirar sorpresos i ell va afegir—. Mare per favor. De veritat creus que podria mentir sense que ni l'Scorpius o jo ho notéssim.

—No cal saber legilimència per saber oclumència —vaig dir jo sense saber si ofendrem pel que acabava de dir en Draco Malfoy o no—. El pare ens va ensenyar a tots el que el professor Snape li va ensenyar a ell abans del a guerra.

—L'Snape va ensenyar-li oclumència a en Potter? —va preguntar en Draco amb un fil de veu. I de nou em va sorprendre quan poc sabia aquell home de la guerra que havia ajudat a guanyar.

—Pare, ens hem tornat a desviar de la conversa —va intervenir l'Ignotus mirant amb estranyesa com el seu pare m'observava.

—Sí, perdona fill.

—L'encanteri l'hem de fer tots. Però la poció... —va dir l'Ignotus.

—No, la poció és només per tu i per mi —va dir en Draco centrant-se de nou en el que tenim entre mans—, perquè som els únic que tenim sang Malfoy. Reforçarà l'encanteri.

Els quatre vàrem seguir llegint en silenci durant uns minuts més. Fins que jo vaig decidir verbalitzar els meus dubtes.

—No sé si ho he entès bé del tot. Es tracta d'encadenar la màgia ancestral de la família al nou cap de família. Per a que no es dissipi.

—Exacte —va dir en Draco escoltant-me atentament.

—Al morir el seu pare la màgia va quedar desconnectada? —vaig preguntar sense voler ofendre'l.

—Sí i no.

—I si en comptes de lligar-la a una sola persona la màgia familiar estigués repartida no s'evitaria que al morir un membre de la família s'hagin de fer nous rituals?

—La màgia ja està lligada a tots els Malfoy. Però si no hi hagués un clar cap de família amb el temps la màgia s'aniria dissipant. És per això que les famílies que no segueixen aquesta tradició no compten amb el mateix bagatge màgic que nosaltres. Pensa en la màgia familiar com l'herència. Si es reparteix s'esgota més ràpidament, però si s'inverteix genera beneficis. Escollir un cap que controli la màgia familiar és una inversió de futur. Evita la dissipació de la màgia, evita que es perdi tot allò recollit en generacions massa antigues per a ser recordades. La màgia s'enforteix. I la família perdura més temps. La casa té una màgia pròpia que sense un cap de família es dissiparia.

—Sento fer totes aquestes preguntes —em vaig disculpar.

—No. És important que tots tinguem clar el que estarà passant. No tindrem una segona oportunitat si les coses no van bé.

—Si no haguéssim vingut? —vaig preguntar encoratjat per les paraules den Draco.

—La Maman, l'Astoria i jo hauríem fet el ritual igualment.

—Però llavors l'Scropius hauria quedat fora de la família per sempre —va acabar la frase la Narcissa—. La màgia familiar que el protegeix hauria desaparegut.

—Em sap greu dir-ho, però no el va protegir massa quan el va... —no vaig acabar la frase perquè l'Ignotus em va agafar pel braç demanant-me que callés.

—Ser el cap de família comporta una gran responsabilitat, però també un gran poder. Només el meu pare li hauria pogut fer el que...

—Si ho fem —el vaig tallar jo, entenent a què es referia.

—Severus? —va dir però l'Ignotus mirant-me amb les celles alçades.

—Si fem el ritual —vaig seguir jo, ignorant-lo i dirigint-me al seu pare—. M'ha de prometre que el protegirà.

—Albus Severus Malfoy —va exclamar l'Ignotus—. Em pensava que t'havia quedat clar que no necessito ni desitjo la protecció de ningú.

—Pensava que t'havia quedat clar que m'és igual. Si al teu pare se li acut fer-te alguna cosa amb la màgia familiar no et servirà de res tot el que...

—No necessito que ningú em protegeixi del meu pare perquè ell mai em faria...

—Em sap greu, d'acord? És el teu pare, t'estima i l'estimes i jo me n'alegro. Però qui et va vendre com esclau sexual també era...

—No —ens va tallar la Narcissa Malfoy.

—Senyora Malfoy em sap greu, però el seu marit era un malparit.

—El meu marit era moltes coses —va dir ella estoica—. I no cal parlar-ne en aquests termes. Ha quedat prou clar que el meu fill no te intenció de fer cap mal al meu net.

—Però podria —la vaig interrompre.

—Sí. Podria —va dir en Draco—. Però no ho faré. Entenc els teus dubtes i m'alegra que et preocupis pel benestar de l'Scorpius abans que el teu. Perquè et recordo que un cop feta la cerimònia, tu seràs part de la família Malfoy.

Em vaig tensar de cop, perquè tenia raó i jo no hi havia pensat en que també quedaria a la mercè den Draco Malfoy.

—No t'està amenaçant. Et dóna les gràcies per preocupar-te per mi —va dir-me l'Ignotus abans que se m'acudís replicar.

—Ja se t'ha passat el mal humor? —vaig respondre-li jo.

—És adorable que et preocupis així per mi, però també és condescendent i no m'agrada —va dir després de sospirar—. Has de pensar una mica més en la teva de seguretat.

—No comencis de nou amb això —li vaig demanar fent rodar els ulls.

—Tu et pots preocupar per la meva seguretat i jo no em puc preocupar per la teva? —em va increpar ell.

—Sí —vaig exclamar, llavors li vaig veure els ulls i vaig rectificar—. No. No és el mateix. A mi no...

—Severus et recordo que ets tu qui va acollir a casa un desconegut que... —va dir ell abans que jo pogués dir res més sobre el seu avi.

—Saps que sabia qui eres.

—No al principi.

—No, però per això vaig contactar amb el pare. A més què volies que hagués fet, fer-te fora?

—Sí —va exclamar ell amb la mateixa exasperació que jo feia uns instants, però llavors em va mirar i ell també va rectificar—. No. No ho sé.

Em vaig posar vermell de cop al adonar-me que el pare i l'àvia de l'Ignotus ens observaven atentament.

—Continuem? —va preguntar passats uns segons d'intens silenci en Draco Malfoy.

Cap dels dos va dir res i entre el pare i l'àvia de l'Ignotus ens van acabar d'explicar els detalls de la cerimònia i preparatius que hauríem de fer.


	19. Herència

Era mig matí quan vàrem haver acabat. La Narcissa es va oferir a ensenyar-nos a fer l'encanteri per a que en Draco pogués anar a ultimar detalls amb l'Astoria.

Jo mig temia que al quedar sols de nou àvia i net tornessin a parlar de posar-se d'acord per a que l'Ignotus fos l'hereu en comptes den Draco, com si el que el pare de l'Ignotus havia confessat no fos veritat o com si l'acceptació de la Narcissa i l'Ignotus hagués estat falsa i part del seu pla secret. Però no va ser així. I vaig respirar tranquil.

Diligentment la Narcissa ens va ensenyar a fer l'encanteri que hauríem de realitzar aquella nit.

L'objectiu del ritual era connectar la màgia familiar de nou a tots els membre segons el nou organigrama familiar causat per la mort del cap de família.

La Narcissa i en Draco ens havien explicat que de forma natural els llaços entre membres d'una família màgica es redistribueixen sols; Quan neix un nou membre o hi ha un casament es creen nous lligams, quan un membre mor el llaç es dissipa. El procés tarda més o menys depenent de la importància del mag dins la família, de la quantitat de lligams que hi hagi d'altres membres connectats a ell, de la potència màgica d'aquest mag. Però amb el temps aquest llaç sempre acabava desapareixent. Amb aquest encantament s'havia d'evitar que els lligams del difunt es perdin lligant-los als membres que restessin vius. El nou cap de família quedaria connectat als llaços del passat que la família hagués anat acumulant fins llavors. I aquests li conferirien certs privilegis a en Draco però també unes obligacions de les que no ens havien pogut informar. "L'Scorpius les coneixerà el dia que li toqui ser cap de família, quan pugui llegir el llibre" havia dit la seva àvia quan per tercera vegada vaig preguntar per aquestes obligacions que semblaven preocupar tant a en Draco Malfoy.

L'encanteri que havíem d'aprendre buscaria tots els llaços màgics del mag a qui li llençaríem, en aquest cas el difunt. Aplicat repetidament i amb la intenció adequada l'encanteri actuaria de tisora, tallant aquests llaços i entrellaçant-los amb els del nou cap de família.

Per practicar-lo la Narcissa va començar llençant-nos-el a nosaltres per a que notéssim la sensació de la màgia buscant les nostres connexions màgiques amb la nostra família. El moment en que la màgia va trobar la connexió creada entre l'Ignotus i jo pel casament de la nit anterior va ser molt intens i ens va deixar a ambdós boquejant.

—Ara proveu de llençar-vos-el l'un a l'altre, i quan sentiu de nou aquesta sensació és que ho esteu fent bé. Recordeu que només heu de pensar en trobar aquestes connexions mai en tallar-les, no volem accidents.

A banda de la nostra, més que evident, connexió, l'encanteri va fer-me recordar tots i cada un dels membres de la meva família, fins i tots alguns que no coneixia en persona. Unes connexions molt més tènues i gens intenses, però que hi eren i que m'envoltaven. I de sobte em vaig sentir com si mai més pogués sentir-me sol realment en aquest món.

Vàrem estar practicant fins que en Draco i l'Astòria van tornar unes hores més tard i van anunciar que el dinar ens esperava. Ni l'Ignotus ni jo ens havíem adonat del desgast físic que havíem patit fins que no vàrem tenir davant el suculent menjar que havien preparat els elfs de la mansió.

Després de dinar vàrem tornar un moment al pis de l'Apoteca per recollir les nostres robes nupcials com les anomenava l'Ignotus. I jo vaig aprofitar per trucar a casa per posar el pare al corrent del que sabia. Els vaig tranquil·litzar dient-los que no passaria res, que en Draco ens havia assegurat que la màgia familiar no ens faria res, però que era important que hi fóssim per formar part de la família Malfoy, que entre altres coses significava que la Mansió ens acceptés com a tals i no ens tractés com a convidats la resta de la vida den Draco. El pare va semblar més tranquil després de parlar amb mi i enseguida vàrem tornar cap a Malfoy Manor.

La tarda va passar volant. Vàrem practicar una estona més fins que la Narcissa i en Draco van donar el seu vistiplau. Llavors ens van portar fins al mausoleu familiar on faríem la cerimònia. El cadàver de Lucius Malfoy descansava dins un taüt molt elegant de fusta negra. Banús, ens van explicar. Una fusta poderosa, excel·lent per en defensa, dissipació de màgia negra i reversió d'encanteris, que es nodreix de la força dels quatre elements, i amb facilitat per als poder mentals. Una relíquia de la família, utilitzat per aquest ritual des de feia més de cinc cents anys.

Per sort la tapa tancada feia més fàcil imaginar que era un taüt buit i oblidar, tot i la parafernàlia, el ritual que estàvem preparant i que aquella nit hauríem d'obrir-lo per llençar-li al difunt un últim encanteri.

Després de sopar ens vàrem retirar a les habitacions. Després d'una estona de relaxació amb l'Ignotus que em va ensenyar la seva habitació, vàrem ser acomodats en diferents banys de la mansió per un bany ritual de purificació del cos.

L'estança on em van portar no era gaire gran en comparació amb el bany de l'habitació de l'Ignotus. Però la decoració era igualment rica i ampulosa. Terres i parets de marbre verd amb una banyera daurada al mig. L'elf Potty em va ajudar a rentar-me amb aigua de romaní i després vestir-me amb una túnica negra de l'Ignotus sota la capa verda. Tots havíem de dur les nostres túniques nupcials a la cerimònia. Sense sabates ni roba interior. L'Ignotus duria una túnica blanca ben cenyida sota la cassaca vermella. Les robes muggles amb les que ens havíem casat no estaven permeses.

A dos quarts del punt de la mitjanit ens vàrem reunir al peu de l'escalinata de l'entrada amb la resta de membres de la família i em va sorprendre que la túnica de la Narcissa no fos blanca, com la de les núvies habituals.

—A la meva època el blanc no estava de moda —va dir ella. La peça de roba era atemporal i molt seductora, li deixava l'esquena completament a l'aire i, sense cenyir-la, li feia una figura espectacular.

En Draco Malfoy va aparèixer amb una elegant i sòbria túnica gris perla, de colla alt i màniga llarga. L'Astòria sí anava de blanc, amb una exuberant túnica amb molta tela i rics brodats, que em va recordar les revistes de vestits de núvia que corrien per casa els avis de l'època en que la Victorie es va casar.

Un cop purificats no podíem tocar res ni ningú que no fos la nostra roba i la nostra vareta. Així que amb molt de compte i amb l'assistència dels elfs vàrem anar de nou a la cripta. Després els elfs van marxar i ens vàrem quedar els cinc sols amb el difunt.

Em va sobrecollir que fóssim tant pocs. Però Lucius Malfoy no havia tingut germans i cap dels avantpassats Malfoy era viu. Vaig pensar en el pare. Els Potter també érem només cinc.

—Si us plau. Que cada un de nosaltres encengui una espalma blanca amb la vareta —va dir en Draco començant el ritual.

Les espelmes eren situades al voltant del taüt formant un cercle juntament amb rams d'herbes i cristalls diversos.

—Ara Scorpius col·locat a l'altra banda del taüt. Maman, Astoria i Severus, enretireu-vos, si us plau.

Només els familiars de sang havien d'acostar-se al taüt en la primera part del ritual. Ni tant sols la seva esposa podia fer-ho. Les instruccions deixades pel propi Lucius en el seu testament i segons en Draco extretes del mateix llibre de família, indicaven que allò era per indicar els candidats a heretar la posició de cap de família, ja que només un Malfoy de sang podria ostentar aquest càrrec.

Seguint la Narcissa i l'Astoria em vaig col·locar a tocar de la paret mentre l'Ignotus donava la volta al taüt per col·locar-se oposat al seu pare.

Entre els dos van obrir el taüt. El cadàver no semblava un cadàver, sinó que senzillament que l'home s'hagués adormit. Una esgarrifança em va recórrer l'esquena.

—Aneu repetint amb mi si us plau —va dir en Draco quan la tapa del taüt va quedar recolzada al fons de l'estança—. Que el foc d'aquestes flames cremi els teus pecats.

Quan vàrem repetir-ho la resta d'espelmes de l'estança es van encendre de cop il·luminant-ho tot.

—Que l'aigua que plourà renti les teves llàgrimes.

Aquesta vegada no va succeir res dins la sala però immediatament després d'acabar l'última síl·laba un tro va espetegar a fora.

—Que l'aire que et donà la vida bufi els teus pesars.

Un cop d'aire entrà al mausoleu portant l'olor d'humitat de la pluja que havia començat a caure a fora i va fer voleiar totes les nostres túniques.

—I que la terra que t'acollirà et doni descans.

Un silenci expectant ens va envoltar però res va succeir.

—Ara si us plau acosteu-vos —ens va dir en Draco.

Les dues senyores Malfoy i jo ens vàrem acostar. Cada una d'elles es va col·locar a banda i banda den Draco. Jo tal i com m'havien indicat prèviament em vaig col·locar al costat de l'Ignotus.

Amb aquella simple acció la Narcissa i l'Astoria declaraven el seu vot per en Draco com a futur successor. Durant la tarda els havia preguntat si jo no havia de posar-me també al costat den Draco llavors, però "la dona d'un Malfoy és al costat del seu marit" va ser la contundent resposta que vaig rebre. Així que em vaig situar al costat de l'Ignotus i en Draco va prosseguir.

—La família ha escollit.

Amb un moviment de vareta en Draco va fer volar dues copes fins davant d'ell i l'Ignotus. I pare i fill van veure's el líquid en acceptació de l'elecció de la família. Un pas que posava en greu perill aquell membre de sang de la família que no el realitzés, que no begués la poció. Draco no ens havia arribat a explicar com ben bé, però per les cares que havia posat aquell matí vàrem entendre que no volíem saber-ho.

—El moment de retirar-se ha arribat —va dir en Draco quan les dues copes buides van haver volat fins al terra al cap del taüt—. Que el que encara et lliga a aquest món t'alliberi i trobis la pau allà on vagis.

Al uníson tots cinc vàrem recitar l'encanteri que havíem estat practicant tota la tarda, dirigint les varetes cap el difunt.

Jo no vaig notar res, però ja m'havien advertit que podia succeïr ja que en Lucius havia mort abans que jo em casés amb l'Ignotus i per tant res m'unia al difunt. Lentament i sense alçar la veu vàrem repetir l'encanteri una vegada i una altra. I al meu voltant vaig anar veient com tots ells reaccionaven als lligams trencats. L'Ignotus semblava patir, en Draco va semblar alleujat, l'Astoria semblava espantada i tremolava com una fulla i la Narcissa Malfoy plorava silenciosament. Un cop recitat setze vegades, per les setze generacions anteriors que havien realitzat aquell mateix ritual, vàrem callar. I lentament vàrem apuntar amb la vareta a en Draco Malfoy.

Quan les cinc varetes l'apuntaven un nou corrent d'aire va entrar al mausoleu, totes les espelmes es varen apagar menys les cinc que havíem encès nosaltres al inici, i el rostre den Draco va canviar, ja no semblava alleujat sinó preocupat.

—Ja està se n'ha anat —va dir en Draco i la Narcissa va agafar-li la mà amb força—. Els nois i jo l'enterrarem mare, tu i l'Astoria torneu a dins.

La Narcissa li va fer un petó a la galta i va sortir cap a la mansió seguida per l'Astoria que seguia tremolant però no va dir ni fer res.

Quan vàrem ser sols de nou en Draco va apuntar el cos del seu pare, que de sobte sí semblava un cadàver, i el va fer levitar.

—Tapeu el taüt. Recolliu els rams i els cristalls i apagueu les espelmes.

Dit això ell també va sortir del mausoleu amb el cos del seu pare levitant darrere seu.

En silenci l'Ignotus i jo vàrem fer el que ens havia dit el seu pare. Quan ja estava tot recollit vàrem bufar una a una les espelmes i sense dir res vàrem sortir del mausoleu.

A fora plovia amb certa intensitat i a la mansió gairebé no hi havia cap llum encès. De lluny vàrem sentir sorolls, però ni l'Ignotus ni jo ens volíem acostar al cementiri on en Draco estava enterrant el seu pare. En silenci, agafats de la mà ens vàrem allunyar de la mansió cap a la reixa d'entrada. Tant bon punt vàrem ser fora dels terrenys de la família ens vàrem desaparèixer al Carreró Diagon.

Un cop a casa, arraulits dins el llit sota les mantes, en la foscor de la nit l'Ignotus va arrencar a plorar entre els meus braços. Sense deixar-lo anar ni un instant el vaig acaronar fins que la son i l'esgotament el varen vèncer.

Sabent que aquelles llàgrimes eren l'inici de la curació de totes les ferides que encara restaven ofertes al cor del meu estimat Ignotus. A trenc d'alba jo també em vaig acabar adormint.

Érem joves, estàvem profundament enamorats l'un de l'altre i crèiem fermament que res es podria interposar entre nosaltres. Però no ens podíem imaginar tot el que el destí tenia preparat per a nosaltres encara. I culivats per la ignorància de tot el que encara ens tocaria viure, vàrem dormir abraçats un son profund i tranquil fins ben entrat el nou dia.

**Continuarà…**

* * *

**Grissina:** _I aquí acaba l'últim capítol de la primera part d'aquesta història. Desitjo que us hagi agradat. No tinc paraules per agrair l'acollida que ha tingut. I tant sols penso en poder acabar la segona part per poder compartir-la amb vosaltres. Gràcies a totes i que passeu un bon estiu/hivern._


End file.
